Les ailes du chaos
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Une étrange lettre, des étrangers inconnus à Tellius, une étrange jeune fille qui répond au nom d'Emeline... Comment tout cela va t il finir ? [Path of Radiance]
1. Chapitre 1

**_" évite un lancer de tronçonneuses "  
_**

**_Hé bien, dites donc... Ca devient dangereux d'écrire. Quoi ? Comment ça ? Vous voulez me tuer ? Ah, parce que je commence une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai déjà plein de non terminées à mon actif ? Oui, bien c'est vrai, mais vu qu'en ce moment j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews sur les autres et que je ne suis pas vraiment inspirée, j'ai décidé de me mettre à écrire cette fiction Fire Emblem que je vais essayer de mener jusqu'au bout cette fois. Oui, je sais c'est un rude challenge, mais je peux le faire. Ceux qui veulent la suite d'une de mes fictions, veuillez me le faire savoir par review que je vois ce que je peux faire. Surtout que je risque d'avoir beaucoup moins de temps libre vu que je passe en première littéraire. _**

**_Soren : Mouais, excuse à moitié valable._**

**_Moi (toussote) : Bon cela dit, l'histoire se situe deux ans après la fin de Fire Emblem : Path of Radiance._**

**_Soren : Mais pourquoi est-ce que je figure dans sa fic ?_**

**_Shinon : Surtout martyrise-le !_**

**_Moi : Ah justement Shinon. Tu risques bientôt de souffrir dans ma fiction, j'ai eu une super idée en me couchant un soir. Et depuis je la garde dans un petit coin de ma tête pour plus tard._**

**_Soren (lance un regard moqueur à l'archer)_**

**_Moi : Mais ne t'inquiète pas Soren, je trouverais un moyen de te faire souffrir toi aussi. XD Ceci dit je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews !_**

_---------------------------------------------------------_**_  
_**

**Chapitre 1 : **_La lettre _

Levé aux aurores comme à son habitude, le jeune sage se rendit d'un pas calme vers la bibliothèque. Deux ans avaient passé depuis la dernière guerre qui les avaient opposé lui et les mercenaires au tyrannique roi Ashnard. Le royaume de Criméa en lui-même avait mis beaucoup de temps pour se reconstruire, mais le résultat était là. Grâce à l'aide de Gallia et de Begnion, Criméa avait retrouvé peu à peu sa splendeur d'antant. De plus, il était dirigé par une reine juste, courageuse et pleine de sagesse, dont le doux nom répondait à celui d'Elincia. Voici à présent deux ans qu'elle régnait sur Criméa avec l'aide de Ike et qu'elle avait nommé Soren premier ministre. Bien sûr son choix n'avait pas été anodin, Soren avait toujours été un stratège talentueux prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle situation. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Soren... Il n'avait pas vraiment changé si ce n'est qu'il avait du gagner deux ou trois bons centimètres. Cela ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, de toute manière il était un Marqué. Pas étonnant qu'il ne vieillissait pas à la même vitesse que les Beorcs. Question look, là aussi aucun changement vraiment notoire. Le jeune sage portait toujours des vêtements de préférence de couleur noire, couleur qui collait bien à son caractère selon lui. Le jeune homme parcourut encore quelques couloirs, passant ainsi devant différentes peintures de scènes historiques accrochées aux murs. Il ne s'arrêta même pas un instant pour les contempler, il était tellement habitué à passer par ce couloir qu'il ne prenait même plus garde à tous ces magnifiques chefs d'oeuvre. Poussant finalement la porte d'acajou, il pénétra dans un de ces lieux préférés : la bibliothèque. Devant lui se tenait une immense salle ornée de tapisseries d'argent. Des centaines de bibliothèques rangées toutes parallèles les unes aux autres lui faisaient face. Plusieurs tables accompagnées de chaises avaient également été disposées au centre de la pièce. Le stratège se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers la rangée où étaient disposés plusieurs livres assez complexes traitant de magie. Soren aimait beaucoup étudier ce genre de chose et il espérait ainsi s'améliorer davantage. Pauvre excuse... En réalité c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour pouvoir se changer les idées. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon livre bien compliqué pour oublier tous ces tracas de la vie ? Soupirant quelque peu, il s'empara d'un tome au hasard et alla s'installer à l'une des tables, songeur. Depuis quelques temps déjà il ne cessait de se poser des questions le concernant. Après tout il était un Marqué, avait-il vraiment le droit de vivre parmi les Beorcs ? Certes Ike était son ami et lui avait d'ailleurs assuré que sa place était parmi eux, mais il commençait à en douter sérieusement.

" Finalement au bout du compte peut-être que Stefan avait raison, songea-t-il. Enfin c'est un peu tard pour le réaliser j'imagine...

Alors même qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes, il ne vit pas la personne entrer et se positionner juste devant lui.

- Alors jeune stratège, encore plongé dans des pensées moroses ? ironisa la voix.

Surpris, le jeune homme n'en laissa tout de même rien paraître et daigna lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, croisant par la même occasion le regard moqueur de Shinon. L'archer d'élite non plus n'avait pas réellement changé, il avait d'ailleurs gardé sa mordante ironie. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Refermant son livre dans un bruit mat, Soren leva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur avant de répondre d'une voix ferme :

- Va droit au but. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que d'agressivité dans ta voix jeune stratège.

- Arrête un peu de jouer ce jeu là avec moi Shinon et réponds plutôt à ma question.

- Notre charmante reine demande à te voir, pour régler quelques petites affaires d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Le sage lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

- Depuis quand quelqu'un comme toi joue les facteurs ?

- Ne va pas croire que je fais ça par pur hasard. Disons que pour une fois j'avais un peu de temps à perdre et puis... Etre archer d'élite au service de la reine paie plutôt bien.

- Je me doutais bien que tu ne faisais pas ça par pure générosité. Ce mot-là ne doit pas figurer dans ton vocabulaire.

Shinon parut vouloir répliquer, mais il n'en fit rien et laissa couler. Soren lui adressa un regard narquois avant de s'apprêter à quitter la bibliothèque.

- T'oublies quelque chose jeune stratège, lui fit remarquer l'archer, une enveloppe à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'était sur la table et ça t'est adressé on dirait. Aurais-tu des admiratrices cachées ?

- Très drôle Shinon, vraiment.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il s'empara de la lettre avant de quitter la salle. L'archer haussa les épaules avant de quitter la salle à son tour, n'ayant plus rien à faire dans les parages. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs du palais de nouveau, le stratège jeta un coup d'oeil à la lettre. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, une simple enveloppe blanche au dos de laquelle figurait son nom. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui envoyait du courrier et d'ailleurs il se demandait encore comment elle avait pu ainsi atterir sur la table qu'il occupait. La première fois qu'il y était installé elle n'y était pas. Serait-ce Shinon qui désirait lui faire une mauvaise blague ? Il chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit, l'archer d'élite n'était vraiment pas le genre à faire des blagues aussi stupides. Tout pris dans ses pensées qu'il était, il percuta Ike de plein fouet.

- Ah, désolé Ike. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- C'est rien, assura son ami en recouvrant correctement son équilibre.

Ike avait beaucoup grandi et ses cheveux bleux avaient quelque peu poussés. Il était d'ailleurs devenu beaucoup plus mature, plus calme aussi. En revanche la force qui émanait de lui s'était beaucoup accentuée au long de ces deux années. Il fallait aussi avouer que le jeune homme ne cessait de s'entraîner à l'épée, ayant secrétement dans l'idée de pouvoir un jour prétendre égaler son père pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Soren d'ailleurs n'en doutait pas, le père de Ike devait déjà être vraiment fier de son fils.

- Tu es encore aller étudier à la bibliothèque je parie ? interrogea Ike.

- En effet. J'aimerais faire en sorte que ma magie gagne davantage en puissance. Et puis un peu de lecture ne fait pas de mal.

- C'est vrai. Au fait, quelle est cette lettre que tu tiens en main ?

- Ah, tu parles de ça ? déclara Soren en montrant l'enveloppe.

Ike hocha positivement la tête en attente d'une réponse.

- Je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert.

- Tu devrais, conseilla son ami. Ca pourrait être important.

- Tu dois avoir raison, admit-il en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Il sortit un papier légèrement froissé de celle-ci. Il l'examina un instant sous tous les angles avant de se mettre en quête de lire ce qui est écrit. Un air surpris parut légèrement sur ses traits avant de rapidement disparaître. L'expression de son ami n'avait pourtant pas échappé au jeune épéiste qui s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'il en était. Pour seule réponse, Soren lui tendit la lettre qu'il parcourut des yeux. Ike parut aussi surpris que le sage en lisant son contenu.

-_ La colombe prend son envol_

_C'est le début d'une nouvelle aube_

_Prends garde jeune homme_

_Le danger rôde_

- C'est plutôt étrange tu ne trouves pas ? questionna Soren, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Qui a écrit ça ?

- C'est une bonne question, mais je compte bien le découvrir, assura le stratège en récupérant la lettre. Je vais devoir te laisser Ike, la reine Elincia m'attend.

- D'accord, à plus tard Soren.

- A plus tard, répondit son ami avant de disparaître dans l'angle d'un couloir.

Le sage ne tarda pas à rejoindre la reine de Criméa et la salua d'une brève révérence. Il n'aimait pas réellement ce genre de procédé, mais bon... Elincia le gratifia d'un léger sourire avant de l'inciter à prendre place. Soren s'exécuta sans broncher, cachant l'enveloppe et la lettre par la même occasion dans ses vêtements. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'inquiéter la jeune femme pour le moment avec ça, il y avait bien d'autres choses à penser.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas demander ce genre de chose à mon premier ministre, mais j'aimerais que tu te rendes à Begnion avec quelques hommes si possible.

- A Begnion ? Y aurait-il des problèmes là-bas ?

- D'après les informations de l'apôtre Sanaki, il se passe vraiment de drôles de choses à Begnion. Cetaines personnes agissent bizarrement et elle affirme que plusieurs de ses soldats ont aperçu des étrangers qui ne viendraient d'aucun pays de Tellius.

- Cela voudrait donc dire qu'ils viendraient d'un autre continent dans ce cas, nota le jeune homme. Pourquoi l'apôtre Sanaki n'a-t-elle pas essayé d'établir un dialogue avec eux ? Ils ne cherchent peut-être pas à créer un conflit.

- Le problème est là Soren, c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a envoyé quelques uns de ces soldats pour tenter d'entamer une discussion, cependant elle ne les a jamais revu.

- Begnion est le plus grand pays de Tellius, leur puissance militaire devrait leur permettre de se débarrasser facilement d'étrangers quelqu'ils soient même sans notre aide, rétorqua le mage.

- Begnion a aidé à la reconstruction de Criméa, nous nous devons de les aider à notre tour, argumenta la reine Elincia.

- Si vous m'en donnez l'ordre je ne pourrais pas refuser, mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit précédemment.

- Je te remercie bien Soren, prends quelques hommes avec toi. Le mieux serez que vous partiez dès demain matin à l'aube."

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Me revoilà de retour avec mon chapitre 2.**_

_**Soren (dépité) : Oh non, pas elle ! **_

_**Moi : Hé ! Ca veut dire quoi ça Soren ? T'es pas content de me revoir ?**_

_**Soren : ...**_

_**Moi : Hé hé. Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on a eu comme reviews aujourd'hui... Shinon ?**_

_**Shinon (de mauvaise humeur) : Je ne suis pas ton secrétaire, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !**_

_**Moi : Tous de mauvaise humeur ceux là. Ils sont pas drôles. TT Rhys ?**_

_**Rhys (aimable comme à son habitude) : Tu as reçu une review de Lane La Reveuse te disant qu'elle t'a reconnu.**_

_**Moi (grand sourire) : Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Autre chose ?**_

_**Rhys : Elle ajoute qu'elle aime beaucoup ta fiction.**_

_**Moi (grand sourire) : Merci beaucoup à toi Lane, ça fait du bien de sentir que sa fic plaise au moins à quelqu'un.**_

_**Nephenie : Soyez gentils avec elle, laissez-lui des reviews si vous aimez. (à voix basse) Peut-être qu'elle nous fera moins souffrir comme ça.**_

_**Moi : Voici sans plus tarder ! La suite !**_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 2 :** _Recrutement_

Le jeune homme quitta donc rapidement le château pour partir à la recherche des gens qui l'accompagneraient lors de cette mission. Il avait déjà une bonne idée en tête concernant la composition de son groupe, restait à voir s'ils seraient tous disponibles. Après maintes hésitations, il décida finalement de se rendre en premier lieu chez Tormod. Soren avait d'ailleurs entendu dire que ce dernier avait décidé d'aider d'apprentis mages à se perfectionner. En apprenant cela, le stratège avait été quelque peu surpris, mais il devait tout de même avouer que Tormod était vraiment doué. Tout pris dans ses pensées qu'il était, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

" Décidement, songea-t-il en se relevant.

- Hé bien... Il est rare de te voir aussi songeur, nota Stefan d'un air amusé.

- Ah Stefan... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Stefan n'avait pas non plus réellement changé. Il avait juste gagné quelques centimètres et avait laissé pousser un peu ses cheveux.

- Je me promenais simplement en toute quiétude jusqu'à que tu me heurtes de plein fouet, répondit le bretteur.

- Bon je te laisse, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire.

- Hé attends ! Où est-ce que tu comptais aller comme ça ?

- En quoi ce que je fais te concerne-t-il ? rétorqua le sage, agacé.

- De mauvaise humeur j'ai l'impression. La reine Elincia t'aurait-elle confié une mission de la plus haute importance ?

Même si Soren fut surpris devant la perspicacité du bretteur il n'en montra rien comme à son habitude. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être en compagnie de Stefan, ça le mettait parfois mal à l'aise. Savoir qu'il était lui aussi un Marqué le dérangait et il redoutait également, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, qu'il le pousse de nouveau à venir avec lui rejoindre les autres Marqués. L'homme aux cheveux verts parut cependant remarquer son léger trouble, mais n'en fit aucunement la remarque, attendant patiemment la réponse du sage.

- Et même si c'était le cas ? interrogea Soren.

- Hé bien si c'était réellement le cas j'aimerais pouvoir me joindre à toi tout naturellement, déclara le bretteur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le stratège réfléchit longuement, pesant en silence le pour et le contre. D'une part, voyager en compagnie de Stefan ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais d'autre part le bretteur était un excellent élément. Sa maîtrise de l'épée était infaillible et il pouvait s'avérer sûrement d'une précieuse aide. Soupirant profondément, il reprit tranquillement la parole, maussade.

- Entendu. Sois prêt demain à l'aube. Nous nous retrouverons devant le château.

- Bien. J'imagine que le voyage risque d'être assez long ? le questionna-t-il.

- En effet, approuva Soren. Prévois quelques provisions et quelques armes en plus.

Le bretteur acquiesça tout simplement avant de prendre congé. Soren le regarda un moment s'éloigner avant de reprendre la route qui le ménerait chez Tormod. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes environ, il parvint devant une petite bâtisse toute simple aux innombrables pierres grises. Il l'observa un instant avant d'aller toquer contre le battant de la porte, attendant que l'occupant vienne lui ouvrir. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement, révélant ainsi Tormod aux yeux de Soren. Le jeune homme bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment changé, dépassait à présent le stratège de quelques bons centimètres.

- Ben ça alors, Soren ! Qui aurait cru que j'aurais la visite du premier ministre en personne ? s'exclama Tormod, sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es occupé ? J'ai à te parler, déclara son interlocuteur, impassible.

- Décidément tu ne changes vraiment pas, nota le jeune homme, dépité. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être heureux de me revoir, non ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour plaisanter. Es-tu libre oui ou non ?

- Mais bien sûr que je suis libre ! Libre comme l'air ! répondit-il. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- J'aimerais savoir si tu pourrais m'accompagner lors d'une mission qui débutera dès demain très tôt.

- Une mission ? Quel genre ?

- Je t'expliquerais tout en détail lors du départ. Réponds c'est tout, s'impatienta Soren.

Tormod songea un moment à refuser, histoire de voir la tête du mage, mais il renonça finalement. Soren le prendrait sûrement mal et puis il aurait tout le loisir de l'embêter un peu durant le voyage.

- C'est d'accord, tu peux compter sur moi ! assura-t-il en souriant.

- Bien. Rendez-vous devant le palais alors, conclut Soren en s'éloignant.

- Hé ! Tu ne veux pas rentrer boire un verre avec ton vieux pote au moins ? s'écria Tormod.

Soren l'ignora complètement et reprit la route, cette fois-ci à la recherche de Nephenie. D'après les dernières informations que le sage détenait, la jeune femme avait élu domicile en pleine campagne. Le premier ministre aurait bien voulu savoir la raison de son choix, mais après tout elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être souhaitait-elle demeurer un peu à l'écart des combats durant un moment. Le sage secoua vivement la tête, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions parfaitement futiles. Il marchait donc d'un bon pas, s'éloignant progressivement de la ville lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez par le plus grand des hasards, avec la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir : Shinon.

- Décidément, on ne cesse de se croiser en ce moment, ironisa l'archer d'élite.

- Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire que de lambiner ? grogna Soren.

- Insinuerais-tu que je baille aux corneilles ?

- Tu insinues bien, ironisa le sage.

- Et toi alors jeune stratège, que fais-tu si loin du château ? Tu n'as pas peur de te faire attaquer ? rétorqua narquoisement Shinon.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, si c'était le cas je saurais très bien me défendre seul.

- Heureux de l'apprendre.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, mais contrairement à toi je suis en plein travail, alors si tu pouvais t'écarter de mon passage ça m'arrangerait.

- Certainement " Votre honneur ", cependant je dois vous informer de quelque chose de très important, lâcha Shinon, moqueur.

- Dépêche-toi un peu ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Hé bien jeune stratège, j'ai l'immense honneur de t'apprendre que nous allons devoir voyager ensemble.

Soren demeura un moment figé, incrédule. L'archer était en train de se payer sa tête, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

- Bien au contraire. Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais " Sa Majesté la Reine " m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il était de mon devoir, en tant qu'archer d'élite, de t'accompagner.

- Génial, songea intérieurement le premier ministre. Enfin au moins ses talents d'archer ne sont plus à prouver. Il pourra toujours s'avérer utile.

- Tu ne dis plus rien jeune stratège ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? ironisa-t-il.

- Non, je me demandais simplement si tu étais toujours aussi compétent qu'avant. Il serait dommage qu'un archer dans ton genre se fasse tuer pendant le voyage.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi. Tu as beau être bon en magie, ta défense n'est sûrement pas aussi bonne que la mienne. Il serait vraiment regrettable que " Sa Majesté la Reine " perde son premier ministre comme ça du jour au lendemain.

- Arrêtons ça, cette discussion ne mènera nulle part. Va plutôt te préparer. Nous partons demain à l'aube, sois devant le château à l'heure. N'arrive pas en retard, il serait extrêmement regrettable que nous soyons dans l'obligation de partir sans toi.

- Tant de sollicitude de ta part, ça me va droit au coeur. Je serais au rendez-vous, sois en sûr.

Jetant un dernier regard moqueur en direction de Soren, l'archer d'élite s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Le sage poussa un profond soupir, las, avant de reprendre sa route d'un pas rapide. Il arriva devant la maison de Nephenie au bout d'une bonne demi-heure. Ayant parcouru divers champs et divers chemins sinueux, il était finalement parvenu à destination sans trop de mal. Il toqua hâtivement contre le battant de la porte, espérant au plus profond de lui-même que Nephenie ne soit pas absente. Le stratège n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir partir à sa recherche, déjà il n'en avait pas la moindre envie et de plus il n'en avait guère le temps. Le jeune homme fut finalement soulagé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître la jeune femme sur le seuil. Cette dernière avait laissé poussé ses cheveux qui lui retombaient à présent au niveau des fesses. Elle s'était également quelque peu amincie et avait gagné plusieurs centimètres. Elle était en ce moment-même tout simplement vêtue d'une longue robe bleu pâle et paraissait plus jolie que jamais.

- Soren ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais est-ce que tu as une minute à m'accorder ?

- Oh, mais bien sûr. Entre.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je te demanderais simplement s'il serait possible que tu te joignes à nous pour une mission de la plus haute importance qui se déroulera demain à l'aube.

- Hé bien, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à reprendre du service si rapidement et...

- C'est oui ou c'est non ? trancha le sage.

- C'est oui évidemment. Je ne peux pas contester une demande du premier ministre, lâcha-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, rendez-vous demain à l'aube devant le château, conclut Soren en partant.

Nephenie passa une main dans ses cheveux lâchés en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner. Un sourire légèrement amusé prit naissance sur ses lèvres. Soren n'avait vraiment pas changé.

- Soren ! l'interpela soudain une voix aigue.

Se retournant, le mage manqua de se prendre une tornade de cheveux mauves de plein fouet. Soren n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître Mia. Cette dernière était devenue une belle jeune fille, toujours remplie de choix de vivre. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui retombaient à présent dans le bas du dos. Mia était également à la recherche d'un nouveau rival à qui se mesurer comme à son habitude.

- Ah ! Je te cherchais partout Soren ! Non, mais t'aurais pu me prévenir au moins que tu sortais, je te croyais encore au château. Comment veux-tu que j'assure ta protection si...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, d'accord ?

- Mais tu es premier ministre. Des tas de gens sans scrupules vont peut-être chercher à t'assassiner pour prendre ta place tu sais ? lâcha Mia, mi-souriante mi-sérieuse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu imagines toujours les pires scénarios ? soupira le stratège.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors du château ?

- Je recrute quelques soldats pour m'aider à remplir une mission.

- Une mission ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'espère que tu as pensé à m'intégrer dans ton groupe quand même ?

Soren songea un moment avant de finalement acquiescer. Après tout, Mia était une très bonne combattante même si elle parlait parfois un peu trop à son goût.

- Tant mieux !

- Comme pour les autres, rendez-vous devant le château à l'aube.

- J'y serais ! Qui sait ? Peut-être trouverai-je mon nouveau rival lors de ce voyage ! s'exclama-t-elle, souriante.

Et sur ces derniers mots elle s'éloigna au plus grand soulagement de Soren. Ce dernier décida ensuite de partir à la recherche de Sothe qui devait certainement traîner dans une des ruelles environnantes, peut-être en train de perfectionner ses talents naturels de voleur. Après tout quelqu'un comme lui dans le groupe serait certainement très utile s'ils avaient besoin d'ouvrir des portes verouillées ou des coffres cadenassés. Le jeune homme en question ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à surgir de la pénombre d'une des rues, esquivant habilement un homme qui lui barrait le passage et se glissant aisément derrière une passante qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il ne tarda pas alors à se retrouver face à face avec le stratège qui le dévisagea. Sothe devait être celui qui avait peut-être le plus changé. Ses traits s'étaits raffermis, ses cheveux avaient poussé et quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux. Il était devenu également plus musclé, plus fort, plus grand aussi.

- Sothe, tu tombes bien, lâcha finalement le sage.

- Allons plus loin, je n'ai pas envie d'être repéré après avoir fait mon larcin, ce serait dommage.

Soren obtempéra et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux un peu plus loin. Sothe rangea le pendentif en or qu'il avait en main dans sa poche et se tourna vers le premier ministre, attendant calmement de savoir de quoi il était question.

- J'aurais besoin de tes capacités pour une mission, déclara le stratège d'un ton neutre.

- Aucun problème. Pour quand est prévu le départ ?

- Demain matin à l'aube, on se retrouve tous devant le château.

- D'accord. Qui d'autres ?

- Pour l'instant Tormod, Nephenie, Shinon, Mia et Stefan.

- Bien. Compris. Je serais des vôtres.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le voleur regarda à droite à gauche, histoire de voir si personne ne l'épiait avant de disparaître de la vue du stratège.

- Bien, encore quelques recrues et j'aurais terminé mon travail, songea Soren en se dirigeant déjà d'un pas hâtif vers la maison d'Astrid.

Cette dernière était située un peu à l'écart de celle de Nephenie. D'un style assez simple, elle convenait parfaitement à Astrid qui n'en avait à présent que faire de la noblesse. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son fiancé depuis deux ans et elle ne s'en portait que mieux. Elle était rentrée depuis peu au service de la reine Elincia et lui était loyale. Au niveau physique elle n'avait pas réellement changé non plus. Soren s'apprêta à toquer contre le battant de la porte lorsqu'Astrid apparut dans son dos. Faisant mine de ne pas avoir été surpris le moins du monde, le stratège se retourna vers elle, la salua briévement avant de lui expliquer la raison de sa visite. La jeune femme accepta immédiatement de leur servir de guide à Begnion et le premier ministre put prendre congé.

- Bon, ne reste plus qu'à trouver Mist ou Rhys et ce sera parfait. Il faudra juste penser à faire un tour à Gallia histoire de voir si Lethe ou Mordecai pourrait nous accompagner, songea Soren.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme reprit la route pour se rendre à l'église, espérant y trouver Rhys. Il eût l'agréable surprise en arrivant sur place, de voir l'évêque en pleine prière. Soren avança doucement dans l'allée centrale en prenant garde de ne pas faire trop de bruit, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui se retourna, surpris.

- Soren ? s'étonna l'évêque. Que fais-tu dans un tel lieu ? Tu ne viens pas prier j'imagine ?

Rhys était devenu beaucoup moins frêle avec le temps et tombait beaucoup moins souvent malade. Il avait décidé depuis un an déjà de parcourir tout Tellius, priant dès que l'occasion s'offrait à lui. Intérieurement, il espérait que l'ère de paix qui régnait sur tout le continent puisse ne jamais disparaître.

- J'aurais besoin de tes talents de guérisseur pour une mission Rhys. Je te raconterais tout plus tard. J'ai besoin de ta réponse maintenant, que je puisse également aller me préparer.

- Hé bien, j'avoue que tu me prends un peu de court et... Enfin ça ne me pose pas vraiment de grands problèmes mais...

- Bien, dans ce cas c'est réglé. Rendez-vous demain à l'aube devant le château."

Estimant en avoir fini avec ça, Soren quitta l'église et se rendit rapidement au château pour l'informer des noms des soldats qu'il avait recruté. Elincia aprouva sans problème ses choix avant de le laisser sans aller. Le sage décida de se rendre chez lui pour se préparer lorsque le contenu de la lettre surgit de nouveau dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait bien pouvoir dire ? Le stratège l'ignorait, mais il espérait un jour pouvoir découvrir la réponse à ce mystère.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Me voici de retour avec le chapitre trois cette fois-ci._**

**_Soren : Elle veut plus nous lâcher, c'est pas possible ça._**

**_Stefan (calme) : Cesse donc de te plaindre à tout bout de champ. Et encourage un peu l'auteur de temps en temps._**

**_Soren : ..._**

**_Stefan : Ben quoi, c'est vrai !_**

**_Soren : Je ne parle pas à un " SPOILER de la suite de la fiction "._**

**_Ilyana : J'ai faim..._**

**_Moi (surprise) : Ilyana ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas censée apparaître avant au moins une dizaine de chapitres ! Et encore, si tu apparais. XD _**

**_Nephenie : Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a comme reviews aujourd'hui. " fouille dans le bureau bordélique de l'auteur " Ah ! En voilà une de IthilWilwarin qui te dit qu'elle aime beaucoup ta fiction et qu'elle veut vite savoir la suite. Elle aimerait aussi en apprendre plus sur cette lettre._**

**_Moi : Bon, alors ne la faisons pas plus attendre ! Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **_Départ_

Les premiers rayons du soleil ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition le lendemain très tôt, éclairant le visage pâle du jeune stratège déjà debout. Vérifiant qu'il avait pris un minimun d'affaires, il boucla le tout et jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre, histoire de voir une dernière fois s'il n'avait rien oublié. Rassuré, il prit rapidement la lettre au contenu mystérieux, la fourra dans sa poche tout en se promettant d'y repenser très prochainement, avant d'enfiler une cape sombre et de sortir de chez lui pour partir en direction du château. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en voyant Stefan déjà présent. Ce dernier, en apercevant le sage, s'empressa de le saluer d'un signe de tête.

" Tu es bien matinal, lâcha Soren d'un ton neutre.

- Tu as bien dis que nous partirions très tôt, non ? rétorqua le bretteur, malicieux.

Soren ne répondit rien et s'adossa à un arbre, les bras croisés, attendant patiemment que le reste du groupe daigne arriver. Stefan l'observa un moment à la dérobée avant de se mettre à astiquer l'une de ces lames à l'aide d'un chiffon propre.

- Quelle est la véritable raison pour laquelle tu m'accompagnes ? lança soudainement le stratège.

- Comment ? s'étonna le bretteur en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu Stefan.

- Hé bien, c'est pourtant simple à deviner, non ? J'avais juste envie de te donner un coup de main. Est-ce un crime ? interrogea son interlocuteur d'un ton badin.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

- Hé, ne t'énerve pas Soren, tenta-t-il. Tu sais, j'ai parfaitement compris la première fois que tu me l'as dit : tu ne veux pas rejoindre les Marqués je sais. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais essayer de t'obliger à en faire partie ?

Soren hésita un moment à répondre avant de finalement laisser tomber. Il réglerait tout cela plus tard. Le bretteur l'observa encore un instant avant de reprendre minutieusement son travail. Nephenie accompagnée d'Astrid fit bientôt son apparition. Les deux jeunes gens les saluèrent briévement alors qu'Astrid laissait gambader son cheval un peu plus loin en attendant le départ. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts, quant à elle, entreprit d'astiquer le tranchant de sa lance pour passer le temps.

- Salut la compagnie ! s'écria une voix aigue.

Mia ne tarda pas à surgir de l'arbre derrière lequel elle s'était cachée, saluant les personnes déjà présentes d'un immense sourire. Soren soupira profondément devant l'enthousiasme flagrant de son amie, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Stefan, en revanche, abandonna son travail avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille, pointant le tranchant de son épée vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mia l'observa, intriguée.

- Un petit duel entre amis, ça te dit ?

- Ma foi... Pourquoi pas ? approuva Mia en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

La jeune fille dégaina rapidement son épée avant de se mettre en garde. Le bretteur eût un léger sourire en la voyant se mettre en position de défense, avant de s'élancer vers elle à toute vitesse. Mia contra un premier coup vertical avant d'en bloquer un deuxième cette fois-ci horizontal. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en arrêta pas là et poursuivit l'assaut, manquant de toucher son adversaire qui parvenait parfois à esquiver seulement d'extrême justesse.

- Tu es plutôt douée, dut admettre Stefan en parant un coup de la lame adverse.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu ferais un bon rival, lâcha Mia en se mettant de nouveau en garde.

Et ils repartirent de nouveau tous deux à l'assaut, animés d'une énergie nouvelle. Les autres finirent par abandonner leurs occupations respectives pour pouvoir regarder les deux amis se battre. Tout n'était que contres, parades, offensives. Aucun ne cédait à l'autre et les spectateurs hésitaient à donner leur avis sur le gagnant. La lame de Stefan frôla soudainement la joue gauche de Mia qui eût tôt fait de reculer, le souffle haletant.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné pour cette fois, dut-elle admettre en rangeant l'épée dans son fourreau.

- Tu t'es démenée comme un beau diable, bravo, la congratula le bretteur en rangeant également son arme.

- Joli duel, les complimenta Nephenie.

- Merci ! s'exclama vivement Mia, sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, Nephenie a raison. Ca ressemblait presque plus à une danse qu'à un duel, ajouta Astrid en taillant la pointe d'une de ses flèches.

- Et toi Soren ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ? interrogea Stefan en se tournant vers le stratège.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais évite de me demander mon avis.

- Parviendrons-nous un jour à le sortir de sa morosité habituelle ? lâcha Stefan, faussement désespéré.

Amusée, Mia posa une main sur l'épaule du bretteur avant de fixer Soren.

- T'en fais pas va, un jour ou l'autre je parviendrais à le faire rire ou sourire, assura-t-elle.

- Hé ! Les amis ! s'écria une voix au loin.

Tous se retournèrent et aperçurent Tormod qui accourait dans leur direction accompagné d'un chat bleu.

- Hé, mais ne serait-ce pas Ranulf qui accompagne notre jeune mage ? demanda Nephenie à l'adresse d'Astrid.

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Soren ?

- Oui, il s'agit bien de lui. En revanche je m'interroge sur la raison de sa présence ici.

Tormod les rejoignit finalement au bout de quelques minutes avant de porter les mains à ses genoux, haletant. Le chat à ses côtés reprit alors forme humaine et tous purent aisément reconnaître Ranulf. Soren se dégagea de son appui et s'avança vers le Laguz pour pouvoir lui poser quelques questions.

- Je te coupe tout de suite. Je suis ici pour la simple et bonne raison que je reviens d'une mission qui m'avait été confiée par le roi. Ne me demande pas de quoi il s'agissait, c'est confidentiel.

- D'accord, alors je te demanderai simplement ce que tu fais ici, déclara calmement le stratège.

- J'ai croisé Tormod alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Gallia. Il m'a gentiment proposé de me joindre à vous pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Et puis de toute manière vous allez forcément passer voir Lethe ou Mordecai pour leur demander un peu d'aide. J'en profiterai pour aller tout expliquer au roi Caineghis qui me permettra sûrement de rester avec vous. Satisfait ?

Soren ne trouva rien à redire et recouvrit sa morosité habituelle. Tormod alla saluer ses compagnons et adressa un léger signe de tête au premier ministre en guise de salut. Shinon et Sothe ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition à leur tour une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Soren lança un sourire narquois à l'archer d'élite qui préféra l'ignorer. Sothe ne dit pas un seul mot au groupe, se contentant de les saluer briévement de la tête.

- Alors Soren, vas-tu te décider à nous expliquer le but de cette mission à présent ? interrogea Tormod, mettant ainsi fin au silence qui régnait.

- Attendons d'abord Rhys, je vous expliquerai tout en détail ensuite.

- Si tu ne te sens pas d'attaque je peux très bien leur dire, tu sais ? déclara moqueusement Shinon.

- Je me passerai de ton aide. Et puis ils risquent de ne pas comprendre ta manière d'expliquer, riposta le premier ministre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues encore, jeune stratège ?

- Que tu es un imbécile profond, lâcha le sage.

Astrid et Nephenie échangèrent un regard amusé devant la scène avant de reprendre leurs activités respectives, tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas pouffer de rire. Une demi-heure plus tard, Rhys parvint enfin à leur hauteur. Soren fut un moment tenté de lui demander pourquoi il avait autant de retard, mais il n'en fit rien. Donnant l'ordre aux autres de l'écouter, il commença à expliquer la mission sans oublier le moindre détail. Il y eût des hochements de tête compréhensifs alors que le sage achevait ses explications et prenait déjà la tête de la petite armée.

- Comme l'a si bien dit Ranulf, nous allons faire un détour par Gallia avant de faire route vers le port de Toha et embarquer sur un bateau pour nous rendre à Begnion. Est-ce que ça pose problème à quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Jugeant celui-ci comme une réponse affirmative, la petite troupe entama enfin la route sous le regard curieux de quelques gens du peuple. Soren les ignora tout simplement comme il en avait l'habitude alors que Stefan, Mia ou Tormod les saluaient d'un léger sourire. Après plusieurs heures de marches, ils parvinrent finalement à l'orée de la forêt qui séparait Criméa et Gallia. Le Laguz se mit alors à la hauteur du stratège avant de s'adresser à celui-ci.

- Je vais vous servir de guide. Je connais beaucoup mieux la forêt que vous tous.

Le premier ministre acquiesça sans problèmes alors que Ranulf prenait momentanément la tête du groupe. Shinon avançait en grommelant contre les branches basses qui venaient sans cesse lui barrer le passage alors que Stefan et Mia discutaient calmement. Tormod, lui, s'amusait à pulvériser les branches qui gênaient, à coup d'éclairs, tout en prenant garde de ne pas y mettre trop de puissance. Il ne voulait pas non plus mettre le feu à toute la forêt. Nephenie se débrouillait déjà mieux que ses camarades et évitait habilement tous les petits pièges de la nature malgré le poids de son équipement pourtant déjà bien conséquent. Astrid se débrouillait plutôt bien et sa monture contournait autant que possible les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle. Rhys marchait d'un pas assez lent, mais progressait tout de même à un bon rythme. Sothe était celui qui devait cependant être le moins gêné de tous car il progressait à une allure étonnante à travers cette immense verdure. Et c'est dans cette ambiance pour le moins chaleureuse que le petit groupe en provenance de Criméa poursuivit sa route. Au bout de très longues heures, ils parvinrent finalement à la sortie au plus grand soulagement de certains d'ailleurs.

- Nous y sommes, les informa le Laguz. Ne reste plus qu'à rejoindre Sa Majesté Caineghis au château.

- Attendez, je crois avoir entendu quelque chose, déclara soudainement Rhys.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs alors que Ranulf tendait l'oreille pour vérifier les dires du prêtre.

- Soren, je crois bien que quelqu'un est en danger, le bruit provenait de là-bas, l'informa le Laguz en désignant une direction un peu plus au nord-est.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de partir à la rescousse d'une personne dont on ignore même l'identité, déclara Soren.

- Mais on ne peut pas partir comme ça comme si de rien n'était ! protesta vivement Mia.

- J'avoue que Mia n'a pas vraiment tort, appuya Nephenie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Soren ? C'est à toi de décider, intervint Sothe.

Le stratège prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il décida finalement de partir à la recherche de cette personne en danger sous la pression de ses compagnons. Stefan posa une main sur son épaule.

- Allons Soren, dis-toi que tu fais une bonne action. Qu'aurais-tu fait si ça j'avais été à la place de cette personne en danger ?

- Je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller, répondit simplement le sage en dégageant la main du bretteur.

- Toujours d'une aussi grande amabilité on dirait.

- Le jeune stratège ne connaît pas ce mot, déclara moqueusement Shinon qui s'était rapproché.

- Ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, lâcha Soren de mauvaise humeur.

Un peu à l'arrière, Astrid, Nephenie et Mia pariaient en silence sur celui qui parviendrait à sortir le dernier mot :

- Ca ne fait aucun doute que Soren parviendra à leur clouer le bec à tous les deux, déclara Mia.

- Pas sûr, Shinon ne lâche pas si facilement l'affaire, tu sais ? rétorqua la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

- Personnellement, Stefan a aussi ses chances, intervint Astrid.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? interrogea Tormod qui les écoutait jusque là.

- Bien sûr ! approuvèrent-elles en choeur.

Un peu plus loin encore Sothe et Rhys marchaient côte à côte en silence, accompagnés de Ranulf.

- C'est une bien joyeuse troupe que nous avons là, nota le Laguz avec amusement.

- Je me demande si elle va bien ? murmura Rhys.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Rhys ? interrogea Sothe en le fixant.

- Ah non, je parlais tout seul...

- Tu t'inquiètes pour cette personne en danger, n'est-ce pas ? insista le voleur.

- Oui, admit finalement l'évêque.

- Nous devrions arriver à temps, le rassura-t-il.

- Je pourrais toujours partir en éclaireur ? proposa Ranulf.

- Excellente idée ! approuva Rhys.

- Je vais en informer Soren.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il passa en tête de groupe et s'adressa briévement au stratège. Celui-ci approuva rapidement la proposition de Ranulf qui ne tarda pas à se transformer. Une fois sous sa forme de chat bleu, il s'élança à toute vitesse vers le nord-est tout en essayant de capter de nouveau la présence de la personne qu'ils avaient entendu crier. C'est ainsi qu'en passant rapidement au travers d'un buisson, il manqua de tomber nez à nez avec une petite armée de Beorcs armée de haches, d'épées et de lances. Visiblement ils étaient en train de menacer une jeune fille qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux d'or extrêmement pâles et de magnifiques yeux bleus qui semblaient briller tels des saphirs. Elle était simplement vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et portait autour du cou un étrange médaillon dans lequel avait été incrusté un joyau d'une étrange couleur améthyste. Ranulf estima rapidement le nombre d'ennemis et hésita un instant à venir en aide à la jeune fille qui semblait réellement en très mauvaise posture. Les autres arriveraient-ils à temps ? Il en doutait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait prévenir le reste du groupe, il n'avait aucune chance de victoire face à tous ces soldats armés jusqu'aux dents, même s'il était un Laguz. Il rebroussa donc prudemment chemin en prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse à la rencontre de ses alliés.

- Voilà Ranulf qui revient, lâcha Stefan en l'apercevant au loin.

- Tu es parvenu à le voir à cette distance ? demanda le sage, sceptique.

- On m'a toujours dit que j'avais une bonne vue, argumenta le bretteur.

Le Laguz reprit sa forme humaine et informa le groupe de la situation. Nos amis furent tous d'accord sur un point. Il allait falloir faire vite, cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe pressa l'allure, parvenant au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à peine à l'endroit décrit par Ranulf. En revanche l'étrange fille avait disparu et quelques soldats ennemis étaient en train de plier bagages alors que d'autres paraissaient surveiller quelqu'un. En y regardant mieux, notre petit groupe put voir que ce qu'il gardait n'était autre que l'adolescente décrite par le conseiller du roi Caineghis.

- Bon, voilà la marche à suivre. Mia et Stefan vous allez vous débarrasser des gardes qui utilisent des haches, commença Soren.

Les deux combattants hochèrent positivement la tête. Le mage se tourna vers Astrid et Nephenie.

- Vous deux j'aimerais que vous attaquiez à distance. Nephenie tu n'auras qu'à utiliser ton javelot.

- D'accord, acquiesçèrent-elles.

- Sothe, essaie de voir si tu ne peux pas leur voler quelques armes ou autres objets de valeur.

- Bien.

- Rhys, reste en arrière et essaie de soigner à distance avec ton bâton, poursuivit le stratège.

- D'accord, approuva l'évêque.

- Ranulf, j'aimerais que tu te charges d'attaquer les renforts s'il y en a, sinon essaie d'éliminer quelques soldats. Et enfin moi je m'occuperai des gardes qui retiennent la prisonnière, Shinon j'aimerais que tu me couvres avec tes flèches. Et n'essaie pas de me tirer dessus " par accident ".

- Pourquoi as-tu toujours de telles pensées à mon égard ? L'idée ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit, lâcha l'archer d'élite, ironique.

Soren ne préféra rien ajouter et le plan mis en place par le stratège put enfin débuter. Stefan et Mia furent les premiers à se mettre à découvert alors qu'Astrid encochait déjà une flèche. Nephenie s'arma de son javelot et visa l'un des gardes qui alla s'écrouler raide mort au sol. Les actions qui suivirent furent extrêmement rapides. En l'espace d'à peine dix minutes, cinq soldats armés de haches s'écroulaient déjà sous la lame de Stefan. Mia, de son côté, parvint à faire quatre victimes. Les flèches d'Astrid mirent à terre cinq ou six épéistes. Nephenie, elle, avait été dans l'obligation de se mettre à découvert, étant à court de javelots elle s'était armée d'une lance d'argent. De son côté, Ranulf décimait ceux qui venaient se mettre en travers de son chemin avec une facilité déconcertante. Sothe se glissa furtivement près des tentes installées par les soldats ennemis et se retrouva nez à nez avec un épéiste avec lequel il entama un combat armé d'un stylet. De son côté, Soren avançait tant bien que mal vers les gardes qui retenaient la prisonnière tout en évitant les javelots qui fusaient dans sa direction. Shinon encocha une énième flèche qui vint se ficher droit dans le coeur d'un soldat armé d'une lance. Le sage, quant à lui, fit usage de magie de vent pour se débarrasser d'un ennemi qui se dirigeait rapidement dans sa direction, épée en avant. Rhys, qui avait fort à faire, soigna hâtivement Mia avant de se diriger vers Sothe pour l'aider à se débarasser de son opposant. Et le combat continua à battre son plein encore une bonne demi-heure avant une victoire écrasante du groupe en provenance de Criméa. Soren détacha la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui recula instinctivement, les deux mains posées sur son pendentif comme pour le protéger.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? interrogea le stratège.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Attends, laisse moi faire, conseilla Nephenie en écartant un peu le stratège. J'ai l'impression que tu l'effraies plus qu'autre chose.

- J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tort, appuya Mia.

- N'en rajoute pas, grogna Soren.

- Alors quel est ton nom jeune demoiselle ?

- Emeline."

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Me revoici, me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre ! **_

_**Soren (de mauvaise humeur) : T'es pas censée réviser pour le bac blanc de la semaine prochaine normalement ?**_

_**Moi (TT) : T'étais vraiment obligé de me le rappeller espèce de bourreau sans coeur ?**_

_**Soren : Fainéante.**_

_**Moi (TT) : ...**_

_**Stefan : Regarde ce que t'as encore fait. Elle pleure maintenant.**_

_**Moi (TT) : ...**_

_**Stefan : Allez souris un peu, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, l'herbe est tendre, la connerie se répand partout sur terre.**_

_**Moi (TT, saute par la fenêtre du premier étage) **_

_**Stefan (Oo) : Ouh la, elle vient de sauter là ?**_

_**Soren : Laisse-la, on sera enfin débarrassé d'elle, c'est une bonne chose.**_

_**Mia : Vous êtes vraiment pas sympas les gars, vous n'avez même pas essayé de l'en empêcher en plus.**_

_**Moi (au sol, toujours vivante) : J'en ai marre, je me rate toujours. Je veux pas faire le bac blanc.**_

_**Nephenie (criant par la fenêtre) : Si ça t'interresse encore un peu, tu as reçu une review de IthilWilwarin qui semble toujours accroc à ta fic. Apparemment elle adore les Laguz oiseau comme Janaff et espère qu'ils apparaîtront. Elle rajoute également que le mystère se fait de plus en plus grand et de ce fait elle désire absolument connaître la suite. Elle dit également que... Oo " Je révèle petit à petit que je suis Superman " ? (se tourne vers Stefan) T'es le fils de Superman ?Oo**_

_**Stefan : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? C'était une comparaison, apprends à lire.**_

_**Nephenie (l'ignore) : Elle conclut enfin que Soren ne s'arrange vraiment pas niveau caractère et qu'elle veut la suite.**_

_**Moi : Bon bah enjoy alors ! Et laissez des reviews, histoire de me remonter un peu le moral.  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **_Répits_

" Emeline... répéta bêtement Nephenie alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or hochait positivement la tête.

- Nephenie, arrête de répéter bêtement son prénom et demande lui pourquoi ces gens l'avaient capturée, conseilla Soren, agacé.

- Ca a peut-être un rapport avec le médaillon qu'elle porte autour du cou ? proposa Stefan à tout hasard.

- Ah, maintenant que tu en parles... lâcha Astrid en écartant doucement les mains de la jeune fille pour pouvoir mieux observer le bijou. C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange.

- Pfff ! Tout une histoire pour une simple camelote, maugréa l'archer d'élite.

A la surprise de tous, Emeline lança un regard glacial à Shinon avant de reposer les mains sur son médaillon.

- Félicitations Shinon, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va avoir du mal à te faire confiance à présent, nota Mia sur un ton de reproche.

- Et au fait Tormod, où étais-tu lors de la bataille ? interrogea soudainement Rhys. Je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Secret de mage, répondit le garçon avec un petit sourire amusé.

L'évêque haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à en savoir davantage. Ranulf reprit forme humaine et s'approcha de la mystérieuse jeune fille.

- Je me présente, Ranulf, conseiller du Roi Caineghis. Enchanté demoiselle Emeline, mais puis-je savoir ce qu'une jolie Beorc comme vous faisiez aux alentours de cette forêt ?

- Le Roi Caineghis ? lâcha Emeline, incrédule.

- Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna le Laguz.

- Seulement de nom, avoua-t-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais Sieur Ranulf... Pouvez-vous me mener à lui ?

- Eh bien... hésita l'homme de main du roi des bêtes.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Soren décida de prendre la parole d'une voix calme :

- Répondez d'abord à notre question. Que faisiez vous ici et pourquoi ces soldats vous ont-ils attaqué ?

- Les gens qui m'accompagnaient ont subitement disparu et je me suis retrouvée seule ici. J'ignore complètement pourquoi ces soldats comme vous dites m'ont attaqué.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Mais passons, quel est ce pendentif que vous portez autour du cou ?

- Ah, vous parlez de ceci ? lâcha-t-elle en lui montrant le médaillon. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur ce bijou si ce n'est qu'il est d'une importance capitale et d'une valeur inestimable. Il se transmet dans ma famille depuis des générations et des générations déjà.

- Je vois... lâcha pensivement le jeune homme.

- Que fait-on Soren ? demanda soudainement Astrid.

Le sage se tourna vers elle, réfléchit encore un petit moment, avant de finalement répondre :

- Menons-la au roi de Gallia, de toute manière c'est là-bas que nous allions.

- Alors tu ne fais ça que par intérêt ? intervint Stefan, sourire aux lèvres.

- Evidemment.

- Mais quel sans coeur, c'est aberrant... déclara le bretteur, faussement désespéré.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile et avance, grogna Shinon.

- Emeline ! l'interpela la cavalière. Vous n'avez qu'à monter avec moi, vu que ceux qui m'accompagnent sont tous à pied.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse, rétorqua vivement l'adolescente.

Astrid eût un léger sourire avant de se saisir du bras d'Emeline et de la hisser sur la selle, derrière elle.

- Allons, allons, ce sera beaucoup mieux comme ça, lui assura la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

- Bon, allons-y ! s'exclama Soren en prenant la tête de la petite troupe.

Notre armée assez réduite parvint finalement au bout de trois bonnes heures, aux alentours du palais du roi Caineghis. Emeline ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation admirative devant l'architecture de l'immense bâtiment sous le regard amusé d'Astrid. Ranulf, quant à lui, se hâta de prendre sa forme animale pour se rendre rapidement auprès de Sa Majesté. Soren et les autres ne tardèrent pas à leur tour à atteindre le palais et un soldat de Gallia vint immédiatement à leur rencontre pour les saluer, lorsque Lethe fit soudainement irruption dans leur champ de vision.

- Lethe ! s'exclama Nephenie en l'apercevant.

- Pfff, grommela Shinon. Je déteste cet endroit.

Lethe lui adressa un regard meurtrier avant de porter toute son attention sur Soren. Elle voulut prendre la parole, mais Tormod l'interrompit :

- Aurais-tu des nouvelles de Muarim, Lethe ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était retourné à Begnion pour de bon, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, répondit simplement le Laguz.

- J'espère qu'il va bien... murmura le mage, inquiet.

Mia posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, lui offrant par la même occasion son soutien.

- Nous aimerions voir le roi pour lui présenter cette personne, lâcha Rhys qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, en désignant Emeline.

- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Lethe en observant l'adolescente aux cheveux d'or.

- Elle s'appelle Emeline, nous n'en savons pas plus, répondit Astrid.

Le Laguz toisa un moment du regard l'étrangère avant de se décider à reprendre la parole :

- Le roi n'aura...

- Sa Majesté a décidé de vous recevoir, lâcha Ranulf en lançant un regard amusé à Lethe. Je lui ai raconté tout ce que je savais, il vous offre son hospitalité pour le reste de la journée et pour la nuit. Dès demain matin, je ferai route avec vous.

- Excellent ! s'exclama Tormod.

- Au moins je vois que ça réjouit certains d'entre vous, nota Ranulf, mi-moqueur mi-rieur. Bien, suivez-moi. Pour ceux qui voudraient d'hors et déjà se reposer, Lethe se fera une joie de vous conduire à vos suites.

C'est ainsi que notre petite armée se fractionna en deux. D'un côté Nephenie, Astrid, Tormod ainsi que Mia et Shinon suivirent la chatte alors que les autres se mirent à suivre l'homme de main du roi qui les conduisit devant la salle du trône. Caineghis les salua tous d'un léger signe de tête alors que le sage s'approchait. Emeline préféra rester quelque peu en retrait, plutôt impressionnée par l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait du roi des bêtes. Soren et Caineghis discutèrent pendant un moment avant que la discussion ne s'oriente vers la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or. Cette dernière, consciente que l'on parlait d'elle, eût la bonne idée de s'approcher avant d'exécuter une légère révérence. Le roi lui intima rapidement de se redresser avant de s'adresser à elle :

- Alors vous dites que les hommes qui vous accompagnaient ont disparu et que vous vous êtes perdue dans cette forêt, est-ce bien cela ?

- Oui, Votre Majesté.

- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

- Connaissez-vous Imaldriss ? le questionna-t-elle.

Inconsciemment, elle incita les autres à l'écouter davantage, curieux de savoir ce qu'était Imaldriss.

- Non, avoua Caineghis, mais je vous en prie continuez.

- Imaldriss est un continent voisin à Tellius, un des rares à ne pas avoir disparu. Il se situe à quelques centaines de kilomètres de chez vous et abritent différentes espèces. Beorcs et Laguz ont du mal à s'entendre là-bas, mais depuis peu la paix était revenue. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau souverain monte sur le trône et mette le désordre, incitant les Laguz et les Beorc à se haïr de nouveau. Comme vous l'aurez aisément deviné, une guerre ne tarda pas à éclater.

- Et vous voudriez que je vous aide à... ?

- Non, l'interrompit Emeline. Je ne veux pas vous mêler à ce conflit, c'est à nous et à nous seuls d'y remédier, je ne suis pas là en quête de soutien. Je suis là pour vous demander protection.

Ranulf et le roi des bêtes échangèrent un bref regard avant que ce dernier ne pose de nouveau les yeux sur la jeune fille. D'ordinaire il ne refusait pas son aide à quelque personne en danger, mais cette fois-ci... Il avait du mal à la croire sur parole, c'était tout à fait normal d'ailleurs, mais le problème n'était pas vraiment là. Ces temps-ci il était très occupé tout comme ses troupes qui ne cessaient d'effectuer des missions secrètes ou de reconnaissance. La paix avait beau s'être installée sur Tellius, il fallait tout de même demeurer prudent et continuer à surveiller ses propres frontières. Songeur, il passa une main sous son menton sous le regard anxieux de l'adolescente. Rhys posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emeline pour lui insuffler un peu de son soutien. L'adolescente le remercia d'un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- D'ordinaire je n'aurais pas refusé d'apporter mon aide à quiconque, mais nous sommes en ce moment très occupés, malheureusement.

- Pourquoi ne voyagerait-elle pas avec nous ? proposa Stefan d'une voix posée.

Tous les regards divergèrent vers le bretteur, pour la plupart interrogateurs.

- C'est vrai, reprit celui-ci. Comme ça on pourra toujours garder un oeil sur elle.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, intervint Ranulf. Emeline sera en sécurité avec nous.

Soren poussa un profond soupir, las. Stefan lui lança un clin d'oeil, amusé. Rhys se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air appréciateur.

- Bien, déclara finalement le roi des bêtes. Dans ce cas tout est réglé. Emeline voyagera avec vous pour le moment, votre mission terminée, nous aviserons alors. Vous pouvez disposer, et bon séjour chez nous.

- Merci Votre Majesté, lâcha le sage.

C'est ainsi que nos amis prirent congé, se dirigeant chacun vers leurs suites. Sitôt entré dans sa propre chambre, Soren sortit la lettre de ses vêtements et la relit en silence, essayant d'en comprendre le sens, en vain... On toqua soudainement à la porte, le stratège s'empressa de ranger discrétement l'objet avant d'aller ouvrir et de tomber nez à nez avec Rhys. Celui-ci ne dit rien et se fraya un passage pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la pièce. Le premier ministre l'observa faire, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rhys ?

- Rien de bien grave. Je serai ton voisin de chambre c'est tout, expliqua l'évêque.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Soren, incrédule.

- Nous sommes quand même assez nombreux, tu sais ? Et le palais manque de place... Tu permets ?

- Je t'en prie...

- Merci.

Rhys posa son bâton dans un coin, déplia un matelat qu'il posa à même le sol avant de s'y allonger, épuisé. Le sage l'observa encore un moment à la dérobée avant de prendre un livre au hasard dans la petite bibliothèque située au fond de la salle, histoire de se divertir un peu. Il aurait bien essayé de chercher encore le vrai sens de ce mystérieux message, mais la présence de l'évêque le gênait. Il ne désirait pas le mettre au courant, non pas qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se mette à s'inquiéter pour sa personne. Rhys hésita à engager la conversation avec le stratège, mais voyant celui-ci plongé dans un livre traitant certainement de magie, il abandonna l'idée et s'endormit tout simplement.

------------------------------

Lorsque Stefan pénétra dans sa suite, il eût l'étrange surprise d'apercevoir Mia de dos en train de coiffer ses longs cheveux mauves. Intrigué, il posa une main sur l'épaule de la combattante qui sursauta avant de se retourner en brandissant son peigne comme une arme. Le bretteur recula instinctivement, les deux bras levés en signe de paix. Ils restèrent encore un moment immobiles, se toisant du regard, avant d'éclater tous deux de rire devant le ridicule évident de la situation.

- J'ai bien cru que tu allais m'assommer avec ce truc, lâcha le jeune homme, amusé.

- N'exagère pas non plus, rétorqua Mia en pouffant de rire. Ce n'était qu'un peigne, mais au fait que fais-tu ici ?

- Eh bien je suis tout aussi surpris que toi. Il semblerait que je vais dormir dans la même chambre que toi.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

- Aucunement, répondit-il en posant son épée et sa dague dans un coin. Ne t'en fais pas, je me ferai discret.

- Je n'en doute pas, déclara-t-elle en prenant place sur son lit et en attrapant sa lame pour l'astiquer un peu.

- Tiens ! s'exclama le bretteur en lui lançant une petite bourse pleine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu de poudre pour astiquer ton arme, répondit-il. Essaie. Tu verras, c'est efficace.

- D'accord, merci.

------------------------------

De leur côté, Nephenie et Astrid parlaient entre elles de tout et de rien. En revanche dans la suite de Shinon et Tormod, l'ambiance se trouvait être assez mouvementée...

- Si tu continues tes gamineries je t'étrangle, compris ? grogna Shinon au bord de l'énervement.

- Calme Shinon. Tu devrais essayer d'avoir un peu le sens de l'humour de temps en temps, tu ne penses pas ? déclara le mage, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je m'en contre-fiche, mais toi tu ferais mieux de te taire un peu pour ta propre survie.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! s'exclama Tormod en se mettant en position de combat.

L'archer d'élite poussa un profond soupir. Mais qui était le bouffon qui avait eu l'idée de le mettre avec Tormod ? Si jamais il mettait la main sur le coupable, il passerait sûrement un très mauvais quart d'heure.

- Je vais prendre l'air, lança l'homme en sortant.

- Tu fuis ? Lâche ! s'écria le mage alors que la porte se refermait derrière l'adulte."

Shinon décida donc de se promener dans le jardin. Après tout, peut-être pourrait-il s'entraîner un peu au tir à l'arc ? Alors qu'il marchait entre les diverses allées, il aperçut la jeune Emeline en admiration devant un superbe rosier. L'archer d'élite hésita à aller à sa rencontre en se remémorant le regard glacial qu'elle lui avait lancé dernièrement. Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que l'adolescente finit par l'apercevoir. Ils se toisèrent un long moment sans un mot, sans une parole, en silence... Puis finalement la jeune fille passa une main dans ses longs cheveux d'or avant de s'éloigner, laissant là Shinon.

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Je suis un peu en retard dans la publication, gomen amis lecteurs. **_

_**Soren (ironique) : Le jour où elle publiera un chapitre toutes les semaines, il neigera sûrement.**_

_**Moi : Mais heu... C'est pas ma faute d'abord. Et puis je suis lycéenne, j'ai des devoirs, des...**_

_**Soren (ennuyé) : Bla bla bla. **_

_**Moi (yeux foudroyants) : Soren, t'es bien parti pour être ma prochaine victime.**_

_**Nephenie (arrive dans la pièce) : Heu... PetiteSaki ?**_

_**Moi (se tourne vers elle, le regard toujours flamboyant) : Quoi ?!**_

_**Nephenie (recule un peu, prudente ) : Tu as reçu une review d'****IthilWilwarin qui te dit qu'elle a apprécié ton précédent chapitre, par contre tu t'es trompée à un moment avec les regards qui " convergent " vers Stefan et pas " divergent ".**_

_**Moi (retrouve son calme) : Ah oui, je n'y ai pas réfléchi sur le moment, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, je corrigerai à l'occasion si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Quoi d'autre ?**_

_**Nephenie : Elle ajoute qu'elle aimerait beaucoup que Reyson, Naesala ou les autres aigles apparaissent.**_

_**Moi (souriante) : Je peux déjà t'annoncer que Janaff apparaîtra dans la fic, je n'ai pas encore décidé pour les deux autres. **_

_**Nephenie : Voilà, donc ceux qui aiment cette fiction et qui veulent laisser des reviews, n'hésitez pas !**_

_**Moi : Pour l'instant, enjoy !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** _Etranges comportements_

Les premiers rayons du soleil ne tardèrent pas à percer à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. La jeune fille peina à se réveiller, mais finit par ouvrir tout de même les yeux au bout de quelques minutes. Passant une main sur ses yeux ensommeillés, elle baîlla un peu avant de quitter les draps et d'aller faire sa toilette. Une fois celle-ci faite, elle entreprit de s'habiller, se revêtant d'une tunique brune assez serrée. Elle glissa une dague au pommeau d'argent dans une de ses bottes avant de nouer ses longs cheveux d'or à l'aide d'un élastique. Elle se mira ensuite un instant dans la glace, étouffa un profond soupir, avant de se décider à rejoindre les autres dans l'immense salle à manger du palais pour pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner.

" Tiens, bonjour à vous demoiselle Emeline, lança une voix alors que l'adolescente sortait dans le couloir.

La demoiselle en question manqua de sursauter, surprise, avant de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Ranulf. Elle le salua poliment d'un léger signe de tête et voulut prendre congé, mais le Laguz vint immédiatement se positionner à ses côtés, visiblement décidé à l'accompagner jusqu'au lieu désiré.

- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de...

- Pas de protestations, rétorqua Ranulf, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je me ferai un immense plaisir de vous guider à travers cet immense palais.

- Bien, j'imagine que je ne peux guère refuser.

- En effet, assura le Laguz, amusé.

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux jeunes amis se rendirent à la salle à manger du palais, saluant quelques Laguz au passage. Lorsque Ranulf poussa les deux immense portes décorées de nombreuses arabesques d'argent, Emeline ne put empêcher un cri d'admiration de sortir de ses lèvres. L'immense pièce tapissée de nombreuses peintures était tout simplement magnifique. En son centre, on pouvait voir une très grande table longue sur laquelle on avait posé une grande nappe de couleur ôcre. De nombreuses chaises étaient disposées tout autour et les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les fenêtres, faisaient briller les couverts d'argent posés sur la table.

- Je vous en prie prenez place demoiselle Emeline, le petit déjeuner sera bientôt servi, l'informa Ranulf. Cela dit je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois encore régler quelques petits détails avec Sa Majesté Caineghis, nous nous reverrons lors du départ.

- Bien Sieur Ranulf, à très bientôt dans ce cas.

Le Laguz lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de prendre congé. L'adolescente resta encore un moment debout, admirant en silence toute cette magnificence, avant de finalement prendre place à table. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Soren, Stefan, Mia et Rhys. Les deux bretteurs saluèrent Emeline d'un léger sourire, Rhys lui adressa un petit geste de la main alors que le sage prenait place sans même lui adresser un regard, plongé dans ses pensées. Un Laguz ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard pour y déposer quelques mets. Il disparut de nouveau avant de revenir tout de suite après avec deux grands pichets de chocolat chaud qu'il déposa sur le table. Il adressa ensuite une révérence assez maladroite aux invités, puis prit congé sans plus attendre.

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? interrogea Stefan en fixant Emeline.

- Oui, et heu... vous ?

- Tutoyons nous ! intervint Mia en s'emparant d'une tartine qu'elle beurra.

- On dirait bien que les Laguz ont décidé de faire un peu de commerce avec les Beorcs, on ne trouvait pas ce genre de nourriture avant, nota Rhys.

- Dans tous les cas, je me demande ce que font les autres, on avait pourtant dit qu'on se rejoignait ici assez tôt. Après tout nous partirons tout de suite après le déjeuner, dit l'homme aux cheveux verts en jetant un petit coup d'oeil vers la porte.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder j'imagine, déclara Mia.

Et en effet, Nephénie et Astrid firent leur entrée après ces quelques paroles. Elles saluèrent tous le monde d'un sourire avant de s'attabler à leur tour, s'emparant de mets placés à leur portée.

- Vous savez où sont Tormod et Shinon ? demanda l'évêque à l'adresse de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

- Tormod a dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder, répondit son interlocutrice. Quant à Shinon, aucune idée, encore disparu dans la nature.

- Au lieu de discuter inutilement, mangez rapidement, nous partons dans une heure, les informa Soren, agacé.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à parler sans arrêt ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire que Shinon ou Tormod soient en retard ? Le sage poussa un profond soupir avant de porter son attention vers la fenêtre, laissant voguer un peu ses pensées. Inconsciemment, le message mystérieux lui revint en mémoire. " La colombe prend son envol ", qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Il n'avait pourtant vu aucun oiseau au plumage blanchâtre s'envoler dernièrement. D'ailleurs y'avait-il jamais eu de colombes sur Tellius ? Le stratège resta un moment indécis, tout ça n'avait véritablement aucun sens. " C'est le début d'une nouvelle aube ", allait-il y avoir du changement ? Cela avait-il une liaison quelconque avec la soudaine agitation à Begnion ? Le jeune homme l'ignorait, mais il espérait bien le savoir. " Prends garde jeune homme le danger rôde ", un danger... Mais quel danger ? Soren se tint la tête à deux mains, agacé. Ce message n'avait absolument aucun sens, il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre, lui un talentueux stratège, ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer un malheureux message codé, s'il l'était bien d'ailleurs. Mais le plus grand mystère qui subsistait était tout de même l'auteur de cette lettre. Ca devait forcément être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, sinon comment aurait-il su qu'il était bien Soren ? Ou alors... Il abandonna tout de suite l'idée qui commençait à se former dans son esprit, son prénom avait été écrit sur l'enveloppe. Tout ce mystère allait finir par le rendre fou, il le sentait.

- Salut Soren ! s'exclama vivement Tormod en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui lança un regard incendiaire. Le mage recula prudemment tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, quelque peu gêné.

- Désolé, je crois que je t'ai dérangé.

- Laisse-le donc Tormod, tu sais bien que Soren n'est jamais de bonne humeur, lâcha Stefan, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Oui, mais de là à me lancer un regard comme ça... J'ai presque eu peur tu sais ? insista le jeune garçon sur un faux air de reproche.

Sans plus tarder, Mia et Emeline éclatèrent de rire devant le faux air contrit de l'adolescent alors que Soren se renfrognait, les ignorant. Et c'est dans cette fameuse ambiance que nos amis terminèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
Alors qu'Emeline aidait à finir les derniers préparatifs pour le voyage, elle se tourna vers Nephenie qui était en train d'effiler un peu la pointe de sa lance.

- Tu sais où est Shinon ? Il n'est pas venu nous rejoindre.

- Tu t'inquiètes ? nota la guerrière, amusée.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle peut-être un peu trop abruptement. Je me demandais où il était passé c'est tout.

- Bah, il reviendra bien à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'aime pas cet endroit, ni les Laguz en général d'ailleurs. Remarque, Shinon n'aime pas grand chose, bien qu'il semble quand même éprouver un peu de sympathie pour Rolf.

- Qui est Rolf ? voulut savoir son interlocutrice, curieuse.

- Un jeune archer que Shinon a entraîné. Ce dernier ne voulait pas que ça sache, mais ça sautait aux yeux qu'il était son maître, il était quasiment le seul à manier un arc dans le temps.

- Ah...

- Enfin tout ça pour dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui Emeline.

Ceci dit, les deux personnes rejoignirent les autres déjà prêts à partir. Comme à l'accoutumée, Soren leur expliqua la suite du parcours :

- Nous allons nous rendre au port de Toha, puis nous prendrons un bateau pour aller à Begnion. Nous irons ensuite à la rencontre de l'apôtre Sanaki, est-ce que ça pose problème à quelqu'un ?

Comme à l'accoutumée, aucun ne fit d'objection.

- Bien, dans ce cas pas de temps à perdre, dit le sage en prenant la tête du groupe.

- Tu comptais vraiment partir sans moi ? lança une voix narquoise.

Soren se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, avant de répondre d'une voix empreinte d'ironie.

- Bien sûr que non, jamais je n'oserais partir sans la présence d'un excellent archer d'élite comme toi voyons. Pour qui me prends-tu donc ?

Shinon ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à la provocation, et s'enferma dans un silence de plomb. Stefan le toisa un moment avec surprise. Depuis quand Shinon pouvait réussir à voyager sans ouvrir la bouche pour faire usage d'ironie ? Non, c'était certain, quelque chose clochait avec lui. Le bretteur voulut poser une question à l'archer d'élite, histoire d'en savoir plus, mais Astrid fut plus rapide que lui.

- Au fait, où étais-tu passé ? On ne t'a pas vu au petit déjeuner...

- Est-ce que je t'en pose moi des questions ? rétorqua le concerné, acide.

Le bretteur et Mia échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Astrid adressa un regard interrogateur à Nephenie qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Rhys resta parfaitement calme comme à son habitude, bien qu'il fut quelque peu surpris de la manière dont avait répondu l'archer d'élite. Tormod, sentant que l'atmosphère commençait à s'alourdir, essaya de sortir une plaisanterie qui tomba rapidement à l'eau. Emeline demeura un moment les yeux fixés sur Shinon avant de regarder ailleurs, pensive. Quant à Soren, il ne fit aucune remarque, commençant déjà à avancer lorsque Ranulf vint les rejoindre.

- Eh bien... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous en faites de drôles de tête... nota le Laguz, à la foix amusé et intrigué.

Ces paroles semblèrent sortir les autres de leur torpeur. L'évêque répondit :

- Rien Ranulf, rassure-toi. Ne tardons pas davantage.

Tout fut donc rapidement oublié, et notre petit groupe se mit en marche vers leur destination. Une grosse partie de la route se fit dans un silence de plomb, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun ennemi si ce n'est quelques voleurs qu'ils mirent hors d'état de nuire assez facilement. Il faisait presque nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au port de Toha qui s'était agrandi depuis. Soren, en bon leader, décida de faire une halte dans une auberge, histoire de se reposer un peu. Ainsi ils pourraient partir dès le lendemain pour l'Empire de Begnion.

- Pourquoi ne pas monter à bord d'un bateau dès maintenant ? le questionna Tormod.

- Aucun n'est à quai pour le moment, expliqua simplement le sage.

- Je vois, en réalité tu avais déjà tout prévu. Au moins on sait d'où tu tires ton nom de stratège.

- Comme tu peux le voir Tormod, il existe en ce monde des gens plus intelligents que d'autres, intervint l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? questionna le mage, prudent.

- Oh rien rien, assura son interlocuteur en étouffant un léger rire.

- Hé ! Mais tu es en train de te foutre de moi là ? Tu vas payer, allez prépare toi à te battre !

- Oublie cette idée petit mage, je risquerais de te blesser.

Tormod grommela sous le regard amusé du bretteur. Puis nos amis finirent par pénétrer dans l'auberge. Soren régla rapidement les quelques affaires qui restaient, paya le tenancier de l'endroit où ils se reposeraient, avant de se décider à aller se coucher. Rhys, Nephenie, Astrid, Shinon, Ranulf et Emeline ne tardèrent pas non plus à faire de même, un peu fatigués. Quant à Tormod, Mia et Stefan, ils se rendirent un peu à l'écart, dans une clairière. Ils prirent place tous les trois sur l'herbe un peu humide avant de se mettre à observer les étoiles qui ornaient la sublime voûte céleste sombre.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve les étoiles magnifiques, lâcha Mia, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- C'est pareil pour moi, approuva le mage. A chaque fois que j'ai un coup de blues ou que je n'ai plus énormément confiance en moi, je me mets à les regarder et ça me redonne de l'espoir, du courage aussi. C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ?

- Au contraire, rétorqua la jeune fille, moi je trouve ça fabuleux. J'ignorais qu'il t'arrivait de douter parfois.

- Tu es loin de tout savoir sur moi Mia. Hé hé, au fond je ne suis pas rien qu'un fanfaron.

- C'est vrai, admit la guerrière. Tu es un très bon mage, prêt à protéger ceux que tu aimes, non ?

- Tu as raison. Je n'utilise la magie que pour cette raison et pour rien d'autres.

La guerrière glissa ensuite un regard vers le bretteur, prêt à lui demander sa pensée sur les étoiles. Ce dernier avait les yeux mi-clos et quelques mèches de cheveux verts retombaient avec désinvolture sur ses yeux. Il semblait absent, captivé par le ciel, baignant dans une autre réalité. Elle hésita à le sortir de sa torpeur, mais un petit signe négatif de la part de Tormod l'en dissuada. Elle se demandait à ce moment-là à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Stefan avait voyagé avec eux pour libérer Criméa, il les avait aidé à vaincre l'armée de Daien, mais au fond, que connaissait-elle de lui si ce n'est qu'il était un excellent maître de l'épée ? Oui, elle ne le connaissait pas réellement, elle ne savait pas grand chose sur lui et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait bien en connaître plus sur sa personne.

- Elles au moins n'ont pas de soucis à se faire, elles sont toutes plus ou moins différentes, et elles s'acceptent telles quelles. Peu importe leurs différences... déclara Stefan sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

Mia fronça les sourcils, intriguée par les propos de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Tormod."

Le bretteur ne répondit rien, se replongeant en silence dans la contemplation des étoiles. Tormod haussa les épaules, Stefan resterait toujours un mystère entier à ses yeux. Le mage se leva, salua Mia d'un léger signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Cette dernière s'allongea sur l'herbe tout en mettant les mains derrière sa tête. Les minutes se mirent à défiler à toute vitesse et la guerrière finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Stefan , en bon prince charmant qu'il était, se leva avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la ramener à l'auberge.

Le matin ne tarda pas à se lever et Soren fut le premier debout, comme à l'accoutumée. Nos amis, se réveillant les uns après les autres, mangèrent rapidement avant de partir à la recherche d'un bateau qui pourrait les emmener à Begnion. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns nattés et aux yeux mordorés vint à leur rencontre, et leur proposa de monter à bord de son bateau. Soren accepta la proposition et notre petit groupe embarqua. Les voiles furent hissées, le vent vint les gonffler et le vaisseau se mit doucement à glisser sur l'eau, quittant le port.

**A suivre... **


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Je suis enfin en vacances, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?**_

_**Soren : Certes... Dis, ta dernière publication remonte à quand déjà ?**_

_**Moi (embarrassée) : Heu... C'est à dire que...**_

_**Soren (moqueur) : Alors ?**_

_**Moi (joue la carte de l'honnêteté) : Tout ça c'est la faute du lycée, des Marios et des folles en liberté !**_

_**Nephenie (incrédule) : Marios ?**_

_**Stefan : Folles en liberté ?**_

_**Moi (hystérique) : Rah non ! Mince, c'était pas ça que je devais dire !**_

_**Soren (exaspéré) : Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches toujours des excuses bidons ? Dis tout de suite que t'avais la flemme de publier et c'est tout.**_

_**Moi : T'es méchant Soren !**_

_**Nephenie (toussotant) : Tu as une review de IthilWilwarin qui adore toujours autant ta fiction apparemment. **_

_**Moi (essaie de sauver Ranulf) : Lâche-le Ithil, j'en ai encore besoin pour la fic. XD Quant aux questions stupides, tu peux en poser autant que tu veux !**_

_**Nephenie (calmement) : Par contre pour les calins...**_

_**Moi (caline Ranulf) : Tu peux leur en faire plein, mais tout de suite, la suite !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**_ Maxos**  
**_

Le vent jouant doucement dans ses cheveux d'or, la jeune Emeline, accoudée à la rambarde, observait l'océan, émerveillée. Rien n'aurait su troubler le paisible état dans lequel elle se trouvait si ce n'est la dague qui vint soudainement se placer sous son cou. Sa première réaction aurait été de tourner la tête pour voir son agresseur, mais l'arme mortelle l'en empêcha.

" Qui êtes-vous ?

- Emeline, mais pourriez-vous retirer ceci de mon cou ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici parmi nous ?

- Arrête Sothe ! s'exclama une voix.

Le dénommé Sothe se retourna, apercevant par la même occasion le stratège.

- Elle n'est pas notre ennemie, poursuivit le sage. Elle est avec nous, rengaine ton arme.

Le voleur hésita à s'exécuter, laissa son regard voyager de l'adolescente à Soren avant de finalement rengainer sa dague. Emeline passa machinalement une main sur son cou, soulagée de voir que l'arme n'avait pas entaillé la peau. Sothe se dirigea ensuite vers le sage, prêt à lui demander quelques explications. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout. Lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué les soldats, il leur avait plus ou moins volé des choses de valeur et ensuite il était parti de son côté. Puis finalement il avait rebroussé chemin pour se rendre au port de Toha et attendre les autres là-bas. Enfin, une fois qu'il les avait repéré, il était monté discrétement à bord du vaisseau. Il ignorait donc les détails et l'identité de cette fille d'ailleurs. Le stratège l'emmena sans plus attendre vers sa cabine pour tout lui expliquer alors que l'adolescente aux cheveux d'or retournait une nouvelle fois à la contemplation de l'océan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois là-bas ? interrogea Nephenie.

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts se trouvait présentement dans sa cabine qu'elle partageait avec Astrid. Cette dernière était allongée sur son lit et lisait un livre pour se divertir un peu avant les prochains combats, s'il y en avait. Son interlocutrice délaissa un instant sa lecture pour porter son regard sur son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu avais un fiancé là-bas, non ? Et tes parents ? Ils vont...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, l'interrompit-elle. Tout ça c'est du passé à présent.

- Comme tu veux...

- Nephenie ?

- Oui ?

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ça ira, assura Astrid.

- Mais je t'en prie, les amies c'est fait pour ça !

Son amie la gratifia simplement d'un léger sourire. Mia exécuta plusieurs mouvements verticaux et horizontaux, se mouvant avec grâce sur l'espace libre du bateau. Son épée virevoltait, légère et mortelle, tranchant l'air. Elle poursuivit encore quelques minutes ce petit entraînement, fit légèrement glisser son pied en avant pour exécuter un coup d'estoc dans le vide avant de se retourner vivement pour donner un coup en diagonale à son ennemi invisible. Stefan qui passait par là, s'accouda au mur d'une des cabines avant de se mettre à l'observer, étudiant et observant en silence le petit bout de femme s'entraîner. Certes, elle avait un très bon maniement de l'épée, mais restait tout de même quelques imperfections dans son style de combat. Le bretteur fut tenté de la rejoindre pour le lui faire remarquer, mais la propriétaire du bateau fut plus rapide que lui et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Mia, sabre en avant. Le premier réflexe de cette dernière fut de se mettre en garde, parant par la même occasion l'attaque surprise. Mais la femme aux yeux mordorés ne s'en arrêta pas là et lança une nouvelle offensive que Mia para encore fois sans grande difficulté.

- Bien, je vois que vous savez vous défendre, lâcha-t-elle en rangeant son sabre. Je voulais juste m'en assurer, je ne tenais pas à avoir votre mort sur les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? interrogea la guerrière, intriguée.

- Les derniers bateaux qui ont quitté le port ont été attaqué par des Laguz avant inconnus à Tellius : des aigles.

- Des aigles ? répéta son interlocutrice, incrédule.

- En effet. Nous ne savons pas d'où ils viennent, mais ils sont très agressifs. Si jamais ils nous attaquaient, soyez prêts à combattre ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Tia, la propriétaire du vaisseau, s'éloigna. Mia la regarda s'en aller alors que Stefan la rejoignait.

- Des aigles... répéta le bretteur, songeur.

- A quoi penses-tu ? interrogea la guerrière en se tournant vers lui.

- Je me demandais si leur présence n'avait pas un rapport avec les troubles de Begnion, qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est une hypothèse, dut-elle admettre.

- C'est même très probable, ajouta Rhys.

Mia porta une main à son coeur, surprise par l'entrée en scène de l'évêque.

- Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu arrives par derrière comme ça, grommela-t-elle.

- Désolé, s'excusa le nouveau venu. Je ne tenais pas à te faire peur.

- Bah, c'est oublié.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? interrogea Tormod en surgissant derrière eux.

- Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille pour en discuter, conseilla Rhys en désignant une des cabines.

Tous opinèrent de la tête et se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué. Pendant ce temps, Shinon, cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis quelques heures maintenant, taillait la pointe de ses flèches d'un air pensif. Assis sur son lit, il stoppa un moment son travail avant de se remémorer le moment où il avait croisé la jeune Emeline dans un des jardins à Gallia. Il secoua vivement la tête, essayant d'oublier, en vain...

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à oublier cette fille ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ? grogna-t-il en serrant la flèche qu'il travaillait, manquant de la briser par la même occasion.

On toqua à la porte. L'archer d'élite grommela avant de se décider à ouvrir et de tomber nez à nez avec Ranulf.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna Shinon, acide.

- Te parler. C'est possible ? A moins que tu ne sois occupé...

Le Beorc le toisa un moment, une légère lueur de dégoût au fond du regard, avant de le laisser pénétrer dans sa cabine. Shinon referma la porte derrière lui, prit de nouveau place sur son lit, puis reprit sa précédente occupation. Ils demeurèrent ainsi tous deux un moment silencieux avant que Ranulf ne finisse par briser l'ambiance un peu lourde qui s'était installée, en prenant la parole.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si désagréable avec tout le monde ? Emeline ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache.

Shinon cessa son labeur un instant.

- Pourquoi prendrais-je le soin d'être aimable ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apportera ? Pffff. Tu en as encore beaucoup des questions dans ce genre là ? J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter un sous-hu... Laguz me faire la morale ou je ne sais quoi. L'amitié, la solidarité, l'entre-aide... Tout ça n'est que futilité. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

- A t'écouter parler, on dirait que tout te laisse parfaitement indifférent. Voir pire, on dirait que tu détestes le monde en général, dans lequel tu vis.

- C'est le cas. Utiliser les autres pour survivre, ne penser qu'à soi... C'est ce que je fais, c'est ce que je suis. Je hais les adultes.

- Je vois... Mais s'il te plaît, reste au moins correct avec Emeline, ne l'agresse pas avec tes paroles. Elle n'est pas d'ici, tu ne la connais pas, tu n'as pas le droit de la juger sans en savoir davantage.

- C'est moi, ou j'ai l'impression que tu tiens beaucoup à cette fille ? questionna Shinon, moqueur.

- Je suis ici en partie en tant qu'accompagnateur, mais il est aussi de mon devoir de la protéger. Ne va pas croire autre chose.

- C'est pitoyable, conclut l'archer d'élite, un sourire moqueur ancré au coin des lèvres.

- Tu l'es aussi, rétorqua Ranulf, légèrement amusé.

Et sans en rajouter davantage, le Laguz prit congé du Beorc. Shinon poussa un profond soupir avant de ranger les flèches dans son carquois.

Le bateau vogua encore longtemps sans rencontrer aucun problème jusqu'au moment où un cri strident se fit entendre de par les airs. Tia leva les yeux vers le ciel et aperçut une bonne dizaine d'aigles qui se dirigeaient à grande vitesse vers eux. Elle se hâta d'en informer tous les occupants du bateau qui se préparèrent à combattre. Le Laguz oiseau qui semblait être le chef, fut le premier à se poser sur le vaisseau alors qu'il intimait à ses subordonnés de demeurer un moment à l'écart. Il s'agissait d'un aigle de grande envergure duquel émanait une grande aura de puissance. Soren garda les yeux fixés sur lui, méfiant, alors que ce dernier prenait la parole.

- Remettez-nous la colombe et vous serez saufs.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit le sage. Mais je vous conseille de partir immédiatement si vous ne tenez pas à mourir.

Le Laguz éclata d'un grand rire, ne prenant visiblement pas le stratège au sérieux.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens. Allez, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles, laissez-la nous.

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette colombe dont vous parlez, mais à présent il est temps de nous laisser partir. Nous sommes attendus, alors veuillez-vous retirer vous et vos troupes, recommanda Soren.

- Bien si vous ne désirez pas collaborer alors nous la prendrons par la force, aigles en avant !

Tous dégainèrent leurs armes prêts à combattre, mais une lumière d'inquiétude demeura dans les yeux de Tia. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, comment parviendraient-ils à les repousser ? Nephenie se tourna vers la jeune Emeline :

- Cours te réfugier dans une des cabines. Nous allons tenter de les éloigner du vaisseau.

- Pas question ! protesta la jeune fille. Je veux me battre !

- Et si tu meurs au combat ? Seras-tu plus avancée ?

- Mais...

- Alors fais ce que je te dis et vite !

Le ton employé ne permettait aucune réplique et Emeline dut se résigner à se mettre à l'abri, mais un des soldats Laguz oiseau ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et fondit sur elle. Shinon encocha une flèche avec rapidité et cibla l'oiseau. L'arme meurtrière siffla dans l'air avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans le cou de l'ennemi qui alla s'écrouler au sol, vaincu. Emeline, encore un peu sous le choc, remercia le guerrier d'un léger sourire avant d'aller se réfugier dans une cabine. Nephenie fit tournoyer sa lance, puis s'élança vers un des ennemis en poussant un cri de guerre. La lance vint se ficher dans l'une des ailes du Laguz qui se dégagea avant de riposter à l'aide d'un puissant vent magique qui fit reculer quelque peu la femme aux cheveux verts. Astrid vint à son aide et encocha une fèche, prête à tirer, mais l'oiseau était déjà sur elle. Nephenie troqua sa lance contre son javelot et le lança de toutes ses forces sur l'adversaire qui vint enfin s'écrouler au sol, mort. Sothe, utilisant son agilité, se glissa furtivement derrière l'un des Laguz et lui trancha le cou à l'aide de sa dague. Tormod et Soren faisaient usage de magie de vent décimant pas mal d'opposants au passage. Un des Laguz fut cependant plus prompt à esquiver les attaques des deux mages et se rua sur eux, mais c'était sans compter Ranulf qui avait pris sa forme animale et qui lacéra la chair de l'oiseau à coups de griffes. Quant à Mia, Stefan et Tia, ils faisaient virevolter leurs sabres ou épées, faisant quelques victimes. Rhys soutenait les blessés comme à son habitude en soignant ses alliés. Les aigles se firent de moins en moins nombreux et bientôt il n'y eût plus que le chef. Tous se ruèrent vers lui à part l'évêque et les deux mages qui préféraient attaquer à distance. L'immense aigle envoya un puissant vent sur les combattants, les empêchant par la même occasion de s'approcher davantage. Shinon et Astrid s'apprêtèrent à dégainer leurs flèches, mais déjà le Laguz oiseau les avait percuté de plein fouet. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns fut désarçonnée alors que l'archer d'élite manquait de peu d'aller embrasser le sol.

- Achevez-le vite ! s'écria Nephenie en voyant l'aigle immense se diriger vers la cabine dans laquelle s'était réfugiée leur amie.

Trop tard. Le Laguz oiseau avait déjà repris forme humaine et pénétré dans la cabine, attrappant violemment la jeune Emeline par le bras. Mia, Stefan et Tia furent les premiers à être sur place, armes dégainées. Mais le chef des aigles tenait l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds devant lui, s'en servant comme bouclier. Mia prit rapidement le temps de le détailler. Sous cette forme, le chef des aigles était d'une haute stature. Ses yeux noirs comme la suie fixaient nos amis avec moquerie et ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient un peu après ses épaules. Deux grandes ailes brunes étaient également visibles dans son dos.

- Je suis Maxos, chef du peuple aigle et je vous demande à tous de baisser vos armes avant que je ne décide de trancher le joli cou de cette jeune demoiselle.

- Je croyais que les Laguz ne combattaient pas sous cette forme ! lâcha vivement la fille aux cheveux mauves.

- Ecartez-vous de mon chemin !"

Pour seule réponse, Soren usa une nouvelle fois de magie de vent que Maxos contra facilement en faisant également usage du même type de magie. Puis, sans crier garde, il bouscula le bretteur, Mia ainsi que Tia qui lui bloquaient le passage avant de forcer Emeline à monter sur son dos et de reprendre sa forme animale. Shinon tenta d'abattre le Laguz oiseau avec l'une de ses flèches, mais Astrid posa une main sur l'arc, l'abaissant par la même occasion avant d'exécuter un geste négatif de la tête. La dernière chose que virent nos amis fut Maxos s'en allant avec leur amie. L'archer d'élite, rageur, s'éloigna avant de taper du poing contre le mur de sa cabine. Et alors l'être ne s'en faisant jamais pour personne, ne s'occupant seulement que de lui-même, se mit à pleurer pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

**A suivre... **


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Moi : Me revoici me revoilà pour le meilleur et pour le pire !_**

**_Soren (bas) : Surtout pour le pire._**

**_Moi (énervée) : Je t'ai entendu !_**

**_Soren (de méchante humeur) : Qui te dit que je ne voulais pas que tu entendes ?_**

**_Moi (désespérée) : Tu es si cruelle alors que je t'aime tant Soren._**

**_Soren : Ben voyons..._**

**_Nephenie (toussote) : Hum hum..._**

**_Moi (me tourne vers elle) : Tu veux des cachets pour la toux Nephie ?_**

**_Nephenie (s'étrangle à moitié de surprise) : Nephie ?_**

**_Moi (souriante) : C'est joli comme surnom, t'aimes pas ?_**

**_Nephenie : Tu as une review de ta fidèle lectrice _IthilWilwarin_ qui est éblouie par tant de suspense._**

**_Moi (souriante) : Oui, j'ai toujours adoré le suspense et couper là où il ne fallait pas, quitte à me faire massacrer par une horde de fans en colère et impatients de connaître la suite._**

**_Stefan (goutte sur la tempe) : Tu es sûre que tu n'exagères pas un peu là ?_**

**_Nephenie : Elle ajoute qu'elle aime beaucoup ta façon d'écrire les batailles._**

**_Moi : Merci beaucoup, j'essaie de m'y appliquer en faisant en sorte de ne pas vous perdre en route. Enfin, contente de voir que je me débrouille plutôt bien avec ce genre de scènes. Et j'essaierais de passer une ligne dans le genre de cas que tu as mentionné la prochaine fois._**

**_Nephenie : Elle est aussi surprise que Shinon pleure. Cela annoncerait-il une histoire d'amour entre Shinon et Emeline ?_**

**_Moi (mystérieuse) : Qui sait, qui sait ? Je garde le suspense._**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **_Arrivée à Begnion_**_  
_**

**_  
_**

" Si nous devons résumer la situation, un aigle du nom de Maxos a enlevé Emeline pour on ne sait quelle raison, déclara Soren, impassible. Comme si c'était le moment de compliquer les choses...

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas insinuer qu'elle s'est faite enlevée exprès ? intervint Astrid en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

- Je n'insinue rien. J'énonce les faits tels qu'ils sont.

- Et qu'allons-nous faire ? interrogea Tormod. On ignore où ce Maxos l'a emmené.

- En effet, appuya Mia.

- Nous allons poursuivre notre chemin vers Begnion, nous essaierons de recueillir plus d'informations une fois là-bas, répondit le stratège.

- Pourquoi ne pas passer voir les faucons ? proposa Stefan.

- Il est hors de question que je passe par chez eux ! protesta vivement Tia en tapant du poing sur la table.

Quasiment tous lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

- Et arrêtez de me regarder avec cet air là ! Moi vivante, ce vaisseau évitera de rester trop longtemps près de l'habitat de ces faucons alors abandonnez tout de suite cette idée !

- Bien. Alors il ne reste plus qu'à aller à Begnion comme l'a si bien dit Soren, conclut Sothe.

- Oui, je crois que c'est le mieux à faire pour le moment, dut admettre Ranulf.

- J'espère qu'Emeline va bien, lâcha Nephenie, inquiète.

- Maxos ne la tuera pas, apparemment il a besoin d'elle, ajouta Rhys.

- Mais pourquoi l'appelait-il la colombe ? questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves.

- Mystère, répondit simplement l'évêque.

Et c'est sur de multiples questions encore que le petit groupe se fractionna à nouveau. Soren, comme à son habitude, alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine dans le but d'essayer une fois pour toute de décoder la lettre. Il espérait également découvrir pourquoi Emeline avait été enlevée. Au bout du compte, que savaient-ils sur elle si ce n'est qu'elle n'était pas de leur continent ? Après tout, peut-être était-elle sous les ordres des étrangers à Tellius qui se trouvaient en ce moment-même dans l'empire de Begnion ? C'était une explication plausible en y réfléchissant bien. Peut-être même qu'elle était leur ennemie d'ailleurs. Songeur, le sage prit place sur une chaise tout en posant son menton au creux de sa main. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, les événements le dépassaient.

- Encore plongé dans d'interminables pensées ?

Surpris, Soren leva les yeux vers celui ou celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Son visage se ferma en voyant Stefan. D'un côté le sage était soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'archer d'élite, mais devoir faire la discussion avec le bretteur ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Quitte à choisir il préférait encore écouter les pitreries de Tormod. Le guerrier jeta un oeil à la cabine avant de reporter son attention sur le sage qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, méfiant. Bien malgré lui, un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna le stratège.

- Je n'ai même plus le droit de venir te voir pour te demander comment tu vas ? lâcha-t-il sur un ton faussement outré.

- Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui se soucie de ces banalités.

- Tu marques un point, dut admettre le bretteur. Je me demandais... Puisque nous nous rendons à Begnion... Pourquoi ne pas faire un tour du côté du désert de Grann par la même occasion ?

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je n'avais pas envie de vous rejoindre.

- Et je l'ai bien compris. Je ne te force pas à faire partie de notre groupe, mais accepte au moins de les rencontrer. Ils sont comme toi et moi et sont souvent en possession d'informations qui échappent aux Laguz et aux Beorcs.

- J'imagine que c'est plus une obligation qu'un conseil, n'est-ce pas ? nota Soren, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Prends ça comme tu veux.

Le bretteur s'apprêta à s'éloigner lorsque la voix du sage surgit de nouveau dans son dos.

- Nous, enfin...

- Les Marqués ?

Il hocha la tête positivement.

- Est-ce qu'au bout d'un certain temps, nous finissons par être capables de nous changer en Laguz ?

- Ca m'étonne de toi d'être aussi curieux Soren, remarqua le bretteur avec amusement.

- Réponds à ma question ! lança-t-il, agacé par le comportement de Stefan.

Le guerrier eût un rire nerveux avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Le visage qu'il arbora à ce moment-là surprit Soren au plus haut point. Il était rare de voir cette expression de sérieux et de fermeté intense animer le visage de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Les Marqués sont rejetés pour plusieurs raisons. Nous ne sommes ni véritablement Beorc, ni véritablement bête. Contrairement aux Laguz, nous nous transformons à un certain moment de notre vie. Et il est bien sûr inutile de dire que la première transformation est assez... douloureuse. Nous ne nous changeons pas en Laguz quand nous le voulons, c'est le corps qui décide la plupart du temps. De plus nos compétences, nos capacités à manier les armes, dépassent celles des autres races.

- Je vois...

- Bien. J'imagine que tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je prenne congé maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Stefan ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci de m'avoir répondu avec franchise.

- Ce n'est rien. Comme nous tous tu avais le droit de savoir ce qui t'attendrait dans un futur proche.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. Lorsque Tormod pénétra dans sa cabine, il fut étonné d'y retrouver Shinon, taillant ses flèches d'un air rageur. Devinant aisément que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour discuter, il s'installa dans un coin dans le but de bouquiner un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui a été décidé ? demanda soudainement l'archer d'élite.

- Tu le sais déjà, inutile de me poser la question.

L'adulte grommela un peu avant de reprendre son labeur. Rhys, quant à lui, se promenait sur le pont accompagné de Sothe. Ils discutaient tous deux des récents événements lorsqu'un oiseau au plumage brun se fit voir dans le ciel. Surpris, les deux personnes reculèrent un peu pour laisser la place au Laguz de se poser. Ce dernier reprit forme humaine et l'évêque le reconnut immédiatement.

- Janaff ?

- Tiens Bonjour Rhys. Bonjour à toi aussi Sothe. Ca faisait un petit moment déjà qu'on ne s'était pas vus, lâcha le Laguz en leur souriant. Ike est ici ?

- Non, répondit le voleur. C'est Soren qui dirige notre petit groupe. Tu devrais pouvoir le trouver dans sa cabine plus loin sur la gauche.

- D'accord, merci.

Et sans plus tarder, Janaff se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué, croisant par la même occasion le bretteur du désert qui passa à côté d'elle sans la voir. Le Laguz oiseau haussa les épaules, étonné, avant de toquer contre le battant de la porte de la cabine du stratège. Ce dernier vint ouvrir et demeura impassible en apercevant le faucon. Il l'incita simplement à entrer en s'effaçant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? interrogea Soren.

- Notre roi Tibarn a appris récemment qu'un groupe d'aigles s'était installé dans un coin reculé de Begnion, plus précisément près du désert de Grann et il m'a demandé de vous mettre au courant.

- Votre roi savait que nous allions à Begnion ?

- En effet, c'est Ike qui l'en a informé d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit Janaff.

- Je vois... Je te remercie de t'être déplacé pour nous transmettre cette information. A présent j'aimerais que tu me laisses seul, j'ai à réfléchir sur pas mal de choses.

- Bien, je vais te laisser alors.

Sur ces derniers mots, le Laguz se retira avant de tomber nez à nez avec l'archer d'élite. Ce dernier, en voyant Janaff, sentit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres et il oublia momentanément que la jeune Emeline avait été enlevée.

- Alors ça... Ne serait-ce pas Janaff par hasard ?

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, humain.

- Alors, comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Tu ne t'es pas encore fait plumer ?

- Je ne suis pas assez bête pour ça, humain, rétorqua le Laguz, moqueur.

- Eh bien, vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien j'ai l'impression, nota Ranulf en surgissant derrière leur dos.

- Ah, bonjour Ranulf, le salua Janaff. Bon ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas rester, mais mon roi doit m'attendre. On se reverra, humain.

Elle prit sa forme animale et s'envola dans un puissant battement d'ailes, disparaissant au loin.

Le bateau mit encore plusieurs jours avant d'atteindre sa destination. Soren fut le premier à descendre, bientôt suivi des autres.

- Eh Soren ! s'exclama Marcia en incitant son pégase à se poser. Vous voilà enfin. L'apôtre Sanaki commençait à craindre que vous ayez rencontré des problèmes.

- Peux-tu nous mener au palais ? Nous sommes assez pressés, déclara le sage, impassible.

Marcia fit la moue, visiblement non ravie de voir que le caractère du stratège n'avait toujours pas changé. Cependant elle accepta de les escorter jusqu'à l'endroit désiré. Le chemin se fit sans encombres et nos amis purent enfin se présenter devant Sanaki. Cette dernière les accueuilla d'une manière quelque peu solennelle avant d'entraîner Soren ainsi que Ranulf avec elle, laissant les autres en arrière.

- Soren n'a pas changé, soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Malheureusement, non. On a bien essayé de le faire sourire un peu plus, mais rien à faire, ajouta Tormod.

- Je veux bien offrir une bourse remplie d'or à celui ou celle qui parviendra à modifier son comportement, lança Nephenie avec amusement.

- C'est vrai ? s'empressa de demander le jeune mage. Dans ce cas tu peux compter sur moi ! Hé hé ! Je vais être riche !

Le hallebardier lui donna une petite tape affectueuse à l'arrière de la tête avant d'éclater d'un léger rire devant la mine outrée de Tormod. Astrid jeta un oeil aux alentours, rien n'avait véritablement changé ici. La jeune femme espérait intérieurement ne pas à avoir à croiser sa famille ou son fiancé. Elle avait mûri, changé aussi et elle ne désirait pas retrouver son ancienne vie. Celle-ci lui convenait parfaitement et en plus elle avait des amis sur qui compter, alors que demander de plus ?

- A quoi penses-tu ? interrogea Sothe, manquant de la faire sursauter.

- Au passé, ne fais pas attention.

Rhys qui n'avait encore rien dit, se tourna vers l'archer d'élite.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as rien dit... Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non, tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Hein ?! s'emporta ce dernier.

- Nous allons la retrouver.

- Quoi ?

- Emeline. Nous allons la sauver. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Shinon le regarda avec étonnement avant d'acquiescer doucement. Il avait réussi à le rassurer. Au fond, il commençait déjà à apprécier un peu mieux l'évêque.

- Tiens... Où est Stefan ? lâcha soudainement Mia en cherchant l'homme aux cheveux verts du regard.

- Tiens, maintenant que tu en parles... déclara songeusement Nephenie.

- Bah, aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il finira bien par revenir à un moment ou à un autre, intervint Tormod.

- Peut-être..."

Bien malgré elle, l'inquiétude prit place sur son visage. Mais où était donc passé le bretteur ?

**  
**

**A suivre... **


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Moi (pointe le bout de son nez) : Y'a quelqu'un ?_**

**_Pas un bruit dans la salle, le bureau est toujours aussi bordélique et surchargé de feuilles volantes en tout genre. Un peu plus loin sur une chaise, une pile de livres fantastiques est sur sur le point de se casser la figure sur le sol. Une boule de paille vient doucement rouler devant moi, témoignant encore de l'étrangeté de ce si soudain silence de mort._**

**_Moi (referme la porte derrière elle) : Ouh la, ça fait peur tout ça. Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?_**

**_J'avance et je la vois ! Cette feuille blanche glissée parmi tant d'autres avec une écriture serrée qui n'est pas la mienne. D'un geste rapide, je m'en empare._**

**_Moi (lit) : " Y'en a marre de te voir publier toujours en retard alors on a décidé de faire grève. Bien mal amicalement. Soren "_**

**_Je relève les yeux._**

**_Moi : Mais ils peuvent pas me faire ça ! TT Snif, c'est pas juste. (retrousse ses manches) Bon bah tant pis, on va se retrousser les manches comme on dit et se débrouiller toute seule. Alors d'abord les reviews..._**

**_Je file à la vitesse d'une étoile filante sur mon ordinateur pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon cher et si précieux ordinateur car sans lui je ne pourrais pas... toussote Enfin, bref..._**

**_ (souriante) : Oh... Une review de ma fidèle lectrice, Ithil ! Rah mince, je me suis gourrée dans la personne de Janaff, j'ai mis " elle " au lieu de " il " ! Faudra que je pense à rectifier ça rapidement lorsque j'aurais un petit moment de libre. Je devais être à moitié bourrée (même si je bois pas) pour avoir écrit ça. Non, non Stefan ne peut pas faire changer le sexe des persos, juste une petite erreur d'inattention. En quel Laguz Soren va-t-il se transformer ? N'espère pas trop avoir la réponse dans les prochains chapitres pour le moment, mais elle viendra un jour. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et voici THE suite !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**_ Mystères voilés_

**_  
_**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, elle ne vit que le noir avant de sentir qu'un bout de tissu était posé sur ses yeux, la privant ainsi de son sens de la vue. Elle tenta de bouger ses bras, mais ceux-ci semblaient fermement liés dans son dos tout comme ses jambes d'ailleurs.

" Ca ne sert à rien de t'agiter comme ça, murmura une voix proche d'elle. Tu ne parviendras ni à te lever ni à t'échapper, c'est déjà perdu d'avance.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea la jeune fille, surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Appelle-moi simplement Kleith.

- Kleith... répéta l'adolescente dans un chuchotement. Et tu sais où nous sommes ?

- Sans aucun doute dans la cachette des aigles, répondit ce dernier.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu es prisonnier toi aussi ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Enfin ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

- Et est-ce que tu pourrais retirer le bandeau qui recouvre mes yeux ? Ou es-tu attaché également ?

Pour seule réponse, le dénommé Kleith se leva avant d'user de ses mains pour détacher le morceau de tissu qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. L'adolescente cligna un peu des paupières, s'habituant tant bien que mal au peu de lumonisité de la pièce et leva les yeux vers celui avec lequel elle partageait sa cellule. Elle fut surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir tout au plus dix-huit ou vingt ans. Ses cheveux d'un superbe noir de jais retombaient un peu au-delà de ses épaules et quelques mèches folles avaient tendance à coller sur son front. Ses yeux d'une adorable couleur saphir semblaient ternes comme vidés de tout espoir et de toute vie. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'être attristée en voyant cela. Le garçon était vêtu d'une simple veste bleu marine et d'un pantalon de lin beige quelque peu déchiré. Il portait des bottes de couleur brune et à sa taille pendait un fourreau vidé de son épée. Epée qu'on avait certainement dû lui retirer avant de l'enfermer ici, ça semblait évident.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu... ?

- Depuis un temps déjà, répondit-il simplement. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi ils ont capturé une fille comme toi.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua cette dernière en baissant les yeux.

Kleith poussa un soupir avant de prendre place à ses côtés, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. L'adolescente l'observa un moment, puis jeta un oeil autour d'elle. Comme elle l'avait pensé, ils étaient tous deux prisonniers dans une pièce de taille assez moyenne. Les murs étaient tous d'un gris très terne et seule la fenêtre à laquelle on avait installé de solides barreaux, laissait passer les rayons du soleil. Une porte métallique leur empêchait toute fuite et une petite fente avait été aménagée dans le mur pour pouvoir faire passer un plateau de nourriture. Alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître un Laguz aigle. Ce dernier prit grand soin de refermer derrière lui avant de couper les liens de la jeune fille à l'aide d'un couteau. Il l'empoigna ensuite violemment par le bras et sortit en sa compagnie, laissant ainsi Kleith seul dans la cellule. L'adolescente se débattit pour tenter de se dégager, mais le Laguz la retint fermement.

- Cessez un peu de vous débattre et soyez plutôt honorée que notre roi daigne vous recevoir, misérable colombe.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- C'est ce que vous êtes alors taisez-vous avant qu'il ne me vienne l'idée de vous assommer.

La jeune fille consentit enfin à stopper tout mouvement, de toute manière ça ne servait strictement à rien. Le soldat aigle était bien plus fort qu'elle. Ils marchèrent encore un petit moment, traversant quelques couloirs avant de gravir quelques marches sur lesquelles avait été posé un beau tapis de couleur rouge. Le Laguz s'arrêta enfin devant une porte à la poignée étincelante et relâcha le bras de sa prisonnière. Cette dernière se massa le poignet en lui jetant un regard noir. Regard auquel le soldat ne répondit pas. Il se saisit simplement de la poignée, l'abaissa et força la jeune fille à entrer sans ménagement avant de refermer et de se retirer. L'adolescente trébucha sur le tapis et s'affala de tout son long sur le sol, maugréant contre ce maudit soldat. Elle se releva sans trop de mal et observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La salle était d'une taille raisonnable et des tapisseries d'or et d'argent ornaient les murs. Assis dans un trône taillé dans de l'or, Maxos l'observait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, que pensez-vous de votre séjour en notre compagnie ma chère colombe ?

- Je ne suis pas...

- Alors dites-moi maintenant, la coupa-t-il. Allez-vous mettre votre pouvoir à notre service ? Où devrais-je employer la force pour vous en persuader ?

Le roi des aigles quitta son siège et s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille, saisissant une mèche blonde dans l'une de ses mains tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Impressionnée, l'adolescente préféra baisser les yeux, mais Maxos releva son visage vers lui, lui caressant par la même occasion doucement la joue.

- Allons ma douce colombe, aidez-nous, soyez des nôtres. Vous êtes un Laguz oiseau comme nous après tout, non ?

- Non, je ne suis pas comme vous ! s'emporta-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Mais déjà Maxos la retenait par le bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune fille voulut se dégager ou au moins se débattre, mais elle n'en fit rien et s'abandonna totalement au baiser. Puis, finissant par reprendre ses esprits, elle parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et se recula brutalement. Honteuse de n'avoir pas pu réagir plus tôt. Elle ne l'aimait pas alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle donc laissé faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donc pris ? Déboussolée, l'adolescente voulut s'enfuir, mais Maxos l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

- Nous n'en avons pas encore fini très chère, allez-vous nous aider oui ou non ?

- Il en est hors de question ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne peux pas !

- Les colombes sont si têtues... soupira le roi des aigles. Bien, dans ce cas nous emploierons la force. Je dois tout de même avouer que vous me décevez.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Je ne suis pas ici pour semer le chaos sur Tellius.

- Où est le problème ? Ici aussi il y a des humains, même si ce ne sont pas eux qui ont anéanti une partie de votre race, ne sont-ils pas tout de même fautifs ? Ils sont humains eux aussi. Qui vous dit qu'ils ne vous tueront pas en apprenant votre vraie nature ?

- Les Beorcs et les Laguz vivent en harmonie ici ! protesta-t-elle vivement.

- Pour le moment...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?

- Moi je ne ferai rien, répondit-il simplement. C'est uniquement vous qui allez faire le travail. Gardes, ramenez la colombe dans sa cellule !

Deux soldats firent leur entrée dans la salle du trône, s'emparèrent de la jeune fille et la ramenèrent sans ménagement dans sa prison.

--------------------------------------------------

- Alors ? Qu'en est-il de la situation pour le moment ? interrogea Soren avec sérieux.

- Toujours la même, répondit simplement l'apôtre. Ces étrangers se trouvent encore aux alentours de Begnion et des gens envoyés pour leur parler ont encore disparu.

- J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que d'aller voir ce qu'il en est de nous-même, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Ranulf.

- En effet, approuva Sanaki. En revanche, j'aimerais que Tanith et Marcia vous accompagnent pour cette mission, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents.

- Bien, nous vous tiendrons donc au courant de nos découvertes, conclut le sage.

- Tout a été dit, nous allons donc à présent prendre congé de vous apôtre Sanaki, déclara le Laguz.

Sanaki les salua briévement alors que les deux autres prenaient congé d'elle.

- Ah, te revoilà de retour Soren ! s'exclama Marcia en le voyant. Alors ?

- Nous irons à la rencontre de ces étrangers, répondit-il simplement. Soyez prêts dès demain matin à partir.

- Tiens, Stefan n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna le Laguz en le cherchant du regard.

A cette annonce, le stratège fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il aurait tout le temps d'élucider ce mystère un peu plus tard. Il salua sa troupe avant de se rendre dans sa chambre en quête d'un peu de repos.

- Bien, bien, je vais faire un petit tour en ville, lança Tormod. Qui est partant pour m'accompagner.

- Moi, répondirent en choeur Nephenie et Astrid.

- Alors on est partis !

- Attendez ! Je vous accompagne ! s'exclama Marcia en les rejoignant.

Notre petit groupe disparut donc à son tour à l'angle d'un couloir. Rhys demeura un moment songeur alors que Shinon s'en allait à son tour, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Ranulf ne tarda pas à faire de même tout comme Sothe. Ne restèrent donc plus dans le palais que Mia ainsi que l'évêque. Ils décidèrent d'ailleurs d'un commun accord d'aller faire un tour dehors, n'ayant plus rien à faire au palais.

- Eh bien, je te trouve bien silencieuse, commenta l'évêque.

- Ah, excuse-moi Rhys. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, que disais-tu ?

Ce dernier eût un sourire amusé.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- De qui parles-tu ? s'étonna la guerrière.

- As-tu vraiment besoin de poser la question ?

Pour seule réponse, elle poussa un profond soupir.

- Il disparaît comme ça et on ne sait jamais où et pourquoi. Tu ne trouves pas ça rageant ? C'est comme s'il ne nous faisait pas confiance.

- Tout le monde a ses secrets Mia, dit son interlocuteur.

- Tu en as également ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Peut-être...

-------------------------------------------------

- Te voilà enfin de retour parmi nous, il t'en aura fallu du temps.

- Je ne reste pas. Je voulais simplement vous informer de la venue prochaine de l'un des nôtres."

Et sans un mot de plus, le bretteur s'éloigna.

**A suivre...**


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Moi (entre et aperçoit quelques personnes) : Vous êtes revenus ?**_

_**Soren (de mauvaise humeur) : Recommence à dire des bêtises et à être si flemmarde et on démissionne pour de bon.**_

_**Moi (tristounette) : Je ne recommencerai plus, promis. **_

_**Soren (ne se laisse pas attendrir) : Réponds à ta review au lieu de pleurer !**_

_**Moi (tristounette) : Tu es un être cruel, Soren.**_

_**Soren : Et fier de l'être !**_

_**Moi (souriante) : Une review d'Ithil ! Ah, elle se pose encore des questions, héhé. Est-ce qu'elle va se transformer, quel est ce mystérieux pouvoir ? Suspense oblige ma grande donc je ne dirai rien. Sinon oui, Stefan a toujours tendance a ajouté du mystère. Ah, j'adore trop ce perso !  
**_

_**Stefan : ...**_

_**Moi : Enfin, bref, enjoy !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **_Le désert de Grann_

Le lendemain matin, Mia fut la première levée. Elle s'étira longuement avant de jeter un oeil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et il pleuvait averse. La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Elle n'aimait pas la pluie, ça la rendait toujours triste et maussade. Détournant son regard de la vitre, elle entreprit d'aller faire sa toilette et de se vêtir rapidement. Elle accrocha ensuite son épée à sa ceinture, passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux mauves et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Stefan. Mia sursauta sous l'effet de surprise.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la guerrière, peut-être un peu trop abruptement.

Le bretteur ne se laissa pas distraire par le ton employé et répondit d'une voix calme.

- Je venais voir comment tu allais et si tu désirais t'entraîner un peu avec moi avant le départ.

- Où étais-tu hier ? Tu es encore parti sans rien dire.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, lui assura-t-il.

- Ca en a pour moi ! J'en ai plus que marre de te voir t'en aller sans savoir pourquoi, j'en ai marre de tous ces secrets ! Alors maintenant dis-moi qui tu es réellement, s'il te plaît.

- Mia...

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune fille craquer ainsi, elle qui semblait toujours souriante.

- Un problème ? interrogea Rhys en surgissant derrière eux.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit le guerrier.

Mais la tension qui semblait régner entre eux deux, démentait ses propos. L'évêque feignit de ne pas l'avoir remarquée et s'adressa à Mia.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre ton petit déjeuner, non ? Tormod, Astrid et Nephenie sont déjà dans la salle à manger.

L'adolescente acquiesça doucement, bouscula Stefan au passage, avant de s'éloigner.

- Tu comptes réellement nous laisser dans le noir encore longtemps ? demanda Rhys, le visage plus sérieux que jamais.

L'homme aux cheveux verts fronça les sourcils.

- Ca ne me pose pas vraiment de problèmes, je l'avoue. Ce sont tes secrets et je respecte ton choix de ne vouloir rien dire là-dessus. Mais Mia veut essayer d'en savoir davantage sur toi, elle veut apprendre à te connaître, elle veut pouvoir te faire pleinement confiance. Tu peux bien essayer de lui parler un peu, non ?

- Rhys, l'interrompit le bretteur. Je sais bien que tu apprécies beaucoup Mia ainsi que tous les autres, mais je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me révéler davantage. Non seulement c'est mieux pour vous et pour elle, mais ça l'est également pour moi.

Et sur ces dernières paroles énigmatiques, le guerrier s'éloigna sous l'oeil insistant du prêtre.

- Eh bien, tu en fais une tête ! nota Shinon avec une voix empreinte d'ironie.

- Ah, Shinon, déclara l'évêque en se tournant vers l'archer d'élite. Tu viens avec moi manger un morceau ?

- Non, je vais m'entraîner un peu.

Puis sans en dire davantage, l'archer d'élite s'éloigna alors que Rhys rejoignait les autres dans la salle à manger. Nephenie et Astrid le saluèrent d'un léger sourire alors que Mia mangeait quelques tartines, l'esprit ailleurs. Soren fit également son entrée peu après et prit place à table en silence, songeur. Le petit déjeuner fut prit dans un silence de plomb, pas un ne parla. Puis finalement, ils se rejoignirent tous devant le palais. Tanith descendit de son pégase et alla saluer le stratège. Tous deux discutèrent un moment avant que Soren ne se tourne de nouveau vers le petit groupe de mercenaires.

- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien préparés car nous partons dès maintenant.

Tous opinèrent du chef et notre petite troupe se mit en route, les deux chevaliers pégases partant en éclaireurs. Ils parcoururent ainsi une bonne distance, ne rencontrant aucun bandit ou truand sur la route. Tout était calme, peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Vous ne voyez toujours aucun danger à l'horizon ? lança Astrid à l'adresse de Marcia.

- Non, répondit cette dernière en se posant au sol. C'est assez étrange je dois l'admettre. Il y a toujours quelques bandits qui se terrent ici pourtant d'habitude.

- Soyons sur nos gardes alors, recommanda Nephenie.

Tormod qui marchait à côté de Sothe ainsi que de Ranulf, se tourna vers eux tout en jetant un bref coup d'oeil au bretteur et à Mia qui ne semblaient échanger aucune parole.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, commença le Laguz. Ils ont dû se disputer.

Le voleur, pas plus intérressé que ça par la conversation, alla rejoindre le sage en tête du groupe.

- Mia a l'air bien maussade aussi, poursuivit Tormod. Le sourire lui va mieux.

Ranulf posa une main sur l'épaule du mage avant de lui sourire.

- Bah t'en fais pas va. Tout ça finira bien par s'arranger.

Puis, sans un mot, ils reprirent le chemin tout en jetant de temps à autres des regards dans tous les coins, histoire de ne pas se faire surprendre. Il fut ensuite décidé d'établir le camp quand le ciel commença peu à peu s'obscurcir. On installa les tentes et Soren fut assigné au premier tour de garde. Le stratège ne se fit pas prier et prit place auprès du feu, jetant de temps en temps des sorts de vent pour attiser les flammes. Il laissa ensuite tomber sa tête dans la paume de sa main, réfléchissant aux divers événements, cherchant ainsi à trouver des réponses. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il nageait vraiment dans le brouillard, rien n'était clair, tout demeurait flou. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres. Dès demain soir, ils seraient sûrement arrivés à destination, qui rencontreraient-ils là-bas ?

- Encore en train de réfléchir, constata le bretteur du désert en s'approchant.

- Que me veux-tu cette fois-ci ?

- Tu m'as bien dit dernièrement que tu étais prêt à te rendre au désert de Grann pour trouver des réponses, non ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller dès aujourd'hui ? Nous ne sommes pas très loin du repaire des Marqués, Soren.

- Nous irons en effet, mais après avoir effectué la mission confiée par l'apôtre Sanaki.

- Aurais-tu peur de les rencontrer ? questionna le bretteur, moqueur.

Pour unique réponse, le sage lui lança un regard noir qui fit sourire l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Alors ? insista ce dernier.

Le stratège se leva, jeta un léger coup d'oeil au feu puis aux tentes closes, avant de reporter son attention sur Stefan. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance, mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Au pire, il risquait de tomber dans un traquenard, mais Soren ne pensait pas que le bretteur puisse le piéger ainsi, il semblait bien trop sérieux quand il parlait de ces autres Marqués.

- Allons-y, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

----------------------------------------------------------

- Tu devrais dormir, conseilla Kleith, adossé contre l'un des murs de la prison.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour sortir d'ici ! s'entêta Emeline en cherchant un quelconque mécanisme secret.

- Tu perds ton temps, lui assura-t-il.

- Il est hors de question qu'ils se servent de moi pour semer le chaos sur ce continent ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, des larmes ruisselant doucement sur ses joues.

Kleith poussa un soupir, cette fille l'émouvait plus que de raison. Se relevant lentement, il s'avança vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Emeline demeura un moment surprise de ce geste inattendu de la part de ce garçon, mais se laissa finalement aller à cette étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par la relâcher. La jeune fille sécha ses larmes avant de sourire légèrement.

- Merci...

- Pas de quoi, répondit son interlocuteur avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

---------------------------------------------------------

Il faisait un froid glacial et le vent soufflait avec force, soulevant la cape du sage. Du sable commença peu à peu à se répandre dans l'air, leur piquant les yeux et réduisant par la même occasion leur visibilité.

- On arrive bientôt ? grogna Soren.

- De quoi tu te plains ? lâcha Stefan. Toi tu marches sur le sable comme si tu marchais sur du sol correct, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne m'empêche pas pour autant de me prendre du sable plein la figure. Et pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse toujours aussi froid la nuit, dans les déserts ?

Le bretteur eût un léger sourire, le stratège avait vraiment sale caractère.

- Nous y sommes bientôt, sois donc un peu patient.

Patient, patient ! Il lui en demandait de bonnes ! Comment vouliez-vous être calme quand du sable vous fouettait le visage ou vous aveuglait presque en s'infiltrant dans vos yeux ? Soren n'était pas souvent du genre à se plaindre, c'est vrai. Mais cette fois-ci c'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il garda néanmoins le peu de calme qu'il lui restait, et ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans un silence complet. Stefan s'arrêta enfin devant une immense dune de sable, Soren ne tarda pas à en faire de même, lançant un regard quelque peu interrogateur à l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Nous arrivons, l'informa-t-il.

Il franchirent donc la dune avant de tomber nez à nez avec une petite forteresse construite à l'aide de pierres grises inégales. Devant la petite porte d'acier qui faisait office d'entrée, deux hommes montaient la garde, le visage impassible. Stefan se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et entama la discussion. Soren vit l'homme hocher plusieurs fois la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte qui grinça un peu sur ses gonds. Le bretteur du désert invita ensuite le stratège à le suivre et ils pénétrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais jeta un oeil autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient tous deux présentement devant un long couloir aux murs sombres et plusieurs ouvertures étaient présentes, creusées à même la pierre.

- Stefan ! s'écria une voix aiguë.

Une adolescente de quatorze ans, aux longs cheveux sable et aux yeux saphirs se précipita vers eux avant de se jeter sur le bretteur, le faisant tomber au sol.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me voir quand tu es passé, hein ? bouda-t-elle.

- Heu... Ely, tu pourrais descendre maintenant ?

- Ah, oui bien sûr ! assura la dénommée Ely en se relevant.  
Soren les observa tous deux avec étonnement, visiblement surpris de voir que cette fille, Marquée qu'elle était, possédait toujours cette joie de vivre propre à l'enfance. Chose qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps d'ailleurs.

- Mais au fait Stefan, qui est-ce ? interrogea l'adolescente en pointant le sage du doigt. C'est un Marqué lui aussi ? Il a l'air triste... Personne ne devrait être triste.

- Ely je te présente Soren, c'est un de mes amis si l'on puis dire et en effet c'est un Marqué. Soren, voici Ely.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant au stratège.

- Ely, est-ce que ton frère est rentré ? Nous avons quelques questions à lui poser.

L'adolescente fit mine de réfléchir.

- Moui, il doit être dans son bureau je pense. Mais il est de mauvaise humeur. Bien qu'à y bien penser, grand-frère est toujours de mauvaise humeur, acheva-t-elle dans un sourire.

Stefan la remercia avant de tirer Soren par le bras, se rendant tout au fond du couloir. Ils firent ainsi tous deux face à une porte d'acier où figurait un étrange symbole en forme de triangle. Le stratège eût dans l'idée de demander au bretteur ce que ce symbole représentait, mais ce dernier avait déjà frappé. Une voix grave lui répondit, invitant nos deux amis à entrer, ce qu'ils firent.

- Vous voilà enfin."


	10. Chapitre 10

**_Moi : Me revoici me revoilà avec un beau chapitre tout neuf et en plus je suis en vacances ! Enfin si on peut appeler ça des vacances avec tout le boulot qui m'attend (Ces profs, que des tortionnaires. è.é A croire qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on aimerait bien se reposer de temps en temps). _**

**_Soren (ironique) : Les filles, toujours en train de se plaindre... _**

**_Moi (è.é) : Je t'ai pas sonné pour une fois Soren. Tu veux que je te fasse souffrir ou quoi ?_**

**_Soren (provocateur) : Essaie seulement pour voir !_**

**_Nephenie (les sépare pour éviter qu'ils sentre-tuent) _**

**_Moi (se débat) : Laisse-le moi Nephie ! _**

**_Nephenie (exaspérée) : Tu le tueras après, d'accord ? Tu as reçu une review d'Ithil qui te traite d'auteur sadique à toujours couper là où il ne faut pas._**

**_Moi (recouvre son calme) : Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus sur Soren dans ce chapitre Ithil, il va falloir encore attendre une bonne dizaine de chapitres avant que je ne développe vraiment notre stratège préféré. Concernant Mia et Stefan... Je t'avoue que ça ne va pas être facile pour ces deux là. XD Remarque, si Mia ne veut pas se déclarer, ce n'est certainement pas Stefan qui va le faire. Mais t'en fais pas, entre eux ça finira bien par s'arranger. _**

**_Stefan : ..._**

**_Mia (-.-') : Non, mais quelle sadique..._**

**_Moi (sourire aux lèvres) : Allez, enjoy ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**_ Attaque surprise_

L'homme qu'ils avaient en face d'eux devait avoir une bonne vingtaine d'années tout au plus, aux alentours de vingt-cinq ans. Son visage semblait fermé et durci. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncé retombaient légèrement au-delà de ses épaules et ses grands yeux charbon fixaient les deux compères avec insistance. On pouvait également noter sur son front, la présence d'une tache rouge sang, symbole de son appartenance à ceux que l'on appelait Marqués. Il portait un ensemble assez modeste : un haut blanc dans lequel avait été brodé le triangle qu'ils avaient vu sur la porte ainsi qu'un pantalon de lin noir. Soren quitta le grand-frère d'Ely des yeux pour porter son attention sur la pièce dans son ensemble. Il n'y avait rien de spécial si ce n'était le tas de parchemins et de cartes qui traînait sur une table basse un peu plus loin.

" Alors c'est de lui dont tu me parlais, Stefan ? interrogea l'homme en fixant le sage avec impassibilité.

- En effet, approuva le bretteur. Comment va Kleith ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dernièrement.

- Il a été enlevé, répondit simplement son interlocuteur. Depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Et vous n'avez pas cherché à le retrouver ? lâcha l'homme aux cheveux verts, étonné.

- Me prends-tu donc pour un incapable ?! s'emporta Marwin, tapant du poing le bureau devant lui.

Pour seule réponse, un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du bretteur alors que Soren suivait l'échange en silence.

- Du calme, voyons. Vous devriez écouter votre soeur de temps en temps, poursuivit Stefan.

- Ah, je devrais cesser de m'énerver contre toi. Tu es parfois insupportable, mais tu as bon fond, grommela Marwin en recouvrant son calme. Bien, mais passons à des choses plus sérieuses que cela. Il me semble que ton ami voulait m'interroger, non ?

- Oui, approuva-t-il.

- Bien sûr, comme tu le sais, ça ne sera pas gratuit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grogna le stratège à l'adresse de Stefan.

- Allons, allons Soren, déclara le bretteur du désert. Ca ne sera que provisoire, ensuite tu seras de nouveau libre.

- Comment ça ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, une lueur de reproche cachée dans le fond de ses prunelles sombres.

Marwin les incita tous deux à s'asseoir avant de faire de même, il fixa ensuite le stratège avec sérieux et commença d'une voix grave :

- Les Marqués ont un code à respecter, on ne peut pas aller contre. Alors en échange d'informations, tu devras faire partie des nôtres pendant un petit moment et exécuter une mission, expliqua-t-il. C'est à ta portée, non ?

- Il est hors de question que je fasse partie de votre groupe ! protesta vivement Soren.

- C'est la meilleure façon pour en apprendre davantage, réfléchis-y bien, conseilla Stefan en lui jetant un regard en coin. Tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à y gagner. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être finiras-tu par te plaire parmi nous et que tu voudras rester définitivement ?

- Ne rêve pas éveillé !

Le stratège grommela, il l'avait bien eu. Certes il ne voulait pas rentrer dans cette " organisation " ou " je ne sais quoi " qu'était les Marqués, mais s'il pouvait en apprendre plus, n'était-ce pas là une chance à saisir ? Et puis ce ne serait que provisoire, ensuite il pourrait les quitter après avoir fait cette fichue mission qui... Qui consistait en quoi au fait ?

- Alors ? demanda Marwin.

- Si j'accepte ces conditions, en quoi consistera ma mission ?

- Je pensais que tu aurais deviné. Tu m'as l'air pourtant bien perspicace, non ? Il s'agira de retrouver Kleith, répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

- C'est un Marqué lui aussi ?

- Est-il vraiment nécessaire de poser la question ? Alors, acceptez-vous ces conditions ?

Soren poussa un soupir avant de hocher positivement la tête. Marwin eût un sourire satisfait et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Bien, alors je t'écoute.

- Etes-vous au courant que des étrangers à Tellius sont apparus récemment dans l'Empire de Begnion ?

- En effet, approuva son interlocuteur. J'ai envoyé deux de mes hommes à leur rencontre il y a peu. D'après les informations qu'ils nous ont fait parvenir, il s'agit de Laguz accompagnés de Beorcs. Nous n'en savons pas davantage pour le moment.

Le stratège fronça les sourcils.

- Les soldats qu'a envoyé l'apôtre Sanaki ne sont pas revenus alors comment vos hommes ont-ils pu...

- Les Marqués sont des gens discrets, l'interrompit son interlocuteur. Même un Laguz avec un très bon odorat aurait du mal à repérer ceux que je leur ai envoyé.

- J'aurais une autre question, poursuivit le sage. Ce symbole que vous avez sur votre haut et qui figure sur la porte d'entrée, que représente-t-il ?

- Il commence à se faire tard, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ramènes Soren au camp Stefan, avant que les autres ne se doutent de quelque chose, déclara Marwin en se tournant vers le bretteur.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! protesta vivement le sage.

- Bien, approuva calmement l'homme aux cheveux verts en se levant.

Il attrapa le stratège par le bras, le forçant ainsi à se lever, avant de le tirer hors de la pièce sous les protestations de ce dernier. Une fois dans le couloir, Stefan le relâcha alors qu'Ely venait à leur rencontre.

- Alors ? Ca s'est bien passé ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

- Plutôt bien oui, répondit le bretteur. Soren nous a même rejoint pour un petit moment, n'est-ce pas formidable ?

- C'est génial tu veux dire ! s'exclama Ely, un immense sourire aux lèvres. On va même peut-être pouvoir travailler ensemble pour notre mission.

- Comment ça ? grogna le stratège, peu enclin à collaborer avec cette jeune fille qu'il jugeait trop dynamique

- Ah ? Marwin ne t'a pas dit ? Souvent les missions données se font à deux pour faciliter un peu la tâche.

- Stefan, je te jure que dès que j'en aurais fini avec tout ça je te ferai payer !

- Je n'en doute pas, lâcha le bretteur, moqueur. Ely, nous allons devoir prendre congé ou ceux qui nous accompagnent risquent de se poser des questions. Surtout que Soren était censé être de garde, je préfère ne même pas imaginer leur réaction s'ils se sont faits attaquer.

La jeune fille approuva d'un hochement de tête positif, signe qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Le sage et l'homme aux cheveux verts sortirent donc du repaire des Marqués, déjà prêts à retraverser le désert de Grann.

---------------------------------------------

- Bon sang ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! lança Mia en parant un coup d'estoc d'extrême justesse.

- Mais où est passé le jeune stratège ? grommela Shinon en encochant une énième flèche. Cet imbécile n'était pas censé être de garde ?

- C'est pas le moment pour vous plaindre, faites plutôt attention au combat, conseilla Nephenie en se débarrassant d'un Laguz au plumage doré à l'aide de sa lance.

- Mais qui sont-ils enfin ? lança Astrid, excédée, tout en empêchant sa monture de se cabrer.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Rhys. Mais ils ne m'ont pas l'air amicaux.

- Attention Astrid ! s'écria Tormod en usant d'un sort de foudre pour empêcher l'oiseau de fondre sur son amie.

La jeune femme brune le remercia d'un sourire avant d'encocher une flèche, prête cette fois-ci à abattre le prochain Laguz qui s'approcherait un peu trop. Sothe fondit sur l'un des Beorc avec une rapidité fulgurante, lui tranchant la carotide avant de s'emparer des trésors qu'il devait garder jalousement de son vivant. Ranulf se débarrassa de deux ou trois Beorcs à son tour et se rapprocha de l'évêque pour être soigné.

- Mais qui sont-ils donc ? Ils ont une force hors du commun et en plus des Laguz qui nous sont inconnus sont avec eux.

- Baisse toi Rhys ! ordonna Astrid en tirant une flèche qui alla se planter dans l'une des ailes de l'oiseau qui s'apprêtait à attaquer l'évêque.

La jeune fille aux cheveux mauves recula un peu jusqu'à être au niveau du conseiller du roi de Gallia.

- A ce rythme on ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Il faut entamer une retraite !

- Je voudrais bien Mia, mais nous sommes encerclés.

- Dans ce cas nous allons ouvrir une brèche à l'est. Dites à Shinon de me couvrir, je vais tenter une percée.

- Mia, c'est trop dangereux ! protesta Ranulf.

- C'est la seule solution, assura-t-elle, déterminée.

Le Laguz dut s'avouer vaincu et la guerrière s'élança vers l'ennemi, éliminant le premier adversaire qui venait à sa rencontre à l'aide d'un coup d'estoc. Elle poursuivit son avancée, usant de son épée avec agilité et précision. L'archer d'élite resté à l'arrière, la couvrait du mieux possible à l'aide de ses flèches, mais la tâche se révéla plus ardue que prévue et Mia fut blessée à l'épaule par un javelot ennemi. Elle étouffa tant bien que mal un gémissement de douleur avant de repartir à l'assaut. Peu rassuré, Ranulf voulut aller l'aider, mais déjà deux adversaires étaient sur lui, l'empêchant de la rejoindre.

- Tormod, Astrid, Nephenie, Rhys ! Essayez de maintenir votre position, je vais tenter d'aider Mia, les informa le voleur.

Ils approuvèrent tous alors que Sothe se dirigeait déjà vers la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves. Mais c'était sans compter les deux Laguz au plumage d'or qui vinrent soudainement lui barrer le passage. Le voleur jura avant d'essayer de les contourner, peine perdue.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, on est en mauvaise posture, commenta le mage en usant d'un autre sort de foudre. Si je meurs ici, j'aimerais vous dire que je vous ai toujours apprécié les amis.

- Personne ne mourra ici ! s'exclama Nephenie en tuant deux autres Beorcs ennemis avant de se faire errafler le bras par une lame adverse.

Alors que tout allait de mal en pis, un Laguz panthère noire ainsi qu'un Laguz tigre vert firent leur apparition, poussèrent un rugissement, avant de se ruer dans la bataille. Se battant comme deux beaux diables, ils forcèrent rapidement le camp adverse à reculer sous les yeux stupéfaits de nos amis. Puis, le chef ennemi, voyant qu'ils étaient en train de perdre l'avantage, ordonna à ses troupes de se replier. Mia poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa choir à genoux, une main sur sa blessure de laquelle s'écoulait pas mal de sang. L'évêque se précipita immédiatement vers elle avant de la soigner à l'aide de son bâton.

- Merci Rhys, lâcha-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Le Laguz tigre fut le premier à reprendre sa forme humaine et Tormod se précipa vers lui avant de le serrer de toutes ses forces.

- Muarim ! s'exclama le mage, heureux de retrouver enfin son ami.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir bonhomme, assura-t-il en posant une main sur la tête du garçon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ranulf reprit également sa forme initiale avant de s'avancer vers le Laguz panthère noire, le toisant avec curiosité. Muarim délaissa un peu Tormod pour s'adresser au conseiller du roi Caineghis :

- Elle s'appelle Yuko. J'ai fait sa rencontre en chemin, elle était blessée alors je lui ai proposé mon aide.

- Elle ne reprend pas sa forme humaine ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

- Elle ne peut pas, répondit simplement Muarim.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne me pose pas la question. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire à ce propos. En tout cas vous avez eu de la chance que nous soyions passés par là sinon je crois bien que vous ne seriez plus de ce monde.

- Vous saviez ce qu'étaient ces drôles de Laguz dorés ? interrogea Sothe, s'imisçant dans la conversation.

- Aucune idée, répondit Muarim. C'était bien la première fois que j'en voyais. Cela dit, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin. C'est devenu dangereux par ici.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, contesta Astrid. C'est une mission confiée par l'apôtre Sanaki.

Au même moment, Soren et Stefan qui étaient enfin sortis du désert, rejoignirent le petit groupe.

- Je crois bien qu'ils ont été attaqués, nota le bretteur avec ironie.

L'archer d'élite, de très mauvaise humeur, s'approcha du stratège avant de le saisir par le col.

- Où t'étais encore passé abruti ? C'était ton tour de garde je te signale ! A cause de toi on s'est faits attaqués par surprise et si Muarim et Yuko n'étaient pas intervenus nous serions morts !

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Franchement il y a des fois ou tu me donnes envie de te frapper ! Tu es en train de devenir aussi insupportable que Ike !

- Arrête de dire du mal de Ike ! C'est quelqu'un de respectable ! protesta le sage en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Les deux personnes s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Nephenie n'intervienne pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer. De son côté, Stefan se faisait sévérement remonter les bretelles par une Mia plus énervée que jamais.

- Non, mais t'es vraiment inconscient ! Partir comme ça sans nous prévenir ! Et quand on s'est faits attaqués tu n'étais pas là ! Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu nous avais retrouvé mort, hein ? Réponds-moi !

- Mia...

- Réponds-moi ! Arrête de te taire sans arrêt ! J'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus de tous... ces secrets... Je...

Epuisée autant physiquement que moralement, elle fondit en larmes. Sans un mot, Stefan s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Pardonne-moi... "

**A suivre... **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Moi (souriante) : Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs !**

**" se fait accueillir par une nuée de sifflements et un lancer de tomates, les évite tant bien que mal "  
**

**Moi (l'air contrit) : Vous m'en voulez pour la publication tardive de ce chapitre alors qu'il était déjà écrit depuis un moment ? **

**" Regards furieux de la part des lecteurs " **

**Moi (TT) : Vous avez raison, je n'ai aucune excuse. Je suis si désolée, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits et ils ne me restent plus qu'à les relire pour ensuite les poster. En revanche...**

**Soren (de mauvaise humeur pour ne pas changer) : Elle va prendre du bon temps au lieu de travailler et on l'appelle fanficteuse. Pfff...**

**Moi (è.é) : Eh ! De quel droit tu te permets de me critiquer ?!**

**Soren (è.é) : Auteur stupide !**

**Moi (souriante) : Je me demande si je devrais envisager d'écrire une death-fic sur Fire Emblem avec Soren comme personnage principal...**

**Soren (grogne) : ...**

**Moi : Sinon pour en revenir à des choses plus sérieuses...**

**Shinon (sceptique) : Parce que tu sais être sérieuse, toi ?!**

**Moi (è.é) : Tout à fait monsieur. Bon et si vous cessiez de m'interrompre maintenant ?!**

**Shinon : ...**

**Moi (souriante) : Bien, donc comme je disais j'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je ne serai pas chez moi pendant dix jours car je me rends sur Lille pour voir mes grand-parents. Et comme vous vous en doutez bien, ils n'ont ni le net ni d'ordi et donc il va vous falloir être patient. Par contre, je vais essayer de mettre ces jours sans ordi à profit pour essayer de poursuivre quelques unes de mes fics restées en suspend, mais je ne promets rien. **

**Nephenie : On peut passer aux reviews maintenant ?**

**Moi (souriante) : Je t'en prie.**

**Nephenie : Tu en as reçu une de Ithil.**

**Moi (souriante) : Oh, ma fidèle lectrice ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?**

**Nephenie : Elle dit que Marwin n'est pas très sympathique.**

**Moi : Tu trouves ? Moi je l'aime bien et en plus c'est un bon manipulateur. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir piéger Soren alors il a toute mon admiration.**

**Soren (è.é) : Eh !**

**Moi (souriante) : C'est la stricte vérité.**

**Nephenie : Elle est aussi contente qu'il y ait de nouveaux Laguz et elle espère vraiment que Janaff, Ulki, Reyson et Naesala seront présents dans ta fic.**

**Moi (souriante) : Je dois avouer que j'ai aussi un petit faible pour les Laguz et si ça peut te rassurer, les quatre Laguz oiseaux que tu viens de citer apparaîtront plus tard dans la fic.**

**Nephenie : Elle ajoute que ça ne doit pas être facile de gérer tout un groupe de combat.**

**Moi : Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Surtout que dans de futurs chapitres, c'est de quatre groupes dont je dois me charger en même temps. Le plus difficile c'est de ne pas oublier quelqu'un alors j'ai du dresser une liste de mes persos pour éviter ce problème. Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements.**

**Mia : Juste une question ?**

**Moi : Oui ?**

**Mia : Je vais finir avec Stefan dans la fic ?**

**Moi : Hum... C'est une question placée sous le signe du spoiler, mais de toute façon je n'ai pas encore décidé. **

**Mia (Oo) : Comment ça se fait ?**

**Moi (gênée) : J'écris au fil de la plume donc je ne sais jamais ce qui va se passer à l'avance, je laisse faire mon imagination.**

**Mia (Oo) : T'es vraiment tordue comme fille.**

**Moi (gênée) : Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

** Chapitre 11 : **_L'ombre d'un danger imminent_

" Le ciel est bien sombre aujourd'hui. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu un temps aussi exécrable à Daien, commenta l'homme en observant les nuages gris qui composaient la voûte céleste.

Une jeune femme vint à sa rencontre avant de regarder le ciel à son tour, la mine un peu sombre.

- A ce rythme là, nous risquons de connaître une nouvelle guerre. Et celle-ci sera bien pire que la précédente si jamais elle a lieu.

- On ne peut plus rester ici les bras croisés, lâcha-t-il en posant le regard sur sa compagne.

Elle demeura un moment songeuse, puis reprit la parole :

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Nous devons chasser ces aigles de Tellius avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si jamais ils utilisent la magie de la colombe, nous pourrons dire adieu à ce continent !

La jeune femme avança sa main vers l'homme, puis la caressa avec douceur, le calmant par la même occasion.

- Ne perds pas ton sang froid, ce n'est pas ainsi que nous trouverons une solution raisonnable. Et puis tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas venir à bout de nos ennemis seuls.

- Qu'allons-nous faire dans ce cas ? Rester ici et attendre ?

- Non, répondit-elle. Nous allons nous rendre à Begnion pour mettre au courant l'apôtre Sanaki. Il n'y a plus que ça à faire, les soldats de Daien ne voudront pas nous aider. Ils en veulent encore aux autres pays et il faut les comprendre. Ils ont tout de même été manipulés pendant un temps par Ashnard, tout ne s'efface pas en deux ans.

- Tu as raison, dut-il admettre. Je vais préparer quelques vivres.

Il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

- Si jamais nous avons à nous battre...

Elle lança un regard à son compagnon, les yeux brillants comme si elle était prête à pleurer.

- Promets-moi de ne pas mourir.

- Je croyais que tu commençais à me connaître à force.

Il eut un léger sourire avant de rebrousser chemin pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se détendit et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Comment va Mia ? interrogea Rhys en voyant Stefan revenir vers eux.

- Elle était complètement morte de fatigue. Elle est en train de se reposer, répondit-il simplement.

Il y avait à présent peu de temps déjà que la nuit avait laissé place au matin. Nos amis avaient finalement trouvé un petit village qui avait accepté de les héberger durant la nuit, à leur plus grand soulagement. Et la plupart d'entre eux était maintenant en train de converser pour décider de la future marche à suivre.

- Cette mission devient beaucoup trop dangereuse pour être poursuivie, commenta Nephenie. A ce rythme là, nous serons tous morts avant d'être arrivés à destination.

- Tu proposes donc que nous fassions demi-tour ? questionna Astrid.

- Vous oubliez Emeline, intervint Shinon.

- Emeline a été enlevée par des aigles et ils ont été attaqués par des Laguz au plumage doré, contesta Soren. Il est donc peu probable qu'elle soit retenue prisonnière par eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'emporta l'archer d'élite en se levant.

- Mais enfin, calme toi Shinon ! intervint Astrid en le forçant à se rasseoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois que l'on parle d'Emeline tu t'emportes. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour elle.

L'archer d'élite se renfrogna avant de s'enfermer dans un silence total sous l'oeil quelque peu moqueur du sage.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment à prendre part dans cette conversation, déclara Muarim. Mais selon moi vous feriez mieux d'écouter Nephenie. Continuer votre route serait une mauvaise idée.

- Je vais partir en éclaireur, lâcha lentement le bretteur du désert en nettoyant un peu son épée. Vous n'aurez qu'à rester ici. Si je ne suis pas de retour avant la nuit alors il vaudra mieux pour vous de quitter cet endroit.

Tormod le regarda comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

- Et tu penses qu'on va approuver ta décision comme ça, sans rien dire ? Tu vas tout droit à la mort si tu y vas seul !

- Ne vaut-il pas mieux un seul mort que plusieurs ? rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux verts, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Ta vie a si peu de valeur pour toi ? contesta vivement le mage.

- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop Tormod, répondit-il simplement.

- Tormod n'a pas tort Stefan, dut admettre Astrid en fixant le bretteur. Emmène au moins deux ou trois personnes avec toi.

- Hors de question ! protesta ce dernier en se levant. J'irai seul.

- Et tu penses que je vais accepter ça ?

Surpris, ils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, apercevant par la même occasion Mia qui toisait l'homme aux cheveux verts avec une lueur de reproche au fond de ses prunelles.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Mia, retourne te reposer, conseilla le bretteur.

- S'il a envie d'y aller seul, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat, déclara Sothe d'une voix calme. C'est tout à fait son droit.

Il y eut un long silence qui suivit sa réplique avant que Stefan n'accroche sa dague à sa ceinture et fasse tournoyer légèrement son épée, comme pour s'assurer de son entière maniabilité. La panthère noire qui avait jusque là suivi l'échange, s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux verts avant de s'asseoir, attendant visiblement qu'il soit prêt à partir.

- Tu m'accompagnes, Yuko ? interrogea le bretteur du désert.

- Je viens également, dit Mia, plus que déterminée.

L'évêque posa une main sur l'épaule de la guerrière aux cheveux mauves.

- Tu n'as pas encore tout à fait récupéré de ton dernier combat. Il serait plus sage que tu restes ici avec nous.

- Mais...

- Alors c'est décidé, l'interrompit le stratège. Stefan partira en éclaireur avec Yuko. Nous nous chargerons de veiller sur ce village en attendant votre retour.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique et Mia fut dans l'obligation de rester ici avec les autres.

----------------------------------------------------------

- Je crois que tu peux reprendre ta forme initiale maintenant Yuko, lança-t-il en lui jetant un regard.

La panthère acquiesça, laissant ainsi place à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux raides d'un noir de jais, retombaient bien au delà de ses épaules. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'une jolie couleur mordorée et son visage semblait fin et délicat. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique assez serrée de couleur sombre, le tout attaché par une ceinture. On pouvait également noter sur son front, la présence d'une petite tache noire.

- Tout ça prend un tournant auquel nous n'aurions jamais pensé, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle en usant d'un élastique pour s'attacher les cheveux.

- En effet, approuva son interlocuteur. D'abord Kleith qui se fait enlever, puis Emeline.

- La colombe est nécessaire pour la destruction de ce continent, mais pourquoi Kleith ? Il n'avait rien de spécial à ce que je sache, à moins que...

- Tu penses qu'il l'a volé et qu'il s'est enfui ensuite ? Ce n'est pas son genre, dit-il, songeur.

- Ca a toujours été quelqu'un d'assez secret. Et à présent, s'il s'est fait enlevé par les aigles comme nous le pensons...

- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour agir, dit Stefan.

- Tu comptes t'éclipser ?

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Mia et les autres m'en voudraient et ce n'est pas le moment pour que je devienne leur ennemi alors que nous sommes plus ou moins du même côté.

- Bien, dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller enquêter sur ces drôles de volatiles au plumage doré. Ca va nous faire perdre un temps précieux, tu en es conscient ?

- Tu as autre chose à me proposer ? demanda-t-il, quelque peu moqueur.

Yuko ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

- C'est toi qui voit.

Stefan secoua la tête avec amusement avant de poursuivre sa route, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Le chemin se fit sans anicroches et ils ne rencontrèrent aucune menace digne d'intérêt. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout d'une bonne heure, devant une espèce de forteresse. Deux Laguz oiseaux au plumage doré montaient la garde devant une immense porte d'acier. Le bretteur eut un léger sourire en notant la vague ressemblance entre ce bâtiment et celui qui abritait les Marqués.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Oh rien, je songeais, répondit simplement l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Avant qu'on aille se battre un peu, j'aurais une question à te poser Stefan.

- Je t'écoute.

- Cette fille... Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Le bretteur du désert sembla quelque peu surpris par la question posée et demeura un moment silencieux.

- Tu parles de Mia n'est-ce pas ?

- De qui d'autre ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça Yuko.

- Pour toi tout est toujours compliqué, rétorqua son amie. Elle est une Beorc, tu es un Marqué et alors ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est très apte à faire abstraction de ta différence.

- Allons-y.

- Ne change pas de sujet, protesta-t-elle."

Mais il avait déjà dévalé la pente en direction du bastion ennemi.

**A suivre...  
**

* * *

_**A votre avis, qui sont les personnages qui parlent au tout début de ce chapitre ? Donnez-moi votre réponse dans une review et si elle est correcte alors je vous enverrai un petit cadeau. Bonne chance à tous et à dans dix jours.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** _Une bien mystérieuse forteresse_

" Mia, cesse un peu de tourner en rond, ça ne te mènera nulle part, lâcha Nephenie, quelque peu agacée par les va-et-vient de son amie.

Pour seule et unique réponse, la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves garda le silence, poursuivant inlassablement son petit manège sous l'œil plus qu'exaspéré de Nephenie. Astrid choisit ce moment pour pénétrer brusquement dans la pièce. Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et se laissa finalement tomber sur une chaise.

- Un problème ? demanda la femme aux cheveux bruns, intriguée.

- Elle va me rendre folle, répondit Nephenie. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour dehors.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, la guerrière sortit.

- Eh bien... Réussir à énerver Nephenie est un petit exploit en soi. Félicitations Mia, lança-t-elle, amusée.

Mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas, plongée dans des pensées plus que noires. Astrid eut un bref sourire. Sans plus attendre, elle prit la parole :

- Tu as peur que Stefan ne revienne pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Première réaction de la part de son interlocutrice. Mia se tourna vivement vers son aînée avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Jamais je ne pourrais m'en faire pour ce crétin fini !

- Oh, arrête ce petit jeu. Tu mens très mal, assura-t-elle, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je ne mens pas ! protesta la guerrière. Il fait ce qu'il veut, ça m'est égal.

- Tu sais... Le concernant... Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre à se faire facilement terrasser par un ennemi, quel qu'il soit. Quoi que l'on puisse dire, son talent à l'épée est indiscutable et il te surpasse de beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de trop t'en faire.

Astrid se leva avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et de lui sourire à nouveau.

- Alors détends-toi un peu, d'accord ?

Sur ce, elle s'apprêta à partir.

- Astrid ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De rien. C'est normal de se soutenir entre amies dans les moments difficiles.

************************************************

- Mais tu as bientôt fini de fuir mes questions, oui ? grommela Yuko en enfonçant l'une de ses dagues dans la chair d'un des gardes Laguz.

Le bretteur ne répondit rien, se débarrassant aisément du second garde en quelques coups d'épée précis et rapides. Yuko avait toujours admiré son maniement de l'épée et lui enviait souvent son aisance au combat. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs demandé plusieurs fois qu'il l'entraîne, mais il avait refusé à chaque fois, prétextant qu'elle s'en sortait déjà assez bien.

- Tu rêves ? interrogea Stefan, quelque peu moqueur.

- Avance au lieu de dire des imbécilités. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps je te rappelle.

Il acquiesça avant de pousser la porte d'acier, lame à la main, prêt à se battre. Mais personne ne se manifesta. Devant eux s'étendait un long couloir de plusieurs mètres simplement éclairé par des torches. Plusieurs arabesques très complexes, semblant se mêler les unes aux autres, couvraient le plafond. Yuko passa doucement sa main sur l'un des murs de pierres, constatant par la même occasion qu'il était presque aussi lisse que du verre.

- Cet endroit est étrange Stefan. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Aurais-tu peur ? demanda-t-il, amusée.

- Moi ? Peur ? fit-elle, ironique. Jamais de la vie ! Je n'ai jamais peur voyons !

Elle esquissa un pas en avant, prudente. Voyant que rien ne semblait se produire, elle poursuivit son chemin, Stefan sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent le long couloir sans encombres avant de déboucher dans une immense salle de forme ovale. Plusieurs portes se présentaient à eux, chacune ornée d'un motif différent. Mais pas un chat, pas un seul Beorc ou Laguz ne semblait monter la garde. Le bretteur baissa les yeux, constatant par la même occasion qu'un immense cercle avait été tracé au centre de la pièce, à même le sol. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, on pouvait remarquer les étranges arabesques qu'ils avaient vu il y a peu. Yuko suivit le regard de son ami et s'agenouilla, suivant les contours du dessin à l'aide de sa main. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, contrariée.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on rebrousse chemin, finit-elle par dire en se relevant.

- Et pour aller où je vous prie ? lança une voix.

Yuko se retourna vivement. Des Beorcs et des Laguz les encerclaient, les menaçant de leurs becs ou de leurs armes. Yuko voulut user de ses dagues, mais le regard que lui lança Stefan l'en dissuada. Ils n'étaient que deux et ils devaient être une bonne vingtaine. Le combat était déjà perdu d'avance et c'est sans plus tarder que les ennemis les saisirent avant de les jeter sans ménagement dans une cellule.

- On s'est vraiment fait avoir comme des débutants. On aurait dû voir depuis le début que c'était un piège, pesta la jeune femme aux yeux mordorés.

- Il n'y a pas que du négatif là-dedans. On va peut-être pouvoir en apprendre plus sur eux, déclara Stefan.

- En étant enfermés dans une cellule ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste Yuko. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de rester toute ma vie ici. Je te rappelle que nous devons être de retour au camp avant la tombée de la nuit.  
Au même moment, nos deux amis entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un bruit épouvantable. Une personne commença à descendre les marches menant au sous-sol avant de s'arrêter devant la cellule des nouveaux captifs. Le bretteur et Yuko levèrent les yeux, étouffant tant bien que mal leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent que leur visiteur était en fait un enfant d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Ses yeux d'un gris terne ne semblaient exprimer aucune émotion et ses cheveux blonds tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux, mais l'enfant ne fit rien pour les écarter. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble noirâtre et sur la manche droite de l'habit avait été cousu le même cercle que nos deux amis avaient vu dans la salle principale.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Quelles sont vos intentions ? demanda l'enfant d'une voix mécanique.

- Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, répondit Yuko. Nous désirons simplement nous entretenir avec votre chef.

- Des moins que rien comme vous n'ont pas à parler à notre vénéré seigneur. Des vermines comme vous ne mériteraient que le trépas, pousuivit-il sur le même ton mécanique.

- Je crois bien qu'il n'est plus maître de lui-même, constata le bretteur. Regarde un peu ses yeux. Ils sont comme dénués de sentiments. Que lui ont-ils donc fait ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit simplement son amie. Mais il est hors de question que je reste ici plus longtemps !

Elle tenta de reprendre sa forme Laguz, mais un courant électrique l'en empêcha et elle s'écroula à genoux, secouée de spasmes, sous l'oeil inquiet de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il.

- A part le fait que je me suis prise un bon coup de jus, je pense aller bien, assura-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

- Il sera bientôt décidé de votre sort, reprit l'enfant. Jusque-là, profitez un peu de votre vie. Ce sont peut-être vos derniers instants après tout.

Sur ces derniers mots peu réjouissants, il sortit comme il était entré.

- Saloperie ! grommela Yuko en tapant du poing sur le sol. Je ne peux plus me transformer. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Nous nous occuperons de ce problème plus tard. Essayons de sortir d'ici.

- Tu vas perdre ton temps Stefan. Ces barreaux ne cèderont pas, intervint une voix.

Yuko se retourna vivement, quelque peu surprise.

- Ryo ? Je suis soulagée. Alors tu es bien vivant ?

- ...

- Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois, nota-t-elle avec amusement.

Le dénommé Ryo, tout comme Yuko, était âgé d'une bonne vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux couleur noisettes brillaient d'un éclat plutôt sombre. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de lin noir et d'une veste toute aussi foncée.

- On peut savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, rétorqua son interlocuteur.

- Nous avions pour mission de découvrir l'identité de ces étrangers, expliqua briévement le bretteur. Mais nous nous sommes faits piéger si l'on puis dire.

- Même chose pour moi, répondit Ryo. D'après le peu d'informations que j'ai réussi à glaner, ils projètent d'anhiler les Beorcs.

- Les choses vont de mal en pis j'ai bien l'impression, commenta la jeune femme. Si ce ne sont pas les aigles qui s'y mettent, ce sont eux. A ce rythme là, Tellius ne sera plus.

Ryo se leva et posa une main sur son bras droit, grimaçant. Etonnée, Yuko s'approcha et dégagea la main de son partenaire de mission, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant la longue estafilade de laquelle s'écoulait encore un peu de sang.

- Tu aurais pu dire que tu étais blessé, idiot !

- Ferme la Yuko ! Ce n'est qu'une blessure mineure. Ca ne va pas me tuer, grommela-t-il.

Ne préférant pas s'en mêler, Stefan sortit une dague qu'il avait pris soin de dissimuler et en glissa la pointe dans la serrure. Avec une incroyable habileté, presque égale à celle des voleurs, il parvint à crocheter la serrure. De son côté, Yuko déchira un morceau de son haut avant de l'attacher autour du membre blessé de Ryo. Elle lui lança un regard de reproche, mais il préféra détourner les yeux.

- Ne traînons pas davantage ici, lança le bretteur, dague en main.

- Eh ! Où as-tu eu cette dague ? l'interrompit Yuko.

Stefan lui adressa un léger sourire malicieux.

- Secret professionnel.

La guerrière préféra ne pas en demander davantage et ils sortirent tous trois du sous-sol dans lequel ils étaient prisonniers. Le bretteur se débarrassa rapidement du garde à l'entrée et s'empara de son épée avant de la lancer à Ryo qui la rattrapa au vol. Il la fit tournoyer de sa main gauche, la droite étant hors d'usage pour le moment et un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Avoir une lame en main lui faisait toujours cet effet et il semblait beaucoup moins vulnérable que lorsqu'il était désarmé. Sans plus tarder, ils reprirent tous trois leur chemin et de débouchèrent à nouveau dans la salle principale. Comme c'était à prévoir, une dizaine de Beorcs et Laguz se ruèrent sur eux, bien décidés à les mettre hors d'état de nuire, et cette fois-ci une bonne fois pour toute. Ryo fut le premier à se lancer dans la mêlée, usant de son épée comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de son corps et de son âme. La lame virevoltait, parait, attaquait, contre-attaquait et bientôt trois Beorcs et trois Laguz oiseau au plumage doré furent à terre. Stefan tua les derniers avant de lancer deux dagues en direction de la jeune femme qui les rattrapa au vol, satisfaite d'avoir de nouveau de quoi se défendre. Le bretteur s'empara d'une épée ayant appartenu à un garde avant d'aller en fouiller un autre, en ressortant la dague Katti qu'il récupéra.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna Yuko. On essaie d'aller rendre visite à leur chef ou on sort d'ici ?

- La réponse est plutôt évidente, non ? déclara Ryo, déterminé.

- Allons-y !

- J'aurais juste une question les garçons. Vous savez où se situe le bureau du chef en question ?

Un long silence sembla planer un moment avant que Stefan ne désigne une porte marquée des étranges arabesques. Ils l'empruntèrent d'un commun accord, traversèrent hâtivement le couloir sur lequel elle débouchait et gravirent l'escalier de marbre qui montait en colimaçon. Une fois en haut, nos amis se tapirent dans l'ombre alors que Stefan risquait un coup d'oeil vers le couloir voisin.

- Cinq Laguz au moins, trois archers, cinq hallebardiers, deux bretteurs, comptabilisa l'homme aux cheveux verts. Ca ne va pas être facile de tuer tout ce joli monde.

- Essaie d'attirer les volatiles dans ta direction Stefan et achève-les rapidement. Je vais essayer de m'occuper des trois archers et des deux autres. Yuko, essaie de te débarasser des hallebardiers.

- Attendez, je vais essayer de me transformer, ce sera plus simple, lâcha Yuko en parvenant peu à peu à prendre sa forme animale.

- Je me demande comment elle peut faire ça aussi aisément. Nous-mêmes ne contrôlons pas notre transformation, murmura Ryo, une pointe de jalousie perçant dans sa voix.

Stefan posa une main sur son épaule.

- Que veux-tu, c'est comme ça... Et puis nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre.

Ryo acquiesça alors que l'homme aux cheveux verts se présentait devant les Laguz ennemis qui fondirent aussitôt sur lui. L'homme à la queue de cheval en profita pour s'élancer vers les archers, évitant tant bien que mal les flèches que lui lançaient ses derniers alors que la panthère noire se jetait déjà gueule ouverte sur les cinq hallebardiers, bien décidée à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le combat se déroula sans encombres pour Stefan qui parvint à mettre ses adversaires KO en un rien de temps et seules quelques blessures infligées par les serres entaillaient un peu ses deux bras. De son côté, Yuko avait mis aisément ses propres adversaires au tapis sans difficulté alors que Ryo s'était débarrassé en un tour de main des trois archers. Ils reprirent leur souffle et se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers une grande porte sur laquelle avaient été gravées les arabesques. Stefan s'apprêta à l'ouvrir lorsqu'un sifflement, typique d'une flèche fendant l'air, se fit entendre avant de se planter durement dans la chair. Ryo poussa un gémissement et s'écroula à genoux, retirant d'un geste sec la flèche qui s'était fichée dans son épaule gauche. Plus qu'énervée, Yuko se rua vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre qu'un archer d'élite au regard sombre. Ce dernier esquiva facilement. Déjà il encochait une nouvelle flèche, prêt à tirer. L'homme aux cheveux verts décida d'intervenir et manqua de peu d'être atteint par le jet mortel. Se jurant d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois, il transperça enfin la chair de l'archer d'élite à l'aide de son épée.

- Gloire à... notre seigneur... furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça.

La guerrière reprit sa forme humaine avant de se précipiter vers Ryo, inquiète.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je vais tenir le coup...

Stefan s'empara de la flèche, l'examina et fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

- Cette flèche...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stefan ? demanda Yuko.

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle était empoisonnée.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut nous dépêcher avant que le poison n'atteigne le coeur. Yuko, ramène Ryo au camp. Je vais continuer seul.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! protesta-t-elle. Si les gardes sont toujours aussi nombreux tu n'auras aucune chance !

- De toute façon... murmura Ryo en essayant d'ignorer l'engourdissement de ses membres, nous ne te... laisserons pas dans cet endroit... seul.

L'homme aux cheveux verts soupira. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment beaucoup trop têtus.

- Bon, j'imagine que vous ne changerez pas d'avis. Ryo, ménage-toi un peu dans ce cas et ne fais pas trop de mouvements. Bon, à présent il est temps de rencontrer ce seigneur."

Le bretteur du désert posa ses deux mains sur la porte et la poussa. Les portes grincèrent légèrement sur leurs gonds avant de s'ouvrir. Les trois compagnons empruntèrent aussitôt l'ouverture, ne sachant pas encore ce qui allait les attendre ensuite.

**A suivre...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :** _Le signe du chaos_

" Vous croyez qu'on a bien fait de les suivre sans rien dire aux autres ? interrogea Marcia en passant sa main dans la crinière argentée de son pégase.

Tanith ne répondit pas tout de suite et mit pied à terre.

- C'était le mieux à faire, assura son aînée. Ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide.

- Dites plutôt que vous ne faites pas confiance à Stefan, rétorqua la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Il y a de ça aussi, dut-elle avouer en caressant distraitement la tête de son cheval ailé.

Devant elles s'élevait la forteresse de pierres dans laquelle avaient pénétré Stefan ainsi que la panthère noire. Situées un peu en hauteur, les deux femmes observaient le bâtiment, étonnées de voir qu'aucun garde ne surveillait l'entrée. Apparement, le bretteur et Yuko avaient certainement dû réussir à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Tanith n'en fut pas vraiment surprise. Stefan n'était pas vraiment un débutant, loin de là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea Marcia. On reste ici pour les attendre ?

Son interlocutrice parut un moment songeuse avant de répondre par l'affirmatif. L'envie de s'infiltrer dans cette immense forteresse se faisait énormément sentir, mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne devrait peut-être pas y entrer. Au risque de ne plus pouvoir en sortir.

**************************************

Les trois jeunes gens écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise lorsqu'ils virent l'immense salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Sur tous les murs et même au sol, on pouvait noter la présence d'arabesques multicolores plus ou moins complexes. Seules deux ou trois fenêtres étaient visibles et permettaient aux rayons du soleil d'éclairer la salle. Au centre, on pouvait voir plusieurs fauteuils de velours, chacun occupé par des silhouettes enveloppées de capes sombres qui semblaient écouter l'homme qui se tenait sur l'estrade de bois verni, les surplombant de plusieurs centimètres. Le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers eux, les toisant avec une impassibilité surprenante. Stefan échangea un regard avec Yuko, puis avec Ryo, leur demandant silencieusement ce qu'il valait mieux faire. Rester ici n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Les ennemis étaient plus d'une dizaine et ils étaient trois, deux si on mettait Ryo de côté puique ce dernier commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir. Instinctivement, l'homme aux cheveux verts renforça sa poigne sur le métal froid de son épée, prudent, mais les silhouettes encapuchonnées n'amorcèrent pas un geste dans leur direction, se contentant simplement de les observer sans mot dire. Yuko crut entendre Ryo gémir avant de le voir s'écrouler au sol, le corps presque paralysé. La jeune femme voulut s'enquérir de son état lorsque quatre archers venant par derrière les mirent en joue.

- Plus un geste ou nous tirons, prévint l'un des hommes en bandant un peu plus son arc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Yuko à l'adresse de Stefan.

- Nous devrions partir d'ici, nous ne sommes pas de taille à lutter cette fois-ci. Tu penses pouvoir te débarrasser des archers ?

- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Elle se concentra sous l'oeil suspicieux des archers, prête à prendre sa forme animale, mais elle n'y parvint pas, à son grand désarroi d'ailleurs.

- J'imagine que je vais devoir m'en charger, songea le bretteur du désert.

- N'y songe même pas, conseilla une voix féminine.

Stefan tourna vivement son regard sur sa droite et ne put empêcher une exclamation de surprise de franchir ses lèvres. Une personnes encapuchonnée avait réussi à se glisser discrétement vers eux et menaçait dès à présent Ryo d'une lame brillante à la poignée incrustée de rubis. L'homme à la queue de cheval tenta de se relever, mais son corps ne daigna pas obéir et il dut se résigner à rester au sol, vulnérable.

- Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire, reprit l'inconnue. Vous là-bas !

Les quatre archers s'approchèrent rapidement, baissant leurs armes pour s'agenouiller devant elle en guise de parfaite soumission.

- Désarmez-les et attachez-les. Ah et tant que vous y êtes, donnez un antidote à cet homme avant qu'il ne meurre.

- Bien madame, approuva l'un des individus.

Stefan et les deux autres ne cherchèrent même pas à résister lorsqu'on leur retira leurs armes, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de toute façon. On leur lia ensuite les bras derrière le dos avant de faire boire un antidote à Ryo qui sentit tout de suite le poison qui commençait peu à peu à refluer. Il parvint ainsi à récupérer la mobilité de ses jambes et à se lever, mais ses bras demeurèrent paralysés. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ne force pas trop, conseilla l'inconnue en rengainant son arme. Sois patient.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lança Yuko, énervée.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Vous n'êtes pas en position de nous poser des questions. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes nos prisonniers ?

Yuko grogna, irritée, mais ne préféra pas répondre à l'inconnue qui se tourna vers l'homme sur l'estrade. Ce dernier n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour les rejoindre et se contentait d'observer la scène sans intervenir. La femme encapuchonnée poussa un soupir avant d'ôter sa capuche qui dévoila un visage aux traits fins et délicats et à la peau claire. Ses cheveux blonds quelques peu bouclés retombaient avec légéreté dans son dos. Sur son front figurait le symbole que Stefan et les deux autres avaient aperçu à maintes reprises. L'homme aux cheveux verts voulut prendre la parole, mais un coup dans les côtes de la part d'un des archers l'en dissuada.

- Je me présente. Je m'appelle Elena, enchantée de vous connaître, lâcha-t-elle sans aucun sourire chaleureux.

Un certain sentiment de malaise se fit sentir avant qu'Elena ne reprenne la parole.

- Vous avez infiltré notre forteresse et tué plusieurs de nos soldats, j'aimerais savoir pour quelle raison vous avez fait cela.

- Vos hommes ou vos Laguz, peu importe, ont attaqué nos alliés ! s'exclama Ryo, agressif.

Un des archers voulut le corriger, mais un léger signe de la main de sa maîtresse l'en dissuada.

- De plus, ajouta Yuko. J'ai cru comprendre que plusieurs hommes envoyés par l'apôtre Sanaki pour aller à votre rencontre ne sont jamais revenus. Est-ce vrai ?

- En effet, dut avouer son interlocutrice. Cette zone est interdite d'accès et...

- Ces terres ne sont pas à vous ! s'emporta la Marquée.

- Je vous prierai d'avoir plus de respect pour maîtresse Elena, grogna l'un des archers, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas la frapper.

Yuko lui lança un regard méprisant alors que Stefan ne quittait pas Elena des yeux, tout en jetant de temps à autres un oeil vers l'homme debout sur l'estrade. Etait-ce le seigneur dont avait parlé cet enfant ?

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de parler avec vous, nota Elena. Bien, dans ce cas il est inutile que cette conversation s'éternise davantage, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis donc dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous resterez prisonniers ici pendant un petit moment. Et lorsque les préparatifs seront prêts, vous pourrez alors servir de sacrifice.

- De sacrifice ? s'insurgea Yuko. Jamais de la vie !

Elle essaya de desserrer ses liens, mais n'y parvint pas. Le noeud était beaucoup trop serré. Elle opta donc pour une fuite, mais elle fut rapidement mise à terre par l'un des archers. Elena ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

- Je vous laisse vous en occuper désormais. Et prenez garde à ce qu'ils ne s'échappent pas cette fois-ci, ordonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Ce symbole... commença Stefan.

La jeune femme blonde se retourna vers lui, étonnée.

- Que représente-t-il, mais surtout à quoi sert-il ?

- Au moins je vois que certains ont une once d'intelligence. Ta question est intéressante, je vais donc y répondre. Ce symbole est celui de notre patrie. Nous venons d'un endroit appelé Aricia. Ne cherche pas à savoir où cela se situe, personne ne le sait même nous l'ignorons. Nous avons atterri sur ce continent par on ne sait quel moyen, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce symbole comme tu dis contribuera à la destruction de ce monde. Bon nombre de nos intellectuels ont étudié ce signe et sont arrivés à la conclusion qu'il était d'une certaine façon la représentation du chaos et de la destruction.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- C'est pourtant simple. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés ici par pur hasard. Nous devons détruire ce monde, il en est de notre devoir.

- Vous êtes complètement fous...

- Fous ?

Elena eut un rire glacial.

- Peut-être bien que nous le sommes devenus. N'essayez pas de nous mettre de bâtons dans les roues, le destin de Tellius est inéluctable. Il est inutile d'aller contre.

Ce furent les derniers mots échangés avant que les trois jeunes gens ne soient emmenés hors de la salle. Les quatre archers voulurent les conduire jusqu'aux cellules lorsque Stefan heurta l'un des individus d'un grand coup de coude. Ryo et Yuko ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même et ils se mirent à courir alors que l'on sonnait déjà l'alerte.

- On est vraiment dans le pétrin, commenta la jeune femme en accélérant le rythme. D'abord les aigles et maintenant ceux-là. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont tous une dent contre notre pauvre continent.

- Ne cherche pas à les comprendre, lâcha Ryo. Ce sont des fous bon à enfermer.

- J'aime la manière dont tu dis les choses. Au moins, on ne peut pas te reprocher de ne pas être franc.

**************************************

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, déclara soudainement Tanith en enfourchant son pégase. Allons-y !

Marcia haussa les épaules et donna un coup dans les flancs du cheval ailé pour le faire décoller. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et prit son envol tout comme celui de son aînée. Les deux femmes planèrent un moment avant de se poser devant l'entrée. Marcia fut la première à descendre et à se précipiter dans le bâtiment, manquant de heurter Stefan de plein fouet.

- Mais qui sont-ils ? interrogea Marcia en désignant Yuko et Ryo du doigt.

- Plus tard les explications, dépêchez-vous de nous détacher, lança le bretteur, pressé.

Tanith s'empara de son épée avant de trancher les liens qui retenaient leurs bras prisonniers. Stefan se masse les poignets et Tanith put noter la présence de nombreuses écorchures certainement dues à des serres particulièrement aiguisées. Mais elle ne posa aucune question.

- Ryo, Yuko, partez devant ! s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Et tu peux me dire comment tu comptes te défendre sans arme ? rétorqua Yuko, narquoise.

Stefan eut un sourire avant de sortir sa dague Katti d'on ne sait où.

- Mais comment...?

- Plus tard... Allez ouste !

Ryo ne chercha pas à discuter davantage et se hissa sur le dos du pégase, derrière Marcia.

- Et comment tu comptes nous rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse. Toi, pars devant, je vous rejoindrai.

- Tu es sûre que...

- Dégage ou dès que je me transforme je te déchiquète.

Stefan ne préféra pas discuter avec elle et monta sur le cheval ailé de Tanith qui ne tarda pas à en faire de même. Les deux pégases prirent une légère impulsion avant de battre puissament des ailes pour s'élever de plus en plus haut dans les airs. L'homme aux cheveux verts vit tout de même son amie prendre sa forme animale et se jeter sur les quelques gardes avant de s'éloigner de la forteresse pour ne pas se faire trop distancer par les deux chevaux volants. Ils mirent moins d'une heure pour parvenir jusqu'au camp. Le soleil commençait déjà peu à peu à décliner pour laisser place à son amie la lune. Marcia obligea sa monture à piquer vers le sol et son aînée ne tarda pas à faire de même. Ils mirent tous pied à terre alors que Mia venait déjà à leur rencontre.

- Ah, je suis contente de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils à la vue du jeune homme qui se tenait aux côtés de Marcia.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est un ami, intervint le bretteur du désert.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle en s'approchant de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Un peu aux bras, mais rien de grave, assura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Arrête de dire ça sur un ton aussi léger ! s'emporta-t-elle. La prochaine fois que tu décides d'aller seul ou avec très peu de personnes dans un endroit dangereux, je t'étriperai avant que tu n'aies pu faire un pas !

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? interrogea Ryo en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, hébété."

La tension retomba brutalement à son intervention et ils éclatèrent de rire.


	14. Chapitre 14

**_Voilà enfin la suite. Encore désolée pour l'attente. ^^__ Je vous posterai les prochains chapitres dans une dizaine de jours (je ne peux pas avant puisque je reste quelques temps chez mes grands-parents et ils n'ont pas internet). Enfin, si ça peut vous rassurer, j'en suis déjà au trentième chapitre donc vous n'aurez pas à trop patienter. Allez, je vous laisse lire à présent et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. ^^_**

**Chapitre 14 : **_Le calme avant la tempête_

- Tu devrais dormir, conseilla Stefan en regardant Mia du coin de l'oeil.

- Pas question ! Pas avant que tu ne m'aies tout raconté.

- Ca peut attendre demain, tu sais ? fit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils seraient deux par chambres, l'auberge n'abritant pas assez de chambres pour tous les loger un par un. C'est ainsi que le bretteur se retrouva avec la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves qui ne cessait de le harceler depuis un moment déjà pour savoir ce qui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt.

Mia ne répondit rien et s'approcha du guerrier tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, observant avec attention ses avants-bras où apparaissaient de nombreuses écorchures.

- Tu n'as toujours pas demandé à Rhys de te soigner ça ? interrogea-t-elle plus calmement.

- Ce ne sont que des blessures sans importance.

- Bien sûr...

Elle lâcha ses mains avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, songeuse. Stefan lui lança un regard intrigué.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Est-ce que... commença-t-elle. Non, oublie ça, c'est stupide.

- Non, au contraire... continue, l'encouragea-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé d'aimer profondément une personne au point de pouvoir donner ta vie pour elle ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Réponds simplement et ne te défile pas comme tu as la fâcheuse habitude de le faire.

- Pour être franc... Non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, mais je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un puisse donner sa vie pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner à cette personne si elle le faisait. Quant à savoir si je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour une personne que j'aime... Disons simplement que c'est une toute autre histoire.

- Quoi que tu puisses dire, tu restes toujours un mystère à mes yeux, songea-t-elle en l'observant.

- Cela étant dit, il est peut-être temps que nous dormions un peu, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer alors que Stefan se levait pour rejoindre son lit lorsqu'il stoppa brutalement, comme paralysé. Inquiète, Mia se précipita vers lui.

- Stefan ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Eh !

Le bretteur secoua un peu la tête avant de sourire à la jeune fille, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Pas très convaincue, Mia resta un moment à le détailler, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que Rhys te jette un sort de soin immédiatement. Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Demain ça ira mieux. La journée a été plus qu'éprouvante aujourd'hui.

Elle voulut protester, mais le regard qu'il lui lança l'en dissuada. Et c'est docilement qu'elle regagna son lit.

***************************************************

- Bon, tu vas te décider à reprendre ta forme humaine ? grogna Ryo.

La panthère noire qui était allongée de tout son long sur le lit daigna lever la tête vers lui avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La silhouette de l'animal s'effaça cependant peu à peu pour enfin laisser place à Yuko sous sa forme initiale.

- Toujours de mauvaise humeur, grommela-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'il y a de quoi ! rétorqua-t-il vivement.

- Ah, tant que j'y pense...

La jeune femme se leva avant d'aller fouiller un moment dans l'armoire située en face des deux lits. Elle en sortit maints vêtements avant de s'emparer d'un long paquet de couleur brune. Elle le tâta un instant, s'assurant que c'était bien ce qu'elle cherchait avant de le lancer en direction du guerrier qui le rattrapa au vol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un petit cadeau de ma part pour nous avoir aidé là-bas. Profites-en, ma générosité a ses limites.

- Quand est-ce que tu as pu avoir le temps pour me l'acheter ?

- Qui te dit que je l'ai acheté ? répliqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as volé ?

La jeune femme se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil alors qu'il poussait un soupir tout en ouvrant le paquet, découvrant ainsi une superbe épée à la lame effilée. Ryo ne put réprimer un sourire avant de s'emparer de la lame et d'exécuter quelques coups dans le vide. Visiblement satisfait, il posa l'arme sur le lit et remercia Yuko.

***************************************************

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Soren ? interrogea Rhys en posant son bâton sur la commode.

- Pour commencer, écouter le récit de Stefan et ensuite j'aviserai, répondit-il simplement. Les choses prennent vraiment une drôle de tournure.

Le prêtre acquiesça puis s'allongea sur le lit, songeur.

- Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'un peu de repos nous fera du bien, poursuivit le stratège.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien, les yeux déjà clos. Soren poussa un soupir avant de sortir de la chambre pour prendre un peu l'air. En chemin, il croisa Marcia qui avançait tout en s'étirant pour se rendre en cuisine, sûrement pour boire un verre d'eau. Le sage voulut l'éviter. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Marcia, mais cette dernière avait parfois tendance à l'agacer plus que de raison. Cependant, la guerrière aux cheveux roses finit par l'apercevoir et se dirigea vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ça... Depuis quand le premier ministre de Criméa fait-il des petites balades nocturnes, hein ?

- Fiche-moi la paix, grommela le stratège en essayant de s'en aller.

Marcia lui bloqua soigneusement le passage.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, minauda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Marcia. Laisse-moi passer ou je te grille.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes comme on dit et seule la menace semblait pouvoir dissuader Marcia de poursuivre son petit jeu.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Tu crois ça ? lâcha-t-il, un sourire quelque peu sadique aux lèvres.

Son interlocutrice préféra battre en retraite au plus grand bonheur du stratège. Ce dernier poursuivit donc son chemin et s'arrêta un moment devant la porte de la chambre des deux personnes qui étaient revenues avec Stefan. Intérieurement, il se demandait qui ils pouvaient bien être. Sûrement des Marqués si l'on savait que Stefan en était un lui aussi. Il préféra stopper là ses pensées et reprit sa route. Les questions seraient pour plus tard, pour le moment il avait seulement besoin de s'aérer un peu l'esprit.

***************************************************

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ? interrogea Ranulf en voyant la mine songeuse de Tanith.

Surprise, cette dernière sursauta avant de recouvrer son calme habituel tout en s'injuriant mentalement de sa précédente conduite.

- Non, non, tout va bien, assura-t-elle. Désolée de vous avoir inquiété.

- La menace qui plane sur Tellius est plus grande que jamais, j'en ai bien l'impression. Cette guerre, si elle a lieu, sera certainement la plus terrible de toutes. La guerre qui décidera du destin de Tellius... D'une certaine manière, c'est plutôt effrayant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Il n'y aura pas de guerre ! rétorqua-t-elle plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on se batte à nouveau.

Ranulf la fixa avec étonnement. Depuis quand le comportement et l'attitude du capitaine de la Garde Sacrée de Begnion avaient-ils autant changé ?

- Vous avez changé Tanith.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit rien, perdue pour la première fois. Elle se sentait dépassée par les événements. Bien sûr qu'il y aurait une guerre, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle secoua vivement la tête, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête, en vain. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et à analyser correctement la situation. Cela devait certainement être la fatigue. Oui, elle le sentait. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi avait-elle toujours comme un mauvais pressentiment ?

***************************************************

Tormod croisa les jambes sur son lit et leva le doigt en l'air, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es derrière la porte ! s'exclama-t-il, sûr de lui.

Muarim grommela un peu avant de sortir de sa cachette.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Voyons Muarim... Tu oublies que je suis un grand mage et de ce fait, je peux tout deviner.

Le Laguz eut un sourire navré. Ce garnement ne changerait vraiment jamais. Même dans les pires situations il réussissait tout de même à plaisanter. Était-il possible que cela soit un don ? Mais d'un autre côté, n'était-il pas préférable de le voir ainsi ? Si, Muarim n'aimerait pas voir son ancien petit protégé broyer du noir.

- Dis Muarim...

- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea son interlocuteur en le fixant.

- Est-ce que tu as peur ?

Le Laguz leva un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant où il voulait bien en venir. Le mage décroisa les jambes avant de se laisser tomber à plat sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête.

- Moi j'ai peur, avoua-t-il. Pour la première fois de ma vie, tout ça me fait vraiment peur.

- Quoiqu'il arrive je serais là pour te protéger petit bonhomme, comme avant, assura son ami.

Un petit sourire prit de nouveau naissance sur les lèvres de Tormod.

- Vraiment Muarim... Tu as toujours les bons mots pour me remonter le moral.

Pour seule réponse, le Laguz lui rendit son sourire.

***************************************************

Nephenie, assise sur son lit, taillait un peu la pointe de sa lance alors qu'Astrid l'observait faire tout en travaillant ses flèches. Aucune des deux ne parla. Elles semblaient toutes deux plongées dans leur travail. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts stoppa son labeur et posa sa lance sur son lit avant de lever les yeux vers son amie. Cette dernière mit également de côté son occupation avant de hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la situation actuelle ? interrogea calmement Nephenie.

- Ma foi, la situation pourrait être pire, bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment terrible en ce moment, répondit son amie.

- Je suis d'accord.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce.

- Ta famille te manque ? questionna Astrid.

- Un peu, avoua son amie. Et la tienne ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Cette discussion est d'une banalité, nota Nephenie avec amusement.

- Tu l'as dit. Mais profitons-en tant qu'on le peut encore. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

***************************************************

Shinon, assis sur son lit, contemplait le sol. Sothe, peu désireux de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez cet être le plus souvent désagréable, préféra s'enfouir sous ses draps pour piquer un petit somme. Après tout, il en avait bien le droit, non ? L'archer d'élite détacha finalement ses yeux grenat du sol avant de les lever vers le plafond. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas du tout sommeil et il ressentait comme un vide dans son cœur. Lui qui n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant ne comprenait pas vraiment. Emeline lui manquait-elle à ce point ?

***************************************************

- Le jour de la destruction approche, lâcha Maxos en attrapant quelques fruits dans un récipient. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps à présent.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 :**_ Plan de bataille_

Elle poussa un énième soupir, puis se laissa doucement glisser le long du mur. Sa détention se faisait de plus en plus longue et les nerfs de la jeune fille commençaient peu à peu lâcher. De plus cet étrange pressentiment ne la quittait plus. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, elle sentait que le destin de Tellius allait se jouer très prochainement et qu'elle en serait un des principaux responsables. Après tout, c'était grâce à son pouvoir que Maxos désirait détruire Tellius. Mais elle refuserait, quitte à devoir s'ôter la vie pour sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé, bien qu'elle doutait fortement qu'elle en serait vraiment capable. Mourir au combat ne l'effrayait pas, mais se donner la mort était une toute autre chose. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, refoulant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Kleith avait suivi le spectacle sans rien dire. Il se demandait parfois à quoi elle pouvait penser durant ces longs moments de silence. Peut-être devrait-il la réconforter ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi se ferait-il du souci pour elle ? Il devrait déjà s'en faire pour lui, les aigles ne le garderaient certainement pas en vie encore très longtemps. Mais la vue de cette fille fragile et vulnérable rompit les dernières barrières qui entouraient son cœur et il s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état cette fois ?

Emeline leva un bref instant les yeux vers lui, puis les reposa sur le sol.

- Je voudrais mourir et en même temps... J'ai envie de vivre.

- En effet, c'est un problème. Et si tu reprenais depuis le début ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- D'après Maxos je possède le pouvoir de détruire Tellius et il compte s'en servir. Mais je ne veux pas détruire ce continent !

- Avoue que dans ta situation tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu ne peux pas t'évader, à moins que...

Emeline quitta sa position initiale et attrapa la veste de l'homme tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas se mettre à le secouer comme un prunier.

- Quand ils ouvriront la porte pour t'emmener, je pense pouvoir me débarrasser de l'aigle. Le problème c'est que je ne connais pas du tout les lieux, on pourrait se perdre facilement et je ne suis pas sûr que ce plan fonctionnera. Peut-être même que ça aggravera notre situation déjà précaire si nous nous faisons de nouveau attraper.

- Il faut tenter le coup !

- Ne viens pas pleurer après, la prévint-il.

Emeline esquissa un sourire.

- Ne joue pas un personnage qui n'est pas le tien, je suis sûre que si j'étais vraiment triste, tu viendrais me consoler.

Kleith détourna la tête, gêné, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il se contenta simplement de rejoindre le mur opposé pour s'y adosser, laissant sa tête aller légèrement de côté.

- Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le bon moment.

***************************************

Soren fut comme à son habitude le premier levé et se rendit à la salle à manger, un tome de magie sous le bras pour tuer le temps en attendant les autres. Certes, il aurait pu mettre ce temps à profit pour réfléchir un peu, mais il sentait un mal de tête poindre peu à peu et il préférait ne pas tenter le diable. C'est ainsi qu'une fois arrivé à destination, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide et commença à lire, fronçant de temps à autre les sourcils lorsque les lettres se faisaient plus petites. Rhys fut le second à franchir l'entrée de la cuisine une heure plus tard, la mine encore ensommeillée. Ce fut à peine si le sage fit attention à lui, trop concentré sur sa lecture. Le prêtre haussa les épaules et prit place à table. Une servante lui servit un café et un pain beurré qu'il entama avec appétit, son ventre criant famine. Sothe entra à son tour dans la pièce d'un pas léger, les yeux grands ouverts et la main sur son poignard, prudent.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Sothe ? interrogea Rhys en se tournant vers lui.

Le voleur lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête positif et s'attabla. Nephenie et Astrid pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle à manger quelques minutes plus tard, suivies de près par Tanith et Marcia qui s'installèrent dans un coin pour laisser quelques places libres aux autres. Cette habitation restait avant tout une auberge et la place était loin d'être limitée surtout lorsque l'on savait combien ils étaient nombreux. Stefan posa à son tour le pied dans la salle, ce qui fit relever le nez de Soren qui fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant. La réunion allait bientôt commencer. Prévoyant, il referma son bouquin dans un claquement sourd.

- J'espère que tu es prêt à faire ton rapport ?

- Nous ne sommes qu'au matin, je viens juste de me lever et tu penses déjà à ça ? lâcha le bretteur, mi-moqueur mi-amusé.

- Ne sois pas aussi léger, c'est notre continent qui risque de disparaître si nous ne faisons rien, lui fit remarquer Soren.

Stefan eut un sourire en coin. Décidément le sage ne changerait jamais. Le bretteur salua les autres personnes déjà présentes d'un bref signe de main et prit place à son tour, entamant un pain beurré avec appétit. Les retardataires arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

- Tout le monde est là, constata le sage, nous allons pouvoir débuter.

- Pour commencer je vous présente Ryo et Yuko, dit Stefan. Ce sont deux de mes amis en qui on peut avoir confiance.

- Ben voyons... grommela l'archer d'élite.

L'homme aux cheveux verts ne prit pas en compte son interruption et poursuivit.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, nous sommes partis à la recherche de ces Laguz aux plumage doré et nous sommes tombés sur ce qui semblait être une forteresse.

- Désolé de t'interrompre, mais j'aimerais poser une question à Yuko, lâcha Muarim en se tournant vers la femme aux cheveux noirs.

La dénommée Yuko eut un sourire. Il était vraiment impossible d'échapper aux questions au sein de ce groupe.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu ne pouvais pas recouvrer ta forme initiale ?

- Je ne te faisais pas encore totalement confiance, tout comme vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance.

Réponse très vague et suspecte selon Muarim, mais il préféra ne pas insister.

- Donc comme je disais, reprit Stefan. Nous sommes entrés dans leur forteresse et nous sommes tombés sur de drôles d'arabesques.

A la mention de ces mots, Soren feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage qu'il avait délaissé, prit une page en particulier et la montra au reste du groupe.

- Est-ce que ça ressemblait à ceci ? interrogea-t-il avec sérieux.

- Oui.

- Je vois...

Il récupéra l'œuvre et incita le bretteur du désert à poursuivre.

- Nous avons ensuite exploré un peu les lieux, puis nous nous sommes faits emprisonner bêtement. Là-bas, nous avons retrouvé Ryo enchaîné. Nous l'avons bien sûr délivré et un enfant étrange est venu nous rendre visite. On aurait dit qu'il était contrôlé. Enfin bref... Il est parti, nous sommes parvenus à sortir de notre cellule et nous avons pénétré dans une immense salle. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une réunion. Il y avait plein de personnes encapuchonnées et un homme qui semblait être leur chef se trouvait sur une estrade. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons fait la connaissance d'Elena, une femme qui désire comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, détruire ce monde car ils se croient investis d'une mission.

- D'une mission ? Tsss... Quelle bande d'idiots, commenta Sothe à voix basse.

- Leur symbole est synonyme de destruction. Nous n'avons pas pu en apprendre davantage.

- Toutes ces informations donnent déjà matière à réfléchir, commenta Astrid. C'est vraiment du bon travail.

- Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que nous devons faire à présent, dit Nephenie.

- Ça me semble pourtant évident, intervint Tormod, avec un sérieux inhabituel. Nous devons aller là-bas et tous les détruire.

- N'y pense même pas gamin, rétorqua Ryo. Nous n'aurions pas la moindre chance, ils sont très forts tu sais.

- Je vais rejoindre l'apôtre Sanaki à Begnion, lança Tanith, elle saura sûrement quoi faire.

- Il serait peut-être bon aussi que je rentre en contact avec mon roi, dit Ranulf.

Soren leur fit signe de se taire d'un mouvement de la main.

- J'ai déjà décidé de notre marche de manœuvre.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous t'écoutons, jeune stratège, lâcha Shinon, ironique.

- J'ai jugé bon de scinder notre groupe en deux. Le premier groupe sera chargé de récolter davantage d'informations sur Elena et compagnie tout en cherchant un moyen de les empêcher de nuire pendant que l'autre groupe se chargera de retrouver la cachette de ces aigles et Emeline par la même occasion.

- Ça me semble être une bonne idée, dut admettre Mia. Quels sont les groupes ?

- J'allais y venir. Voici le nom des membres du premier groupe.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers lui.

- Marcia, Astrid, Nephenie, Rhys, Tormod, Muarim et Sothe. Les autres seront dans mon groupe.

Tous approuvèrent sans rechigner.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de prévenir le roi des bêtes ou l'apôtre Sanaki pour le moment. J'essaierai de vous faire parvenir un message si je change d'avis, conclut Soren. Veuillez donc vous préparer, nous partirons bientôt.

Sur ces derniers mots, le stratège se retira, le livre sous le bras.

***************************************

- Janaff ! Ulki !

Au son de la voix de leur roi, les deux faucons s'empressèrent de venir, puis s'agenouillèrent devant leur souverain, en signe de respect. Tibarn leur intima rapidement de relever la tête. Le temps n'était pas aux bonnes manières.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, une menace semble planer sur notre continent. Êtes-vous prêts à défendre Tellius au péril de votre vie ?

- Si c'est l'un de vos ordres alors nous nous exécuterons sans broncher, fit Ulki, la mine sérieuse.

- Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous deux.

- Et on ne me demande même pas mon avis ? s'indigna Janaff, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais les accompagner ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Les deux faucons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et furent des plus surpris lorsqu'ils aperçurent le prince des hérons, Reyson. Tibarn sembla tout aussi surpris et s'avança vers lui en un battement d'ailes.

- Que faites-vous ici Reyson, n'étiez-vous pas censé protéger votre domaine ?

- Je veux le protéger, la forêt m'a soufflé de drôles de choses à l'oreille, comme quoi Tellius serait en danger. La forêt m'a prévenu, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Vous oubliez Leanne.

- J'aimerais vous la confier en mon absence.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, c'est dangereux et...

- Janaff et Ulki me protégeront, le coupa le prince des hérons.

Tibarn poussa un soupir. Les hérons pouvaient parfois être si têtus.

- Soit, j'imagine que rien ne pourra vous faire changer d'avis, mais si vous ne revenez pas entier je ne pourrai vous le pardonner.

Reyson posa une main sur l'épaule du roi faucon.

- Ne vous en faites pas Tibarn, j'ai bien survécu à une guerre après tout.

Sur ce Janaff et Ulki prirent leur envol bientôt suivis du prince. Tibarn les observa s'éloigner un moment alors que Leanne s'avançait timidement. Le roi des faucons la regarda d'un air attendri.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il reviendra."


	16. Chapitre 16

**_Désolée pour la longue attente, mais disons que j'étais très occupée avec les études et je le suis encore d'ailleurs (révisions quant tu nous tiens... n_n), cela dit je vous offre tout de même la suite. A bon entendeur ! ^^_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :** _Evasion_

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un des gardes aigles. Kleith profita aussitôt de cette occasion et se jeta sur le Laguz, abattant le poing sur sa tête dans le but de l'assommer. Le garde se débattit et esquiva l'attaque au dernier moment. Il se dégagea ensuite et entreprit de maîtriser le jeune homme qui lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit voltiger un peu plus loin. Le garde tomba brutalement au sol et Kleith en profita pour le finir avec une bonne droite qui fit rejoindre pour de bon l'inconscience au Laguz. Emeline avait suivi le combat avec appréhension. Elle avait eu peur durant un instant que leur plan ne fonctionne pas, mais tout s'était déroulé comme prévu et ils avaient là une grande chance de s'enfuir. Voyant qu'elle tardait à vouloir bouger, Kleith saisit le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la cellule. Il se mit alors à regarder à gauche, puis à droite.

- Quelle direction ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Emeline désigna le côté gauche d'un mouvement de tête. Kleith acquiesça et se mit à courir, entraînant la jeune fille dans son sillage. Ils longèrent un couloir étroit, dévalèrent un escalier de marbre et atterrirent dans une petite pièce où semblaient être entreposées des tonnes de vieilleries. Mais un paquet noir attira l'attention de Kleith qui se précipita vers celui-ci. L'objet faisait à peine la taille d'une paume de main et le jeune homme eut tôt fait de le glisser dans sa poche. Emeline demeura quelque peu surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce paquet ? Elle préféra laisser cette question en suspend dans un coin de son esprit pour le moment et tira sur la manche de Kleith. Elle désigna une longue épée métallique du doigt au pommeau rouge vin. Un air de satisfaction se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il s'empara de l'arme, l'étudiant minutieusement. Elle était toujours aussi belle et resplendissante. Kleith fut tout de même étonné qu'elle n'ait pas rouillée, mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions et rangea l'épée dans son fourreau.

- Ne traînons pas ici ! recommanda-t-il en poussant une vieille porte d'acajou.

Ils descendirent tous deux un autre escalier de pierres lorsque Emeline stoppa brutalement, la mine inquiète.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que nous n'ayons croisé personne ?

- A croire que la chance est de notre côté cette fois-ci.

- Mais, et si c'était un piège ? insista-t-elle.

Kleith ne répondit pas et la tira par le bras pour la contraindre à avancer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la laisse se poser ce genre de questions. Ca ne ferait que les retarder. Ils avancèrent quelques minutes dans un long couloir peu éclairé et stoppèrent brutalement dans l'angle lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le guerrier posa une main sur la bouche d'Emeline pour l'encourager au silence. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer, au risque de déclencher l'alerte générale.

- Reste ici, chuchota-t-il. Je vais dégager la voie.

- Mais s'ils te...

Les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes la firent taire. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, choquée par son geste. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille ? Un air malicieux se peignit aussitôt sur le visage de Kleith.

- C'était le seul moyen de te faire taire. Ne vas pas t'imaginer de drôles de choses.  
Sur ce, il disparut dans l'angle du couloir, laissant là une Emeline dubitative. Elle frôla ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Cette étrange sensation que lui avait procuré le baiser du guerrier n'avait pas totalement disparu. Et elle se sentait pour la première fois véritablement perdue dans ses propres sentiments. Kleith se mouva agilement dans le couloir sombre, se cachant derrière les quelques piliers de pierres pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du Laguz sur lui. L'avoir pas surprise allait se révéler compliqué. En effet, le couloir débouchait sur une autre salle apparemment éclairée et aucune porte ne semblait faire office de barrage. Il allait donc devoir faire le moins de bruit possible et user d'un bon timing. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire face à ce genre de défi. Dégainant lentement la lame du fourreau, il patienta, comptant les pas du Laguz aigle dans sa tête tout en essayant de mémoriser son trajet en l'observant de temps à autre. Ce dernier était assez simple à retenir. Le garde ne cessait de faire des allers-retours de l'entrée de l'autre salle jusqu'au milieu du couloir. Il fallait donc juste le surprendre et le tuer d'un seul coup ou tout serait fichu. Il demeura immobile et attendit. Un pas... deux pas... trois pas... demi-tour... un pas... deux pas... trois pas... Il se prépara à bondir. Cinq pas... six pas... Kleith sortit de sa cachette et ficha sa lame en plein cœur de l'adversaire. Le cri mourut sur les lèvres du garde qui se serait affaissé au sol si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas retenu au dernier moment pour éviter qu'il ne fasse trop de bruit en tombant.

- Et un de moins, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en déposant doucement le corps au sol.

Sans plus tarder, il rejoignit Emeline et la tira de nouveau par le bras. Arrivés devant la pièce éclairée, il la plaqua contre le mur pour qu'elle demeure cachée et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur. Deux Laguz étaient présents, jouant aux cartes, assis à une petite table ronde. Une petite fenêtre creusée à même la pierre permettait aux rayons du soleil d'éclairer la pièce. Le guerrier put également noter la présence de nombreux meubles et d'un canapé noir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'élança dans la pièce à pas de loup et se jeta presque derrière le canapé pour échapper à la vue des gardes. Il sortit ensuite le plus discrètement l'épée du fourreau lorsque la discussion des deux Laguz parvint à ses oreilles.

- T'as entendu la nouvelle Shax ? interrogea l'un.

- Entendu quoi ? s'enquit l'autre en posant une carte sur la table.

- A ce qui paraît, l'humain va servir de moyen de pression pour obliger cette sale colombe à coopérer.

- Ah ! Tu parles de cet imbécile d'humain ? dit Max. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'aurais déjà tué.

- Pareil pour moi. Ce saligot a essayé de tuer notre roi et il n'a même pas cherché à se venger. Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête parfois.

- Il veut détruire Tellius, y'a rien d'autre à comprendre, fit le Laguz.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de poursuivre leur conversation que Kleith était déjà sur eux, tailladant la chair à l'aide de coups vifs et précis. Le travail accompli et les ennemis vaincus, il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'afficher une moue moqueuse.

- C'est dommage, vous ne pourrez plus me tuer maintenant.

Emeline, voyant que le danger semblait écarté, pénétra dans la salle à son tour et laissa dériver son regard vers les deux Laguz morts.

- Tu es plus fort que je ne le pensais, constata-t-elle.

Kleith émit un léger rire et ils se hâtèrent vers la sortie. Ils débouchèrent alors à l'air libre, sur une falaise.

- Mince, on est piégés ! s'exclama Emeline.

- Transforme-toi !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Tu es un Laguz oiseau, non ? Transforme-toi sinon il sera trop tard. Les Laguz aigles ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir de notre évasion.

La jeune fille joignit les mains et ferma les yeux. Oui, elle était Laguz, tout son être le lui disait, le lui soufflait à l'oreille. Elle était oiseau et elle pouvait voler. Son corps prit peu à peu la forme d'une magnifique colombe blanche aux plumes soyeuses. Subjugué, le guerrier resta un moment à l'admirer. Emeline le saisit entre ses pattes et s'envola dans le ciel bleu, balayant l'océan de ses ailes magnifiques. Cette sensation de liberté et de joie fut de courte durée lorsque des aigles se mirent à leur poursuite.

- Accroche-toi bien, conseilla-t-elle en prenant de l'altitude.

La course commença, mais les aigles gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain. Bien qu'elle soit plus légère qu'eux, Emeline savait bien que ses ennemis pouvaient être bien plus rapides qu'elle. Il allait donc falloir jouer la carte de l'agilité. Virevoltant dans les airs, elle se laissa un moment porter par les courants d'air avant de tenter une pointe de vitesse. Les aigles eurent tôt fait de la rattraper.

- Arrêtez-vous ! C'est un ordre !

En réponse, la colombe lui donna un coup de bec entre les deux yeux pour ensuite repartir. Furieux, les ennemis s'élancèrent de nouveau vers elle, bien décidés à la ramener avec eux de gré ou de force. Les serres d'un des Laguz aigles vint déchirer la chair d'Emeline, laissant ainsi une longue estafilade rougeâtre contrastant avec le plumage blanc. Face à la douleur, elle crut lâcher Kleith, mais elle tint bon et redoubla d'efforts. Voyant que la situation commençait vraiment à lui échapper, la colombe décida en dernier recours de plonger dans l'eau tête la première.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea un des aigles.

- Aucun oiseau ne peut survivre aussi longtemps sous l'eau et même si elle survivait, la blessure que je lui ai infligé devrait avoir raison d'elle.

- Maxos a dit qu'il la voulait vivante !

- On n'y peut rien.

Les deux Laguz aigles firent demi-tour alors que la colombe remontait doucement à la surface, les yeux mi-clos.

- Eh ! Emeline, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! protesta Kleith.

- J'ai mal, le décor est en train de tanguer et je crois que...

Elle reprit sa forme humaine et s'évanouit. Kleith dut la rattraper pour qu'elle n'aille pas couler au fond de l'océan. Le guerrier observa ensuite les alentours. Comment espérait-il traverser une telle distance à la nage avec Emeline en plus ? D'un autre côté, c'était ça ou retourner chez les aigles et quitte à choisir il préférait mourir noyé que tué par ces horribles volatiles. Renforçant la poigne sur le bras de la jeune fille, il se mit à nager.

* * *

Il s'adossa au mur, une main sur le front, légèrement tremblant et en lâcha presque son épée. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait donc ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal et pourquoi le décor devenait-il flou devant ses yeux ? Yuko qui avait décidé de s'entraîner avant le départ, fut étonnée de retrouver Stefan ici. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant aussi mal en point et vint à sa hauteur.

- Tout va comme tu veux Stefan ? s'enquit-elle. Tu as l'air malade...

En réponse, le bretteur lui adressa un maigre sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais très bien et je...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et lui administra une gifle monumentale qui manqua de l'assommer. Yuko lui lança ensuite un regard sévère.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Je suis sûr que Rhys aurait pu faire quelque chose pour toi avant de partir.

- Tu frappes toujours aussi fort, constata-t-il.

- Tu la méritais !

- Sûrement oui.

- C'est quoi toute cette agitation ? grommela Ryo en apparaissant, les mains dans les poches.

Stefan fit cesser les tremblements qui l'agitaient et se mit à sourire.

- Rien d'important. Yuko a décidé de me prendre pour punching-ball.

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas dû l'avoir volé. Plus important, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les aigles et Kleith ? Est-ce qu'on devrait dire ce qu'on sait aux autres ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas utile pour le moment.

- Comme tu veux. Au fait Stefan, ça te dit un petit duel avant le départ ?

Le bretteur du désert rengaina.

- Non, désolé. Une autre fois peut-être.

Et il s'éloigna sous le regard interrogateur de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Ryo, je crois que Stefan ne va pas bien.

Son ami arqua un sourcil, interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler avant que tu n'arrives et ça m'inquiète.

- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à ce Soren, proposa-t-il. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire c'est un sage qui peut aussi utiliser les techniques de soin, non ?

- Si je faisais une chose pareille sans lui en parler au préalable il m'en voudrait certainement.

- Peut-être, mais s'il va mal, on ne pourra pas compter sur lui en combat, ne l'oublie pas.

- Ryo ?

- Quoi ?

Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras alors qu'une légère rougeur commençait à apparaître sur les joues de l'homme. Reprenant quelque peu contenance, il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et la rapprocha davantage contre lui.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois de nouveau à mes côtés.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres du groupe faisaient les derniers préparatifs.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour retrouver la cachette des aigles ? demanda Tanith.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Ranulf. Mais je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Soren pour ça.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Mia dans l'encadrement.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Stefan ?

Tanith leva les yeux vers elle.

- Non, désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, merci quand même.

Elle s'éloigna.

- Sacrée Mia, commenta Ranulf, sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne changera jamais.

De son côté, Soren étudiait une carte du continent dans la salle à manger tandis que Shinon ne cessait de faire des allers-retours à lui en donner le tournis. Serrant les poings pour se contenir, le stratège chercha à se concentrer, mais rien n'y fit et il finit par craquer.

- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter ça ? J'en ai plus que marre !

L'archer d'élite cessa son petit manège et se tourna brièvement vers lui.

- Tu veux que je te dise ma pensée, jeune stratège ?

- Je m'en passerais bien.

- Il ne nous dit pas tout.

Le sage leva les yeux vers lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme aux cheveux écarlates arborer un visage aussi sérieux. Soren croisa les bras devant lui.

- Tu parles de Stefan ?

- De qui d'autre ?

- Je sais bien qu'il ne nous dit pas tout.

Il se figea soudainement. Le chef des Marqués lui avait confié une mission, comment comptait-il la réaliser à présent ? Le stratège poussa un soupir. Après tout il pouvait très bien partir à la recherche de ces maudits aigles et de Kleith en même temps, non ?

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, commenta l'archer d'élite.

- Ce n'est rien, juste que...

La porte s'ouvrit et Ely bondit presque sur Soren qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

- Toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié la mission, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Soren soupira alors que Shinon affichait un air consterné. Qui était donc cette fille ? Le stratège se redressa et présenta Ely de mauvaise grâce à l'archer d'élite en omettant bien sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une Marquée.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! s'exclama Ely, souriante.

Shinon détourna les yeux et se retira sans un mot.

- Il est vraiment bizarre ton ami, commenta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami ! grogna-t-il.

C'est dans cette fameuse ambiance que notre petit groupe se mit en route.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 :** _Offensive inattendue_

- La fille semble mal en point, constata une voix.

- Ecarte-toi, je vais la soigner, lâcha une autre voix, cette fois-ci féminine.

L'homme s'écarta et laissa la place à la jeune femme qui utilisa sans plus tarder une technique de soin pour refermer la plaie sanguinolente. Satisfaite du travail accompli, elle se tourna de nouveau vers le guerrier resté un peu en retrait.

- Comment va l'autre ? s'enquit-elle.

- Il est en train de papillonner des yeux, il va sûrement se réveiller.

Et en effet, les paupières de Kleith s'ouvrirent à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Un peu dans le flou, il passa une main sur son visage et constata qu'un linge humide avait été posé sur son front. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été malade pourtant. Soudainement tout lui revint sous forme de flashs. Leur évasion, la transformation d'Emeline en colombe, la poursuite des aigles, Emeline blessée, et lui luttant contre le courant en ne sachant même pas s'il pourrait un jour atteindre un rivage. Il jeta un œil aux alentours. Il n'y avait plus trace de l'océan, il lui semblait même être à l'intérieur d'une petite cabane si on en jugeait le plafond de bois. Apparemment, on l'avait également déposé sur un lit. Il réfléchit encore un moment avant de se braquer brusquement. Et si les aigles les avaient retrouvé et les tenaient en otages ici en attendant de les renvoyer en prison ? Au même moment, un bras le força à se rallonger alors qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux mauves légèrement pâles remettait délicatement le linge humide sur son front. Kleith voulut protester, mais il n'en trouva pas la force et se mit à soupirer. Si des humains étaient ici, cela signifiait que les aigles ne les avaient pas retrouvé, mais qui étaient ces gens dans ce cas ? Des ennemis ? Il en doutait. Des ennemis ne leur auraient pas laissé le loisir d'avoir un traitement de faveur. Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord il voulait savoir où était la colombe, il aviserait ensuite.

- Où est Emeline ?

La jeune sage sembla surprise de l'entendre parler, mais jugea bon de lui répondre.

- Vous voulez parler de cette fille qui vous accompagnait ? Vous voulez parler de la colombe ?

Kleith demeura stupéfait devant ces mots. Comment diable pouvait-elle donc être au courant ?

- Oui.

Elle eut un sourire bienveillant.

- J'ai soigné sa blessure, elle est hors de danger à présent.

Kleith souffla, rassuré.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- J'avoue que je me demandais quand tu allais poser la question, dit-elle, amusée. Je suis Ilyana.

Elle désigna le guerrier aux cheveux gris et vêtu d'un ensemble également gris, du bras. Un fourreau pendait à sa ceinture. Kleith devina à son regard que cet homme ne devait plus être simple épéiste depuis un moment déjà. Sans aucun doute il devait s'agir d'un bretteur, un guerrier bien plus expérimenté.

- Et voici Zihark.

- Je suis Kleith. Où sommes nous ?

- A Daien, répondit calmement Zihark. Pas loin de la frontière de Begnion.

- Nous t'avons trouvé toi et la colombe alors que nous longions la côte. Vous avez eu de la chance en quelque sorte et nous aussi d'une certaine façon.

- Je ne comprends pas... fit Kleith.

- Repose-toi pour le moment, conseilla-t-elle.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où se trouvait Emeline, protesta-t-il.

- Dans le lit voisin, répondit-elle. Mais, tu devrais la laisser dormir encore un peu, le temps qu'elle recouvre des forces.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle et Zihark s'apprêtèrent à partir, mais la voix de Kleith les retint :

- Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-il, prudent.

- Discuter de notre marche de manœuvre. Mais, si c'est pour te rassurer, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.

Elle se retira enfin, suivie de près par le bretteur. Kleith attendit que la porte se soit refermée derrière eux pour sortir la petite boîte de sa poche et l'examina d'un air pensif. Au même moment, Emeline ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, encore un peu dans les vapes.

- Où sommes-nous ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- A l'abri, pour l'instant, se contenta-t-il de répondre en glissant ce qu'il avait en main dans sa poche.

La colombe fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette boîte que tu as récupéré chez les aigles. Ne fais pas l'ignorant.

- Oublie la, c'est mieux pour toi.

Emeline grommela en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien en tirer pour l'instant et s'aventura sur un autre chemin, un peu hésitante.

- Au fait, à propos de ce baiser...

Le guerrier la coupa avant même qu'elle n'ait pu poursuivre.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était juste pour te faire taire. Ne va pas croire que j'éprouve le moindre sentiment pour toi.

- Pourtant tu m'as aidé à m'enfuir, contesta-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas cruel au point d'abandonner une fille en détresse.

Quelque part, ces mots lui firent mal au cœur, mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer et se tut.

Au dehors, deux wyvernes se posèrent au sol, produisant de forts courants d'air qui manquèrent de balayer Zihark et Ilyana comme de vulgaires fétus de paille. Jill fut la première à se laisser tomber au sol. Ceci fait, elle donna une petite caresse à la créature volante qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Durant ces deux années, non seulement la jeune femme s'était perfectionnée, mais en plus un lien très fort s'était établi entre elle et sa wyverne.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda Zihark.

- Aucun ennemi dans les environs, déclara Jill.

- Mais la cachette des aigles ne doit pas être bien loin, ajouta Haar en les rejoignant. Peut-être de l'autre côté de cet océan.

- C'est possible en effet, admit Ilyana. Mais le temps ne presse pas. Les aigles ne feront pas la moindre tentative pour détruire Tellius puisqu'ils ne le peuvent plus.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Jill.

- La colombe est en notre possession.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges demeura stupéfaite.

- Attends... Tu veux dire que cette fille... ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Alors nous avons l'avantage, constata calmement Haar. Mais les aigles n'en resteront pas là, ils voudront la récupérer.

- C'est pour cela que nous devons attaquer en premier.

- C'est de la folie furieuse ! intervint Jill. Nous ne sommes que quatre alors comment espères-tu... ?

- Six, la corrigea Ilyana.

La guerrière aux cheveux rouges cligna des yeux.

- Six ?

- Tu oublies Kleith et la colombe, fit-elle, amusée.

- Mais encore ? Et qui est ce Kleith ?

- Kleith est cet homme que l'on a sauvé et si on en juge l'épée à sa ceinture, il est épéiste. Quant à la colombe, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle doit posséder des pouvoirs qui devraient se révéler utiles au combat.

- Si tu veux mon avis Ilye, dit Zihark. Tu t'emballes un peu trop.

La concernée émit un petit rire. Lui qui voulait sans cesse foncer dans le tas et sauver Tellius de ses propres mains, c'était lui qui lui disait ça.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, maugréa-t-il.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit Haar. Avant toute tentative d'attaque, il nous faut d'abord connaître l'emplacement de la cachette de ces aigles.

- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, lâcha Ilyana. Kleith et la colombe devaient être retenus là-bas, ils devraient pouvoir nous en dire plus.

- Alors l'idée d'aller voir l'apôtre Sanaki est abandonnée ? s'enquit Jill.

Le sage sembla réfléchir un moment et répondit enfin :

- Non. J'aimerais que toi ou Haar aille à Begnion quand même. Vous serez plus rapides en voyageant par la voie des airs.

- Ca me semble une bonne idée, admit simplement Haar. Je me rendrai à Begnion.

- Bien, alors ce problème est réglé, dit Zihark.

Il attrapa un sac posé contre un arbre et le lança au seigneur wyverne qui le saisit au vol.

- Ce sont des vivres, l'informa le bretteur.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs acquiesça avant de monter sur le dos de la créature ailée, prêt à partir. Jill vint à sa hauteur.

- Soyez prudent surtout, monsieur Haar.

- Je t'ai déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois de m'appeler Haar tout court, grommela-t-il.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Je sais, mais j'adore l'effet que ça fait sur toi.

L'homme se retint à grand peine de s'énerver et recouvrit son calme. Le petit bout de femme avait bien grandi et son caractère avait bien changé depuis ces deux ans. Elle semblait plus joyeuse et optimiste, et cette nouvelle facette lui plaisait.

- Tu souris Haar, nota-t-elle avec amusement. C'est plutôt rare.

Le guerrier à la hache préféra ne pas répondre et la wyverne s'éleva, s'éloignant dans le ciel en battant puissamment des ailes.

* * *

- Tu es sûre que c'est dans cette direction ? s'enquit Soren, sceptique.

Ely se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Certaine ! Tu ne fais pas confiance aux informations que détiennent les...

Ryo la coupa en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche tout en lui lançant un regard de tueur. Comprenant au bout du compte l'erreur qu'elle avait failli faire, Ely préféra se taire. Ce geste n'échappa cependant pas au reste du groupe qui commença à se poser des questions.

Notre petite troupe marchait depuis quelques heures déjà sur un long sentier qui selon Ely, les mènerait au nord, jusqu'à la côte, là où se trouveraient apparemment ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Le stratège n'avait pas été très convaincu, mais il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de suivre ses indications en espérant qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de la laisser les guider. Ranulf stoppa brutalement, Shinon se tourna vers lui.

- Un problème ? grogna-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, comme une impression de...

- Des aigles arrivent dans notre direction ! s'écria soudainement Tanith en dégainant son épée, prête à combattre.

- Manquait plus qu'eux, maugréa Soren.

- Tu devrais être content, fit remarquer Yuko, moqueuse. Tu les cherchais, tu les trouves, c'est une bonne chose.

Le sage ne préféra pas relever et tous nos amis se mirent en garde alors que Ranulf et Yuko reprenaient leur forme Laguz. Tanith fut la première à se jeter dans la mêlée et s'attaqua à l'un des oiseaux à l'aide de son épée, lui entaillant toute l'aile droite. Furieux, ce dernier tenta de la désarçonner à coups de bec, mais elle tint bon et fit appel à la magie du vent grâce à son arme, qui cloua l'ennemi au sol, vaincu. La cavalière pégase en profita pour repartir à l'assaut alors que Ranulf se jetait déjà sur un des aigles, faisant claquer ses crocs. Peu impressionné, l'oiseau essaya une attaque en plongée que le félin esquiva d'un agile bond de côté. Yuko profita de cette diversion pour se jeter à la gorge de l'ennemi, enfonçant ses crocs dans la chair. De son côté, Mia cueillit un volatile à l'aide de son épée et lui porta l'estocade au bout de quelques minutes. Elle s'empressa donc de venir en aide à Ryo, encerclé.

- Tu tombes bien, dut admettre le jeune homme. Je ne les pensais pas aussi mesquins. A trois contre un ce n'est pas vraiment du jeu.

- N'attends pas de fair-play de leur part, conseilla Mia, amusée.

Une flèche siffla et vint se ficher dans la gorge d'un aigle qui voulait tenter une attaque en piquée sur les deux épéistes.

- Faites un peu attention à vos arrières, grogna l'archer d'élite de mauvaise humeur. Si je n'avais pas été là, vous seriez déjà mort.

- Je te revaudrai ça, t'en fais pas, lui assura Ryo en se débarrassant d'un aigle d'un puissant coup tournoyant.

Un peu plus loin, Stefan se battait également contre deux ennemis, se jouant de leurs offensives et parant habilement leurs attaques. Mais, il ne se faisait guère d'illusions. La tête commençait à lui tourner et il allait falloir en finir au plus vite avant que le pire n'arrive. Il se mit en position pour utiliser l'attaque stellaire, mais son bras gauche demeura figé comme piégé dans de la roche.

- Ce n'est pas bon, songea-t-il. Pas bon du tout.

Un des aigles en profita pour fondre sur lui à toute vitesse. Mia surgit au même moment, bondit sur le dos de l'oiseau et ficha l'épée dans sa gorge. Elle se dégagea ensuite du corps et se positionna aux côtés du bretteur du désert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

- Je...

Une douleur atroce lui étreignit soudainement le crâne et il dut mettre un genou à terre. Soudainement inquiète, Mia s'empressa de massacrer les quelques volatiles qui les entouraient encore et s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Eh, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Faisant fi de la douleur, le bretteur se releva et se remit de nouveau en garde, renforçant la poigne de sa main droite sur le métal froid de son épée. Si son bras gauche ne voulait plus bouger alors il utiliserait l'autre. Il était inutile d'alarmer davantage Mia. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui en demander plus que déjà il fonçait sur un des aigles qu'il tua à l'aide d'un puissant coup d'estoc.

Le combat dura encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que les ennemis ne soient tous terrassés. Yuko, qui avait repris sa forme humaine, attrapa un des survivants par la gorge et le menaça d'une dague.

- Où est-ce que vous vous terrez exactement ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à Kleith ?

- Je ne répondrai rien même sous la torture, lâcha-t-il dans un ricanement.

La Marquée le relâcha et lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée d'être si violente avec lui, dit Stefan, amusé.

- Ils ne se sont pas gênés avec moi, pourquoi est-ce que je leur accorderais un traitement de faveur ?

Le cœur du bretteur manqua un battement, il sentit le néant envahir son esprit et il s'écroula sous le regard mortifié de Yuko.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 :** _L'arrivée des alliés_

Parade, glissade, coup tournoyant, léger bond en arrière, brusque écart. Tout n'était que fluidité dans les mouvements de Zihark comme s'il se jouait de son adversaire. Agacé, Kleith tenta une nouvelle fois de lui asséner un coup au niveau de la poitrine qu'il para habilement à l'aide de son arme. Kleith fit un petit saut en arrière et resta un moment à observer le bretteur. Il l'avait encore plus sous-estimé qu'il ne le croyait. Ce type était vraiment très doué. Certes, il n'avait certainement pas la parfaite maîtrise à l'épée de Stefan, mais il s'en sortait admirablement bien. Et Kleith savait reconnaître la valeur d'un adversaire. Il ne put réfléchir davantage que déjà Zihark fonçait sur lui à toute vitesse. S'attendant à une attaque frontale, Kleith se mit en garde, prêt à le recevoir. Mais le bretteur fit une brusque glissade au dernier moment, fauchant les jambes de l'adversaire qui se retrouva au sol. L'homme aux cheveux gris voulut conclure le duel en mettant la lame contre la gorge du guerrier à terre, mais celui-ci exécutait déjà une roulade au sol pour ensuite se relever. Zihark était fort, mais lui aussi pouvait l'être et il allait le lui prouver ici et maintenant. D'une légère impulsion, il bondit dans les airs pour essayer une attaque à la verticale que le bretteur esquiva facilement en faisant un écart. Mais Kleith poursuivit son enchaînement et exécuta un coup tournoyant qui frôla de peu la cible.

- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, constata Zihark.

- Je te renvoie le compliment.

- Je vais donc pouvoir me donner à fond.

Kleith parut surpris. Depuis tout ce temps, il le ménageait donc ? Il renforça la poigne sur le métal froid de son épée. Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait quand lui se donnait au maximum. Les deux lames se rencontrèrent aussitôt dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Zihark rompit brutalement l'assaut et crut bon de tenter une percée qui rata de peu le guerrier aux cheveux noirs. Kleith se glissa furtivement derrière lui et voulut lui asséner une attaque latérale qui manqua la cible qui avait déjà fait un bond en arrière. Zihark se mit alors en position de garde baissée. Cette position... Kleith la connaissait, Stefan était toujours ainsi avant d'utiliser la fameuse technique stellaire que lui-même n'avait toujours pas su maîtriser. Le bretteur aux cheveux gris n'allait tout de même pas s'en servir contre lui ? Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut le cas et Zihark se mit à enchaîner coup sur coup à une vitesse effroyable. Kleith para malhabilement chaque assaut et trébucha au dernier moment. Se rattrapant de justesse, il se contorsionna pour éviter le dernier assaut qui vint tout de même couper quelques uns de ses cheveux. Kleith se mit à souffler, épuisé. Cela faisait déjà au moins une bonne demi-heure qu'ils s'entraînaient et il n'en pouvait plus. Si le bretteur utilisait une nouvelle fois l'attaque stellaire, il pourait d'hors et déjà s'avouer vaincu. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à abandonner pour autant, il avait tout de même une fierté. Et mettant sa fatigue de côté, il se remit en position. Zihark eut un sourire. Alors ce Kleith était vraiment décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de ses limites, hein ? Dans ce cas, il se ferait un malin plaisir de le repousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas tenu tête ainsi et ce duel n'en devenait que plus intéressant. Le vainqueur lui importait peu, montrer l'étendue de ses talents en revanche lui plaisait bien.

- Alors, tu ne comptes pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le bretteur.

- Pas avant de t'avoir terrassé, assura son adversaire.

Et ils fondirent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Assises un peu plus loin sur l'herbe, Ilyana, Jill et Emeline les observaient se battre de toutes leurs forces.

- Kleith se débrouille plutôt bien finalement, dut admettre la guerrière aux cheveux rouges. Mais bon, il n'a aucune chance contre Zihark.

- Qui sait ? fit la jeune sage, amusée.

Jill roula des yeux.

- Je ne te comprendrai jamais, tu n'es pas censée soutenir Zihark normalement ? D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous êtes vraiment proches ces derniers temps.

- Tu es trop curieuse, répondit-elle simplement, mystérieuse.

- Tout va comme tu veux Emeline ? s'enquit Jill. Tu m'as l'air bien silencieuse.

- J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas quitter mon continent, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

- Et nous n'aurions jamais pu te rencontrer, intervint Ilyana. Cela aurait été dommage, je commence vraiment à t'apprécier, tu sais ? Mais avant de te préoccuper du bien-être des autres, tu devrais t'occuper du tien.

La colombe soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Je n'ai plus envie de vivre traquée par des aigles avides de mon pouvoir.

- Tu voudrais mourir ? demanda calmement Jill.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas.

- Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas une solution. Les aigles finiront bien par trouver un autre moyen de nuire à Tellius de toute façon. Tu ne devrais pas songer au trépas d'une façon aussi légère.

La guerrière aux cheveux rouges serra le poing.

- Jill a raison, admit Ilyana, comprenant la douleur de son amie. La vie est précieuse, on ne peut pas y renoncer d'un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, nous n'allons pas te laisser tomber. Nous t'aiderons à vaincre tes ennemis.

Un léger sourire se mit à flotter sur les lèvres d'Emeline et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait tentée par l'idée, elle n'avait pas à lutter seule. Elle avait Kleith, et puis les autres.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement, ne trouvant pas d'autres mots pour traduire sa pensée.

Au même moment, Kleith fut projeté à terre et la lame de Zihark vint pointer sa gorge.

- J'ai gagné, fit le bretteur, amusé.

- Je t'avais dit Ilyana que Kleith n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner contre lui, déclara Jill, victorieuse.

- Tout le monde peut se tromper, lâcha-t-elle en s'approchant du guerrier aux cheveux gris pour l'embrasser.

Jill les fixa un moment, les yeux écarquillés.

- Attendez, depuis quand... ?

Ilyana éclata de rire.

- Depuis un temps déjà, Jill. Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas découvert plus tôt.

- Eh, il n'y aurait pas une âme charitable qui pourrait m'aider à me relever ? grommela Kleith, froissé.

Emeline se leva, s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Il hésita un instant avant de l'attraper pour se redresser. Il s'épousseta un peu et remercia la jeune fille qui sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle l'ignora cependant.

- Tu t'es bien battu.

- Merci. Dis Zihark...

L'interpelé ficha son attention sur lui.

- Cette technique, la technique stellaire... Comment as-tu fait pour l'apprendre ?

Le bretteur sembla étonné par sa question.

- Tu connais la technique stellaire ?

- Un ami, enfin disons une connaissance, l'utilise, répondit Kleith.

Le guerrier aux cheveux gris échangea un regard avec sa bien aimée.

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu connaîtrais Stefan ? interrogea-t-elle.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, vous aussi on dirait.

- Son aide a été précieuse pour vaincre l'armée de Daien, expliqua briévement Ilyana.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Les techniques à l'épée ne sont pas si difficiles à assimiler, lâcha calmement Zihark. Il n'y a qu'à observer, comprendre et exécuter, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Kleith acquiesça. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il commençait vraiment à admirer cet homme.

* * *

Haar avait dépassé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà la frontière qui séparait Daien de Begnion et faisait à présent route vers le palais. Sa wyverne s'immobilisa soudainement dans les airs. Le seigneur wyverne parut surpris. Pourquoi donc la créature volante s'était-elle arrêtée ? Il eut vite sa réponse lorsqu'il aperçut au loin deux Laguz oiseaux au plumage brun et un autre au plumage blanc comme la neige. Croyant tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'ennemis, Haar s'empara de sa hache, prêt à faire un malheur. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le premier Laguz reprit sa forme initiale avec des ailes brunes sortant de son dos.

- Ben ça alors ! s'exclama Janaff. Je te connais toi !

- N'emploie pas un ton si familier Janaff, recommanda Ulki en s'avançant à son tour.

- Janaff, Ulki ? s'étonna Haar. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On pourrait te renvoyer la question ! fit Janaff, sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous conduisons le prince Reyson auprès de Soren, expliqua Ulki.

- Soren se trouve dans les parages ?

Ulki acquiesça.

- La reine Elincia l'avait envoyé à Begnion pour une mission, mission qui s'éternise d'ailleurs.

- Remarque, ce n'est pas étonnant, intervint de nouveau Janaff. Avec les aigles et tout ça...

- Alors vous êtes au courant vous aussi, nota le seigneur wyverne. J'irai voir l'apôtre Sanaki plus tard, je vais vous aider à retrouver Soren.

- Tu sais, nous pouvons...

- Nous acceptons ton aide, lâcha Ulki.

Janaff grommela lorsque le prince Reyson piqua soudainement vers le sol. Surpris par ce soudain changement de comportement, les trois autres s'empressèrent de le suivre.

* * *

Yuko tapota la joue du bretteur, sachant d'avance que cela ne servirait à rien.

- Eh Stefan, c'est pas le moment de dormir ! Réveille-toi bon sang !

Yuko se mordit la lèvre inférieure, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, la peur commençait véritablement à la gagner. Soren la poussa d'un léger coup de coude pour s'agenouiller et posa une main sur le front du guerrier aux cheveux verts. Constatant qu'il n'avait aucune fièvre, il fronça les sourcils. Quelle pouvait donc être la cause de son mal ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Soren ? s'enquit Mia en se frayant un passage. Est-ce que... ?

Elle demeura figée de stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Yuko un peu trop précipitamment. On était en train de parler et il s'est soudainement écroulé.

La jeune fille parut songeuse un instant et rejoignit le sage.

- Écarte-toi, tu me gênes, grommela ce dernier.

- Ses bras...

- Quoi ? demanda le stratège, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

L'ignorant, la jeune fille dégagea les manches du bretteur, révélant au grand jour les écorchures qui recouvraient ses avant-bras. Elle resta un moment surprise en voyant que les blessures viraient peu à peu au mauve très foncé comme si...

- Quelqu'un a un antidote ? s'empressa de demander le sage.

- Bon sang, on aurait dû penser à en prendre avant de partir, grogna Ryo, se maudissant de sa négligence.

- Et si tu nous expliquais, Soren ? demanda Tanith, sérieuse.

Le sage leva légèrement la tête vers elle.

- Les griffes qui lui ont fait ça devaient être empoisonnées et le poison est en train de se répandre dans son corps. Son bras gauche est déjà paralysé, si ça atteint le cœur...

- Il va mourir, conclut mollement Mia, ne parvenant toujours pas à réaliser.

Elle aurait dû en parler à Soren plus tôt, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait rien dit ? S'il mourrait de sa faute, elle ne s'en remettrait tout simplement jamais. Soren grimaça :

- Rhys aurait été plus à même de le soigner avec un sort de guérison. Je ne connais que des sorts de soin de puissance moyenne, je ne peux pas éliminer le poison.

Ryo s'approcha et le saisit par le col.

- Alors, tu ne peux rien faire ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Repose-moi, je peux encore ralentir la progression du poison alors ôte tes sales pattes de là.

Ryo grogna et le relâcha. Ely se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Shinon poussa un " Tss " agacé et se détourna pour surveiller les alentours. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si cet homme mourrait de toute manière ?

- ... tu aurais une chance en moins de sauver Emeline, dit Ranulf.

L'archer d'élite se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il meurt, n'est-ce pas ?

- La vie ne tient qu'à un fil, c'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça, fit-il, direct.

- Peut-être, mais notre groupe s'en retrouverait affaibli s'il venait à disparaître maintenant.

- Je vois... En fait, ce qui t'intéresse chez lui, c'est son expérience du combat.

- Entre autre, oui.

Shinon eut un rire amer.

- C'est aussi pour ça que je déteste les Laguz et les Beorcs. Ils se servent des autres dans leur propre intérêt.

- Il en est de même pour toi, non ? fit judicieusement remarquer Ranulf.

Shinon jugea bon de ne pas répondre et reprit sa surveillance. Apercevant quatre formes étranges dans le ciel fonçant vers eux, il jugea bon de donner l'alerte. Le sage grogna. Comme si c'était le moment de les attaquer.

- Occupez-vous en, je me charge de Stefan.

- Heu... lâcha Ely en s'avançant timidement vers lui, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Tu penses qu'il réussira à survivre ?

- Pas indéfiniment, répondit simplement le stratège tout en se concentrant. Deux-trois jours tout au plus, passé ce délai...

- Je peux te poser une autre question ?

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

Ely prit un air sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de le sauver ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment apprécié, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux essayer de le sauver ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de poser ce genre de question.

- Au contraire, c'est exactement le bon moment.

Mia voulut la repousser pour que le stratège puisse faire son travail, mais Ryo l'en empêcha.

- Laisse-le répondre, chuchota-t-il en guise de justification.

- Parce que...

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il désirait le sauver ? Jusque là, Stefan avait passé son temps à le manipuler en douce, alors pourquoi voulait-il donc le sauver ?

- Même si je ne l'accepte pas, il est un peu comme moi, conclut-il finalement.

Ely cligna des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas...

Le sage ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Une aura blanche vint entourer les bras écorchés de l'homme aux cheveux verts et le liquide mauve qui commençait à circuler dans ses veines se mit à ralentir progressivement.

- Surveille le Mia, ordonna le stratège en se relevant. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est de ces nouveaux ennemis.

La guerrière acquiesça et posa une main sur la joue de Stefan, la caressant avec douceur. Elle dut faire un rude effort cependant pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Tanith ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine à son égard.

- Plus un geste ou je tire ! menaça Shinon en bandant son arc.

Les quatre individus se posèrent au sol et Janaff se précipita sur son " ami " de toujours et le fit tomber de son perchoir qu'était le rocher sur lequel il était assis. Les yeux de l'archer lancèrent aussitôt des éclairs.

- Alors " humain ", ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas revus.

- Te revoilà, tête de piaf, grommela-t-il. T'as pas autre chose à faire que de me coller sans arrêt ?

Pour réponse, le faucon lui envoya un sourire moqueur.

- Prince Reyson ? s'étonna Soren en l'apercevant. Que faites-vous donc ici ?

Il porta ensuite son regard sur l'homme qui chevauchait la wyverne.

- Haar ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

- Quelle question, lâcha Haar sur un ton bourru tout en enlevant son heaume. Nous venons vous aider pardi !


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 :** _Soren, le stratège_

Soren avait été bien surpris en prenant connaissance de l'identité des nouveaux venus, bien qu'il ne le montrerait jamais. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le prince des hérons vienne en personne à leur rencontre. D'un certain côté c'était assez surprenant, mais son aide serait certainement précieuse durant la bataille alors il n'allait certainement pas faire de difficultés.

- Haar, tu es venu seul ? s'enquit-il.

Le seigneur wyverne eût un sourire. Le sage pouvait vraiment être perspicace lorsqu'il le voulait bien.

- Oui, répondit-il. Les autres sont restés à Daien.

- Les autres ?

- Ilyana, Zihark, Jill, Kleith et la colombe.

Le stratège fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire qu'Emeline a réussi à s'enfuir ?

- Je vois que tu es au courant de son existence toi aussi, constata-t-il.

Soren grommela. Il allait devoir prendre ces nouveaux éléments en compte pour établir un plan correct et non suicidaire, sans parler du bretteur du désert sur le point du mourir. En repensant à ce dernier, il se maudit intérieurement en se rappelant des mots qu'il avait balancé à la tête d'Ely. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas réfléchi et il regrettait vraiment cette erreur. Il espéra intérieurement que Mia oublie rapidement ces mots qu'il avait prononcé sinon sa nature secrète ne resterait plus secrète très longtemps. Surtout si la jeune fille venait à apprendre que Stefan était un Marqué. C'était sûr à présent, il pouvait vraiment être idiot quand il le voulait bien. Mais d'un certain côté, il y avait aussi Ely à blâmer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait eu aussi cette fille à lui poser ce genre de question dans un moment pareil ?

- Tout va bien Soren ? s'enquit Haar, étonné de son silence prolongé.

Le sage rumina encore un instant ses idées noires, puis finit par répondre :

- Excuse-moi, je songeais.

- Soren, ce sont des amis à toi ? interrogea Ely en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Le stratège se retint à grand peine de ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Elle n'en avait pas déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui ?

- Va te mêler de ce qui te regarde et fiche-moi la paix avant que je ne songe à user d'un sort de foudre contre toi.

- Je te rappelle que je suis ta...

La main de Ryo sur sa bouche l'empêcha d'en dire davantage. Comment une Marquée comme elle pouvait donc enchaîner gaffe sur gaffe ? C'était à ne pas y croire. Grognant, le guerrier entraîna donc Ely un peu plus loin sous les protestations de cette dernière qui battit des bras pour essayer d'échapper à son emprise, en vain. Soren poussa un profond soupir. A ce rythme il allait vraiment mourir d'épuisement ou piquer une crise de nerfs pour de bon. Il était quelqu'un de patient, mais il y avait tout de même des limites à ne pas franchir. Haar arqua un sourcil interrogateur tout en ne cachant pas son amusement pour la scène qui avait eu lieu devant ses yeux.

- Qui était-ce ?

- C'est sans importance, assura-t-il.

- Dans tous les cas vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre à ce que je vois.

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à plaisanter.

- Soren a raison, intervint Reyson. Le sort de Tellius est entre nos mains il ne faut pas l'oublier.

- On ne l'oublie pas Prince Reyson, intervint Janaff, sourire aux lèvres. Au contraire, nous...

- Soigne ton langage Janaff, recommanda Ulki.

Son ami lui lança un regard atterré.

- Toi et ton protocole...

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le protocole, c'est les règles de base dont il faut user lorsque l'on s'adresse à une personne de haut rang.

- Vous avez fini de parler de ce genre de choses inutiles ? lança Shinon en les rejoignant.

- On ne t'a pas sonné, " humain ", rétorqua Janaff, moqueur.

Ils se lancèrent tous deux des éclairs. Soren ne chercha pas à les faire taire et poussa un nouveau soupir alors que Ranulf venait à sa hauteur.

- J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que la situation t'échappe un peu, non ?

- S'ils veulent s'entre-tuer c'est leur problème, pas le mien, fit-il simplement.

- Qu'as-tu décidé pour la suite ?

- Pas grand chose pour le moment.

Il haussa légèrement la voix.

- L'un d'entre vous aurait-il un antidote ?

Ulki, Janaff, Reyson et Haar hochèrent négativement la tête et une discussion animée reprit entre Janaff et Shinon alors que Ulki tentait vainement de calmer le jeu. Le seigneur wyverne et le prince des hérons s'empressèrent de rejoindre Ranulf et le stratège un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir parler calmement.

- Excusez-les, fit Reyson.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je commence à en avoir l'habitude et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser pour eux.

- Si tu nous disais plutôt ce que tu as pu apprendre depuis le début de ta mission ? proposa Haar, sérieux.

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer maintenant, nous en reparlerons plus tard. As-tu pu apprendre quelque chose sur ce Kleith de ton côté ?

- En quoi t'intéresse-t-il ?

Aucune réponse. Le seigneur wyverne haussa les épaules.

- Pas grand chose à part que c'est un épéiste et qu'il était apparemment retenu prisonnier avec Emeline.

- Je vois...

Le stratège avait cru pouvoir obtenir davantage d'informations de la part de Haar, mais il allait falloir compter sans. Décidément, cette histoire devenait vraiment compliquée et il se demanda un instant s'il en verrait le bout un jour. Mais si Ike l'avait chargé lui et pas un autre de prendre la tête du groupe ce n'était pas pour rien et Soren n'allait certainement pas décevoir son ami aux cheveux bleus.

- Nous n'allons rien changer à notre itinéraire, lâcha-t-il soudainement. Haar, j'aimerais que tu demandes aux autres de passer la frontière de Daien et de nous attendre près de l'océan.

Le seigneur wyverne fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas vraiment essayer de t'en prendre aux aigles ?

- Nous n'allons pas les attendre, fit-il simplement.

- Tout cela ne semble-t-il pas un peu risqué ? intervint Reyson.

- Il n'existe aucune mission où les risques sont nuls, argumenta le sage.

- Ilyana et Zihark seraient certainement de cet avis aussi, fit Haar. Bien, j'irai les prévenir dès que cette discussion sera close.

- Prince Reyson, j'aimerais que vous accompagniez Haar, poursuivit Soren.

Le concerné ne cacha pas son étonnement, mais le stratège n'ajouta rien de plus.

- Janaff, j'aimerais avoir ton attention avant que tu ne te décides à étouffer Shinon. Pas que l'idée soit mauvaise, enfin...

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Soren serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, à en juger celui lancé par l'archer d'élite.

- J'aimerais que tu surveilles la voie des airs avec Tanith. Ulki, tu accompagneras le Prince Reyson et Haar. Des objections ?

- Emeline est... commença Shinon.

- Emeline a été libérée, écoute un peu de temps à temps, ça ne te ferait pas de mal, fit Soren, moqueur.

- Surveille tes paroles, grogna l'archer d'élite.

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Temps mort ! lança Ranulf.

Tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction.

- Que fait-on pour Stefan ?

- Quelque chose lui est arrivé ? interrogea le seigneur wyverne, étonné et curieux.

- Il a été empoisonné. Et sans antidote, disons simplement que sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil....

- Rhys ne peut rien faire ? s'enquit de nouveau Haar.

- J'ai dû scinder le groupe en deux, répondit le stratège.

Le seigneur wyverne ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement le bretteur du désert, mais son talent à l'épée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus incroyable selon les dires de chacun. Non seulement leur force de frappe risquait d'être diminuée, mais l'homme n'aimait pas non plus devoir faire des adieux à des frères d'armes.

- Allons-y Haar, lâcha finalement Reyson en reprenant sa forme Laguz.

L'interpelé hocha la tête positivement et mit son heaume avant de se hisser sur le dos de sa wyverne. Ulki reprit également sa forme Laguz et sans plus tarder, ils s'envolèrent tous trois dans le ciel, laissant le reste de la troupe seule. Le sage resta encore un moment à les regarder s'éloigner, puis crut bon de rejoindre Mia et les autres.

- Nous allons bientôt repartir, lança-t-il.

- Stefan n'est pas en état de... commença Mia en essayant de cacher les sanglots dans sa voix.

- Je vais le porter, dit Yuko en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Ne t'en fais pas, il est fort après tout.

La guerrière aux cheveux mauves la remercia d'un faible sourire. Mia se sentait tellement mal, tellement impuissante...

- Au fait Soren...

L'interpelé se crispa légèrement.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement en disant que Stefan était comme toi ?

Touché. Elle n'était donc pas aussi idiote qu'il le pensait.

- Rien du tout. J'ai lâché ça sur le moment sans réfléchir. Ca ne t'arrive donc jamais de dire n'importe quoi dans ce genre de situation ?

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, admit-elle. Excuse-moi.

Au même moment, Ely se jeta sur le stratège qui tomba aussitôt à la renverse. Il allait la tuer, c'était décidé à présent. Marwin lui en voudrait sûrement d'avoir anhiler sa petite sœur, mais là trop c'était trop !

- Pardonne-moi Soren, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère ! lâcha-t-elle, penaude.

Non, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser attendrir par ses yeux de chien battus.

- Dégage, tu m'écrases !

- Non, pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté mes excuses.

- Et mon poing dans la figure, tu le veux vraiment ?

- Au fond, je suis sûre et certaine que tu as un cœur, fit-elle, butée. Allez, accepte mes excuses.

Ryo jugea bon d'intervenir avant que le stratège ne fasse un meurtre et tira Ely un peu plus loin. Cette dernière posa les mains sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard rempli de reproches.

- Arrête de t'en mêler, Ryo.

- Fous lui la paix, Ely et laisse-le un peu respirer bon sang !

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

- Mais il paraît si seul, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas devenir ami avec tout le monde Ely.

- Mais il est quand même mon partenaire de mission alors on devrait tout de même essayer de bien s'entendre, non ?

Ryo lâcha un soupir à en fendre l'âme. Cette fille était bien trop gentille pour son bien. Et à toujours vouloir bien faire, elle finissait par enchaîner erreur sur erreur.

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille mettre un terme à cette belle ambiance, lâcha Tanith. Mais il serait temps de reprendre la route, non ? De plus nous devons trouver rapidement un antidote ou quelqu'un apte à soigner Stefan.

Sur ces mots, elle talonna son pégase qui prit aussitôt son envol. Janaff ne tarda pas à la rejoindre en tant qu'éclaireur. Enfin, le groupe se remit de nouveau en marche.

* * *

Elle était assise seule à l'ombre d'un arbre, appréciant la douce fraîcheur de la brise contre son visage. Elle se sentait bien et apaisée, comme isolée du monde. Zihark la rejoignit et prit doucement place à ses côtés. Ce fut à peine si Ilyana le remarqua, plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle était. Deux ans étaient passées depuis cette bataille qui les avait opposé à Ashnard et c'était à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à changer. Comme prévu, à la fin du conflit elle avait de nouveau rejoint les marchands itinérants et ils avaient de nouveau voyager en toute quiétude entre les différents pays, faisant la rencontre de diverses personnes. Et elle avait grandi et mûri. Sa passion pour la nourriture avait alors commencé à disparaître et elle avait commencé à se soucier un peu plus des gens qui l'entouraient. Elle avait cessé d'être cette ombre qu'elle était parfois et les gens semblaient enfin la remarquer et vouloir en apprendre davantage sur elle et sur sa vie. Au début elle avait eu du mal à accepter toutes ces marques d'attention et elle avait été perdue durant un temps. On ne la considérait alors plus comme la fille gourmande ou la fille qui parlait peu. Elle n'était plus la fille étrange qu'elle était. Elle était tout simplement Ilyana, la véritable Ilyana, celle que ses compagnons d'armes n'avaient alors jusque là jamais connu.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
En réponse, le bretteur se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux et de l'attirer contre lui.

* * *

- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de te laisser monter sur ma wyverne finalement, déclara Jill en voyant la créature ailée piquer vers le sol après avoir effectué un étrange parcours aérien.

De son côté, Emeline se mit à pouffer de rire devant les piètres talents de Kleith en tant que cavalier wyverne. Le guerrier s'empressa de descendre du dos de la créature ailée et rejoignit les deux filles, quelque peu vexé en les voyant se moquer de lui.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, grommela-t-il.

Jill éclata de rire.

- Je t'avais prévenu pourtant qu'une wyverne était difficile à contrôler.

Il se renfrogna. Emeline recouvrit peu à peu son calme.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave. Au moins, tu te débrouilles très bien à l'épée.

- Pas autant que Zihark.

- Oui, forcément si tu te compares à lui..., fit la guerrière aux cheveux rouges.

- Mais je le surpasserai ! assura-t-il, déterminé.

Emeline eut un sourire. Une nouvelle lueur brillait de nouveau dans ses yeux saphirs et ceci la rendait extrêmement heureuse et lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- Ilyana m'a dit que tu aurais des pouvoirs qui pourraient s'avérer utiles au combat, dit soudainement Jill. Tu pourrais nous faire une démonstration ?

- Je ne possède aucune pouvoir de ce genre, avoua-t-elle, penaude.

- Je suis certaine du contraire. Crois juste un peu plus en toi et en ton pouvoir et tu pourras réaliser des miracles.

- Merci.

Jill se contenta de lui sourire et rejoignit sa monture à laquelle elle offrit une petite caresse sur le museau avant de monter sur son dos pour ensuite décoller dans les airs, une lance d'acier affutée dans la main droite. A n'en pas douter, la jeune fille allait sûrement s'entraîner un peu.

- Kleith ?

- Hum...

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda la colombe.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu... ? Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas revenir sur cette histoire de boîte !

- Je dois savoir ce que c'est, s'il te plaît.

- Il n'en est pas question.

Emeline sembla déçue, mais un sourire espiègle prit alors naissance sur son visage. Le guerrier fit un pas en arrière. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage de questions que déjà les lèvres de la jeune fille se posaient sur les siennes. Trop surpris pour réagir, il se prit même à approfondir leur baiser, appréciant le goût sucré de ses lèvres. Emeline mit fin quelques secondes plus tard à leur baiser et leva une main vers Kleith. Dans celle-ci se trouvait...

- Tu... Comment est-ce que tu as pu... ? Ce n'était pas du jeu ! Rends-moi cette boîte, Emeline !

- Désolée, mais c'est non, fit-elle, plus sérieuse que jamais.

Kleith fronça les sourcils. Emeline ne devait pas l'ouvrir. Il tendit un bras vers elle pour l'en empêcher, mais la colombe venait déjà d'ôter le couvercle....


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 :** _Les choses se compliquent_

- C'est moi ou bien j'ai l'impression que la surveillance a été renforcée ? lança Tormod, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

La main de Muarim sur sa tête le fit taire alors qu'Astrid encochait une flèche sur son arc, visant l'un des Laguz oiseau au plumage doré. Il avait été décidé que leur entrée se ferait la plus discrète possible pour éviter au maximum les combats. Non pas qu'ils avaient peur d'affronter leurs ennemis ou autre, mais Soren avait bien spécifié qu'il fallait tout d'abord recueillir des informations. De plus, ils n'étaient pas extrêmement nombreux.

- Ne le rate surtout pas Astrid, recommanda Nephenie. Dès qu'il sera mort, les autres gardes nous repérerons sûrement et nous pourrons nous en débarrasser plus facilement.

- Evite de me mettre top de pression, s'il te plaît, fit son amie en ramenant doucement l'empennage contre sa joue.

Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance et elle n'avait aucune envie de tous les décevoir. Elle inspira un bon coup pour se calmer et relâcher la pression. Enfin, elle relâcha la corde et le trait siffla dans les airs pour aller se ficher droit dans le cou de la cible qui s'affaissa, morte.

- Bien joué ! la félicita Marcia en faisant décoller son pégase. Allons nous battre maintenant !

Ils acquiescèrent et dévalèrent la pente à toute vitesse vers les Laguz ennemis. Trop surpris pour réagir dans l'immédiat, ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de se préparer à combattre que déjà les mercenaires étaient sur eux. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de bagarre générale, tous les adversaires furent à terre.

- Sothe, c'est à toi de jouer, fit Rhys.

Le voleur acquiesça en silence alors que Muarim reprenait sa forme de Laguz tigre pour l'accompagner.

- Au moindre problème, faites demi-tour, c'est compris ? s'enquit Astrid.

- Et ne joue pas au héros, Muarim, recommanda Tormod, le doigt levé.

- C'est toi qui me donne des conseils maintenant, bonhomme ? dit Muarim, amusé.

Le mage préféra ne pas relever. Sothe s'élança dans le couloir, bientôt talonné par le tigre vert. Le voleur stoppa soudainement lorsqu'il déboucha dans une salle ovale. Plusieurs portes avec des motifs différents se présentaient à lui. Prudent et plus discret qu'une ombre, il s'approcha de l'une d'elle, tourna la poignée et s'empara aussitôt d'une dague au fil aiguisé, la pressant contre la gorge du Beorc qu'il venait de maîtriser. Silence et discrétion étaient les règles de l'art de voler, mais il fallait aussi être quelqu'un de très vif.

- Fais un geste et je te tue, prévint-il sur un ton menaçant.

La victime sembla comprendre le message et se tut, des perles de sueur commençant peu à peu à recouvrir son front. Muarim fit alors son entrée, observant les alentours. Ils se trouvaient présentement dans une salle carrée où trônait un simple bureau recouvert de nombreuses feuilles éparses. Le tigre vert reprit donc sa forme initiale et s'empressa d'aller fouiller un peu tous ces documents pendant que son acolyte tenait l'ennemi en respect. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit que toutes les feuilles étaient couvertes de symboles plus étranges les uns que les autres. Etait-ce donc cela, le symbole du chaos comme le leur avait dit Stefan ?

- Comment allez-vous faire pour détruire Tellius ? interrogea Sothe, le regard plus froid que la glace.

La jeune femme qu'il tenait en otage réprima un frisson. Le voleur accentua la pression de la dague contre la gorge de sa victime. Cette dernière resta cependant aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe. Elle allait mourir si elle ne parlait pas. Elle mourrait si elle parlait. Alors quoi qu'elle fasse son avenir était déjà tracé. Elle se débattit, la dague se ficha dans la carotide et elle s'écroula face contre terre, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu n'étais pas obliger de la tuer, dit Muarim.

- Elle allait nous faire repérer, se justifia-t-il simplement.

- Il n'y a rien ici.

Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais le bras de Sothe l'en empêcha. Muarim lui lança un regard étonné, puis comprit enfin lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Ces pas... Ils se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Ils allaient être repérés. Pressé, le voleur tira son acolyte par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui derrière la porte tout en lui intimant de rester le plus silencieux possible. Muarim saisit le message et se tut alors qu'un homme de haute stature faisait son entrée dans la pièce, une épée au côté. Ses cheveux rouges en désordre retombaient sur ses épaules et ils était vêtu d'un ensemble très sombre assez moulant. Sothe fronça les sourcils. Cet homme était-il vraiment l'un des leurs ? Dans le doute, le voleur préféra ne pas agir pour le moment. L'homme aux cheveux rubis s'empara de quelques documents posés sur le bureau et les plia en quatre avant de les fourrer dans sa poche. Prudent, il fouilla ensuite la salle des yeux pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait. Sothe voulut bondir hors de sa cachette, mais Muarim l'avait déjà devancé et s'élançait déjà sur l'inconnu, toutes griffes dehors. Le nouveau venu n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à ses bons réflexes. Il dégaina ensuite, prêt à en découdre tandis que le tigre vert montrait les crocs.

- Qui êtes-vous ? grogna le Laguz.

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question figurez-vous. Vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

- Bien, dans ce cas aucunement besoin de faire les présentations. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester ici trop longtemps.

- Vous êtes l'un des leurs ? insista Muarim.

- Qui sait, qui sait... ? fit-il sur un ton badin. Peut-être bien... Ou peut-être pas... Hum...

Au même moment, Sothe surgit de sa cachette et bondit sur l'inconnu. Ce dernier l'esquiva avec difficulté, puis sortit un tome magique de sa poche.

- Vous tenez donc tant que ça à vous battre ?

- Nous cherchons des réponses, lâcha Sothe avec calme. Réponses que vous détenez peut-être.

- A ce rythme, nous allons nous faire surprendre. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez, intrus ?

Le voleur serra les dents. Il les tenait. Le seul moyen de poursuivre leur petite enquête en toute discrétion était de se débarrasser de cet homme tant qu'il en était encore temps. Avec agilité, Sothe s'engouffra dans une faille de l'adversaire qui prononça aussitôt une incantation. Un vent violent vint alors heurter le voleur en pleine poitrine et il se retrouva propulsé un peu plus loin avant de se rétablir, manquant de justesse de percuter le bureau de plein fouet. Un sage... Alors pourquoi avait-il donc une épée ? Muarim reprit sa forme initiale et recula de quelques pas, prudent, pour arriver près de son acolyte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il n'eut pas à répondre que déjà l'inconnu se glissait hors de la pièce.

- Tu as ta réponse.

- Alors on continue de faire le tour des environs ? demanda le Laguz.

Sothe acquiesça et ils sortirent de la pièce. Il n'y avait plus trace de l'individu aux cheveux rubis, mais ils n'y firent pas attention et empruntèrent une porte marquée d'un triangle retourné. Celle-ci grinça légèrement sur ses gonds avant de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une salle rectangulaire plongée dans la pénombre. Le voleur referma la porte derrière eux au cas où et appuya sur l'interrupteur qu'il n'eût aucun mal à trouver, étant habitué à se mouvoir dans la nuit. Muarim dut se cacher les yeux lorsque la lumière jaillit d'une lampe accrochée au plafond. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua que la salle était vierge de tous meubles, cadres, tableaux ou autres bibelots. Seul un escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres se situait au fond de la pièce. Sans plus tarder, Sothe l'emprunta bientôt suivi du Laguz.

- Que va-t-on trouver en bas à ton avis ?

Le voleur préféra ne pas répondre et stoppa brusquement lorsqu'il se retrouva au bas des escaliers. Muarim manqua de peu de le percuter de plein fouet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes comme ça ?

Sothe ne répondit pas et s'empressa de presser l'interrupteur. Muarim écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et de stupeur. Devant eux s'étalaient des cages alignées parallèlement les unes aux autres. Et dans ces cages...

- C'est monstrueux, murmura le Laguz, choqué. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

* * *

Il tendit un bras vers elle pour l´en empêcher, mais la colombe venait déjà d´ôter le couvercle. Elle demeura surprise en découvrant ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Un minuscule pendentif en forme d'étoile resplendissant de mille et une couleurs reposait sur un lit d'argent. Emeline eut dans l'idée de l'en sortir pour mieux l'examiner, mais Kleith lui arracha soudainement la boîte des mains, plus furieux que jamais. La colombe sentit l'étonnement la gagner. Pourquoi le guerrier voulait-il donc à ce point garder secret le contenu de cette petite boîte ? Et qu'était ce bijou en forme d'étoile exactement ? Était-ce cela qui pourrait permettre de vaincre les aigles ? Était-ce pour cette raison que les aigles l'avaient fait prisonnier ? Car il le jugeait trop dangereux ? Une multitude de questions vinrent l'assaillir, manquant de lui donner un mal de crâne atroce. Le guerrier l'ignora et referma le couvercle dans un claquement sonore avant de ranger le petit paquet dans sa poche.

- Pourquoi est-ce que... ?

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'ouvrir ! rugit-il. Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu as failli faire ?

Emeline esquissa un pas en arrière, quelque peu effrayée par le ton employé. Surpris d'entendre Kleith crier, Zihark et Ilyana accoururent vers le lieu de la dispute et toisèrent les deux protagonistes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit la jeune sage. Nous avons entendu crier.

- Ce n'est rien, grommela le guerrier en réponse. Une dispute sans importance.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, les laissant tous les trois seuls. Le bretteur porta son regard sur Emeline.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda-t-il avec calme.

La colombe sembla retrouver ses esprits à ce moment-là.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Il gardait une boîte en permanence sur lui et je voulais voir ce qu'elle contenait, c'est tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est mis en colère.

Ilyana fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'y avait-il exactement à l'intérieur ?

- Un pendentif en forme d'étoile, répondit-elle. Il était vraiment très beau.

La jeune sage parut songeuse un instant avant de se tourner vers Zihark.

- Tu penses pouvoir réussir à mettre la main sur cette boîte ?

- A quoi penses-tu exactement ?

- J'ai lu bon nombre de livres sur la magie, la mythologie et j'en passe.

- Je ne te savais pas si passionnée par les livres, dut avouer le bretteur, visiblement amusé.

Ilyana émit un léger rire.

- Et il y a bien d'autres choses que tu ignores.

- Je n'en doute pas. Pour en revenir à cette histoire de pendentif... Je ne suis pas voleur, tu sais ?

- Propose-lui un duel, lâcha Ilyana. Je suis sûre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser.

Zihark se mit à sourire.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu veux mettre ce bijou comme enjeu. Mais, et si je venais à perdre ?

- Je t'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Je plaisantais Zihark. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, fit-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Emeline ?

La colombe leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je suis certaine que vous allez finir par vous réconcilier tous les deux.

- Je l'espère.

* * *

Marwin s'appliquait à remplir une tonne de dossiers pour se vider l'esprit. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de la part de sa petite sœur, de Ryo de Yuko ou bien de Stefan. A croire que tous n'avaient pas jugé bon de venir le voir ou de le prévenir, en usant d'un moyen quelconque, de l'avancée des choses. Le chef des Marqués poussa un soupir tout en tamponnant la feuille légèrement froissée qu'il avait devant lui. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait peur de la tournure que pourrait prendre les événements.

- Je me demande où sont Kleith et la colombe en ce moment ? songea-t-il. Peut-être se sont-ils échappés depuis le temps, qui sait ? Quoiqu'il en soit, tout cela sera bientôt terminé. Espérons seulement qu'il n'y aura pas de victimes.

Au même moment, une jeune femme à la démarche souple fit son entrée, une pile de vieux parchemins dans les bras. Le visage émacié et les yeux couleur de l'océan, la Marquée semblait être âgée de dix-huit bonnes années. Ses cheveux bruns qu'elle avait remonté en queue haute retombaient au milieu de son dos avec désinvolture. Vêtue de vêtements de cuir, sa silhouette gracile et mince n'en ressortait que davantage.

- Yaé, que m'apportes-tu donc cette fois ?

- Des rendus de mission, comme d'habitude, fit-elle en posant le tout sur le bureau. Toujours pas de nouvelles des autres ?

- Malheureusement, non.

- Au fait, j'ai croisé Ran.

- Hum...

- Ils ont recommencé à bouger.

Marwin leva aussitôt les yeux, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

- Nous n'avons donc déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça ?

- Il faut croire que non. Tellius n'a jamais connu de temps si troublés. Ça en devient alarmant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- A qui le dis-tu ?

- Vous avez pris une décision concernant... ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon de les convier ici. Si nous prévenons Soren et le reste de son groupe de ce que nous savons alors l'identité des Marqués ne sera plus secrète.

- Nous ne pourrons pas continuer à vivre exclus encore bien longtemps. Faucons, hérons, bêtes et humains s'entendent de mieux en mieux et ces combats ne feront que renforcer davantage ces liens. N'aimeriez-vous pas vous aussi, être accepté par tous et vivre comme vous le souhaitez ?

- Tout ceci n'est qu'une utopie, Yaé. Les Marqués seront toujours rejetés.

La jeune femme soupira. Cet homme pouvait être si têtu.

- Où est Ran en ce moment ? J'aimerais lui parler.

- Je crois qu'il parle avec un Beorc non loin d'ici. Un archer, je crois... Attendez, son nom va me revenir.. Hum... Harry ? Non, non... Paul ? Matt ? Rolf... Oui, je crois que c'est ça.

- Comment ça ?

- D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, Rolf serait à la recherche d'une certaine Mist.

- Je vois...

- Mais si vous voulez, je peux aller le chercher et...

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Yaé, le voici.  
Et en effet, un jeune homme venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs retombaient au-dessus de ses épaules et ses yeux dorés ressortaient fortement à cause de la pâleur de sa peau. Vêtu comme sa partenaire de cuir, deux couteaux bien aiguisés étaient fixés fermement à sa ceinture métallique. Il passa aussitôt une main dans ses cheveux en apercevant Yaé et lui adressa un sourire aguicheur. La jeune femme s'empara d'un livre qui traînait sur le bureau et frappa son ami avec tout en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette sale manie qu'il avait de toujours vouloir la draguer. Ran se frotta la tête.

- Mais euh... Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à me frapper, Yaé ? Je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien tous les deux pourtant.

- Cesse tes jérémiades. Tu as un rapport à faire.

- Rapport ? Quel rapport ?

Elle lui accorda un deuxième coup sur la tête à l'aide de son livre.

- Ah ! Tu veux parler de ce rapport... fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

Soudainement son visage se fit plus sérieux alors qu'il s'adressait à Marwin.

- Ils ont recommencé à bouger. Je pense qu'ils en ont après ce qui nous a été volé par Kleith.

- Ah celui-là. Si je le tenais, grommela le chef des Marqués.

- Nous ne pourrons pas rester spectateurs bien longtemps si vous voulez mon avis. D'après les informations que j'ai pu recueillir, ils se dirigeraient en ce moment-même vers la frontière qui sépare Daien de Begnion.

- Je vois... Il est aussi temps pour nous de prendre part au conflit. Soit. Yaé, Ran, je vous charge tous les deux de les éliminer.

- Euh... Si je puis me permettre, est-ce que Rolf et les deux autres pourraient nous accompagner ?

Marwin arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je lui ai promis de l'aider à retrouver Mist et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Le chef des Marqués soupira. Ran ne changerait jamais.

- Fais comme il te plaira. Dehors maintenant.

Tous deux ne se firent pas prier.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient rejoint Rolf aux abords du désert de Grann, mais il n'était pas seul. Boyd et Oscar l'accompagnaient, l'un à pied, l'autre à cheval. Ran fit rapidement les présentations.

- Et, est-ce que je peux savoir comment tu as connu Rolf ? s'enquit Yaé.

- Lorsque j'étais de passage à Criméa, on s'est croisés et on s'est tout de suite bien entendu, pas vrai ?

L'archer acquiesça.

- En tout cas ton ami est un sacré larron, chuchota Boyd. J'ai cru que Ike allait demander à la reine Elincia de le faire enfermer lorsqu'il a déclenché une bataille générale qui a failli tourner au massacre dans une taverne. J'y étais et c'était pas beau à voir.

- Ran ? appela la jeune femme, doucereuse.

- Oui, ma douce et tendre ?

Un poing vint rencontrer sa tête, manquant de l'assommer. Oscar contint du mieux possible son rire alors que le Marqué massait son crâne douloureux.

- Je lui fais des tonnes de compliments et voilà comment elle me remercie. Ce n'est plus bon d'être un gentleman.

- Toi ? Un gentleman ? répéta-t-elle, moqueuse. Laisse-moi rire !

Et c'est dans cette fameuse ambiance que le groupe partit à la recherche de Mist.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 :** _Mist_

Une heure qu'il étaient là à contempler l'horreur dans toute sa splendeur et ils avaient toujours du mal à y croire. Dans les cages se trouvaient des Beorcs aux membres arrachés et calcinés ou auxquels on avait attaché une multitude de tuyaux pour des expériences ou tout simplement pour les maintenir en vie. Mais ça, les deux amis ne désiraient pas le savoir. Dans une cage adjacente, des Laguz sur le point de succomber ou le corps percé de multiples trous s'entassaient comme de vulgaires marchandises.

" C'est de la barbarie gratuite, fit Muarim en serrant les barreaux de ses deux mains à presque en saigner.  
- Ne restons pas ici plus longtemps. Nous allons finir par être repérés, déclara Sothe, l'œil aux aguets.  
- Tu ne vas même pas essayer de les sortir de là ? s'emporta son acolyte.  
- A quoi bon ? Ils ne peuvent plus êtres sauvés et ne doivent plus rien espérer de la vie. Tout du moins s'ils ont encore conscience de la réalité.  
- Tout ceci te laisse-t-il donc de marbre ?  
- Aucune personne ne pourrait rester insensible face à pareil spectacle Muarim, mais si nous restons ici trop longtemps nous finirons peut-être comme eux. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Muarim grogna et lâcha lentement les barreaux pour remonter à la hâte les escaliers. Sothe resta encore un instant à observer toutes les pauvres victimes de ces fous en puissance et rejoignit rapidement son acolyte. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit son ami reprendre sa forme de Laguz tigre, tous les sens en alerte. Le voleur s'empara aussitôt d'une dague bien aiguisée, prêt à entrer en action au moindre mouvement suspect. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Elena, une lame brillante à la main. Sothe serra les dents. Contre ce genre d'adversaire ils risquaient grandement d'être en difficulté.

- Voyez-vous ça... Aurions-nous affaire à une autre infiltration ? ironisa la nouvelle venue, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Muarim se jeta sur elle, gueule ouverte, prêt à déchirer la chair. Elena l'écarta d'un mouvement parfait de sa lame et fondit à toute vitesse sur le voleur qui n'eut le temps de parer qu'à l'ultime seconde. Elle eut un regard appréciateur, reconnaissant ainsi sa valeur. D'un mouvement souple, Sothe se dégagea et tenta une balayette qui rencontra le vide. Elena se trouvait déjà derrière lui, prêt à lui asséner un coup dans l'épaule. Le Laguz tigre voulut le prévenir, mais l'arme entamait déjà sa trajectoire. Sothe parvint cependant à se dérober à temps et plaça sa dague à l'horizontale devant lui. Il allait falloir qu'il devienne sérieux s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Ou peut-être valait-il mieux fuir ? Non. Sothe n'était pas ce genre de personne prête à abandonner lorsque la difficulté se faisait trop grande. S'ils désiraient en apprendre davantage, il fallait tirer des informations de cette femme ou s'en débarrasser pour ensuite poursuivre la visite des lieux.

- Muarim, va-t-en.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Je vais me débrouiller seul, assura le voleur.  
- Tu ne fais pas le poids contre elle, contesta son acolyte. Tu ne peux...

Le regard de glace soudainement fixé sur sa personne lui donna froid dans le dos et il préféra se retirer sans un mot. Une fois que Sothe fut assuré que son ami avait bien quitté les lieux, il fusa à toute vitesse sur Elena, qui surprise, n'évita que d'extrême justesse l'offensive portée. Elle se reprit cependant bien vite et commença à enchaîner botte sur botte. Mais Sothe évitait avec habileté chaque attaque, patientant pour essayer de trouver une faille dans laquelle il pourrait s'engouffrer. Agacée, Elena voulut lui infliger un coup tournoyant. D'une légère impulsion, Sothe bondit dans les airs avant de retomber dans la direction de son adversaire, lui entaillant profondément l'épaule droite. Elena s'écarta légèrement sans se préoccuper de la blessure qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter qu'il est inutile de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?  
- Dis-moi ce que tu sais et je t'épargnerai peut-être.

Son adversaire émit un ricanement. La croyait-il si naïve ?

- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu as déjà gagné.  
- C'est le cas. Avec cette entaille tu ne peux plus te mesurer à moi.  
- Cette entaille ? fit-elle, faussement étonnée. Tu parles de cette blessure superficielle ?

A quoi jouait-elle donc ? Cette plaie était loin d'être superficielle, bien au contraire. Il y avait mis toute sa force et le liquide carmin coulait à flot, se répandant lentement sur le sol qui prit peu à peu une teinte écarlate. Elena appliqua tranquillement sa main sur son épaule meurtrie et la blessure se referma d'elle-même, ne laissant pour seul vestige qu'une mince cicatrice blanchâtre. Bien qu'il en fut abasourdi, le voleur ne le laissa pas paraître et se mit de nouveau en garde. Depuis quand les épéistes ou les bretteurs étaient-ils capables de se soigner eux-mêmes sans l'aide d'un sage, d'un clerc ou d'un prêtre ?

- Dois-je devenir sérieuse ? lança-t-elle soudainement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle s'élança vers lui à toute vitesse. Sothe s'apprêta à la recevoir en usant de sa dague, mais Elena s'était déjà volatilisée pour se retrouver dans son dos. D'un mouvement hâtif, il se jeta au sol, roula sur lui-même avant de se remettre debout. Mais son adversaire était déjà sur lui. Il n'eut le temps de parer l'offensive qu'au dernier moment en usant de sa lame courte. Au même instant, un sort de vent fusa à travers la pièce, percutant Elena de plein fouet. Surpris de cette aide inattendue, Sothe chercha à apercevoir son sauveur. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en reconnaissant Tormod, un tome de magie à la main, accompagné de Marcia, Nephenie et Muarim.

- Je t'avais dit de me laisser m'en charger, fit Sothe.  
- Tormod, Nephenie et Marcia ont insisté pour venir t'aider. Je ne pouvais pas les en empêcher, dit simplement Muarim, sourire aux lèvres.  
- Attention ! s'écria soudainement Nephenie.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'empara aussitôt de son javelot et le lança en direction d'Elena, sauvant par la même occasion le voleur qui n'avait pas vu l'ennemie approcher.

- Tormod, Sothe, continuez vos fouilles, ordonna Marcia. On va s'occuper d'elle !

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent et s'éclipsèrent alors qu'Elena faisait face à ses deux adversaires, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Nephenie s'élança vers elle pour lui asséner un coup de sa lance qu'elle évita sans le moindre problème. Marcia entra alors aussitôt dans la bataille et tenta une attaque en piquée qui rata de peu la cible. Elena profita cependant du fait qu'elle soit au sol pour asséner un coup vertical à la monture ailée qui se cabra, hennissant de douleur. Sa cavalière la calma tant bien que mal en passant la main dans sa crinière avant de lancer un regard furieux à l'ennemie. Cette dernière lui lança un regard ironique.

- Votre puissance est si médiocre.  
- Et toi tu es complètement folle ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Si je le suis alors tuez-moi misérables !

Nephenie fit tournoyer sa lance pour un coup critique et fusa vers Elena, prête à lui donner la mort. Mais l'adversaire était une guerrière aguerrie et elle para l'offensive au tout dernier moment pour ensuite profiter de l'ouverture créée pour ficher la lame dans l'épaule de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, perçant la protection. Du sang commença alors lentement, mais sûrement à couler de la plaie. Voyant ça, Marcia mit pied à terre et fonça dans un cri de rage sur Elena, prête à lui faire payer cette blessure. Mais la bretteuse eût tôt fait de se dérober pour ensuite enchaîner avec un coup latéral que la guerrière aux cheveux roses contra en faisant tournoyer sa lance devant elle. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard meurtrier et foncèrent l'une sur l'autre sous le regard inquiet de Nephenie restée un peu à l'écart. Elle devait aller l'aider, maintenant, tout de suite, avant qu'Elena ne la tue. Et c'est en ignorant la blessure à son épaule droite qu'elle s'élança de nouveau dans le combat, bien décidée à épauler son amie. Elena fut touchée à l'épaule par la pointe de la lance de Nephenie, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, animée par la soif de faire couler le sang. Les combats à mort lui avaient tant manqué et puis cela ne serait certainement pas une grande perte pour le sacrifice. Ces deux guerrières n'avaient aucune valeur, aucune raison d'exister, elle devait les détruire toutes les deux, ici et maintenant. D'une impulsion, Elena bondit dans les airs et exécuta une puissante attaque verticale qui frôla l'épaule gauche de Marcia qui recula, prudente. Mais la bretteuse enchaîna aussitôt avec une attaque tournoyante qui manqua de faucher les jambes des deux amies.

- Elle est forte, fit Marcia.

Nephenie acquiesça silencieusement.

- Il va falloir donner tout ce qu'on a ! s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau en fondant sur Elena.

Et elle regretta vite cette action irréfléchie, lorsque la lame brillante se ficha dans l'abdomen. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, eut un hoquet avant de s'écrouler à genoux, les mains sur la plaie sanguinolente, le souffle court. Inquiète, mais surtout furieuse, Nephenie voulut attaquer Elena qui esquiva sans problème l'offensive en faisant un brusque écart. Elle enchaîna ensuite avec un coup d'estoc qui alla heurter le plastron de la jeune femme sans l'endommager. Nephenie profita de cette proximité pour lui administrer un coup de lance qu'elle évita en s'écartant pour ensuite conclure avec une balayette qui fit tomber la guerrière au sol. Cette dernière s'empressa de se relever, évitant ainsi de justesse la lame d'Elena qui commençait déjà à entamer sa trajectoire de mort.

- Ce n'est pas bon, songea Nephenie en voyant que son adversaire n'était pas le moins du monde essoufflée.

Un peu plus loin, le pégase de Marcia avait dû s'allonger, épuisé. Nephenie essuya rapidement une pellicule de sueur sur son front et s'apprêta à repartir au combat.

- Je vais te tuer, fit Elena d'une voix glaciale. Toi et ton amie vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivantes.

Kleith avait du mal encore à se calmer, l'action de la colombe l'avait mis hors de lui et il était bien rare qu'il s'énerve à ce point contre quelqu'un. Et déjà la culpabilité le rongeait intérieurement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir haussé la voix contre elle, contre cette fille qui ne cherchait qu'à en savoir un peu plus. Mais tout de même ! Aller jusqu'à l'embrasser pour lui voler la boîte ! En y repensant il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle l'avait embrassé. Il secoua vivement la tête en se rendant compte de ses pensées. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle, absolument rien !

- Eh bien, eh bien, ressentirais-tu quelque chose pour la colombe ?

Surpris, Kleith leva aussitôt les yeux vers le nouveau venu et grommela en constatant qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Zihark. Cet homme qui l'avait battu en duel, cet homme qu'il avait envie de surpasser.

- Je ne ressens rien pour elle, où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ?  
- Tu rougissais, fit son interlocuteur, amusé en le voyant démentir tant bien que mal ses paroles.  
- Et si tu me disais plutôt la raison de ta venue ? Tu veux que j'aille présenter mes excuses à Emeline, c'est ça ?  
- Non, à vrai dire, je te propose une revanche.  
- Où est le piège ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Mettons le pendentif comme enjeu.  
- Il en est hors de question ! s'emporta Kleith.

Zihark secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Le bretteur savait bien que le jeune homme n'accepterait jamais. Et dans ce genre de cas, il fallait savoir jouer la bonne carte.

- Te défilerais-tu ? Aurais-tu peur de perdre ?  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je te bats quand je veux !  
- Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais perdu lors de notre dernier duel, non ? fit Zihark, amusé.

Kleith serra les poings. Il essayait de le provoquer, et ouvertement en plus ! Mais il ne céderait pas, personne ne devait savoir ce qu'était vraiment ce pendentif qu'il avait volé, seuls les Marqués devaient être au courant de sa véritable nature.

- N'essaie pas de me prendre par les sentiments.  
- Je ne te savais pas si froussard.

Ce fut le mot de trop.

- Très bien, battons-nous !

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du bretteur. Il avait gagné.

* * *

- Je commence à me demander si c'était bien de te faire confiance finalement, dit Yaé dans un soupir alors qu'ils empruntaient un sentier. Parfois je me demande si tu n'as pas un lien de parenté avec Ely. Vous pourriez créer le club des Paumés tous les deux.

Pour seule réponse, Ran posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ma chère jouvencelle, sache que j'ai toujours eu un très bon sens de l'orientation.

Dépitée, sa coéquipière lui donna un coup de poing sur le crâne sous le rire des trois frères.

- Ce sont de sacrés zigotos, commenta Boyd.  
- A qui le dis-tu ? ajouta l'archer.

Oscar fit soudainement stopper son cheval.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Rolf en se retournant vers lui.  
- Vous n'avez pas entendu comme un bruit de...

Une flèche siffla avant de se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre.

- ... sifflement ?  
- On nous attaque, constata Ran.  
- Et tu as remarqué ça tout seul ? lança Yaé. Partez devant, je vais m'en charger.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'une fille comme toi fasse le poids contre... commença Boyd.  
- Je te dissuade de finir ta phrase, chuchota Ran à l'oreille du guerrier. Enfin tout du moins si tu ne tiens pas à te faire découper en rondelles.  
- Mais, elle n'a même pas d'arme ! insista Boyd.  
- Que tu crois ! fit simplement le Marqué en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Allez venez, Yaé va s'en occuper.

Les trois frères préférèrent ne pas protester et ils reprirent la route accompagnés de Ran alors que la Marquée attendait patiemment que les bandits veuillent bien sortir de leur cachette.

- Bon, j'ai pas toute la journée ! grommela-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, trois épéistes et un archer se montrèrent, la menaçant de leurs armes. Yaé eut un sourire. Ça allait être expédié plus vite que prévu.

* * *

Tanith fronça les sourcils en apercevant une forme sombre tapie à l'ombre d'un arbre aux larges feuilles. Elle fit aussitôt un geste de la main à Janaff pour lui demander de venir voir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? fit le Laguz faucon.  
- On dirait un humain, dit simplement la cavalière en entamant un piqué vers le sol.

Elle mit ensuite pied à terre et s'avança prudemment, épée sonique à la main pour riposter au moindre geste suspect. L'inconnue, percevant des pas, se redressa subitement et se jeta sur Tanith qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouvait déjà au sol. L'humaine leva le poing, prête à frapper, et retint son geste en reconnaissant la personne qu'elle venait d'attaquer.

- Tanith ?

- Mist ? lança l'adulte, incrédule. Mais tu n'étais pas censée être avec Ike ?

La jeune clerc lâcha tout d'abord l'adulte avant d'épousseter un peu ses vêtements.

- Ike voulait que je reste avec lui, mais je me sentais si inutile... Et j'avais peur à chaque instant que l'un d'entre vous meure alors j'ai entrepris un voyage pour vous rejoindre.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû, c'est dangereux ici.  
- Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés quand d'autres souffrent ou sont sur le point de mourir ! s'emporta Mist.

Tanith la reconnaissait bien là, toujours en train de s'en faire pour les autres avant de s'occuper d'elle même. Au même instant, Janaff les rejoignit et salua Mist d'un sourire.

- Ça faisait longtemps. Enfin il faut dire qu'on a eu de la chance de te trouver.

La concernée fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Tu te souviens de Stefan ? interrogea calmement Tanith.  
- Bien sûr. C'est cet homme aux cheveux verts qui a entraîné Ike, non ?

Son interlocutrice acquiesça.

- Il est sur le point de mourir.

La jeune clerc écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Où est-il ?  
- Pas très loin d'ici, mais...  
- Emmenez-moi jusqu'à lui, je vais le soigner.  
- Mist...  
- Dépêchez-vous ! S'il meurt avant que je n'aie pu faire quoique ce soit, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie !  
- Mais, et ta monture... ?  
- Janaff la conduira jusqu'au reste du groupe.  
- Quoi ? lança Janaff, interloqué. Et comment je vais m'y prendre ? Je ne suis pas cavalier.

Le silence lui répondit. Le pégase avait déjà pris son envol avec ses deux cavalières. Le Laguz poussa un soupir. Pourquoi était-ce à lui qu'on donnait le sale boulot ?  
Il fallut moins de dix minutes à Tanith pour faire atterrir sa monture. Mist se laissa rapidement tomber au sol, manqua de percuter Soren, et se précipita vers Stefan, inconscient. Le stratège échangea un regard avec la cavalière.

- Je l'ai trouvée pas loin d'ici. Apparemment elle a décidé de partir toute seule sans avertir Ike au préalable.  
- Je vois...  
- Mist ? s'étonna Mia en la voyant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Il a été empoisonné ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, mais... ?

Mist ne l'écoutait déjà plus, concentrant sa magie pour annihiler le poison. Aucun membre de la compagnie n'osa la perturber alors qu'une aura blanche entourait le corps du bretteur du désert. La lumière s'intensifia encore un peu tandis que des perles de sueur commençaient à couvrir le front de Mist. Le poison était plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et elle avait du mal à lutter contre. Mia mit aussitôt une main sur son épaule en guise d'encouragement. La jeune clerc la remercia d'un pâle sourire alors qu'elle achevait de soigner Stefan. Le travail accompli, elle sentit un peu la tête lui tourner, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle était heureuse, elle venait de sauver la vie de quelqu'un et ça c'était le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

- Dis Soren ? lança Ely. Elle aussi c'est ton amie ?"

Un long soupir lui répondit.


	22. Chapitre 22

_Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui continuent à lire cette histoire malgré les longs délais d'attente. ^^ J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire et que je pourrai encore recevoir quelques reviews de votre part pour avoir votre avis. En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : **_Amis ou ennemis ?_

Le bretteur ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes et se redressa, observant les alentours tout en se remémorant tant bien que mal les derniers événements. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Mia et voulut dire quelque chose lorsque Ely se jeta sur lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" Bon retour parmi nous ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ely, je viens à peine de reprendre connaissance que tu veux déjà me tuer ?

Saisissant le message, la Marquée le relâcha, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau. Au même moment, un poing fusa dans sa direction à toute vitesse. Par réflexe, il le stoppa à l'aide de sa paume ouverte.

- Tu nous as fait peur idiot ! lança Yuko qui avait recouvré sa forme humaine.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une raison valable pour m'assommer.

- Tu devrais plutôt la remercier, intervint Ryo. C'est elle qui t'a porté.

- Combien de temps aie-je été inconscient ? s'enquit-il.

- Plusieurs heures et dans un ou deux jours tu serais mort si Mist n'avait pas été là.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que le bretteur repéra la petite sœur de Ike restée un peu à l'écart.

- Je suis contente que vous alliez mieux, dit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'apprêta à la remercier lorsqu'une silhouette fondit sur eux à toute vitesse, armée d'une épée au fil aiguisé. Stefan réagit immédiatement, son instinct de guerrier reprenant le dessus, et se redressa pour parer l'offensive à l'aide de sa dague Katti.

- Alors il ne mentait pas, constata l'inconnu. C'est bien toi qui possède la dague Katti.

Stefan fronça les sourcils tout en détaillant rapidement l'individu du regard. Ni grand ni petit, il était de taille mince et élancée. A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait d'une femme assez jeune. Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble de cuir sombre assez serré. Ses longs cheveux bleus extrêmement foncés étaient attachés en queue de cheval serrée alors que ses yeux polaires toisaient chacun des membres du groupe avec froideur. Soren commença à prononcer une incantation et un vent violent fusa vers elle. Le sort lancé se fit soudainement repoussé par une boule de feu assez conséquente. Le stratège fronça les sourcils tout en apercevant le mage ennemi tapi dans un fourré, à quelques mètres de là. Soren opta donc pour un sort de foudre, vite stoppé par un vent violent. Soren devina sans mal qu'il devait s'agir d'un mage voire d'un sage plutôt expérimenté s'il parvenait ainsi à bloquer chacune de ses attaques. La jeune femme qui venait de les attaquer reprit la parole :

- Nous n'avons rien contre vous. Remettez-nous simplement la dague Katti et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit Mia en lançant un regard à Stefan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

- C'est la meilleure lame qui soit, expliqua brièvement le bretteur en se mettant en garde.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, ajouta Ryo en sortant lentement la lame du fourreau. Voyez-vous, cette dague appartient à Stefan et lui seul peut s'en servir.

- Dans ce cas..., lâcha-t-elle, décidée. J'userai de la force !

Ses yeux polaires se fichèrent sur Stefan, provocateurs. L'homme aux cheveux verts garda cependant son calme.

- Laissez-la moi, je m'en charge, fit Ryo en s'approchant.

Le bras de Stefan le stoppa soudainement. Son ami lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je vais m'en occuper. J'ai bien envie de voir si elle ne sait que parler.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit... commença Mist.

Mais on ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle soupira alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule, manquant de la faire sursauter.

- Laisse-le donc se battre, dit Ranulf.

- Mais il vient à peine de reprendre connaissance. Les guerriers ne sont vraiment que des brutes entêtées qui n'écoutent jamais ce qu'on leur dit.

Le Laguz chat fut pris d'un léger rire.

- Tu inclus aussi Ike quand tu dis ça ?

- Parfaitement !

Le conseiller du roi des bêtes de Gallia préféra ne rien ajouter et reporta son attention sur Stefan et l'inconnue. Yuko croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se demandant si cette fille avait des envies suicidaires pour aller se battre seule contre le bretteur aux cheveux verts.

- Elle n'a aucune chance, fit Ryo en rengainant. Il va la vaincre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.  
En réponse, son interlocutrice haussa les épaules alors que le combat entre les deux adversaires s'engageait. L'inconnue attaqua la première pour essayer de le toucher à l'épaule, mais il avait déjà esquivé. L'ennemie renouvela la tentative, essayant de lui asséner un coup latéral. Il eût tôt fait de s'écarter.

- Ne sais-tu donc qu'esquiver ? lança-t-elle, quelque peu agacée.

- Si elle savait... murmura Yuko. Chacun de ses mouvements sont calculés, il ne fait que la jauger pour détecter et sa force, et ses faiblesses.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ike est si bon à l'épée, dit Tanith, impressionnée.

- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! lança Ely. Etant un...

La main de Ryo sur sa bouche la fit taire.

- Désolée, lâcha-t-elle.

Le Marqué soupira.

- Puis-je connaître ton nom ? lança soudainement l'homme aux cheveux verts en évitant un coup au niveau de la taille d'un brusque écart.

- Lara, répondit-elle. Inutile de te présenter, je sais qui tu es.

- J'ai été heureux de pouvoir croiser le fer avec toi, Lara, mais je ne peux pas laisser ce duel s'éterniser.

- C'est fini... conclut Yuko.

Mia lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Quand il devient sérieux, aucun ennemi ne peut lui résister.

Stefan esquiva une nouvelle offensive et fusa sur l'adversaire, enchaînant coup sur coup à une vitesse alarmante. Lara para avec difficulté et essaya de mettre fin à cette soumission, en vain. Le bretteur ne lui laissait aucune marche de manœuvre, ne lui laissait entrevoir aucune faille. Chacune de ses attaques était portée à un endroit net et précis, empêchant la jeune femme de riposter. Elle sentit soudainement la dague frôler sa joue droite et effectua un bond en arrière. Stefan était déjà sur elle, sa lame courte pointée contre sa gorge, menaçante.

- Qui t'envoie ?

- ...

La pression de la dague Katti contre sa gorge s'accentua alors que de son autre main il attrapait l'épée de la guerrière pour la jeter un peu plus loin. Janaff qui revenait au même moment avec la monture de Mist manqua de s'énerver lorsque l'arme tomba à ses pieds.

- Vous pourriez faire attention où vous mettez vos armes tout de même !

- Ferme la donc tête de piaf ! grogna l'archer d'élite.

- Répète un peu ça, humain !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard sous le rire de la jeune clerc.

- Ces deux-là ne s'entendront jamais, commenta Ranulf, amusé malgré lui.

Lara demeura silencieuse alors qu'un mince filet carmin commençait à couler le long de son cou.

- D'ordinaire, je tue ceux qui en ont après moi, mais je vais te laisser vivre. Pour l'instant...

- Et à qui ou à quoi dois-je cette si soudaine clémence ? interrogea-t-elle, ironique.

Stefan ne répondit rien et s'écarta d'elle pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ely se précipita vers lui pour le féliciter, mais il avait déjà effectué un pas de côté et ce fut Soren qui se retrouva au sol.

- Stefan, c'est décidé, je vais te tuer et ensuite je m'occuperai d'Ely, grommela le stratège en essayant de se dégager.

Profitant de leur inattention, Lara s'empara d'un couteau et fondit sur eux. La dague Katti décrivit un arc de cercle parfait avant de se ficher dans l'abdomen, mortelle. Elle s'écroula sans un mot, crachant du sang. Soren parvint finalement à se libérer au bout de bon nombre d'efforts et quémanda une corde. Mia lui en lança une. Il 'attrapa au vol et sans un merci, ligota les poignets de la vaincue.

- Soigne-la Mist.

- Mais...

- C'est une ennemie, oui je sais je suis au courant. Je ne fais pas ça pour elle. Je compte bien lui arracher des informations.

- Je ne te savais pas si perfide, Soren, fit Ely, faussement choquée.

Il ne releva pas la moquerie. Mist s'agenouilla auprès de la blessée et se concentra, un halo blanc commençant lentement à refermer la plaie sanguinolente. Au bout de deux minutes, les chairs étaient refermées et Lara était de nouveau consciente. Elle chercha à libérer ses bras sans y parvenir. Elle fut un moment tentée d'appeler son ami à la rescousse, mais ce dernier avait fui, la laissant aux mains de l'ennemi. Elle pesta.

- Bien pour qui travaillez-vous ? demanda Soren sans intonation.

- En quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde ?

- Vous tenez tant que ça à mourir ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort ! fit-elle, butée.

Un sourire moqueur s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Soren. Lui soutirer des informations serait plus difficile que prévu. Il leva les yeux vers le bretteur du désert.

- Dis-moi, où as-tu eu cette dague ?

- Tu es trop curieux Soren, répondit l'interpelé.

En réponse, le stratège délaissa la prisonnière et s'approcha du Marqué, le visage plus sérieux que jamais.

- Je ne rigole plus. Dis-nous ce que tu sais.

- Je ne sais rien. Cesse d'être aussi parano.

Parano ? Il osait le traiter de... ? Il se retint cependant d'émettre le moindre commentaire désagréable. Il ne le laisserait certainement pas gagner à ce petit jeu.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je révèle ce que je sais aux autres ? lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur les lèvres du bretteur.

- Tu n'en auras pas le cran. Je te signale que je peux tout aussi bien leur révéler qui tu es vraiment.

Ely se glissa entre eux deux et tendit l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ?

Soren grommela.

- Rien qui ne puisse te regarder. Dégage.

L'adolescente croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.

- Arrête d'être aussi méchant avec moi.

- Elle n'a pas tort, ajouta Stefan. Détends-toi un peu.

- Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû te laisser mourir.

Sur ces mots, il alla distribuer ses ordres. Un air sombre se peignit sur le visage de Stefan. Mia préféra ne pas l'aborder. Elle aurait tout le temps de lui parler, mais plus tard.

* * *

Tormod et Sothe avaient déjà visité plusieurs salles sans trouver la moindre informations. Ils s'apprêtaient donc à emprunter la dernière porte lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule. Paniqué, le mage voulut aller voir ce qu'il en était, mais le voleur le retint fermement par l'épaule. Tormod se débattit :

- Lâche-moi ! s'emporta-t-il, rageur.

- Tu as entendu ce que Nephenie et Astrid t'ont dit ? Nous devons poursuivre les fouilles, laisse-les s'occuper de ça.

- Hors de question ! s'exclama le mage en essayant de s'arracher à la poigne de Sothe.

- Arrête de faire ton imbécile ou je t'assomme !

Tormod cessa tout mouvement. Il était rare de voir le voleur s'emporter de la sorte.

- Je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien, reprit-il. Et en cas de pépins, Rhys et les autre pourront toujours intervenir.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça et il poussèrent la porte devant laquelle ils se situaient. Ils traversèrent le couloir à la hâte avant d'emprunter l'escalier. Le voleur jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir adjacent et recula précipitamment en voyant plusieurs gardes armés de lances monter la garde.

- Ça va être plus difficile que prévu, fit Sothe. Tu es prêt ?

- Heu... Attends, c'est quoi le plan ?

- Je fonce et tu me couvres, expliqua-t-il simplement, comme si c'était évident.

- Compris.

Et sans plus tarder, le voleur s'élança dans le couloir à découvert. Le voyant, les gardes fondirent aussitôt sur lui pour l'annihiler. Tormod ne tarda pas à sortir de sa cachette et lança un **Inferno** qui alla percuter un des ennemis de plein fouet qui se retrouva au sol, sonné. De son côté, Sothe prenait soin d'éviter et de parer chaque offensive, s'engouffrant à chaque fois dans une faille qu'il décelait. Un coup latéral manqua de le toucher à l'épaule, il l'esquiva aussitôt et ficha la dague dans la poitrine du garde qui s'affaissa au sol, mort. Le mage prépara un nouveau sort de feu qui alla percuter deux des adversaires qui hurlèrent de douleur lorsqu'ils sentirent la morsure des flammes. Tormod s'apprêta à lancer un énième sort lorsque quelqu'un le poussa par derrière sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il alla donc mordre la poussière avant de relever rapidement dans un froissement de cape, prêt à faire face à la nouvelle menace. - Encore vous ? s'étonna Sothe en reconnaissant l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Le voleur feinta à gauche et trancha d'un coup de maître la carotide du dernier garde.

- Je vois que vous avez fait le ménage, constata l'inconnu en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Désolé bonhomme, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Tormod pointa le nouveau venu du doigt et lança un regard à son ami.

- Tu le connais ?

- Non.

- Non ? répéta Tormod, incrédule. Alors c'est un ennemi ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, avoua Sothe.

- Quand vous aurez décider si je suis un ennemi ou pas, faites-moi signe, d'accord ? lança l'inconnu, mi-moqueur, mi-amusé.

Une dague étincelante vint s'appuyer contre sa gorge.

- Nom.

- Voyons, voyons, vous n'allez tout de même pas me tuer ?

L'arme entailla légèrement la chair et des gouttes écarlates commencèrent à s'échapper de la fine coupure. L'inconnu fronça les sourcils.

- Ne faites pas de choses que vous pourriez regretter par la suite, jeune homme.

- Nom, insista le voleur.

L'individu aux cheveux rouges soupira.

- Sahil. Je suis Sahil.

- Et pour qui travaillez-vous ?

- Pour mon employeur, répondit-il, amusé.

- Mais encore ?

- Mon employeur désire garder son identité secrète.

La pression de la dague contre sa gorge s'accentua. Une perle de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il donc encore fourré ?

- Quel est donc tout ce vacarme ! tonna une voix puissante.

Les trois personnes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Devant eux, un homme à la stature imposante les toisait avec mépris.

- Dis Sothe, tu es sûr de vouloir continuer à fouiller ? demanda Tormod dans un chuchotement. Il m'a l'air fort.

Le voleur ne l'écoutait plus et fonçait déjà à toute vitesse sur le nouvel arrivant, prêt à lui porter un coup critique.

- Parfois je me dis qu'il est vraiment fou.

- Ah, vous trouvez aussi ? dit Sahil en passant une main sur la fine coupure.

- Dites, vous êtes voleur vous aussi ?

- Hum... En quelque sorte oui.

- Et épéiste à ce que je vois...

Sahil passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux écarlates.

- A vrai dire je ne suis pas très doué avec une épée dans les mains. Je pratique la magie.

- Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma le mage. Et quelle est votre préférée ?

- J'aime beaucoup les sorts de vent.

- Moi je préfère ceux du feu. Je les trouve plus destructeurs même si je sais me servir de toutes sortes de magie.

- Il en est de même pour moi, je l'ai toujours trouvée fascinante.

- Moi j'ai toujours pris plaisir à m'en servir. Une femme du nom de Calill m'a aidé à me perfectionner.

- Cette personne m'est inconnue.

- Et vous, qui vous a appris la magie ?

- Un ami, mais il est mort, fit-il, la mine basse.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Au lieu de vous taper la discussion, vous feriez mieux de venir m'aider ! lança Sothe en esquivant de justesse un coup de hache.

Tormod haussa les épaules en réponse.

- C'est toi qui lui a foncé dessus, débrouille-toi.

Sothe lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

- Fais pas cette tête, je plaisantais, assura le mage, gêné.

Et sans plus tarder, il lança un sort de feu qui alla heurter le mur, manquant de peu la cible. Sahil vint aussitôt à la rescousse, prononça une incantation assez longue et un tourbillon de vent se déchaîna dans la salle, manquant de tous les emporter. Le colosse en lâcha même sa hache qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Profitant de cette opportunité, Sothe ficha la dague dans le cœur de l'adversaire qui s'affaissa, rendant l'âme. Tormod lança un regard admiratif à Sahil.

- Il faudra absolument que tu m'apprennes à faire ça !

Il avait utilisé le tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, nous ne poursuivons pas les mêmes buts, je ne peux pas m'allier à vous.

Tormod fit la moue.

- C'est dommage.

- Sur ce, veuillez me pardonner, mais du travail m'attend.

Sans tarder davantage, il s'éclipsa.

- Ce gars est vraiment un drôle d'oiseau, commenta le voleur.

- A qui le dis-tu ? lâcha le mage, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- Tu es prêt ? s'enquit Zihark en se mettant en garde.

- Et comment ? Cette fois je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! assura Kleith, déterminé.

Le bretteur eut un sourire.  
- Commencez ! lança Ilyana en levant le bras.

L'épéiste fondit sur son aîné à toute vitesse, visant la taille. Zihark s'écarta prestement et riposta avec un coup d'estoc qui rencontra le vide. Kleith avait déjà bondi, prêt à asséner un coup vertical à son adversaire. D'un mouvement de son épée, le bretteur repoussa vivement l'arme adverse et attrapa le bras de Kleith pour l'envoyer au sol. Ce dernier crut que ses os allaient se briser lorsque tout son corps heurta violemment le sol. Il roula sur lui-même pour esquiver l'attaque de son rival et se releva rapidement, prenant la position pour l'attaque stellaire. Zihark fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand maîtrisait-il cette botte ? Kleith ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de questions et commença à enchaîner coup sur coup.

- Il manque encore de vitesse dans ses mouvements, songea le bretteur en parant chacune des offensives. Ses mouvements sont trop prévisibles et il laisse trop d'ouvertures.

Son rival s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans une de ses failles, prêt à lui porter l'estocade, mais Kleith parvint à l'éviter d'extrême-justesse, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Ta technique stellaire n'était pas mal du tout, mais elle présente encore de nombreuses imperfections, expliqua Zihark.

- Je suis sûr que la tienne ne vaudrait pas un clou face à celle de Stefan.

Le bretteur sourit.

- Évidemment, si tu le prends comme exemple... Au passage, tu as l'air de bien le connaître, non ?

Il évita soigneusement une attaque latérale et répliqua avec une balayette que Kleith évita en effectuant un léger bond.

- Personne ne peut prétendre le connaître parfaitement...

Zihark sembla interrogateur tout en parant une offensive dirigée vers son épaule.

- Parce que Stefan ne parlera jamais de lui et de sa vie.

Il renouvela une attaque qui manqua une nouvelle fois la cible. Zihark en profita pour lui asséner un coup de la garde de son épée au niveau de la nuque avant de lui faire mordre brusquement la poussière. Kleith se retourna sur le dos, fatigué, alors que la lame de son rival venait lentement rencontrer sa gorge.

- Tu as encore perdu, fit le bretteur, amusé.

En réponse, Kleith poussa un long soupir et lui lança la boîte qui contenait le pendentif en forme d'étoile. Il tenait toujours parole, au moins on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça.

- Je pense que c'est une erreur de vous le confier, mais une parole est une parole.

Sur ce, il se releva et s'éloigna, le regard lointain.

- Tu es sûr et certain que c'est par là que nous devons aller pour retrouver Mist ? lança Rolf, quelque peu inquiet en voyant la forêt qui se profilait à l'horizon.

- Tu oserais mettre ma parole en doute ? s'indigna Ran.

- Ta parole, non, intervint Boyd. Mais ton sens de l'orientation, oui.

- Que vous êtes cruels !

- Je pense que nous devrions empruntés ce sentier, lança Oscar.

L'archer et le guerrier lui lancèrent un regard reconnaissant.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama Ran.

- Deux votes contre un, on suit Oscar, conclut Boyd.

Ran lança un soupir à en fendre l'âme. Sa tendre et douce Yaé lui manquait déjà et cette bande de rustres ne lui remonterait certainement pas le moral. Oscar l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le hissa sur la selle derrière lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On aurait dit une bête blessée se rendant à l'échafaud alors j'ai cru que tu étais fatigué de marcher, dit Oscar qui voulait simplement rendre service.

- Comment ça fatigué ? s'indigna-t-il. Je ne suis jamais fatigué !

- Arrête de geindre ! grommela le guerrier.

Au même instant, Yaé les rejoignit, son visage présentant quelques traces de sang. Ran sauta au bas du cheval et se précipita vers elle, inquiet.

- Tu es blessée ?

Son amie écarta la main qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sur sa joue et lui asséna un coup de poing sur le crâne.

- Vous êtes tous d'une cruauté, geignit le Marqué en se massant la tête.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher, tu es sourd ou quoi ?

- Mais je croyais...

- Tu pensais vraiment que de simples brigands étaient capables de me blesser ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, mais...

- Bon, allons-y ! lança-t-elle finalement."

Resté un peu en arrière, Ran se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'une partie de son coeur venait de se déchirer ?


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 : **_Sentiments troubles_

Mia hésitait. Devait-elle allait lui parler ou le laisser seul et remettre cette conversation à plus tard ? La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, indécise. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route, Stefan n'avait plus dit un mot, le visage fermé. Et Soren ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde, trop occupé qu'il était à distribuer des ordres ou à essayer d'arracher quelques informations à leur prisonnière, sans grand succès. Mia jeta un regard aux différents membres du groupe. Yuko et Ryo discutaient entre eux de lames courtes d'après les quelques brides qu'elle pouvait saisir de la conversation. Tanith et Janaff surveillaient la troupe entière de par les airs. Ely essayait tant bien que mal de parler avec l'archer d'élite qui ne répondait que par des grognements inaudibles, apparemment agacé par le flot incessant de paroles de la Marquée. Mist, installée sur sa monture, suivait tranquillement. Quant à Ranulf, il restait un peu en arrière, l'oreille aux aguets pour prévenir le moindre danger. Mia soupira et se décida à amorcer un pas vers le bretteur pour finalement calquer sa marche sur la sienne. Elle ne parla pas tout de suite, encore hésitante. Mais le silence commençant à se faire lourd et à lui peser, elle entama la conversation.

" Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux.

Aucune réponse. Le bretteur demeurait obstinément silencieux, la main posée sur le pommeau de sa dague Katti, prêt à dégainer au moindre problème.

- Stefan, tu m'écoutes ?

L'homme aux cheveux verts daigna enfin poser son regard sur elle et l'expression de son visage se fit moins sévère, moins dure.

- Ah, Mia. Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais.

- Et à quoi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- A la situation, répondit-il simplement.

Discussion banale. La jeune femme hésitait à l'aiguiller sur une pente plus glissante. Un imperceptible sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Stefan lorsqu'il vit Mia si indécise, devinant aisément qu'elle devait se poser pas mal de questions qu'elle n'osait pas formuler.

- J'imagine que si tu es venue m'adresser la parole, c'est pour me questionner, n'est-ce pas ?

Mia grimaça. Comment pouvait-il être aussi perspicace ?

- Tu devrais penser à te reconvertir en voyant ou en liseur d'avenir, fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- J'y penserai, dit-il en se prenant au jeu.

- Plus sérieusement...

Et il était bien rare de voir Mia sérieuse et Stefan trouva cela assez étrange. Il se prit même à penser que le sourire lui allait bien mieux.

- Et si tu me disais la vérité sur cette dague à laquelle tu as l'air de tenir ?

- Tu parles de celle-ci ? s'enquit-il en sortant la dague Katti qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

La jeune femme admira un instant l'arme, appréciant son esthétique, sa forme et le métal dans lequel elle avait été forgée. A n'en pas douter, cette dague était unique et pourtant Mia était loin d'être une spécialiste. Elle acquiesça.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te dire là-dessus.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Après tout, tu ne dis rien à personne.

Le bretteur perçut l'amertume dans sa voix et dans un coin infime de son cœur, cela lui fit mal.

- Mia... commença-t-il, sérieux.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu sais qui sont les... ?

Il préféra ne pas finir sa phrase. Mia l'observa, intriguée. Que cherchait-il donc à lui dire ?

- Non, oublie.

Il se défilait, encore. Mia soupira. Si dur au combat et si lâche à la fois. Stefan était vraiment quelqu'un d'extrêmement difficile à cerner.

- Mais si je peux te donner un conseil Mia, reprit-il d'une voix calme.

- Oui ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'éviter de t'attacher davantage à moi.

Elle s'arrêta net, il lui lança un regard étonné.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Si tu ne le fais pas Mia, je peux t'assurer qu'un jour ou l'autre tu souffriras.

- Alors je souffrirai, fit-elle en lui frôlant la joue du bout des doigts.

Il saisit son poignet, l'éloigna de son visage et reprit la route. Mia soupira.

- Il est agaçant, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se tranquillisa en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Yuko qui était venue se mettre à sa hauteur pour pouvoir discuter un peu.

- Dis Mia, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des " Marqués " ?

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Ce mot ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle chercha au plus profond de ses souvenirs, fronça les sourcils pour mieux se rappeler...

- Oui, enfin ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Les " Marqués " sont des gens qui sont nés de l'union d'un Beorc et d'un Laguz et qui ont, pour la plupart, toujours été rejetés. Les Laguz allaient même jusqu'à nier leur existence, prétextant qu'ils étaient des êtres maudits. C'est notamment pour cette raison que certains " Marqués " haïssent les Laguz, mais haïssent un peu moins les Beorcs qui ont tout de même reconnu leur existence.

- Où veux-tu en venir en me racontant tout ça ?

- Si je te disais que j'en étais une, comment réagirais-tu ? s'enquit Yuko.

- Je respecte chaque être qui vit ici. Si quelqu'un est né sur ce continent il a le droit d'y vivre et peu importe qu'il soit un " Marqué ", un Laguz ou un Beorc.

Un sourire se mit à flotter sur les lèvres de Yuko. Mia l'observa, suspicieuse, alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre Ryo avec qui elle entama une nouvelle discussion. La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves passa une main dans ses cheveux, pensive. Quelque chose lui disait que ces quelques phrases échangées n'avaient pas été anodines. Elle prit donc bien soin de les graver dans sa mémoire et rattrapa les autres.

* * *

Elena toisait Nephenie avec mépris, visiblement prête à l'achever. Le hallebardier fit un pas en arrière pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son amie agenouillée, le visage en sueur et le souffle haletant. Le sang continuait à couler à vitesse grand V et elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps éveillée. Et ça Nephenie en avait bien conscience, mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle pesta contre elle-même. Elles auraient dû dire à Rhys de les accompagner.

- Vous auriez mieux fait de ne jamais mettre les pieds ici, fit la bretteuse, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous achever toutes les deux.

- Va... t'en... balbutia Marcia dont la vue commençait peu à peu à se brouiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? protesta son amie. Il est hors de question que je m'en aille d'ici sans toi !

Marcia s'apprêta à répliquer, un voile sombre tomba devant ses yeux et elle s'écroula, inconsciente. Nephenie grimaça. A présent elle était seule et elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. C'était elle ou Elena. D'un mouvement rapide, elle fondit sur son adversaire, lance en avant. La bretteuse para sans difficulté et feinta à gauche, prête à lui asséner un puissant coup latéral que la jeune femme aux cheveux verts n'évita que d'extrême-justesse. Nephenie voulut se retourner pour lui faire face, Elena était déjà sur elle. Le hallebardier fit donc tournoyer sa lance pour parer l'offensive et effectua un léger bond en arrière. Certes, elle avait une plus grande allonge, mais Elena compensait habilement cette faiblesse en usant d'attaques rapides et précises atrocement efficaces, voire mortelles. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence... Elle était en mauvaise posture et ça son adversaire l'avait bien compris et jubilait intérieurement. La bretteuse adorait lire la peur, la terreur dans les regards. Elle aimait entendre ses victimes supplier, demander grâce. Les humains pouvaient être si pitoyables, si faibles... Nephenie courut vers elle, tentant une attaque fulgurante qui rencontra le vide. Elena avait déjà bondi. Elle virevolta dans les airs avant de reprendre appui sur le sol, sans dommage. Elle décela alors une faille dans la garde de son adversaire. Elle s'y engouffra sans plus tarder. Nephenie vit Elena s'approcher de plus en plus et peu à peu la peur s'empara de son être. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de parer, ni d'esquiver et ce coup lui serait fatal si elle ne bougeait pas dans les dix prochaines secondes. Elle se fit violence, esquissa un pas sur le côté... Trop tard, la lame brillante entamait déjà sa trajectoire, imparable et Nephenie sut qu'elle n'y survivrait pas, qu'elle allait succomber ici sans avoir pu dire " au revoir " à ceux qu'elle aimait. La vie était si injuste...

Au même instant, un tourbillon de feu fusa à travers la pièce et heurta Elena de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser contre le mur.

- On arrive à temps on dirait, constata Tormod, sourire aux lèvres.

- Tormod ? Sothe ? s'étonna Nephenie. Mais je croyais que vous deviez... ?

- Tu connais Tormod, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les autres, dit simplement le voleur.

- Et j'avais raison de m'en faire. La preuve...

Sothe ne répondit rien et intima à Nephenie d'emmener Marcia auprès de Rhys. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans broncher tout en jetant un dernier regard vers les deux compères. Le mage lui adressa un clin d'œil, lui indiquant de cette manière qu'il prenait le relais.

- Nous ramènerons son pégase tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-il. Allez, file !

Nephenie acquiesça et se retira. Sothe se plaça devant le mage, attendant patiemment qu'Elena veuille bien se redresser, dague à l'horizontale devant lui. Ce qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs, et la bretteuse avait l'air plus que furieuse. Une aura meurtrière semblait l'entourer toute entière. Le voleur fronça les sourcils tout en améliorant sa position de garde. Il ne fallait surtout pas prendre l'ennemi à la légère. La jeune femme ne prononça aucune parole et fusa immédiatement sur Sothe, apparemment déterminée à le faire disparaître. Le voleur para l'offensive, mais en lâcha presque son arme devant tant de puissance. Le mage vint immédiatement à se rescousse en lançant un sort de vent qu'Elena évita en reculant brutalement, permettant ainsi à Sothe de retirer la pellicule de sueur qui commençait à se former sur son front. Cette femme était dangereuse, extrêmement dangereuse.

- Reste en arrière Tormod, elle ne t'épargnera pas si elle a l'occasion de t'atteindre.

Le mage acquiesça en silence tout en préparant un nouveau sort de feu. Elena le repoussa à l'aide de son épée et essaya de toucher Sothe au niveau de l'épaule. Le voleur se déroba au dernier moment et en profita pour se glisser dans une infime faille qu'il venait de percevoir, lacérant la chair au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Elena pesta et voulut se soigner, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et renouvela une autre offensive qu'elle ne parvint pas à parer. La dague laissa derrière elle une fine coupure au niveau du cou.

- Vas-y, continue comme ça ! l'encouragea Tormod. On va finir par l'avoir !

- A ta place j'éviterai de parler trop vite, recommanda Sothe en guettant chaque mouvement de son adversaire.

Elena interrompit leur conversation en enchaînant soudainement coup sur coup que Sothe prit soin d'éviter un à un, faisant preuve d'une incroyable souplesse. Tormod en profita pour lancer un sort de foudre qui alla percuter le métal de l'épée de la guerrière qui tint prise malgré le courant électrique qui la traversa toute entière.

- Vermines ! hurla-t-elle en fonçant de nouveau sur eux, rageuse.

Sothe la cueillit au niveau du thorax. Elena fut prise d'un hoquet et baissa les yeux vers la profonde blessure qui barrait à présent son ventre. Elle avait été idiote, avait attaqué sans réfléchir et elle en payait dès à présent le prix. Dans un dernier cri de rage, elle donna un coup d'épée qui frôla légèrement le côté droit du voleur qui eut tôt fait de s'écarter tout en récupérant sa dague pleine de sang. L'ennemie voulut porter sa main à la plaie pour la soigner que déjà une flèche fusait dans sa direction, se plantant dans son cou. Et Elena s'affaissa enfin, vaincue alors qu'Astrid abaissait son arc. La victoire était à eux cette fois-ci.

* * *

Reyson, Haar et Ulki rejoignirent enfin le groupe. Le seigneur wyverne s'empressa de se laisser tomber au bas de sa monture avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers Ilyana en grande discussion avec Zihark, pour la mettre au courant de la situation. La jeune sage se tourna vers lui en entendant sa voix, interrompant momentanément la discussion avec le bretteur. Haar lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Elle acquiesça en silence.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous passerons la frontière et nous les attendrons près de l'océan.  
Elle salua ensuite Ulki et Reyson.

- Où sont Kleith et la colombe ? interrogea le seigneur wyverne en ne les voyant nulle part.

- Kleith a rejoint la cabane et je crois qu'Emeline est allée le voir, répondit simplement Zihark.

Jill posa une main sur l'épaule de Haar, manquant de le faire sursauter.

- Venez, je vais vous raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre absence.

Le seigneur wyverne approuva et ils s'éloignèrent en compagnie du Laguz faucon et du Laguz héron. Le bretteur se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune sage, attendant patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- Je pense, non, en fait j'en suis presque sûre... que ce bijou détient des pouvoirs qui dépassent notre entendement.

- De la magie seid ? s'enquit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, examinant attentivement le pendentif en forme d'étoile.

- Non, c'est bien plus puissant que de la magie seid et ça me paraît... être assez ancien. Je me demande pourquoi Kleith l'avait en sa possession.

- Pose-lui la question, proposa Zihark, sourire aux lèvres.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi Zihark ? fit-elle, amusée.

- Peut-être...

Ilyana éclata d'un léger rire et lui accorda un baiser avant de refermer ses doigts sur le bijou.

- Dans tous les cas, je préfère le garder au cas où pour pouvoir l'étudier davantage.

- Je te fais confiance.

De son côté, Emeline venait de pénétrer dans la cabane. Kleith était là, allongé sur le lit, pensif. La colombe s'approcha et joua un instant avec ses mains. Depuis quand pouvait-elle donc être aussi timide ? Elle cessa rapidement son petit manège et prit la parole :

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce qui est fait est fait j'imagine.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Il poussa un soupir à en fendre l'âme. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir plus d'une seule seconde ? Cette fille était bien trop gentille, bien trop pure, bien trop... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots assez forts pour la caractériser. Elle était Emeline. Tout simplement Emeline et il la trouvait belle. Belle à en faire pâlir les fleurs d'été. Non, mais à quoi songeait-il soudainement ? Il secoua vivement la tête. Ça n'allait vraiment plus en ce moment chez lui, il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à consulter un prêtre ou un clerc. La jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés.

- Et si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur...

- Je ne dirais rien de plus sur ce maudit pendentif ! rétorqua-t-il un peu abruptement.

Peu impressionnée par le ton employé, elle reprit :

- Je voulais seulement te connaître un peu plus, mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas te forcer.

Elle s'apprêta à partir, il la retint par le bras. Emeline lui lança un regard étonné.

- Tu sais, pour il y a quelques heures je...

La colombe sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle allait avoir sa revanche.

- Ne va pas croire que je ressens le moindre sentiment pour toi. J'ai fait ça uniquement pour récupérer la boîte.

Cette réponse fut comme un coup de poignard pour le jeune homme. Était-ce donc ça le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait embrassée uniquement pour la faire taire ?

- Emeline...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi ?

- Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour moi, rétorqua-t-elle, légèrement acide.

Kleith se laissa tomber en arrière, soupirant.

- Décidément, tu es une fille bien trop compliquée pour moi.

- Tu l'es aussi si ça peut te rassurer. A la fois compliqué, mystérieux et en même temps agaçant, fit-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

Le guerrier se redressa et dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune fille, l'admirant en silence, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Zihark dans l'encadrement.

- On plie bagages les tourtereaux, lança-t-il, amusé.

L'épéiste sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues et se précipita vers le bretteur, bien décidé à lui donner une correction. Restée assise sur le lit de Kleith, Emeline se mit à rire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait oublié le poids du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle était heureuse et à cette vue, Ilyana ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Ran n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route, enfermé dans son mutisme. Inquiet pour son ami, Rolf vint à sa hauteur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ran ?

Ce fut à peine si le Marqué leva les yeux vers lui, abattu qu'il était.

- Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre Rolf, lâcha Boyd en s'approchant à son tour.

D'un mouvement lent, le guerrier posa la main sur la tête de Ran.

- Retire ta sale patte de là, t'es en train de mettre tout ton poids là, grommela le Marqué.

- Tu vois ? fit Boyd en esquissant un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amusé. Il parle de nouveau !

- Tu veux que je te découpe en rondelles Boyd ? menaça le jeune homme.

- Je te le déconseille.

- Ah, et pourquoi ça ?

- Tes couteaux à beurre ne rivaliseront jamais avec ma hache.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Boyd venait de traiter ses armes de prédilection de couteaux à beurre ?

- Boyd, cours vite te cacher, recommanda Yaé d'une voix calme.

Le concerné lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Ran déteste qu'on ose traiter ses armes de hum... enfin... Je t'aurais prévenu.

- Un homme ne fuit jamais ! rétorqua le guerrier en se frappant le torse du poing.

Le Marqué dégaina aussitôt et se mit en position, une lueur de démence brûlant dans ses prunelles. Yaé poussa un soupir. Comme si leur temps était aux gamineries. Oscar passa une main derrière sa tête, puis posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui les accompagnait.

- Il est tout le temps comme ça ?

- Toujours. Je me demande comment je parviens encore à le supporter.

- Dites-moi...

- Hum ?

- Vous n'êtes pas une combattante ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Yaé fronça les sourcils. Était-il au courant ?

- Je me débrouille mieux que certains c'est vrai.

- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, puis-je savoir quelle arme vous utilisez ?

- Désolée Oscar, mais c'est un secret.

Le paladin haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas insister.

De son côté, Boyd parait tant bien que mal les assauts répétés du Marqué avec sa hache tout en quémandant un peu d'aide. L'archer éclata de rire.

- Je croyais que tu pouvais rivaliser facilement avec lui.

- Je me suis trompé, et si tu me donnais un coup de main ?

Rolf étouffa tant bien que mal son rire et encocha une flèche avant de ramener l'empennage tout contre sa joue. Il contrôla un instant sa respiration, visa, et relâcha la corde. Le trait siffla dans les airs et heurta un des couteaux de Ran en plein centre, l'envoyant au sol. Le Marqué, surpris, tourna la tête vers lui, ne cachant pas son admiration.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un si bon archer Rolf, tu m'avais caché ça !

- Je te remercie pour le compliment.

- Je te revaudrai ça petit frère, assura Boyd.

Le Marqué récupéra son couteau et rejoignit Yaé. Il passa aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu veux tant que ça mon poing dans la figure, Ran ?

- Ma douce Yaé, sache que rien ne pourra faire disparaître l'amour brûlant que j'éprouve à ton égard et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, elle lui avait déjà mis son poing sur la tête.

- Cesse de débiter un flot d'âneries et avance.

- Mais...

- Avance !

- Tant de cruauté alors que j'éprouve un amour si sincère. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort même si ce n'est pas réciproque et je... Heu... Yaé ? Oscar ? Boyd ? Rolf ?

Il soupira et rejoignit en courant la troupe qui était en train de poursuivre sa route sans lui.

Le sage enveloppé tout de rouge avait rejoint le repaire, la tête basse, appréhendant le sort que pourrait lui réserver le chef et ses subordonnés. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Alors, de retour au bercail Lorth ? lança le nouveau venu sur un ton badin.

- Sahil, murmura-t-il.

- Oh, tu te souviens encore de moi ? C'est étonnant. Mais je m'étonne de te voir ici. N'étais-tu pas chargé d'une mission ? Et où est donc Lara ?

Lorth se crispa. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux rouges prenant un malin plaisir à torturer mentalement cet être qu'il détestait.

- N'en rajoute pas, grogna Lorth.

- Ne sois pas si stressé voyons, le chef sera peut-être compréhensif cette fois et ne t'en voudra pas. Peut-être...

- Et toi alors ?

- Comment ça moi ?

- Qui me dit que tu es parvenu à...

- Ne crache pas ton poison sur moi. J'ai les documents comme convenu.

Lorth grogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr cet homme.

- Allez avance maintenant, je n'ai pas très envie de passer la nuit dehors.

Sur ces mots Sahil le poussa en avant dans le couloir sombre et le sage se retrouva projeté au sol. Il voulut se relever que déjà le pied de l'homme aux cheveux rouges rencontrait son dos, l'empêchant d'amorcer le moindre geste pour se redresser.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'envoyer une bonne salve de feu dont j'ai le secret.

- Tu connais les problèmes que cela pourrait engendrer, non ? Les membres n'ont pas le droit de se battre entre eux.

- Je trouve ça dommage.

Sur ce, il retira son pied et poursuivit son chemin, les mains dans les poches, narguant Lorth qui lui lança un regard haineux.

- Tu recommences Sahil.

- Comment ça je recommence ? La dernière fois je lui ai claqué une porte à la figure, là c'est à peine si je lui ai fait du mal. De quelle humeur est le chef ?

- 1000.

- Ah, encore cette sale manie de demander de l'argent Volke. Soit, ne dis rien.

Il le dépassa et abaissa la poignée de la première porte qui se présenta à lui. La pièce était entièrement plongée dans la pénombre, mais une voix grave se fit soudainement entendre.

- Ah, enfin des nouvelles me sont apportées.

Lorth fit à son tour son entrée dans la pièce, se recroquevilla en sentant le regard du chef sur lui. Un long frisson le parcourut tout entier alors que la sentence tombait, irrévocable.

- Une semaine aux geôles devrait te faire réfléchir davantage Lorth. De ta faute nous venons de perdre un de nos précieux éléments.

- Laissez-moi une chance de me racheter ! supplia-t-il.

Le chef parut hésiter un instant, puis reprit d'une voix sèche.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser une chance, une toute dernière chance. Je veux que tu me ramènes la dague Katti et tu n'as plus droit à l'échec.

- Son porteur est...

- Je me fiche que son porteur soit fort ou non, Stefan est puissant, mais pas invincible. Sers-toi de ta tête pour une fois. Sahil, tu l'accompagneras.

- Vous plaisantez ? Moi aller avec ce... ce...

Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour le définir.

- Oserais-tu désobéir à mes ordres ?

- Loin de moi cette idée seigneur tout puissant que vous êtes. C'est juste que Lorth et moi ce n'est pas la grande entente voyez-vous...

Le chef les fit mettre dehors.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, il était de sale humeur, lâcha le sage aux cheveux rouges. En tout cas, évite de trop traîner dans mes pattes, Lorth.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me donnes des ordres ? rétorqua l'autre."

Sahil ne daigna pas répondre et s'éloigna. Volke, tapi dans l'ombre, observait.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24 :** _Le chemin se poursuit_

Deux jours qu'ils progressaient chacun de leur côté et bientôt le groupe de Soren rejoignit celui d'Ilyana près de l'océan, comme convenu.

" Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? s'enquit Jill du haut de sa monture ailée.

Personne ne lui répondit. Le stratège fit rapidement les présentations, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur de telles futilités lorsque son regard se posa sur Kleith. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'Ely se jetait sur l'épéiste aux côtés d'Emeline. Ce dernier, ayant prévu le coup, fit un léger écart de côté et la Marquée alla embrasser le sol.

- C'était moins une, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Toujours aussi excitée celle-là.

- Kleith, j'avoue que tu tombes bien, Soren te cherchait, dit Stefan, sourire aux lèvres.

Le stratège lui lança un regard de tueur. Le bretteur du désert lui rendit un sourire moqueur. Il s'apprêta à se retirer, mais stoppa arrivé au niveau de l'épéiste, lâchant quelques mots dans un chuchotement imperceptible.

- J'espère que tu as toujours ce que tu as volé. Tu sais ce qu'il se passerait si cela tombait entre de mauvaises mains, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Stefan ne répondit rien et s'éloigna. Emeline se rapprocha de l'épéiste :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, lui assura Kleith.

- Tu es bien Kleith ? s'enquit Soren, de mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Bien, au moins je suis débarrassé de cette maudite mission. Évite de rester dans mes pattes surtout et tout se passera bien. Évite de mourir également, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes avec ton chef.

Kleith voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais le stratège avait déjà rejoint Ilyana et entamait une nouvelle discussion. De son côté, Ranulf avait engagé le dialogue avec leur prisonnière :

- Alors tu t'appelles Lara, c'est bien ça ?

- Inutile de jouer à ce jeu là avec moi, je ne parlerai pas.

- Vous taire vous met dans une situation assez périlleuse. Un membre du groupe pourrait décider de vous tuer, vous savez ?

Lara détourna les yeux. Il pouvait employer tous les arguments qu'il voudrait pour la convaincre, elle ne parlerait pas parce qu'elle l'avait promis et qu'elle ne voulait pas trahir. Parce que c'était une fille droite qui se battait pour ce qu'elle trouvait juste, parce qu'elle se battait tout simplement pour celui qui l'avait recueillie, l'avait logée et nourrie. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de parler, quitte à devoir supporter les pires tortures. Elle était forte, elle tiendrait. Ranulf poussa un soupir, mais ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Les Beorcs pouvaient être si têtus...

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant, grommela-t-elle.

- Laissez, Ranulf est toujours en train de sourire pour un rien, intervint Mia.

- Tiens, Mia. Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Tu as réussi à la faire parler ?

- Autant s'adresser à une mule, dit-il, amusé.

- Elle est si têtue ?

- Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là, grogna la prisonnière en essayant de défaire ses liens.

- La corde est bien serrée, tu ne risques pas de pouvoir t'enfuir, lâcha la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves.

Lara soupira et cessa tout mouvement, se laissant aller contre le tronc d'arbre auquel on l'avait adossé.

- Vous savez, je doute que vous puissiez avoir cette dague Katti, vous ou bien l'ami qui vous accompagnait, déclara le conseiller du roi de Gallia. Stefan est loin d'être un amateur.

- J'aurai cette arme coûte que coûte ! s'entêta la prisonnière.

- En quoi vous intéresse-t-elle donc ?

Lara demeura silencieuse. Ranulf haussa les épaules et se détourna. Mia voulut ajouter quelque chose, puis se ravisa finalement pour ensuite s'éloigner à son tour, laissant la prisonnière seule. Cette dernière laissa échapper un soupir et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Des nuages grisâtres commençaient à s'amonceler, il allait certainement pleuvoir. Et Lara détestait la pluie.

- Comment comptes-tu traverser l'océan, Soren ? interrogea Zihark tout en gardant la main sur le pommeau de son épée, prudent.

- Il va nous falloir dénicher un bateau, à moins que l'on utilise la voie des airs.

- Nous n'avons que deux wyvernes et un pégase. Et les Laguz oiseaux ne peuvent transporter qu'une personne.

Le stratège songea un instant.

- Dans ce cas, nous les ferons venir à nous.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ? s'enquit Ilyana, attentive.

- Emeline servira d'appât.

- Je proteste ! intervint Kleith. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de mettre la vie en danger d'autrui comme ça.

Soren lui lança un regard sévère.

- Tu serais donc prêt à mettre le continent tout entier en danger ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que...

- Peu importe ce que tu penses, l'interrompit-il. C'est à moi et à moi seul qu'il importe de prendre des décisions.

- Soren a raison, admit Emeline. Je pense que...

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, contesta à son tour Shinon en lançant un regard insistant à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

Gênée par les yeux de l'archer d'élite posés sur elle, la colombe préféra détourner la tête.

- Tu as une meilleure solution à me proposer ? s'enquit Soren, acide.

- Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir d'autres moyens.

- Dans ce cas je t'écoute, lâcha le stratège, agacé.

- Allons, allons, intervint Yuko. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer.

- Yuko a raison, admit Ryo en s'approchant. Se déchirer ne servira strictement à rien.

- Si je peux me permettre... commença Ely, s'imisçant dans la conversation. On pourrait construire une embarcation avec tous ces arbres.

Soren la jaugea un instant du regard. Son idée était loin d'être mauvaise, mais le temps était compté et ils n'en avaient pas à perdre. Il secoua négativement la tête. Non, le meilleur restait sa solution.

- Tanith, Ulki, Jill, Janaff, Haar et moi la suivrons de loin pour assurer sa protection lorsque les aigles seront à sa poursuite, déclara Reyson d'une voix calme.

Le stratège acquiesça en silence.

- Bien, dans ce cas la discussion est close.

Il voulut se détourner, mais la main de Shinon sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Le visage de ce dernier était animé par la fureur, mais Soren ne s'y trompa pas. Dans ses yeux grenat il perçut une profonde inquiétude. Alors comme ça cet homme était encore capable d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments ?

- S'il arrive quelque chose à Emeline, je te le ferai payer !

- Dis-moi, te serais-tu attaché à cette fille, Shinon ?

L'archer d'élite préféra ne rien répondre et le relâcha avant de s'éloigner.

- Installez le camp ! ordonna Soren. Nous allons faire une halte ici.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans un mot.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, elle vit tout d'abord le monde en flou. Elle referma un petit moment les yeux avant de les rouvrir, percevant cette fois-ci le décor avec clarté. Elle ouvrit puis referma les poings et voulut se redresser, mais un bras l'en empêcha, lui intimant de rester allongée et de ne pas forcer pour l'instant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia Marcia en portant la main à son front.

- Elena t'a blessé et Rhys t'a soigné, l'informa Tormod.

- Et est-ce que... ?

- Oui, Astrid l'a tuée, elle ne nous embêtera plus, la devança le voleur.

- J'ai été inconsciente longtemps ? s'enquit de nouveau la cavalière pégase.

- Deux jours, répondit Muarim.

- Deux jours ! répéta leur amie, incrédule. Et on ne s'est pas encore fait repéré ?

- A croire que non, l'ennemi n'est pas aussi intelligent que je le pensais, fit le mage avec un sourire moqueur.

La main du Laguz tigre se posa sur sa tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ne sous-estime pas l'adversaire, bonhomme.

- Il n'empêche que nous ferions mieux de rester groupés dès à présent, lança Nephenie tout en caressant machinalement la tête du pégase.

Il y eut un moment de silence, rapidement interrompu par la voix de Marcia.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété. J'aurais dû me montrer plus prudente.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, dit Rhys.

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille spécialement mettre fin à cette superbe ambiance, mais nous avons encore du travail, lâcha Astrid en rangeant une flèche qu'elle venait de tailler dans son carquois. Tu vas pouvoir monter de nouveau sur ton pégase, Marcia ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses grimaça avant de se redresser. Elle s'épousseta un instant et passa la main sur son abdomen. Une fine cicatrice blanchâtre demeurait là où la lame avait découpé la chair.

- Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, s'excusa le prêtre. Je ne sais pas si elle disparaîtra un jour.

- L'important c'est que je sois de nouveau opérationnelle, fit Marcia, sourire aux lèvres tout en s'approchant du pégase auquel elle accorda une caresse.

- Rhys l'a soigné aussi, précisa Tormod. Y'a pas à dire, un prêtre dans l'équipe c'est toujours utile !

- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? fit Rhys, amusé.

Le mage se mit à rire.

- Allons-y, lâcha Sothe, imperturbable.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence et ils reprirent leur inspection là où ils l'avaient laissée.

- Le soleil est en train de se coucher, constata Boyd en évitant soigneusement les ronces qui se dressaient devant lui.

- Nous devrions peut-être dresser le camp, vous ne pensez pas ? interrogea l'archer.

Oscar, du haut de sa monture, acquiesça en silence. Un peu de repos ne leur ferait certainement pas de mal, mais il fallait avant tout trouver un endroit convenable. Ils poursuivirent donc la route encore quelques minutes pour ensuite stopper au bas d'une colline verdoyante entouré par un océan d'arbres. Le paladin sauta au bas de sa monture, attrapa la tente qu'il entreprit ensuite de monter avec l'aide de ses deux frères. Ran, resté un peu à l'écart, montait la garde tout en faisant tournoyer ses couteaux entre ses doigts. Ils avaient déjà parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres durant ces deux derniers jours et le Marqué ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient bientôt retrouver Mist et ceux qu'ils recherchaient par la même occasion.

- Aie ! Fais attention Oscar ! s'exclama Boyd en soufflant sur son doigt meurtri.

Son frère aîné passa une main dans ses cheveux, à la fois gêné et désolé.

- Heu... Rassurez-moi, vous savez monter une tente au moins ? s'enquit Yaé.

- Laisse faire les professionnels ! lança l'homme à la hache, sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme tu voudras, fit simplement la Marquée en rejoignant Ran.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard en biais.

- Ils s'en sortent ?

- Plus ou moins, après tout ce sont des guerriers aguerris.

- Dis Yaé...

- Hum ?

- Tu penses que les gens comme nous aurons un jour une place dans ce monde ?

La Marquée arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Il était rare de voir cette expression sérieuse sur le visage de son ami.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça tout à coup ?

Ran lança un de ses couteaux dans les airs avant de le rattraper d'un geste virtuose.

- Non, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Tu as raison c'est idiot.

Un sourire naquit de nouveau sur les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il passait son bras autour des épaules de sa coéquipière.

- Alors ma tendre Yaé ? Tu n'es toujours pas décidée à céder à mon charme légendaire ?

- Lâche-moi ou je t'assomme !

- Tu oserais lever la main sur moi ? lança son ami, indigné.

- Si tu ne me lâches pas dans les dix secondes qui suivent je n'hésiterai pas. Tu es prévenu !

- Au lieu de vous disputer, venez ici ! lança Boyd. Oscar vient de nous préparer un succulent repas et il risque de ne plus y en avoir si vous tardez davantage.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et rejoignirent les trois frères.

- C'est.. au-delà des mots Oscar ! s'exclama Ran. Ta cuisine est encore meilleure que celle de ma douce Yaé et pourtant...

- Dis aussi que mes talents de cuisinière sont pitoyables, grommela son amie.

- Ne te vexe pas voyons, je n'ai pas dit que tes repas étaient mauvais.

- Ils passent donc leur temps à se chamailler ? fit le paladin, amusé.

- Il faut croire, dit Rolf en se resservant.

- C'est beau l'amour, commenta l'homme à la hache, moqueur.

Ran et Yaé lui lancèrent un regard incendiaire.

- Je ne fais que dire à haute voix ce que les autres pensent tout bas.

- Retrouve-moi à minuit en haut de la colline, je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles malotru ! s'exclama Ran en toisant Boyd de toute sa hauteur.

- Voyons, il est inutile de se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu, lança le paladin en essayant de calmer le jeu.

- Il a raison, admit Yaé. Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop, Ran. Garde plutôt tes forces au cas où des ennemis tapis dans l'ombre nous attaqueraient

Le Marqué dut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort et se rassit sans un mot, quémandant un autre bol de soupe que le paladin lui servit.

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber sur le camp provisoire et Rolf fut assigné au premier tour de garde. Assis près des flammes qui dansaient devant lui, l'archer surveillait, l'oeil aux aguets. Le danger pouvait être n'importe où, il l'avait appris au fil des années et son maître lui avait toujours dit de garder les yeux ouverts et d'écouter pour ne jamais se faire surprendre. Et aujourd'hui encore le jeune homme mettait ces conseils en application tout en se demandant où pouvait se trouver Shinon en ce moment. D'un geste habile, il attrapa une flèche dans son carquois et entreprit de la tailler un peu avec son couteau pour l'affûter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Ran en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je travaille mes flèches.

- Dis-moi Rolf, comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi doué avec un arc dans les mains ?

- Je n'ai aucun mérite, fit simplement le garçon aux cheveux verts. C'est mon maître qui m'a tout appris.

- Il doit être sacrément doué dans ce cas.

Rolf acquiesça et un silence commença à s'installer entre eux, rapidement coupé par la voix du Beorc.

- Dis-moi Ran...

- Oui ?

- Qui t'a appris à te battre ?

Le Marqué sembla surpris par la question. A vrai dire, peu de gens s'intéressaient de près ou de loin à sa vie et à son passé.

- Mon père adoptif, répondit-il finalement.

- Tu n'as plus de parents ? lâcha Rolf, étonné.

- Ils sont morts tous les deux d'une maladie mortelle alors que je n'avais que six ans.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs. A te voir, on dirait que tu as toujours l'air heureux.

- Rester à se morfondre ne servirait à rien, il faut continuer à vivre et c'est tout.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à s'éloigner, mais la voix de l'archer le retint.

- Ran ?

- Hum ?

Rolf lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Je ne dirai rien aux autres.

- Merci.

- De rien, c'est ça le rôle d'un ami.

" Ami ". Ce mot sonnait étrangement dans le coeur du Marqué et d'où venait donc cette soudaine chaleur qui réchauffait peu à peu son cœur ? Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en comprenant enfin. Alors c'était donc ça l'amitié ? Plus heureux que jamais, il rejoignit sa tente, reconnaissant envers Rolf.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui t'a poussé à nous accompagner Volke, déclara Sahil en se tournant vers l'assassin.

- 1000.

Le sage aux cheveux écarlates soupira. Lorth, légèrement à la traîne, fusillait son ennemi de toujours du regard, se retenant à grand peine de lui lancer un bon sort de feu. Mais les règles étaient formelles, il ne devait pas s'en prendre aux autres membres bien que pour une fois il ferait bien exception. Cet homme l'avait toujours humilié, traîné dans la boue comme un moins que rien alors pourquoi devait-il être son coéquipier ? Rageur, il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'où s'écoula un peu de sang. Il essaya ensuite de recouvrir son calme et reflua tant bien que mal son envie de meurtre. Sahil se tourna brièvement vers lui.

- Si tu continues à traîner de la sorte, nous ne serons pas arrivés avant des semaines.

- Ferme-la ! s'emporta Lorth.

- Allons, allons, pas la peine de s'énerver, fit son interlocuteur sur un ton badin.

- C'est toi qui me cherche sans arrêt ! Ne va pas te plaindre après si je t'insulte !

Un air sombre se peignit sur le visage de Sahil.

- Sache que tu mérites mon mépris Lorth et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Pfff. Toujours en train de vivre dans le passé !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Et Sahil aurait étranglé le sage si Volke n'était pas intervenu. Plus vif que l'éclair, il plaqua une de ses dagues contre la gorge de l'homme aux cheveux écarlates, l'empêchant ainsi d'accomplir son acte de mort.

- Retire ça de mon cou Volke, je vais le tuer !

- Contentez-vous de marcher sans vous chercher sans arrêt, je ne suis pas là pour faire l'arbitre, fit calmement l'assassin en rengainant.

Les deux sages se fusillèrent du regard alors que Volke se glissait agilement dans la végétation, franchissant sans mal le moindre obstacle qui se présentait à lui. Voilà deux jours qu'ils marchaient pour essayer de retrouver la trace du détenteur de la dague Katti, sans succès. Et voilà également deux jours que Sahil et Lorth ne cessaient de se lancer des piques. C'était décidé, la prochaine fois l'assassin n'interviendrait plus et les laisserait s'entre-tuer, après tout il n'était pas payé pour jouer le rôle d'arbitre.

- Au fait Volke, tu sais des choses sur ce Stefan ?

Un imperceptible sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'interpelé.

- 5000.

- Toujours des prix aussi exorbitants à ce que je vois, ce qui signifie que tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ?

- 10000.

- Soit, si tu ne veux rien dire, je ne vais pas te forcer. Mais il faudrait te décider et choisir ton camp, tu ne crois pas ?

- Un assassin comme moi n'a pas de camp. Il offre simplement ses services au plus offrant.

- Oui et le plus offrant pour l'instant est notre chef. Que feras-tu si quelqu'un venait à te payer plus ?

- As-tu vraiment besoin de poser la question, Sahil ? Tu sais très bien que je vous trahirais sans hésiter.

Le sage aux cheveux écarlates esquissa un sourire amer.

- Je n'aimerais pas être un assassin, trahit sans aucun remord ne serait pas à ma portée. Je me demande comment tu fais pour encore réussir à te regarder dans une glace.

- Je n'ai aucun regret. J'ai choisi cette voie et je ne suis pas prêt de la quitter, crois-moi."


	25. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25 :** _Jour de pluie_

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures sur le camp improvisé et Lara restait là à observer les nuages gris déversant leur eau sous forme de gouttes, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. La jeune fille était trempée jusqu'aux os et tremblait de tous ses membres, pauvre être fragile laissé à l'abandon sous la pluie. Elle pesta tout en cherchant une nouvelle fois à se libérer, sans succès. D'un mouvement de tête, elle enleva une mèche qui lui gâchait la vue et tenta de se mettre debout. Peut-être que de cette manière elle pourrait s'enfuir ou tout du moins trouver de quoi se libérer pour ensuite s'emparer de la dague tant convoitée. Oui, c'était une bonne idée et la jeune fille s'apprêta à la mettre en pratique lorsque Ranulf surgit devant elle, sourire aux lèvres. Lara soupira. Elle allait devoir remettre sa fuite à plus tard et devoir rester plus longtemps sous cette maudite pluie qu'elle haïssait plus que tout.

" Pas très beau temps, n'est-ce pas ? lança le Laguz en s'accoudant contre un tronc d'arbre.

- Laissez-moi, grommela-t-elle en réponse.

- Mais discuter avec vous m'est agréable, fit-il, amusé.

Lara poussa un soupir à en fendre l'âme.

- Vous n'avez donc que ça à faire ? Vous aimez tant me narguer ?

- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous narguer, dit-il en tendant son bras vers elle.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir. Ranulf ouvrit sa paume de main dans laquelle reposait une pomme rouge à l'aspect juteux.

- J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être faim. Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis un moment si je me souviens bien.

Lara eut un rire moqueur.

- Et comment pensez-vous que je puisse manger ? Mes mains sont liées.

En réponse, Ranulf approcha le fruit des lèvres de l'adolescente, l'incitant à croquer. Lara hésita un instant. Et s'il cherchait à l'empoisonner ? Non, elle n'allait certainement pas tomber dans un piège aussi simple, pour qui la prenait-il donc ? Voyant son hésitation, le Laguz crut bon d'ajouter :

- Il n'y a pas de poison si ça peut vous rassurer. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous tuer.

- Je ne suis pas obligée de vous faire confiance.

- Vous préférez mourir de faim ?

Lara grimaça, puis se résigna à croquer dans le fruit, appréciant sa saveur. Une fois terminé, Ranulf jeta le trognon un peu plus loin et reporta son attention sur leur prisonnière.

- D'où êtes-vous originaire ?

- En quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde ? rétorqua-t-elle, irritée.

- Vous détestez à ce point converser avec quelqu'un ? dit le Laguz, étonné.

- Avec vous tout particulièrement, oui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler ou de divulguer des secrets à mes ennemis, voyez-vous. Vous feriez de même si vous étiez à ma place.

- Ranulf essaie d'être gentil avec toi, tu pourrais au moins lui en être reconnaissant, lança une voix.

Le Laguz et la prisonnière tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Ely se tenait devant eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le conseiller du roi des bêtes s'étonna de la voir encore debout à cette heure déjà avancée de la nuit.

- Soren a réussi à te mettre dehors ? s'enquit-il, amusé.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle la mine penaude. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue. Je deviendrai son amie coûte que coûte.

En tout cas, personne ne pouvait dire qu'elle manquait de détermination. Lara préféra détourner les yeux, exaspérée. Comme si un ne suffisait pas... A croire que le monde était contre elle cette nuit.

- Alors dis-moi Lara, tu as de la famille ? Des amis ? interrogea l'adolescente.

- Pour la dernière fois, laissez-moi seule avec cette maudite pluie. Je n'en peux plus de vos questions.

- Pourtant tu devrais t'y habituer. Soren n'est pas très tendre lorsqu'il mène sérieusement un interrogatoire. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à lui en toucher deux mots, fit-elle, pensive. Il devrait écouter son cœur de temps en temps, je suis sûre qu'il a un bon fond.

Elle resta un moment statique, réfléchissant et reprit ensuite la parole comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors ?

Lara soupira. Si elle désirait avoir un moment de quiétude elle n'avait d'autres choix que de lui répondre. Elle pressentait que cette fille optimiste ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, elle semblait beaucoup plus déterminée que Ranulf qui observait, les yeux rieurs.

- Mes parents sont morts. Des amis...

Elle eût un sourire amer.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Alors tu es seule, constata la jeune fille. C'est triste d'être seul.

- Au contraire. J'apprécie la solitude, personne ne peut te trahir ou jouer les hypocrites.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua la prisonnière sur un ton mordant.

Sentant que la conversation commençait à s'envenimer, Ranulf préféra intervenir et posa une main sur l'épaule de la Marquée, lui intimant d'un mouvement de tête de rejoindre le camp. Elle s'exécuta sans broncher, le coeur serré. Le Laguz jeta un dernier regard à leur prisonnière, s'assura que les liens étaient bien serrés et s'apprêta à rejoindre le camp à son tour pour pouvoir monter correctement la garde lorsque la voix de Lara l'arrêta :

- Dites-lui que je suis désolée.

- Auriez-vous des remords ?

Elle grommela en réponse alors que Ranulf s'éloignait, amusé de son comportement.

De leur côté, Yuko et Ryo s'entraînaient, ne faisant même pas attention aux vêtements qui leur collaient à la peau. D'un mouvement rapide, le jeune homme esquiva de justesse une attaque dirigée vers son torse et enchaîna aussitôt avec un coup d'estoc qui ne rencontra que le vide. Aussi agile qu'un chat, Yuko avait déjà bondi en arrière. Elle se mit immédiatement en position de garde lorsqu'elle vit son ami fuser dans sa direction et para rapidement l'assaut en croisant ses deux dagues devant elle. Le guerrier eut un sourire. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas combattu ensemble avec tant d'acharnement. D'un geste hâtif, la combattante retira une mèche de cheveux qui la gênait et contre-attaqua avec vivacité, sans succès. Ryo esquivait chacun de ses assauts. Ils s'écartèrent et d'un commun accord s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Le choc entre les lames fit jaillir des étincelles alors qu'ils luttaient chacun de leur côté pour désarmer l'autre. Puis, voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien, Yuko se dégagea et rangea ses deux lames courtes, signant ainsi son abandon.

- Tu abandonnes ? fit-il, légèrement moqueur. Je te croyais plus endurante.

- Mais c'est le cas, assura-t-elle. Seulement, je ne tiens pas à épuiser toutes mes forces dans ce combat, demain sera un jour difficile pour tout le monde.

- Tu as peur ?

- Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de simples volatiles.

- Des volatiles qui ont bien failli avoir la peau de Stefan, je te rappelle.

- A t'écouter, on dirait que c'est toi qui a peur Ryo.

Le guerrier eût un sourire amer à ce souvenir et se laissa aller dos à un arbre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Et si je te disais que c'était le cas, que dirais-tu ?

- Que ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu prononcer de telles paroles, dit-elle simplement en s'étirant un peu.

Il soupira.

- Yuko ?

- Hum... ?

- Ah, vous étiez là ! s'exclama Stefan en se dirigeant vers eux, Mia sur ses talons.

Ryo grommela, se dégagea de son appui et s'éloigna sans un mot. Le bretteur du désert le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue et lança un regard interrogateur à la Marquée qui haussa les épaules en réponse.

- Alors vous non plus vous ne dormez pas, constata Yuko.

- Impossible de fermer l'oeil, admit Mia.

- J'imagine... Tu lui as dit ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit-il, durement.

Yuko laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami et se retira à son tour sans un bruit, laissant Mia seule avec lui.

- De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? s'enquit la guerrière. Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

- Rien, oublie ça, dit-il simplement.

- Stefan...

L'homme se retourna brièvement vers elle, quelque peu surpris par la nouvelle intonation que venait de prendre la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais...

Il y eut un temps d'hésitation avant qu'elle ne reprenne, déterminée :

- ... un Marqué ? acheva-t-elle.

Le bretteur se figea soudainement.

- Ce que tu dis est dénué de sens, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Le geste que tu viens de faire à l'instant ne fait que confirmer mes dires, fit-elle, sérieuse.

- C'est Yuko qui t'a mise sur la voie ?

- Alors tu admets que tu en es vraiment un ?

- Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu vas me haïr, t'éloigner et prendre tes distances ? Remarque, je comprendrais.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de faire une chose pareille ! protesta-t-elle vivement.

Il restèrent là un long moment sous la pluie à s'observer en silence. Ce fut Mia qui amorça un pas dans sa direction, balayant délicatement quelques mèches vertes qui collaient au front de l'homme, révélant ainsi une tache sombre, symbole de son appartenance à ceux que l'on nommait Marqués.

- Comment veux-tu que je te haïsse après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, idiot, murmura-t-elle en fichant son regard dans le sien.

- Mia... Ne dis rien aux autres.

La guerrière acquiesça doucement et vint soudainement se blottir contre lui. Le bretteur la laissa faire sans rien dire, replaçant simplement quelques mèches vertes sur son front pour dissimuler la marque. Il soupira ensuite intérieurement en constatant que tout comme Mordecai avant elle, Mia était parvenu à apaiser sa haine à l'encontre des Laguz et des Beorcs qui les méprisaient. Et presque inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur le corps trempé de la jeune femme. Cachée derrière un arbre, Yuko les observait, un doux sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Emeline, allongée sur sa couche, restait là, pensive. Demain, elle jouerait l'appât et elle n'avait donc pas droit à l'erreur. De cela, la colombe en avait bien conscience et bien qu'elle puisse le nier, la peur d'échouer ou de mourir lui tenaillaient le ventre. Un long frisson la parcourut toute entière à cette pensée et elle se recroquevilla dans les fins tissus, cherchant à recouvrer un peu de chaleur. Tout ce petit manège n'échappa cependant pas à Ilyana qui partageait la même tente.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Emeline ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

La colombe sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de son amie. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui adresse ainsi la parole.

- Oui, mentit-elle.

Peu convaincue, la jeune sage se tourna vers Emeline.

- Ne mens pas. N'importe qui à ta place aurait peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! protesta vivement l'adolescente.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Ilyana voyait cette facette de la personnalité de la colombe. Vulnérable et apeurée, elle faisait penser à un petit animal perdu au milieu de la tumulte.

- Tu sais... A moi aussi il m'arrive d'avoir peur.

Emeline la regarda, surprise par cette soudaine révélation.

- Les gens sont ainsi fait, poursuivit-elle. Nous craignons pour notre vie et la vie des êtres qui comptent le plus pour nous. Mais je pense que tu peux compter sur Haar et les autres pour te protéger, ils ne te laisseront pas mourir même si cela signifie qu'ils doivent te servir de bouclier.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils sacrifient leur vie pour moi, murmura la colombe.

- Personne ne mourra, reprit doucement Ilyana. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Un faible sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'adolescente avant qu'elle ne rejoigne enfin les bras de Morphée, apaisée.

Kleith poussa un soupir et balaya quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient les yeux, de la main. Le combat final contre les aigles approchait à grand pas et il n'était même pas effrayé, bien au contraire. Il allait devoir se battre de toutes ses forces et pourrait ainsi montrer toute l'étendue de son talent. Non, il ne s'en faisait pas pour lui, il était tout à fait capable de défendre sa vie par lui-même. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche était la sécurité d'Emeline qui n'était toujours pas parvenue à faire usage de ses pouvoirs. Quelque chose en lui criait qu'il se devait de la protéger de toute son âme parce qu'elle lui était précieuse. Parce qu'elle lui était précieuse... Kleith pesta contre lui-même. Ce sentiment qui était en train de naître dans son cœur n'était autre que de l'amour. Il l'aimait. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu arriver ? Lui, un Marqué, aimait une Laguz. Il eut un rire nerveux avant de se retourner vers son compagnon d'arme occupé à astiquer sa lame. Ce dernier était absorbé dans son travail, étudiant le fil de l'épée pour chercher à voir s'il avait besoin d'être affûté.

- Prêt pour le combat ?

Zihark leva pour la première fois les yeux vers lui.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question. J'ai déjà connu une guerre alors une de plus...

- Je serai sans pitié, fit Kleith, déterminé. Je ferai payer à ces volatiles ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

- Se battre pour la vengeance n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, crois-moi, dit le bretteur en faisant tournoyer sa lame entre ses doigts.

- Je le sais bien, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Zihark eut un sourire, devinant sans mal ses pensées.

- J'ai quelqu'un que je dois protéger.

- Emeline, je me trompe ?

Kleith se sentit immédiatement rougir à l'entente de ce prénom.

- Et si on parlait de toi et Ilyana ? lança soudainement l'épéiste pour faire dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire là-dessus, fit-il en reprenant son travail initial. Ilyana est une sage très douée qui est capable de se défendre seule, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour elle. Mais en cas de problème, je lui viendrai en aide, comme toujours.

- Zihark...

- Hum... ?

- Tu es un type bien finalement.

- Tu en doutais ? fit le bretteur, indigné.

- Non. Mon rival ne peut être que quelqu'un de bien, dit Kleith, sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait à présent bien deux bonne heures que Jill surveillait le campement de par les airs, sous la pluie. La wyverne piqua vers le sol avant de se poser en douceur, permettant ainsi à sa cavalière de se laisser tomber au bas de sa monture sans dommage. La jeune femme accorda ensuite une caresse à la créature ailée pour la remercier et rejoignit Ranulf qui montait la garde, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Alors ? s'enquit le Laguz.

- Rien. C'est étonnant que tout soit aussi calme d'ailleurs. Où est Haar ?

- Parti se reposer. Il avait l'air exténué, répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

- Je vois... murmura-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber au sol, contemplant sans vraiment les voir, les quelques flammes qui subsistaient malgré la pluie battante.

- J'ai parlé à la prisonnière.

- Ah ? lança Jill, feignant l'étonnement.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle manque de caractère, ajouta-t-il, quelque peu amusé.

- A t'entendre on dirait presque que tu l'apprécies Ranulf. Méfie-toi quand même, elle reste notre ennemie.

- Tu étais presque dans la même situation il y a deux ans, non ?

- Il y a deux ans... chuchota-t-elle. Peut-être bien oui.

- Eh, Jill !

- Quoi ?

- Souris un peu. Je suis sûr que Shiharam n'aurait pas voulu te voir aussi morose.

- Tu as raison, admit-elle en se relevant. Je vais continuer à me battre pour ce que je crois juste et vaincre les aigles.  
Et sans plus tarder, elle regagna sa tente.

- Prince, nous devrions rejoindre notre tente, mes plumes sont en train de geler, se plaignit Janaff.

- Cesse donc de te plaindre Janaff. Notre roi Tibarn nous a donné l'ordre de veiller sur le prince des hérons, alors c'est ce que nous ferons, déclara Ulki.

- Veiller sur lui je veux bien, mais pas sous la pluie battante ! protesta son ami.

- Souffre donc en silence.

- Où est-ce que vous allez à la fin prince Reyson ? demanda Janaff, agacé.

L'interpelé se posa soudainement au milieu d'arbres aux troncs noueux et attendit, silencieux. Grelottant, Janaff se frotta vigoureusement les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer, alors que Ulki ne quittait pas le prince des hérons des yeux, sur le qui-vive. Quelques minutes plus tard, une forme sombre se fit voir dans le ciel et un cri perçant déchira les ténèbres. Des plumes noires comme la suie se mirent à tourbillonner au gré du vent alors que l'immense oiseau au plumage obscur se posait sur le sol. Il reprit son apparence initiale au bout de quelques secondes et Janaff eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise en reconnaissant Naesala, le roi des corbeaux.

- Bah ça alors, qu'est-ce que le roi des corbeaux fait si loin de son territoire ? lança-t-il, remis de son étonnement.

Naesala ne lui adressa qu'un sourire insolent et moqueur en retour alors que Reyson s'avançait vers lui.

- Naesala, alors tu es venu.

- Bien sûr. Le roi des corbeaux n'a qu'une parole.

- Voyez-vous ça, commenta Janaff, moqueur.

- Les ouailles de ce cher Tibarn feraient mieux de se taire s'ils ne veulent pas avoir d'ennuis, ne pensez-vous pas ? lança-t-il, insolent.

En retour, le Laguz faucon lui lança un regard incendiaire. Ulki, resté un peu en retrait, demeurait muet, observant simplement.

- Vas-tu nous aider à combattre les aigles ? s'enquit le prince des hérons.

- C'est bien pour cela que je suis venu, non ?

- Alors je te remercie par avance de ton aide. Elle nous sera précieuse.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Janaff. Vous voulez dire que nous devrons nous battre aux côtés de ce... de ce...

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Je te déconseille d'achever ta phrase Janaff, déclara calmement son ami.

Ulki se tourna ensuite vers le Laguz corbeau :

- Nous sommes fiers de pouvoir nous battre à vos côtés Naesala, roi des corbeaux.

Ce dernier sembla se satisfaire de ces paroles et entama une nouvelle discussion avec Reyson. Janaff grommela et s'adossa à un arbre, cherchant à se protéger de la pluie grâce au feuillage.

De son côté, Tanith avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée. Quant à Shinon et Soren...

- Ce plan est suicidaire ! s'écria l'archer. Comment peux-tu mettre aussi délibérément la vie d'Emeline en danger ?

Le stratège grogna, se maudissant d'avoir accepté de partager sa tente avec cet homme. Non seulement il l'empêchait de dormir, mais en plus de cela, il ne cessait de lui cracher son venin à la figure, déversant toute sa mauvaise humeur sur le pauvre Soren qui n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et qui était sur le point de commettre un meurtre dans les dix prochaines secondes si personne ne le retenait.

- Shinon, commença-t-il en se maîtrisant du mieux possible. Que tu éprouves des sentiments pour cette fille c'est ton problème, mais trouve quelqu'un d'autre à harceler ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Je n'ai que faire de tes états d'âme !

L'archer d'élite s'apprêta à répliquer sur un ton acerbe, puis préféra s'abstenir, se rasseyant sans un mot pour travailler ses flèches et contenant du mieux possible la rage qui irradiait dans tout son être. C'était rare pour lui pourtant d'être sujet à cet état d'énervement. Pourquoi se mettait-il donc aussi facilement en rogne pour cette fille, lui qui ne se souciait d'ordinaire que très peu des autres ? Ne comprenant pas, il brisa un de ses traits par inadvertance et pesta contre son manque de concentration. Poussant un profond soupir, Soren entreprit de trouver le sommeil, ignorant du mieux possible le bruit du bois cassé.

* * *

Muarim se jeta gueule ouverte à la gorge d'un homme armé d'une lourde lance.

- Bien joué Muarim ! lança Tormod en levant le pouce.

- Mer... Attention ! s'exclama le Laguz tigre.

Sothe, plus vif que l'éclair, trancha la carotide de l'épéiste qui avait voulu les prendre par surprise.

- Merci, très bon timing, le félicita le mage.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire plus attention à tes arrières, se contenta de dire le voleur.

Sans plus tarder, ils s'élancèrent vers la porte que Nephenie défonça d'un bon coup de pied. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées se tournèrent dans un ensemble parfait vers eux alors que leur chef descendait tranquillement de l'estrade sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il se contenta d'un simple regard méprisant à l'égard de nos amis et se détourna. Marcia talonna son pégase, prit de l'altitude et voulut l'attaquer de par les airs lorsqu'une flèche se ficha soudainement dans le poitrail de la créature ailée qui fut dans l'obligation de se poser au sol. Rhys se précipita vers la monture de la cavalière et s'empressa de jeter un sort de soin pour refermer la blessure. Sur le qui-vive, Sothe observait tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes, prêt à se battre. Nephenie, sur le pied de guerre, attendait patiemment que les ennemis fassent le premier pas. Astrid, quant à elle, arborait une mine sérieuse et bandait son arc, visant tour à tour chacun des opposants. Il y eut tout d'abord un long silence et la scène sembla comme figée lorsqu'une des silhouettes encapuchonnées décida de s'avancer. Prudent, Tormod se prépara à lancer un sort de foudre alors que Muarim montrait les crocs, apparemment prêt à en découdre. La personne qui s'était approchée découvrit son visage et une cascade de cheveux bruns retomba dans son dos. Dans ses yeux couleur d'améthyste brûlait une lumière farouche et c'est sans plus tarder qu'elle s'empara de son épée à la garde incrustée de saphirs.

- Je suis Tessie, la sœur d'Elena et vous allez payer ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Soyez sur vos gardes, prévint Sothe en faisant un écart pour esquiver l'assaut de Tessie.

Tormod lâcha son sort de foudre qui manqua la cible. Le mage grommela et s'apprêta à renouveler la tentative, mais Rhys le prit de vitesse et lança un sort de magie blanche qui rata à son tour la bretteuse. Muarim décida d'intervenir et bondit sur Tessie, bien décidé à la mettre en pièces. Cette dernière ne sembla pas réellement se soucier de cette offensive et se contenta d'un léger bond en arrière avant de répliquer d'un coup vertical fulgurant qui entailla la chair au niveau de la patte droite du Laguz. Muarim poussa un rugissement de douleur alors que Rhys se précipitait déjà dans sa direction pour le soigner. Cependant, il fut stoppé dans sa course par une flèche qui le frôla de quelques millimètres. Non loin de là, une autre des silhouettes encapuchonnées venait de se saisir d'un arc finement sculpté et le mettait en joue.

- C'est pas bon, songea Nephenie en essayant d'atteindre la bretteuse qui para à l'aide de son épée.

Astrid calma sa monture soudain nerveuse et banda son arc, visant l'archer ennemi. Ce dernier fut cependant plus rapide et le trait vint se ficher dans son épaule, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. La cavalière retira l'arme de jet d'un coup sec, réprima une grimace et essaya de bander de nouveau son arc. Elle demeura stupéfaite en constatant que ses mains tremblaient. Sa vue se brouilla ensuite et elle chuta soudainement, retombant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, inconsciente. Inquiète, Marcia voulut s'enquérir de son état lorsque Tessie se dressa sur son chemin. La cavalière pégase fit tournoyer sa lance pour parer et s'apprêta à poursuivre sa course, mais l'ennemi la cueillit au niveau de l'abdomen, manquant de peu de rouvrir l'ancienne blessure. Pestant contre son manque de vigilance, Marcia tomba au sol à genoux, une main sur la poitrine pour tenter de faire cesser le flot de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie. Tessie la délaissa et fusa vers Sothe qui para d'extrême justesse. Tormod lança un sort de vent qui fut détourné par un sort de feu. Un autre ennemi venait de prendre part à la bataille, au plus grand malheur de nos amis en mauvaise posture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le mage en esquivant un trait qui fusait vers lui.

Muarim, faisant fi de la douleur, s'attaqua à l'archer adverse. Il s'apprêta à lui asséner un bon coup de griffe, mais un sort de feu le heurta de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin. Il heurta un mur de plein fouet et resta inerte. Le voleur et le mage se retrouvèrent bientôt dos à dos.

- On est plutôt mal, non ? lança Tormod, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Rendez-vous ! s'exclama Tessie. Et j'épargnerai peut-être cet homme.

Tormod grimaça en remarquant que la bretteuse avait pris Rhys en otage et le menaçait à présent de son épée plaquée tout contre sa gorge. Sothe ne sembla pas s'en soucier et fondit sur Tessie, tel un aigle sur sa proie. Trop surprise pour réagir, la bretteuse n'eut que le temps de pousser Rhys en avant pour ensuite esquiver en toute hâte. Les deux lames se heurtèrent violemment, provoquant un jet d'étincelles.

- Vous ne parviendrez pas à détruire Tellius, fit Sothe, plus froid que jamais.

- Ce ne sont pas des gens comme vous qui parviendront à nous arrêtez. Je te le laisse, Kyle !

Au même instant, un trait fusa en direction du voleur qui fut obligé de se jeter au sol pour l'éviter. Un sort de feu manqua ensuite de le percuter. Essuyant hâtivement la sueur qui coulait sur son front, Sothe voulut se relever, mais l'épée de Tessie vint soudainement se ficher dans sa main droite et le voleur ne put réprimer un hurlement de douleur. Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de la bretteuse.

- Vous n'êtes que de misérables insectes faibles et dénués d'intérêt.

Tormod fut à son tour mit à terre par l'archer qui le tint aussitôt en joue. Rhys ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans la même position.

- Admettez donc votre faiblesse ! s'exclama la bretteuse.

- Vous pouvez... toujours aller vous faire voir ! hurla Sothe en retirant brusquement la lame.

Il serra les dents en constatant que sa main droite n'était plus du tout opérationnelle.

- Toute tentative de résistance est inutile. Abandonne et nous épargnerons ta vie pour le moment.

- Hors de question !

Sans un mot de plus, il fusa vers la bretteuse et s'apprêta à fendre l'air à la verticale à l'aide d'une de ses dagues lorsqu'un voile noir s'abattit devant ses yeux. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, la main en sang, inconscient.

- Enfermez-les. Ils seront utiles pour le sacrifice.

* * *

- Quel temps exécrable, commenta Ran, bougon. Quelle idée de reprendre la route de nuit tout de même.

- On n'y est pour rien, c'est ta chère Yaé qui a insisté, grommela Boyd.

- Et alors, vous pouviez refuser, non ?

- Pour ensuite t'entendre geindre ?

- Répète un peu, misérable ! s'écria Ran en sortant ses couteaux.

Oscar se passa la main dans les cheveux, dépité. Comment parvenaient-ils donc à être si énergiques même sous la pluie ? Il sursauta soudainement en sentant les bras de la Marquée se refermer davantage sur sa taille.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Oscar, je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu froid.

- J'espère que Mist va bien, murmura Rolf qui marchait à leur hauteur.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment cette Mist on dirait, commenta Yaé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh... Heu... Eh bien... balbutia-t-il avant de détourner la tête pour cacher sa rougeur.

La guerrière émit un petit rire qui attira l'attention de Ran qui se mit à fixer sa coéquipière, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends Yaé rire. C'est un miracle !

- Rolf est vraiment doué pour rendre le sourire aux gens, lança Boyd, fier de son petit frère.

Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Ran.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir rendre les gens heureux et elle j'aimerais la voir sourire le plus longtemps possible, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Le guerrier à la hache abattit sa main sur la tête du Marqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu chuchotes encore ?

- Rien. Lâche-moi ou je te découpe en morceaux !

- Essaie donc pour voir.

- Ils ne changeront jamais, fit le paladin, amusé.

Volke taillait un bout de bois pour passer le temps et se détendre un peu. Supporter les deux énergumènes qui lui servaient de compagnons de voyage était loin d'être tout repos. Ses pensées voguèrent un moment. Le couteau dérapa brusquement sur le bois et vint soudainement entailler son annulaire. Grommelant devant son manque d'attention, il entreprit de faire cesser le saignement en lèchant la coupure avec sa langue. Agacé par le sang qui continuait malgré tout de couler, il finit par prendre un bout de tissu qui traînait dans une de ses poches, le coupa rapidement et se servit du morceau comme bandage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sahil en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Rien qui devrait t'intéresser.

- Tiens donc, tu t'améliores. D'ordinaire tu m'aurais répondu en me donnant un prix exorbitant. Triste temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ça m'est bien égal.

Un sourire amusé passa sur le visage du sage.

- Est-ce qu'autre chose t'intéresse à part le métier d'assassin, dis-moi ?

- 1000.

- Tu viens de faire une rechute, et dire que je croyais que tu commençais à guérir.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Discuter, c'est tout.

- ...

- Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Mon père était un sage très réputé de Daien, puis il a été amené à rejoindre l'armée et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu. J'avais une sœur aînée aussi, elle s'appelait Lia. C'était une personne très gentille, prenant toujours soin des autres même s'il pouvait s'agir d'un ennemi. Nous avions rejoint tous deux ce groupe car nous avions besoin d'argent. Un jour, elle fut envoyée en mission avec Lorth pour tenter de récupérer une arme spéciale détenue par un groupe de bandits. Mais ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu et Lorth a fui, laissant ma sœur derrière. J'ai appris quelques jours plus tard qu'elle était morte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ?

- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, après tout je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un assassin, fit-il, sourire aux lèvres."


	26. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26 :** _Une guerre à l'horizon_

Sothe ouvrit doucement les yeux et réprima un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il tenta de faire bouger sa main droite, sans succès. Il se redressa tant bien que mal au bout de quelques instants et remarqua qu'il se trouvait présentement sur une vieille couchette et qui plus est dans un cachot particulièrement humide et sombre. Le voleur mit un peu de temps à rassembler tous ses souvenirs, puis finit par se lever. Il esquissa un pas en avant et trébucha sur un corps. Il recouvrit rapidement son équilibre et grommela légèrement devant son manque de prudence.

" Tu pourrais faire attention Sothe, tu as failli m'écraser, fit Tormod en se redressant tout en époussetant ses vêtements.

- Ils nous ont enfermé ?

- Oui. Apparemment on risque de servir de sacrifices, répondit le mage. Comment va ta main ?

Sothe l'examina brièvement du regard et grimaça en remarquant que le sang avait séché. Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, la douleur était toujours là et la haine qu'il ressentait vis à vis de Tessie ne fit que s'attiser davantage.

- Je n'arrive plus à la bouger.

- Quoi ? s'exclama son ami. Montre-moi ça.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es prêtre, Tormod ? interrogea Sothe, de mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et saisit le bras du voleur, examinant le membre blessé en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, sans un mot, il arracha un morceau de sa cape et banda la main de Sothe avec soin. Il lui adressa ensuite un maigre sourire.

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Rhys pourra peut-être te guérir plus tard.

- En parlant de ça, où sont les autres ? s'enquit Sothe.

- Nephenie, Marcia et Astrid sont toutes les trois enfermées dans la cellule de gauche. Muarim et Rhys sont emprisonnés dans celle de droite.

- Il faut sortir d'ici.

- Ils nous ont pris nos armes, Sothe.

- Peu importe, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Le mage fronça les sourcils. Il était rare de voir le voleur perdre ainsi son sang froid et le jeune homme devina sans mal que cela devait avoir un rapport avec leur défaite contre Tessie et ses alliés. Tormod s'apprêta à faire part de ses pensées à son compagnon d'armes, mais ce dernier s'était agenouillé et examinait à présent le sol, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Intrigué, le mage prit la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Essaie de trouver un bout de métal.

- Un bout de métal ? répéta son ami, sans comprendre.

- Quelque chose de suffisamment fin pour pouvoir crocheter la serrure, précisa le voleur.

- Je doute qu'ils soient assez stupides pour laisser ce genre de chose traîner dans une cellule, avoua Tormod.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux avant que le mage ne décide d'aider son ami dans ses recherches.

- Finalement ils sont peut-être stupides, se justifia Tormod, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa des lèvres de Sothe. Réussir à faire une pointe d'humour alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation plus que défavorable. Décidément, le mage l'étonnerait toujours. Leurs recherches ne s'avérèrent pourtant pas fructueuses, à leur plus grand désarroi. Tormod laissa échapper un soupir avant de se redresser.

- Ils sont plus intelligents qu'il n'y paraît.

- Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie ? s'enquit le voleur en se redressant à son tour.

- Je n'ai jamais tenté d'en faire sans tome, mais je peux toujours essayer, répondit le mage.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et commença à réciter une incantation. Sothe se contenta de l'observer en silence tout en prenant soin d'écouter attentivement pour s'assurer que personne ne venait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tormod ouvrit brusquement les yeux et une boule de feu jaillit de sa main tendue, heurtant avec violence quelques barreaux qui se mirent à fondre comme touchés par de la lave en fusion. Le voleur ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard quelque peu admiratif à son ami, reconnaissant par là même son talent.

- Joli travail.

- Enfin un compliment de ta part ! s'exclama le mage, souriant. C'est plutôt rare.

Le voleur préféra ne pas répondre et emprunta la sortie créée par son ami. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire de même. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous deux vers la cellule dans laquelle était retenues les trois jeunes femmes. Tormod se servit une nouvelle fois de sa magie, permettant à ses alliées de sortir.

- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il.

Nephenie approuva alors qu'Astrid essayait de recouvrer ses esprits, encore quelque peu assommée par le somnifère qu'on lui avait administré par le biais d'une flèche. Marcia, quant à elle, gardait une main sur sa poitrine tout en serrant les dents. Malgré tous ses efforts, le sang n'avait cessé de couler et le décor commençait à devenir flou devant ses yeux. La blessure était plus grave qu'elle n'y paraissait en fin de compte. Elle esquissa un pas en avant et Nephenie dut la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule lamentablement sur le sol. Le voleur encouragea le mage à libérer rapidement Rhys et Muarim. Tormod approuva et s'exécuta sans plus tarder. Une fois libre, Rhys se précipita vers la cavalière pégase mal en point, ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et parvint à refermer la plaie grâce à un puissant sort de soin.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Muarim sous sa forme initiale.

- Comment va ta patte ? interrogea Tormod.

- Rhys l'a soignée, ne t'en fais pas bonhomme.

- Au fait Rhys, tu pourrais t'occuper de la main de Sothe ? dit le mage.

Celui-ci acquiesça et jeta un œil à la main meurtrie du voleur. Il fronça les sourcils en tâtant la blessure, songeur.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ? s'enquit Nephenie, agacée par le silence prolongé du prêtre.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et usa de son bâton pour lancer le plus puissant sort de soin qu'il connaissait. Les bords de la plaie se refermèrent aussitôt, ne laissant qu'une mince cicatrice blanchâtre.

- Je te conseille de ne pas essayer de la bouger pour l'instant, recommanda Rhys. Sa guérison complète risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Il ne donna pas plus de précisions. Astrid prit la parole :

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Il faudrait déjà récupérer nos armes, déclara Sothe.

- Oui, mais où sont-elles ?

Le voleur haussa les épaules en réponse.

- Une chose est sûre, on ne peut pas rester ici. La décoration n'est vraiment pas à mon goût et il faut avouer que c'est assez glauque quand même, intervint Tormod, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à fouiller les salles une par une pour essayer de trouver de quoi nous défendre et récupérer nos montures, dit Astrid. Je ne pense pas que prendre la fuite serait la bonne solution.

- Muarim, on compte sur toi, tu es le seul à vraiment pouvoir te battre, lâcha Marcia.

Le Laguz prit aussitôt sa forme animale et s'éclipsa hors de la pièce. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à espérer que la chance soit de leur côté et qu'aucun ennemi ne les remarque.

* * *

- C'est étrange, mais j'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes perdus, lança soudainement Ran.

- J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas le cas, grommela Yaé, se retenant difficilement de lui asséner un coup de poing sur le crâne.

Rolf éclata de rire en les entendant encore se chamailler. Décidément, ces deux là ne changeraient jamais. Cependant le Marqué n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort, il lui semblait déjà être passé devant cet arbre bizarre au tronc noueux. Étaient-ils réellement perdus ? Remarque, cela ne serait guère étonnant puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans une forêt et que presque tous les arbres semblaient se ressembler. Sans compter que les sentiers avaient à présent tendance à se diviser, créant de nouveaux embranchements. L'archer posa son regard sur Boyd. Ce dernier avait l'air de mauvaise humeur et coupait les branches qui le gênaient avec un agacement non dissimulé. Oscar, quant à lui, avait toujours l'air aussi calme que d'habitude. Pas la moindre trace d'inquiétude ou d'impatience sur son visage. Il se contentait de diriger son cheval avec une sérénité exemplaire. L'archer l'envia presque en constatant cela. Quelque chose rendit soudainement mal à l'aise ce dernier. Ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Prudent, il prit quand même soin de bander son arc, juste au cas où. Son maître lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais baisser sa garde.

- Un problème Rolf ? s'enquit son frère aîné.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est suivi, avoua l'archer.

Le paladin fit stopper sa monture. Le Marqué sortit ses deux couteaux alors que Boyd brandissait sa hache devant lui.

- Montrez-vous ! s'exclama le guerrier.

- Et tu crois qu'ils vont se montrer parce que tu le leur demandes ? ironisa Ran.

- Tu t'es amélioré Rolf, dut admettre l'inconnu en sortant de sa cachette.

L'archer baissa son arc en reconnaissant l'homme devant lui.

- Volke.

- Tu le connais ? s'étonna le Marqué.

Son ami acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans les parages ? lança Boyd, n'y allant pas par quatre chemins.

- Rien de particulier.

Oscar fronça les sourcils, quelque peu soupçonneux. Il n'avait jamais pu faire totalement confiance à l'assassin. Au même instant, Lorth et Sahil sortirent de l'ombre. Ran se prépara à combattre, mais Volke l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Ils sont avec moi.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te faire confiance ? Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas... ?

La main de Yaé sur son épaule l'empêcha de poursuivre. Il grommela et rangea ses couteaux alors que Boyd abaissait sa hache. L'homme aux cheveux rouges tendit sa main à Rolf. L'archer la lui serra tout en restant un peu sur la défensive.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Sahil.

- Rolf.

Lorth préféra rester en retrait.

- Désolée, mais nous allons devoir y aller, fit Yaé.

- Nous allons vous accompagner, déclara l'assassin.

La Marquée serra les dents. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide, grogna Ran, peu enclin à voyager avec des gens en qui il n'avait absolument pas confiance.

- Nous allons dans la même direction et puis vous semblez perdus, non ?

Le Marqué grommela face à cette remarque. L'assassin lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Je vais vous guider et rassurez-vous, je vous ferai un tarif réduit.

- Toujours cette sale manie de réclamer de l'argent, soupira Sahil.

- Que fait-on ? interrogea l'archer.

- J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix, lâcha Boyd. Nous allons devoir accepter.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ran. Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu voix une autre solution ? grommela le guerrier à la hache. Nous avons besoin d'un guide.

- Mais je suis là !

- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment efficace.

- Tu me fends le cœur Boyd, lâcha-t-il, fataliste.

L'homme aux cheveux verts l'ignora.

- Tu es d'accord avec ça Oscar ?

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Combien est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Boyd.

- Je fixerai le prix en chemin. Quel est votre but ?

- Nous devons retrouver Mist, expliqua Rolf.

- Je vois...

- Quel est le vôtre ?

- 10 000.

- Je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté de l'engager, soupira le guerrier à la hache.

- Au fait, qu'as-tu fait durant ces deux dernières années ? interrogea l'archer.

Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Volke.

- J'ai trouvé un nouvel employeur.

Et sans un mot de plus, il prit la tête du groupe qui se remit en marche sans plus tarder.

* * *

Lara contempla le soleil qui commençait peu à peu à se lever à l'horizon, appréciant les rayons orangés qui venaient doucement caresser son visage. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de la nuit, mais il semblerait que cette journée soit ensoleillée. Devait-elle s'en réjouir alors qu'elle était toujours prisonnière ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Ranulf venir dans sa direction. Elle détourna aussitôt la tête, espérant ainsi l'inciter à ne pas lui adresser la parole. Le Laguz ne parut pas prendre en compte ce geste et prit place à ses côtés tout en s'étirant.

- Bien dormi ?

Lara se prépara à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais préféra finalement s'en abstenir.

- De mauvaise humeur on dirait, constata-t-il avec amusement.

La prisonnière soupira. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il donc à vouloir sans cesse lui parler ? Elle était leur ennemie après tout, l'avait-il oublié ?

- Ely t'a pardonné. Enfin, elle n'est pas du genre à être rancunière.

- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ? dit-elle, agacée.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Je suis votre ennemie, arrête d'être aussi amical avec moi !

- C'est un ordre ? s'enquit-il, quelque peu moqueur.

Cette personne allait vraiment finir par la rendre dingue. Et pourtant...

- C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons combattre les aigles, déclara Ranulf.

- Et alors ? grommela-t-elle.

Elle aimait parler avec lui, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Elle se sentait honteuse, honteuse d'éprouver de la sympathie envers un de ceux qui l'avait capturée. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait bien en parlant à quelqu'un. On ne lui avait jamais prêté autant d'intérêt auparavant et quelque part cela la rendait heureuse. Il n'y avait pas la moindre hypocrisie dans ses paroles et sa manière d'être, pas de mépris, pas de haine, juste de la sympathie.

- Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ?

Lara écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Était-il vraiment sérieux ?

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

- Je suis sérieux, dit Ranulf.

- Si tu me libères, j'essaierai de récupérer la dague Katti, tu le sais bien.

Le Laguz esquissa un sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur.

- J'en doute, fit-il simplement en tranchant les liens à l'aide d'un couteau.

La jeune femme se massa les poignets pour apaiser un peu la douleur.

- Ton épée se trouve dans la tente là-bas, indiqua-t-il en désignant celle qu'occupaient Shinon et Soren. Je te fais confiance, Lara.

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque Yuko sortit de son antre, elle aperçut Ryo et Stefan se livrant un duel acharné. La Marquée étouffa un long bâillement et se dirigea vers eux en prenant bien soin de ne pas les gêner. Ryo esquissa un pas de côté, évitant de justesse une attaque verticale et enchaîna aussitôt à l'aide d'un coup d'estoc qui rencontra le vide. Le bretteur du désert profita de cette opportunité pour le désarmer et l'envoyer mordre la poussière. Il pointa ensuite son épée dans sa direction.

- Tu as encore perdu.

- J'avais compris, grommela son ami allant récupérer son arme. Tiens, tu étais là Yuko ?

- Tu t'es encore amélioré Ryo, constata la jeune femme.

- Je tiens à être prêt pour le combat qui aura lieu dans quelques heures.

- N'en fais pas trop quand même. Un guerrier épuisé ne nous sera d'aucune utilité.

- Tiens donc, tu t'inquiètes pour moi Yuko ? lança-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

- Contente-toi simplement de ne pas mourir. Stefan, je peux te parler un instant ?

Le bretteur hocha la tête et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux sous le regard agacé de Ryo.

- J'ignorais que tu aimais Yuko, lâcha une voix.

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Ely ?

- Tu oserais le nier ? insista l'adolescente, sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu peux parler. Qui est-ce qui enchaîne gaffe sur gaffe, hein ?

- Tu veux que je lui dise ?

- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas plutôt embêter Soren ?

- Il m'a dit de ne pas le déranger, avoua-t-elle. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai encore du temps pour faire en sorte qu'il devienne mon ami.

Ryo soupira. Décidément, elle n'abandonnait jamais.

- Ryo... reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il était rare de la voir arborer ce genre d'expression.

- Tu devrais lui dire avant la bataille ou tu pourrais bien le regretter toute ta vie.

- Tu dis ça comme si nous allions mourir.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

- Peut-être... que nous n'en sortirons pas tous vivants après tout.

Le guerrier la prit par les épaules.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses. Et puis, s'il devait t'arriver quoique ce soit, je crois bien que ton frère ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, admit-elle. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Nous allons leur botter les fesses à ces maudits aigles !

- Je te préfère comme ça, avoua le jeune homme.

- Oui. Alors, tu veux que je lui dise ? lança-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ryo préféra ne pas répondre et rejoignit sa tente, Ely sur ses talons.

- Tu lui as dit ? s'enquit Yuko en s'adossant à un arbre.

- Oui.

- Et elle ne t'a pas rejeté, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai presque l'impression que tu veux que je te dise que tu avais raison, nota le bretteur du désert, quelque peu amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves vraiment pour elle ? interrogea la Marquée. Et ne me ressors pas la même excuse que la dernière fois.

- En parlant de ça, toi et Ryo semblez plutôt proches ces derniers temps, dit-il.

Yuko resta un moment interdite. Comment faisait-il donc pour être toujours aussi perspicace ?

- Ah, vous voilà ! lança Mist en accourant vers eux. Soren veut vous voir.

- C'est à propos de la bataille à venir ? questionna le bretteur.

La jeune clerc acquiesça et les incita à la suivre. Les deux guerriers lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas.

Emeline était assise sur l'herbe et observait le ciel. Bientôt viendrait l'heure où elle devrait jouer l'appât. Intérieurement, elle espérait que le temps s'arrête et que cette heure ne vienne jamais. Un frisson la parcourut. La peur continuait à s'insinuer dans tout son corps malgré les paroles réconfortantes d'Ilyana. Elle se sentait faible alors qu'elle se savait forte d'ordinaire. Pourquoi cette mission l'effrayait à ce point ? Elle ne craignait pourtant pas pour sa vie, bien qu'à y repenser, elle ne souhaitait pas mourir. Détenue par les aigles, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de s'arracher la vie et elle avait fait preuve de lâcheté. Et Ilyana qui s'obstinait à dire qu'elle possédait un pouvoir spécial. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais manifesté, pas même lorsqu'elle avait été en danger. Était-elle à ce point inutile ? Alors que ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher, deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille et elle se sentit attirer contre quelqu'un.

- La colombe aurait-elle perdu tout espoir ? s'enquit Kleith, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment bien si je continue à vivre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Cesse de te poser ce genre de question. Si tu veux vivre, tu n'as qu'à vivre. De toute façon, nous les massacrerons ces aigles. Tous autant qu'ils sont alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Emeline se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? grommela-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour réussir à me remonter le moral, mais je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante.

Kleith eut un sourire, il la trouvait si belle...

- Je te protégerai, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux d'or et l'attira davantage contre lui, appréciant sa chaleur et sa présence. Emeline ferma les yeux et se laissa aller doucement à cette étreinte, ignorant son cœur qui battait follement dans sa poitrine. Le combat n'était pas encore pour maintenant et elle comptait profiter au maximum de cet instant qu'elle jugeait unique. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée et tous ses doutes disparurent, laissant place à la quiétude. Les observant du haut de son arbre, Shinon sentit comme un pincement au niveau de son cœur. Il préféra l'ignorer, reprenant son travail de guetteur.

- Tu voudrais mettre les épéistes et les bretteurs en première ligne ? lâcha Zihark en posant son regard sur le stratège.

- Oui. Mist et Shinon seront derrière.

- Et pour ce qui est des Laguz oiseaux ? interrogea Ilyana.

- Ils accompagneront Emeline comme prévu. Et il en est de même pour les cavaliers des airs. Ranulf sera aussi en première ligne.

- Ça me semble correct, admit le bretteur. Plusieurs aigles se retrouveront anéantis durant la première phase du plan et ceux qui parviendront à atteindre cet endroit seront aussitôt cueillis par les combattants au sol.

- Au fait Soren, l'interpela la jeune sage.

- Des objections ? Si c'est le cas, sache que...

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle.

Le premier ministre se renfrogna alors qu'Ilyana posait le médaillon de Kleith sur la table. Stefan fronça les sourcils à sa vue, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? s'enquit-t-elle.

Soren fronça les soucils tout en l'examinant sous tous les angles.

- Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas de la magie seid.

- J'en étais aussi arrivée à cette conclusion.

Le stratège se tourna vers le bretteur du désert.

- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit, j'imagine ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Le fait que tu connaisses Kleith et qu'apparemment ce bijou était en sa possession. Alors ? insista Soren, impatient.

- Je ne sais rien.

- Et toi ? lança-t-il de mauvaise humeur en s'adressant à Yuko.

- Comment est-ce que je serais censée savoir ce que c'est ?

- Bon, alors vous ne verrez pas d'objections si je le garde et que je fais quelques recherches, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, ironique.

- Fais comme bon te semble, déclara simplement Stefan impassible.

Le bijou gagna la poche du stratège et la discussion reprit de plus belle.

- Vous comptez aussi faire combattre le Prince Reyson ? intervint Janaff.

- Janaff ! le rabroua Ulki.

- Ses chants s'avéreront utiles, expliqua le stratège.

- Et qu'arrivera-t-il s'il est blessé par mégarde ? insista le Laguz oiseau.

- Alors tu n'auras qu'à faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

Janaff lui lança un regard noir. En réponse, Soren lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Encore une fois, il avait le dernier mot.

Mia regardait Jill et sa monture exécuter des acrobaties aériennes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. La jeune femme s'était toujours demandée quelles sensations l'on pouvait ressentir en volant sur une telle créature. La guerrière ordonna à sa wyverne de se poser au sol. Celle-ci obéit sans plus tarder. Jill rejoignit Mia tout en retirant son heaume.

- Prête ? demanda l'épéiste.

- Oui, approuva son amie. Et toi ?

- Je le suis toujours surtout quand il s'agit d'abattre quelques aigles ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Au fait, es-tu parvenue à trouver ton rival finalement ?

- Non, avoua Mia. Bien que... Si.

La cavalière des airs lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Il est même très fort et je ne le battrai sûrement pas du jour au lendemain, mais je vais m'entraîner dur !

Jill émit un léger rire.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux le vaincre. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Secret.

Elles échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? lança Haar en s'approchant.

- Monsieur Haar, comment allez-vous ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, grommela-t-il.

Les rires des deux filles redoublèrent alors que l'homme les regardait, exaspéré. Un sourire prit cependant naissance sur ses lèvres. Entendre Jill rire de nouveau, voilà le plus beau qu'on pouvait lui offrir avant un combat.

Un peu plus loin, Tanith essayait tant bien que mal de dissuader Reyson de prendre part à la lutte contre les aigles, sans succès.

- Mais imaginez un instant que...

- Il suffit ! Je suis moins fragile que vous ne le pensez.

- Permettez-moi de vous protéger dans ce cas.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer.

- Promettez-moi de ne pas vous éloigner et de rester près de moi, d'accord ? insista-t-elle.

Le prince des hérons soupira. Les Beorcs pouvaient être si collants parfois.

- Un problème Reyson ? interrogea Naesala en les rejoignant.

Tanith esquissa un pas en arrière, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Veuillez simplement cesser d'importuner Reyson ou je serai dans le regret d'employer des moyens plus... hum... déclara-t-il, ironique.

La guerrière préféra ne pas insister et se retira.

- Je te remercie Naesala.

- Entre amis, c'était tout naturel.

- Il semblerait que notre chère colombe soit dans les environs, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha Maxos en s'emparant d'une boule de raisin qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

Le Laguz aigle s'inclina devant lui.

- Que devons-nous faire, Majesté ?

- Réunis tous nos soldats et ramenez-la moi. Je ne tolèrerai aucun échec !

- Bien."

Il se retira alors qu'un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur les lèvres de Maxos. Décidément, cette journée risquait d'être plus intéressante que prévue.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27 :** _Au coeur du combat_

Cela faisait à présent une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'Emeline et sa garde personnelle étaient allés à la rencontre des aigles. Restait à savoir si leur plan fonctionnerait ou échouerait. L'archer d'élite, campé sur sa branche, observait le ciel de son regard acéré, à la recherche d'un probable ennemi qui ne tarderait décidément pas à apparaître. Son regard dériva un bref instant vers le sol et accrocha soudainement la silhouette d'une intrus qui se dirigeait discrètement vers la tente qu'il partageait - à son plus grand mécontentement - avec le stratège. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit soin d'encocher une flèche et chercha à mieux distinguer l'opposante. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître leur prisonnière qui avait dirait-on réussi à se défaire de ses liens, à moins que quelqu'un l'y ait aidé. Et Shinon avait une petite idée sur l'identité de la personne en question. Il se redressa en silence sur sa branche et prit soin de bander son arc.

" Eh !

Lara sursauta et se retourna vivement. Qui donc avait bien pu la repérer ? Elle avait pourtant pris soin d'attendre que Soren et les autres quittent la tente et soient assez éloignés pour s'en approcher. Inconsciemment, elle leva les yeux et finit par distinguer l'archer qui la mettait en joue.

- Alors, on se promène ? lança-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Et la jeune fille sut d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'appréciait pas cet homme. Elle esquissa un pas sur le côté, cherchant intérieurement un moyen de lui échapper, mais l'individu suivait avec attention chacun de ses mouvements. A priori, il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer d'engager le dialogue et prier pour que les autres membres du groupe ne la repèrent pas. Ranulf lui avait bien proposé de les aider contre les aigles, mais la jeune fille hésitait encore. Tout ce qui lui importait après tout, c'était la dague Katti et rien d'autre alors pourquoi être si préoccupée par les paroles d'un ennemi qui plus est ? En plein conflit intérieur, elle ne remarqua même pas que l'homme aux yeux grenat avait quitté son perchoir et se trouvait à présent devant elle, un sourire quelque peu moqueur aux lèvres.

- J'imagine que c'est Ranulf qui t'a libéré, non ?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je te répondrais ? rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur.

- Peut-être parce que tu es en territoire ennemi et que si l'envie m'en prenait, je pourrais te tuer ici et maintenant. Te garder en vie ne nous est d'aucune utilité après tout.

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt regagner ton poste d'observation ?

Elle renouvela une tentative de fuite, mais la flèche qui frôla son visage la dissuada d'aller plus loin. Ranulf choisit ce moment pour s'en mêler.

- Laisse-la Shinon.

L'archer d'élite lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Tu es de son côté ? s'enquit-il, ironique.

- Non, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle deviendra notre alliée, répondit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'archer abaissa son arc.

- Fais comme bon te semble après tout, ce n'est pas mon problème, conclut-il, agacé. Mais assure-toi de ne plus croiser ma route.

Sans un mot, il s'éloigna en direction de son poste d'observation. Le Laguz, quant à lui, adressa un dernier regard à leur ex-prisonnière avant de partir à son tour pour rejoindre les autres combattants. Lara laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, elle avait pu s'en tirer finalement. Cette fois elle pris cependant soin de vérifier que personne ne pouvait la voir et se hâta vers la tente. Une fois sur place, elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son épée. Elle l'accrocha rapidement à sa ceinture et repéra les sacs du sage et de l'archer. D'ordinaire elle n'était pas de nature curieuse, mais les informations qu'elle pourrait trouver s'avéreraient peut-être utiles à son maître. Elle alla donc pour les défaire, puis se ravisa. Pourquoi était-elle donc aussi en proie à l'hésitation ces derniers temps ? Depuis quand doutait-elle ? Elle était aux ordres de son maître et personne d'autre. Il avait toujours pris soin d'elle et pourtant... Non, elle ne devait pas penser à tout ça. Son seul objectif était de récupérer la dague Katti et elle n'allait sûrement pas échouer à cause d'une simple discussion avec un ennemi. Décidée, elle s'apprêta à sortir de la tente lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec sa cible : Stefan. Prudente, elle esquissa un pas en arrière et referma sa prise sur la garde de son épée, prête à dégainer à tout instant.

- Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné cette idée, dirait-on, constata-t-il calmement en n'amorçant pas le moindre mouvement pour se saisir de son arme.

- Je dois ramener la dague Katti et pour ça je te tuerai s'il le faut !

- Et qu'est-ce que ton maître compte en faire exactement ?

Il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais mise au courant du pourquoi du comment. Son adversaire cherchait-il à la déstabiliser de cette façon ? Si c'était bien le cas, elle ne tomberait pas si facilement dans son piège. Décidée à le prendre par surprise, elle s'élança à toute vitesse vers lui et frappa en direction du flanc gauche. Plus vif que l'éclair, le bretteur tira l'épée du fourreau et para adroitement l'assaut sous l'œil stupéfait de Lara. Prudente, elle ramena la lame vers son buste et se remit en position d'attaque, prête à renouveler l'offensive. L'homme aux cheveux verts ne parut cependant pas s'en formaliser et rangea l'arme dans son fourreau sans plus de cérémonie. Il se détourna ensuite et s'apprêta à s'éloigner...

- Attends ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Sur le champ de bataille, répondit-il simplement. Les aigles ne vont plus tarder. Tu devrais te décider rapidement et choisir ton camp.

Sans un mot de plus, il se retira enfin sous l'œil interloqué de Lara. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils autant ébranler ses convictions ? Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle haïssait ces personnes qui l'avaient faite prisonnière, elle les haïssait d'avoir réussi à atteindre son cœur, elle les haïssait de l'amener ainsi à trahir cet homme qu'elle respectait et qui avait jusque-là toujours pris soin d'elle. Pestant contre elle-même, la jeune fille s'empressa de rejoindre le champ de bataille non sans avoir au préalable " emprunté " quelques potions qui traînaient dans un coin de la tente.

De son côté, Soren donnait les dernières directives aux combattants qui l'écoutaient sans l'interrompre.

- Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien compris et tâchez de ne pas vous faire tuer.

- Serais-tu inquiet pour nous ? le taquina Mia, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je veux juste éviter de devoir rendre des comptes à la reine Elincia. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour de telles futilités.

- Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas plus considérer que ça la vie de tes coéquipiers, Soren, protesta Ely. Vraiment, tu pourrais te montrer plus aimable.

Ryo hésita un instant entre soupirer de dépit ou éclater de rire. Il pencha finalement pour la première solution. Rire n'aurait fait que mettre le feu aux poudres et le moment n'était pas des plus appropriés. De plus, il n'était pas du genre à montrer aussi ouvertement ses sentiments.

- Alors si je comprends bien il suffit de battre l'ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Mia.

- Tu sembles bien enthousiaste, nota Yuko, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

La jeune fille ne releva pas. Yuko et Ranulf prirent leur forme animale et se mirent en position. Épéistes et bretteurs ne tardèrent pas à s'avancer à leur tour alors que sages et soigneurs prenaient soin de rester à l'arrière, bâton de soin ou tome en main. Le combat était imminent à présent, il fallait dès lors se tenir prêt. Stefan choisit ce moment pour regagner la ligne formée par les guerriers combattant à l'aide d'une épée.

- Où étais-tu ? grommela Kleith. Tu comptais te défiler ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour dire ce genre de choses, Kleith. Pourquoi as-tu volé le médaillon ? demanda-il à voix basse.

- Mes raisons ne te regardent pas.

- Peut-être, mais que comptes-tu faire à présent que Soren se retrouve en sa possession ?

- Il n'en percera jamais le secret.

- Tu le sous-estimes.

- Pourquoi ne le récupères-tu pas alors si ça t'inquiète tant ?

- Les aigles approchent, lança soudainement Yuko. J'arrive à percevoir leurs battements d'ailes, ils seront ici d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, conclut Stefan en attrapant son épée.

Emeline, sous sa forme de colombe, dut faire une brusque embardée pour échapper aux deux aigles la poursuivant. Elle enchaîna aussitôt par un piqué en direction de l'océan pour dissuader ses adversaires de la suivre, mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas avoir froid aux yeux. Ulki décida d'intervenir et fusa droit sur l'un d'eux, le percutant de plein fouet avant de le ruer de coups de bec. Tanith se charge du deuxième en usant de son épée sonique. La lame de vent acérée vint faucher l'ennemi qui tomba à l'eau, vaincu. La colombe remercia ses deux sauveurs et remonta en chandelle, reprenant sa course vers le repaire des aigles. De son côté, Reyson soutenait tant bien que mal ses alliés à l'aide de ses chants et de sa magie seid, mais deux opposants le prirent soudainement pour cible. Naesala vint cependant à son secours et mit rapidement les adversaires hors d'état de nuire en usant de magie de vent. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé nécessaire de prendre sa forme animale. La wyverne prit de l'altitude alors que sa cavalière faisait tournoyer sa lance, prête à pourfendre ses ennemis. Un aigle se risqua dans sa direction et voulut la désarçonner, mais les griffes acérées de la puissante créature vinrent déchirer son flanc droit. Jill en profita pour l'achever à l'aide de sa lance d'acier. Sans plus tarder, elle intima à sa monture de se diriger vers un autre attroupement d'ennemis. Apparemment, Janaff paraissait quelque peu en difficulté. En effet, ce dernier était aux prises avec trois opposants et devait faire preuve d'adresse et de vitesse pour attaquer et faire en sorte de ne pas être touché. La wyverne faucha sans mal un des aigles alors que la lance de la cavalière se fichait droit dans la poitrine de l'oiseau doré. Janaff profita de cette soudaine diversion pour achever l'un des ennemis. Il s'apprêta à s'occuper du dernier, mais une lame de vent vint percuter l'adversaire, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- C'est d'un ennui, commenta Naesala en se maintenant à hauteur de Janaff. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me transformer.

Haar terrassa deux Laguz aigles en faisant virevolter sa hache avant de rejoindre Jill, le Laguz faucon ainsi que le roi des corbeaux. Sans un mot, il retira son heaume et prit la parole :

- Qu'en est-il de la situation ?

- Il semblerait que quelques uns soient parvenus à nous échapper, répondit Jill tout en retirant son casque.

- Et Emeline ? s'enquit l'homme à la hache.

- Je crois l'avoir vue se diriger vers la cache des aigles, les informa Reyson.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Tanith. Elle y est allée seule ?

- Il semblerait, approuva le héron.

- Que fait-on, monsieur Haar ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges en se tournant vers le concerné.

Harr retint un énième soupir. Jill ne cesserait-elle donc jamais de l'appeler ainsi ?

- Naesala, pouvez-vous la suivre et lui accorder votre protection ?

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du roi des corbeaux.

- Où est donc mon intérêt là-dedans ?

- Et si c'est moi qui te le demande ? intervint le héron.

Naesala le considéra un instant avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

- Ma bonté me perdra.

- Depuis quand le roi des corbeaux se considère-t-il comme bon ? lança Janaff, moqueur.

- Il me semble que tu aies éprouvé quelques difficultés face à ces piètres aigles.

L'ouaille de Tibarn se tut et détourna la tête, de mauvaise humeur.

- Bien, prends soin de toi Reyson et ne fais pas de bêtises durant mon absence, conclut Naesala en prenant sa forme animale.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant... murmura le héron.

Le Laguz au plumage noir s'éleva et battit puissamment des ailes, se mettant sans plus tarder à la poursuite de la colombe.

Shinon fut le premier à distinguer les Laguz aigles qui se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers eux. D'un bond, il fut au sol et alla prévenir sans plus tarder les combattants. Mia resserra la prise sur son épée alors que Stefan, Zihark, Ryo et Kleith se mettaient en position. Yuko et Ranulf découvrirent les crocs en guise d'hostilité. Ely s'équipa de deux dagues de métal et Ilyana sortit un tome de vent de sa poche. Quitte à devoir se battre, autant exploiter les points faibles de l'ennemi. Mist troqua son épée contre son bâton de soin et fit faire quelques pas en arrière à sa monture afin d'être hors d'atteinte des assauts ennemis. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours se battre à l'aide de son arme, mais elle préférait ne pas avoir à le faire. Yuko dressa soudainement les oreilles lorsqu'elle perçut des bruits de pas. Elle tourna légèrement la tête afin de voir qui venait dans leur direction et grogna lorsque Lara apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Elle est avec nous, dit calmement Ranulf.

- C'est une ennemie qui en a après la dague Katti, pourquoi devrais-je lui faire confiance ?

- Tu ne vas pas avoir d'autres choix, répondit le Laguz chat, amusé.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les aigles étaient sur eux. Ryo et Kleith en prirent un en tenaille. L'épéiste voulut l'attaquer en premier, mais le bretteur le devança et fusa sur l'adversaire, fichant la lame dans le cou de l'oiseau brun. Soren lança un sort de Tempête sur l'un des ennemis et Ely ne tarda pas à l'achever en lançant l'une de ses dagues qui vint lui transpercer la poitrine. Elle lança un clin d'oeil au sage avant d'aller récupérer rapidement son arme. Un des opposants voulut s'en prendre à Ilyana, mais Zihark intervint aussitôt et enchaîna avec une attaque stellaire qui eut tôt fait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Les deux amoureux échangèrent un bref regard avant de reporter leur attention sur le combat. Stefan esquiva habilement une nouvelle offensive du volatile brun. Enervé, ce dernier essaya de lui asséner un coup de bec, mais le bretteur aux cheveux verts fit un brusque écart. Puis, sans prévenir, força l'allure et ficha son épée dans la poitrine du Laguz aigle. De son côté, Mia se débrouillait très bien également. Usant de sa vitesse, elle parait, esquivait et attaquait dès que l'opportunité se présentait. La panthère noire bondit sur un des aigles et le plaqua au sol, découvrant les crocs. L'ennemi chercha à se dégager, se débattant comme il pouvait, mais la mâchoire du fauve se referma sur la carotide, mettant fin à sa vie. Délaissant son cadavre, Yuko jeta un bref coup d'oeil en direction de leur ex-prisonnière avant de repartir à l'assaut. Lara, quant à elle, commençait à avoir quelques difficultés. En effet, les aigles avaient décidé de se mettre à deux contre elle et son bras droit présentait déjà une longue estafilade de laquelle s'écoulait un peu de sang. La guerrière se jeta soudainement au sol pour éviter une attaque en piqué et tenta de se relever lorsque le bec du deuxième oiseau brun vint entailler profondément sa jambe droite. Pestant contre son manque d'attention, elle chercha à se redresser, mais la blessure qu'elle venait de recevoir lui tira une grimace. L'appréhension prit soudainement place sur son visage lorsque les deux opposants fondirent en même temps dans sa direction. Et avec sa jambe meurtrie, elle ne parviendrait jamais à les éviter à temps. Ranulf choisit ce moment pour intervenir. Le Laguz chat se jeta sur elle, l'enjoignant à rester au sol. L'homme de main du roi des bêtes fit ensuite volte-face et se rua sur l'un des adversaires, usant de ses griffes et de ses crocs pour s'en débarrasser. Lara essaya de nouveau de se relever et serra les dents lorsque la douleur se répercuta dans toute sa jambe. Une étrange chaleur vint alors l'entourer et les plaies qui la recouvraient se refermèrent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Incrédule, elle chercha à apercevoir celui ou celle qui était à l'origine de ce petit miracle et croisa le regard de Mist. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire avant de lancer un sort Remède sur Zihark qui venait d'être touché au genou. D'aplomb, Lara se jeta sur son dernier adversaire et lui transperça la gorge d'un puissant coup d'estoc. Un des volatiles percuta Ilyana qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de vent. Le bretteur aux cheveux gris voulut l'aider, mais un aigle vint lui barrer le passage, battant puissamment des ailes afin de réduire son champ de vision. Shinon crut bon d'intervenir. Encochant une flèche sur son arc, il cibla l'ennemi et lâcha la corde. Le trait adroitement tiré atteint brillamment sa cible qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Soren poussa brutalement l'archer d'élite sur le côté et lança un sort de Tempête afin d'éliminer l'aigle qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à Shinon. Ce dernier ne daigna pas remercier le stratège.

La bataille dura encore une bonne demi-heure avant que nos amis ne finissent par triompher non sans mal et Mist eut fort à faire pour soigner les blessures des uns et des autres. Lara se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle utilisait un sort de soin pour refermer la blessure qu'avait Ryo à la tempe gauche. L'ex-prisonnière attendit qu'elle ait terminé et prit la parole :

- Je voulais te remercier pour ton aide.

- C'était naturel. Après tout tu es de notre côté, maintenant, dit Mist dans un sourire.

- Tu as raison, dut-elle admettre en baissant la tête.

Elle venait de trahir son maître et elle ne pouvait dès lors plus faire marche arrière.

- Bien, puisque tu nous as rejoint il sera peut-être plus aisé de te délier la langue, déclara Soren en passant au-dessus du cadavre d'un aigle.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de l'interroger ? intervint vivement Kleith. Emeline n'est toujours pas revenue !

Le stratège ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard.

- C'est elle qui a décidé de jouer l'appât. Elle connaissait les risques.

L'épéiste l'empoigna fermement par le col, énervé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Le sage resta de marbre et Kleith finit par le relâcher, une vive inquiétude lui étreignant le coeur. Ilyana posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'elle est encore en vie.

Ely administra une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de Soren.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'être plus gentil.

- Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'elle a des envies suicidaires, songea Ryo, dépité en voyant le stratège sur le point de faire un meurtre.

Il se prépara à intervenir au cas où, mais Soren fit appel à tout son self-control pour garder son calme.

- Je vais faire et envoyer mon rapport à la reine Elincia, conclut Soren. Que l'on ne s'avise pas de me déranger.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éloigna. Ranulf et Yuko reprirent leurs formes initiales.

- Tu t'es bien battue, complimenta l'homme de main du roi des bêtes en fixant Lara.

- Merci pour ton aide, dit-elle simplement en détournant la tête.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du Laguz. Ryo posa une main sur l'épaule de Yuko.

- On dirait que tu es toujours en vie, commenta celle-ci.

- Il en faut plus pour pouvoir me terrasser.

De son côté, Stefan discutait avec Mia, laissant un peu de répit à Kleith dont l'inquiétude ne faisait que s'accroître. Voyant l'expression de son visage, l'archer d'élite émit un " Tss " agacé avant de le dépasser afin de rejoindre l'arbre sur lequel il était grimpé pour faire le guet. Une attaque directe du roi des aigles n'était pas à écarter et mieux valait prévenir que guérir. S'asseyant de nouveau sur la branche et s'appuyant contre le tronc, il attrapa son arc et testa la corde. Restés sur la terre ferme, Ilyana et Zihark avaient commencé à discuter du combat, puis la conversation s'orienta vers Emeline. Dissimulant son inquiétude vis-à-vis de la colombe derrière un visage serein, la jeune sage faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais le bretteur devina rapidement de quoi il en retournait. Il préféra cependant ne pas en faire mention.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à destination, la colombe reprit sa forme humaine et manqua de s'écrouler. Elle se redressa cependant sans plus tarder, déterminée à mettre un terme à tout ça. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers l'océan qui s'étalait à perte de vue, puis tourna son regard vers l'entrée de la cache des aigles. Elle s'apprêta à esquisser un pas sur la corniche lorsqu'on la saisit soudainement par le col, l'entraînant dans les airs. Elle chercha aussitôt à se débattre, mais l'inconnu refusa pour autant de la lâcher. D'un battement d'ailes, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant l'entrée de la demeure des aigles.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que... ? Naesala ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ne va pas croire que je suis venu ici pour t'aider, de mon plein gré. Je fais ça uniquement pour Reyson, dit-il.

La colombe esquissa un léger sourire malgré elle. Au moins elle ne serait pas seule.

- Je me demande si Kleith va bien, songea-t-elle.

Naesala l'attrapa par le bras et la força à le suivre à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Emeline entreprit alors de le guider à l'aide de ses souvenirs. Ils traversèrent donc bon nombre de couloirs, gravirent plusieurs escaliers et réussirent finalement à atteindre la salle du trône. Maxos était là, assis sur son siège et les toisait tous deux d'un sourire narquois, tout en piochant de temps à autres quelques fruits dans une corbeille.

- Voilà donc nos invités. Je vous attendais ma colombe.

- Je suis venue pour vous arrêter, annonça la jeune fille. Jamais je ne détruirai Tellius !

- Parce que tu penses être en mesure de me résister ? ironisa-t-il.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment les gens qui se prennent pour le centre du monde, intervint Naesala, insolent. Et je déteste encore plus ceux qui m'ignorent.

Maxos daigna enfin poser son regard sur lui.

- J'avoue que je me sens quelque peu honoré de recevoir un invité de marque comme vous, déclara le roi des aigles, moqueur. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je venais à vous tuer.

- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ? Comme c'est amusant.

Maxos quitta son trône et s'avança vers eux.

- Ma colombe, écartez-vous donc, il serait dommage que vous soyez blessée. Après tout, j'aurai bientôt besoin de vous et de votre pouvoir.

- Je refuse, lâcha-t-elle, durement.  
Sans prévenir, le roi des aigles s'élança vers elle et l'attrapa par la gorge, la soulevant légèrement du sol.

- Ce n'était pas un conseil, mais un ordre.

Emeline chercha à se débattre, mais la poigne de l'ennemi se raffermit et sa vue commença à se brouiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écroulait au sol dans un bruit sourd, inconsciente. Maxos la contempla avec impassibilité.

- Quel oiseau têtu et stupide. Elle a de la chance que son pouvoir me soit nécessaire ou je l'aurais déjà tuée de mes propres mains.

Une lame de vent fila subitement dans la direction du roi des aigles et manqua de peu de le percuter de plein fouet.

- Vous me semblez bien impatient, roi des corbeaux.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un freluquet.

Naesala fit un nouveau mouvement du bras et une nouvelle lame de vent fusa vers l'ennemi qui l'évita en faisant un écart. Sans plus attendre, le corbeau reprit sa forme initiale et se rua sur Maxos. Ce dernier esquiva tant bien que mal les assauts répétés, mais finit tout de même par être blessé à l'épaule. Rageur, il reprit lui aussi sa forme première et prit son envol avant de fondre sur sa proie. Naesala dut s'écarter précipitamment afin d'être hors d'atteinte. Apparemment, Maxos le surpassait en terme de vitesse, il fallait s'en douter. Il allait donc devoir compter sur son agilité et sa force. D'un battement d'ailes, l'oiseau noir prit un peu d'altitude et attendit. Le roi des aigles s'élança dans sa direction, bien décidé à tuer, mais Naesala s'écarta au dernier moment et parvint à asséner un coup de bec à son aile droite. L'oiseau brun n'y prit pas garde et poursuivit sa course aérienne avant de renouveler une attaque en piqué sur le corbeau. Cette fois-ci, Naesala n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et les deux immenses volatiles se heurtèrent brutalement, cherchant à se blesser l'un l'autre à coups de serres et de bec. Le sang commença à chuinter de quelques blessures et Maxos dut battre un moment en retraite afin de récupérer un peu. L'une de ses pattes partait en lambeaux et son aile gauche commençait à former un angle un peu bizarre. Naesala, quant à lui, souffrait d'une blessure assez profonde au poitrail et une des serres de l'ennemi était parvenue à le blesser un peu au niveau de la tête. L'aigle repartit quelques secondes plus tard à l'assaut du Laguz ennemi. L'oiseau le repoussa en battant puissamment des ailes et enchaîna avec une attaque en piqué qui manqua la cible. Grommelant, Naesala s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsque l'adversaire le heurta subitement par derrière, le plaquant brusquement au mur. Un peu sonné, l'oiseau noir mit quelques temps avant de réagir et de s'extirper tant bien que mal des serres du Laguz aigle. Le combat allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu, il n'aurait peut-être pas du le sous-estimer. Décidant de passer au niveau supérieur, le roi des corbeaux s'éleva un peu et accéléra le battement de ses ailes afin de créer de puissantes lames de vent qui vinrent percuter Maxos de plein fouet. Soufflé par la puissance de l'offensive, l'aigle heurta durement le sol. Faisant fi de ses blessures, il reprit rapidement sa forme humaine et saisit Emeline, qui gisait toujours au sol, par la gorge.

- Se servir d'un être aussi faible comme bouclier. Que de lâcheté pour un roi, lança Naesala, moqueur.

Un sourire mauvais s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Maxos.

- Sais-tu de quelle couleur est le sang d'une colombe, roi des corbeaux ?

Naesala ne daigna pas répondre. Le roi des aigles s'empara alors d'une dague et entailla légèrement le cou de la jeune fille. Des perles couleur carmine commencèrent à s'écouler de la plaie.

- Il est d'un rouge éclatant. Mais tu sais, finalement, rien ne m'empêche de la tuer. Peut-être que son pouvoir se déclenchera lorsqu'elle sera morte après tout.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Le Laguz corbeau tenta une attaque frontale afin d'achever Maxos. Mais il ne prévit pas que le Laguz aigle pousserait la colombe en avant. Ne parvenant pas à stopper sa course à temps, Naesala transperça le corps de la jeune fille à l'aide de son bec acéré. Emeline ouvrit brusquement les yeux et émit un hoquet.

- Quelle scène tragique. La colombe blessée grièvement par l'un de ses alliés.

Le roi des corbeaux s'éloigna rapidement de l'adolescente qui s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon, la poitrine en sang. Maxos s'avança lentement vers elle et l'invita doucement à lever la tête en lui attrapant le menton. Tremblant de tout son être, la colombe le fixa d'un air quelque peu hagard, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Était-elle en train de mourir ? Allait-elle mourir ?

- Allons ma colombe. Utilisez votre pouvoir à présent et vous ne mourrez pas.

- Je ne mourrai pas... ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, approuva-t-il.

- Je... ne veux pas... mourir, balbutia-t-elle. Kleith... J'ai si peur...

Elle fut soudainement auréolée d'une lumière rouge et une violente douleur s'empara d'elle. Elle hurla alors que Maxos éclatait de rire, hystérique.

- Voilà enfin arriver la nouvelle ère ! Tellius va être détruit !

Emeline ne contrôlait plus rien, tout son corps n'était plus que douleur et elle sentait qu'un immense pouvoir commençait à affluer en elle. Une lame de vent traversa rapidement la pièce et vint faucher Maxos qui s'écroula, le dos déchiré par l'attaque.

- J'ai peur... Ce pouvoir... murmura-t-elle. A ce rythme...

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, elle sombra dans le néant.

Muarim sauta une nouvelle fois à la gorge d'un ennemi, laissant ainsi le temps aux autres de s'engouffrer dans une énième salle que Sothe balaya rapidement du regard. Mise à part des montagnes et des montagnes de livres et de documents, il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici. Marcia entreprit cependant de les feuilleter un peu avec l'aide de Rhys pendant que Nephenie, Tormod et Astrid montaient la garde. Certes, ils n'avaient pas d'armes, mais ils avaient toujours leurs poings et ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser tout le travail à Muarim.

- Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ? interrogea la cavalière pégase en reposant le livre qu'elle venait de prendre pour en saisir d'un autre.

- Le même symbole revient sans cesse. Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment ils comptent faire pour enclencher la destruction de ce continent.

- C'est assez fou quand même quand on pense qu'un simple dessin pourrait bien venir à bout de Tellius. Vous pensez que si j'essayais de dessiner quelque chose sur un bout de papier, je deviendrai riche par exemple ? lança Tormod, malicieux.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? lâcha le voleur avec froideur.

- C'est justement dans ce genre de situation qu'il faut savoir détendre l'atmosphère, persista le mage.

Sothe préféra ne pas le contredire.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, déclara subitement Rhys. C'est ce pourquoi ils n'ont pas agi avant. D'après ce qu'ils ont dit, ils ont besoin de faire des sacrifices, mais ils auraient très bien pu enlever des personnes ne pouvant pas se battre et les tuer.

Marcia referma l'ouvrage qu'elle consultait dans un claquement sonore.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard, conclut-elle. Il faut d'abord récupérer nos armes et nos montures. Nous aviserons ensuite.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Tormod jeta un oeil dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il était désert. Il s'apprêta à faire un pas lorsqu'un fauve le projeta à terre. Le mage chercha aussitôt à se débattre et à repousser son assaillant, mais les longs crocs continuaient de se diriger dangereusement vers sa gorge.

- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus ! lança-t-il à tout hasard en cédant peu à peu sous le poids du Laguz gris.

Comme entendant son appel, Muarim se rua vers l'ennemi, libérant ainsi le jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Ce dernier se redressa et passa une main sur son cou pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de morsure.

- Merci quand même, fit-il à l'adresse des autres Beorcs.

Le duel entre les deux tigres se poursuivit, violent et brutal. Emporté par l'élan, le Laguz gris percuta une pile de livres qui manqua de tomber si Marcia n'était pas soudainement intervenue afin de faire en sorte qu'elle garde son équilibre. Le bruit aurait certainement attiré Tessie et sa clique ici et la jeune femme voulait absolument l'éviter, surtout quand elle était désarmée. Nephenie, Astrid, Rhys et Sothe parurent comprendre le message et se tinrent prêts à intervenir si jamais une nouvelle tour de livres menaçait de s'écrouler. Ils n'eurent cependant pas à s'inquiéter davantage que déjà Muarim achevait l'ennemi en lui transperçant la carotide à l'aide de ses crocs. Le Laguz gris s'affaissa enfin, vaincu.

- Bien joué, Muarim ! s'exclama Tormod.

- Ne restons pas ici, recommanda celui-ci.

Ils s'apprêtèrent donc à sortir lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Kyle.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'on risque d'avoir de gros problèmes, commenta Tormod en esquissant un pas en arrière.

- Je vais me charger de lui, décida Muarim. Dépêchez-vous de partir !

- Pas question que je te laisse seul ! protesta vivement son ami.

Le Laguz tigre l'ignora et se jeta sur l'archer qui prit soin d'éviter l'assaut en esquissant un pas en arrière. Nephenie, Rhys, Marcia, Astrid et Sothe se ruèrent dans le couloir. Le voleur saisit rapidement le mage par le bras, le tira à sa suite et se mit à courir. Tormod tenta bien de lui faire lâcher prise, mais Sothe renforça sa poigne afin de lui couper toute fuite. Lorsqu'ils bifurquèrent à gauche, le jeune homme roux eut juste le temps de voir une flèche se ficher dans le poitrail du tigre. Et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il se résigna complètement à abandonner là son ami de toujours.

Le groupe de Rolf, si on puis dire, décida de faire une halte et comme à l'accoutumée, Oscar fut désigné pour préparer le repas. Lorth alla se mettre dans un coin tout en lançant de temps à autres des regard haineux à l'encontre de Sahil. Ce dernier tentait d'ailleurs d'engager la conversation avec Ran, sans grand succès. Boyd s'entraînait au maniement de la hache tandis que l'archer montait la garde. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre mort, Volke observait lorsque Yaé s'élança soudainement vers lui. Des griffes métalliques jaillirent sans prévenir de ses doigts et auraient transpercé la gorge de l'assassin si ce dernier n'avait pas sorti un stylet afin de parer adroitement l'assaut.

- Intéressant, commenta l'homme.

- Je dois reconnaître que vous avez de bons réflexes, admit-elle. A présent, j'aimerais connaître vos motivations.

- 5000, lâcha-t-il, moqueur.

Un sourire étrange naquit sur les lèvres de la guerrière.

- De l'argent, toujours de l'argent... A croire que le monde tourne autour de ça.

Elle rétracta ses griffes et se détourna sans un mot pour rejoindre Ran qui tentait de provoquer le guerrier à la hache.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle-t-a-dit ? voulut savoir Sahil en s'asseyant aux côtés de Volke.

- 1000.

- Tu es donc si pauvre pour demander autant d'argent à chaque fois ? Si tu ne veux pas répondre, dis-le donc clairement.

L'assassin s'abstint de répondre, Sahil soupira. Rolf crut soudainement entendre comme un battement d'ailes et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, un pégase survolait la zone. Sa cavalière dut d'ailleurs les repérer puisqu'elle talonna sa monture et l'incita à se diriger ver le sol. La créature volante obtempéra sans sourciller et sa maîtresse mit pied à terre.

- Tanith ? s'étonna Oscar. "


	28. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28 :**_ Tellius en danger_

En la voyant, chacun était forcé d'admettre qu'elle ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Tanith excepté le fait que ses cheveux bruns étaient longs et retombaient telle une crinière sauvage au creux de ses omoplates. Le plastron forgé qu'elle avait revêtu, apparemment de belle facture, présentait deux traits horizontaux de couleur écarlate sur le côté droit et ressortaient vivement de par la blancheur de la protection. Yaé fut sur le point de se jeter sur elle, mais Ran la freina en la retenant fermement par le bras. Oscar, dubitatif, n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre mouvement alors que Rolf visait déjà soigneusement l'ennemie. Loin de se soucier de tout ça, Lorth s'était quelque peu éloigné, histoire de ne pas être pris dans la bataille si bataille il y avait. Boyd, quant à lui, s'était déjà emparé de sa fidèle hache, prêt à en découdre. Sahil et Volke échangèrent un bref regard. L'assassin n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de se mêler au combat qui se profilait à l'horizon. L'homme aux cheveux rouges, lui, hésitait encore. Le puissant hennissement du pégase le sortit de ses réflexions et mit fin par là même à ses hésitations. Léisse s'adressa au groupe :

" A votre place, je ne tenterais pas de résister. Toute lutte est parfaitement inutile.

- Désolé, mais mourir maintenant n'est pas dans nos projets ! lança le guerrier à la hache.

- Bien, dans ce cas vous ne me laissez guère le choix. Nous allons devoir régler ça par le combat.

- Pourrais-tu au moins nous donner les raisons pour lesquelles tu désires nous tuer ? demanda Ran d'une voix forte.

Son interlocutrice se contenta de lui adresser un regard méprisant comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'un insecte nuisible. D'un geste, elle s'empara d'un arc finement sculpté. Au même instant, un général pénétra dans leur champ de vision. Celui-ci s'arrêta dès qu'il fut aux côtés de Léisse, visiblement essoufflé par l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir.

- Vous aimez... vraiment me... faire... courir, charmante... Léisse, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

- Tu es en retard Gatorie, commenta simplement la cavalière pégase.

- Il fait... excessivement... chaud dans cette... armure et... elle est vraiment... lourde à... porter.

Plantant sa lance pour garder une position stable, Gatorie prit le temps de souffler un peu avant de voir à quels ennemis ils auraient à faire.

- Tiens, mais ne seraient-ce pas Rolf et Oscar ?

Le paladin parut sortir de sa torpeur.

- Gatorie ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais que fais-tu donc ici ?

- Comme tu vois, je travaille.

- Pour cette femme ?

- Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire.

- Et tu comptes te battre contre nous ? s'enquit Oscar.

Le général se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Eh bien j'avoue que c'est assez embêtant, mais je ne peux pas faire faux bond à mon employeuse.

Gatorie parut réfléchir encore un instant avant de faire tournoyer sa lance entre ses mains. Il se mit ensuite en position de combat.

- Si vous parvenez à me vaincre je vous rejoindrai. Qu'en pensez-vous, charmante Léisse ?

La monture de l'interpelée commença à piaffer d'impatience, mais sa cavalière la rappela immédiatement à l'ordre.

- Fais comme bon te semble, Gatorie. Contente-toi simplement de ne pas me décevoir.

Voyant qu'il serait inutile de chercher à le résigner, le paladin s'empara également de son arme et fit signe à Rolf de rester en retrait pour les couvrir.

Le combat put commencer. Yaé fut la première à s'élancer tout en faisant jaillir ses griffes de métal. Elle se rua sur Léisse qui, d'un coup de talon, donna l'ordre à son pégase de rejoindre la voie des airs. La créature ne se fit pas prier et battit puissamment des ailes pour s'élever, garantissant ainsi une certaine invulnérabilité à sa cavalière. Celle-ci en profita pour bander soigneusement son arc et viser Rolf qui faisait de même. Restait à savoir qui serait le plus précis et le plus rapide. Le jeune homme fut le premier à décocher sa flèche qui vint frôler de près l'épaule droite de l'ennemie. Léisse, quant à elle, l'atteignit à l'épaule gauche, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il tira aussitôt dessus pour l'enlever et étouffa un cri tout en portant sa main libre sur la blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler. Ran se tourna vers Sahil.

- Tu sais soigner ?

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là. J'ai beau être sage, je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les bâtons de soin.

- Et Lorth ?

- Ce lâche ne nous aidera pas, oublie-le, grogna-t-il.

Le Marqué pesta, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. S'emparant d'un de ses couteaux d'un geste vif, il ajusta son tir et lança l'arme aiguisée qui vint se ficher dans l'une des ailes du pégase. Celui-ci poussa un hennissement de douleur et perdit quelque peu de l'altitude, mais un coup de talon vigoureux de la part de sa cavalière l'obligea à remonter légèrement tandis qu'elle bandait de nouveau son arc. Yaé dut d'ailleurs se jeter précipitamment au sol pour éviter le trait qui fusait dans sa direction. Oscar en profita pour attraper un javelot et le lancer sur Léisse, mais cette dernière ordonna aussitôt à sa monture de s'écarter et ramena une nouvelle fois l'empennage contre sa joue. La flèche, ajustement tirée, percuta de plein fouet la hache que Boyd avait placée à la hâte devant lui pour se protéger. Le général profita de cette diversion pour se ruer sur lui et la lance vint entailler légèrement l'épaule gauche de Boyd qui eut juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière. Aussi vive que l'éclair, Yaé se jeta sur Gatorie et voulut profiter d'une faille dans l'épaisse armure pour le blesser et l'empêcher de poursuivre le combat, mais un trait adroitement tiré l'obligea à s'écarter une nouvelle fois. Attrapant le couteau qui gisait à ses pieds, elle le lança à Ran qui le rattrapa sans mal et la remercia d'un sourire. Oscar, armé d'une lance d'acier, fonça à vive allure sur le général qui, loin de vouloir bouger, l'attendit de pied ferme. Arrivé sur l'ennemi, le cheval se cabra en poussant un hennissement et voulut abattre ses sabots sur Gatorie, mais ce dernier parvint à se dérober à temps et lui faucha les pattes de devant. Surpris, l'animal perdit l'équilibre et fit chuter son cavalier qui se réceptionna non sans mal au sol. Oscar, une fois debout, se mit à hauteur de Ran et Boyd. D'un claquement de langue impatient, il ordonna à son cheval de se redresser et de le rejoindre, mais une flèche vint subitement se ficher dans le poitrail de la bête, lui arrachant un hennissement de douleur.

- Bon sang ! grogna Boyd. Cette femme, je m'en vais la tailler en pièces !

Ran l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus en mettant son bras devant lui pour lui bloquer le passage.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu penses pouvoir l'atteindre avec ta hache malgré la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouve ?

- Ran a raison, renchérit Rolf en essayant de bander son arc malgré sa blessure. Il faut d'abord faire en sorte qu'elle regagne terre et mettre Gatorie hors jeu.

- Je m'occupe de Léisse, intervint Sahil.

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de protester et prononça quelques incantations. Aussitôt des lames de vent puissantes et violentes fusèrent en direction du pégase qui dut brusquement virer de bord pour éviter l'attaque. Loin de vouloir en rester là, le sage enchaîna avec divers sorts de feu et de foudre tandis que Ran se chargeait de sa protection en parant les flèches de Léisse à l'aide de ses couteaux et que Boyd maintenait Gatorie éloigné en faisant tournoyer sa lourde hache. Oscar, quant à lui, s'était précipité au chevet de son cheval renversé sur le côté, qui souffrait en silence. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que la blessure n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle y paraissait. Il accorda une brève caresse à l'animal sur l'encolure pour le rassurer et le sommer d'attendre un peu, raffermit sa prise sur sa lance et s'élança vers Gatorie en visant l'endroit où se trouvaient les jointures de la lourde armure. Mais l'arme ricocha sur le plastron et le général en profita pour attaquer à son tour. Oscar eut juste le temps de s'écarter avec précipitation pour ne pas être touché. Il allait contre-attaquer lorsque Gatorie stoppa subitement tout mouvement et lâcha sa lance sous les yeux stupéfaits du reste du groupe. Que lui prenait-il donc ? Ils eurent leur réponse lorsqu'ils virent enfin la lame courte et effilée d'une dague menacer la gorge du général. Et celui qui tenait cette arme redoutable n'était autre que Volke. Sahil évita un nouveau trait et jeta un regard moqueur à l'assassin.

- Eh bien Volke... Je croyais que tu ne souhaitais pas intervenir...

- Je compte bien me faire gracieusement payer pour mon intervention, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Yaé lui lança un regard mauvais. Voilà qu'il reparlait une fois encore d'argent. Réfrénant pourtant ses pulsions meurtrières vis à vis de l'assassin, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur Léisse dont le pégase commençait réellement à perdre de l'altitude suite à sa blessure. Rolf en profita pour tirer et la flèche vint se ficher dans l'aile jusque là encore intacte, du cheval ailé. Il n'en fallut pas plus à celui-ci pour rejoindre la terre ferme, incapable de se maintenir plus longtemps en hauteur. Le visage de Léisse refléta un instant l'agacement. Elle mit hâtivement un pied à terre et troqua son arc contre une dague au fil d'argent. Sans attendre, Yaé se jeta sur elle, mais l'ennemie contint l'assaut sans la moindre difficulté et s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup de poing, mais la Marquée eut juste le temps de faire un petit saut en arrière pour être hors d'atteinte. Décidément, cette Léisse lui donnait du fil à retordre. Pourtant loin de s'avouer vaincue, Yaé s'apprêta à bondir de nouveau, mais Ran la devança. Les lames courtes s'entre-choquèrent, produisant de temps à autres quelques jets d'étincelles. Toutefois, aucun des deux guerriers ne parvint à avoir le dessus sur l'autre et le combat s'éternisa. Rolf voulut profiter de cette opportunité et ramena l'empennage contre sa joue. Cependant il dut rapidement renoncer et se relâcher. S'il tirait, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il touche son propre allié et il ne tenait pas réellement à prendre de risques. De son côté, Ran tenta un nouveau coup vertical que Léisse esquiva sans mal. Elle profita d'ailleurs de cette occasion pour le déborder et fuser vers Sahil qui eut juste le temps d'attraper l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture et de la brandir horizontalement devant lui pour parer. Malgré tout, l'arme lui échappa des mains et la dague de Léisse vint lui entailler la joue gauche. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Boyd pour venir à sa rescousse tout en poussant un rugissement bestial. La hache décrivit plusieurs courbes, mais ne rencontra que le vide. L'ennemie était agile et rapide, tout le contraire du guerrier à la hache. Oscar n'hésita pas, il s'élança à son tour, lance brandit devant lui. Un imperceptible sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la Marquée, elle venait de percevoir une faille. Plus vive que l'éclair, elle s'élança et ses griffes de métal transpercèrent littéralement l'épaulette gauche pour entamer la chair. Grimaçant légèrement, Léisse voulut se retourner pour lui faire payer cet affront... Ce fut là son erreur. Oscar entama une glissade et lui faucha les jambes tandis que Boyd usait de tout son poids pour la plaquer au sol. Ran, resté sur le côté, lui arracha la dague des mains et Sahil en profita pour lui lier les poignets à l'aide d'une solide corde. Après s'être assurés qu'elle ne pourrait plus leur faire le moindre mal, le guerrier à la hache tendit la main à Léisse pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière se contenta de lui lancer un regard des plus méprisants et se mit debout d'elle-même.

- Bien, à présent nous allons pouvoir discuter, déclara Yaé en rétractant ses griffes sous le regard quelque peu intrigué du paladin.

- Comme si j'allais prendre la peine de vous adresser la parole... fit Léisse, moqueuse.

- Nous pouvons nous montrer très persuasifs, intervint Ran en faisant tournoyer l'un de ses couteaux entre ses doigts.

- Parce que vous comptez me faire parler sous la torture ?

- S'il le faut, oui, répondit la Marquée.

Elle s'apprêta à débuter l'interrogatoire lorsqu'un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre non loin. Lorth qui se trouvait juste à proximité de la source du bruit, sentit un léger frisson le parcourir. Ce fut donc avec prudence qu'il se rapprocha du groupe sous le regard nasillard de Sahil.

- Eh bien Lorth... Tu deviens couard ?

A ces mots, l'homme serra les poings, mais s'abstint de répondre afin de ne pas entrer dans son petit jeu.

- Boyd, va voir ! lança subitement Ran.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi d'y aller ? grogna le guerrier à la hache. Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres.

- Avoue que tu as trop peur, insista le Marqué, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Ils s'affrontèrent tous les deux du regard. Agacée par leur petit manège, Yaé confia la garde de leur prisonnière à Oscar et asséna un coup de poing sur la tête des deux hommes.

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir tous les deux au lieu de vous disputer sans arrêt.

Les deux combattants ne trouvèrent rien à redire et s'exécutèrent.

- Vous voyez quelque chose ? s'enquit l'archer sans pour autant retirer la main posée sur sa blessure.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, contemplant l'individu qui leur faisait face d'un air un peu indécis. Il n'était pas très grand, ses longs cheveux d'or étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux couleur d'améthyste reflétaient une certaine inquiétude. Il portait un collier en argent autour du cou, une toge blanche ainsi qu'une ceinture à laquelle était fixés un bâton de soin ainsi qu'un étui de cuir au contenu inconnu. Ran cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se résigna finalement à l'interroger.

- On peut savoir qui vous êtes exactement ?

- Moi ? s'étonna-t-il en se désignant du doigt. Je suis un évêque.

Boyd l'empoigna par le col.

- Ce n'était pas ce que cet idiot te demandait ! Décline ton identité !

- S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal ! s'exclama l'individu en agitant les bras devant lui. Je m'appelle Layne.

- Bien et que faisais-tu ici, Layne ? poursuivit Boyd d'un ton bourru. Tu nous espionnais ?

- Non, non ! Vous faites erreur ! En réalité je... me suis perdu.

Le guerrier à la hache échangea un regard avec le Marqué. Cet homme espérait-il vraiment leur faire croire une chose pareille ? Le jetant sur son épaule tel un sac de pommes de terre, Boyd rejoignit le reste du groupe en compagnie de Ran. Une fois sur place, il le relâcha et l'évêque heurta violemment le sol.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire preuve de délicatesse de temps en temps, grogna le Marqué.

- Si tu n'es pas content tu n'auras qu'à le porter toi-même la prochaine fois.

Yaé laissa échapper un soupir, excédée tandis que Sahil aidait Layne à se relever. Ce dernier les dévisagea un à un et son regard s'attarda un long moment sur Léisse. Puis, sans crier gare, il s'élança dans sa direction et s'agenouilla devant elle tout en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

- Dame Léisse, je vous ai cherché partout vous savez !

- Il mentait bien alors quand il disait qu'il s'était perdu, dit Boyd à voix basse à l'adresse du Marqué qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Léisse décocha un regard méprisant à son serviteur qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Et s'il vous était arrivé malheur ? Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné !

- Par pitié, faites-le taire.

Layne s'accrocha à la jambe de sa maîtresse et se mit à sangloter. Léisse soupira, exaspérée par un tel comportement.

- Dame Léisse, répéta Oscar, songeur. Alors vous seriez une noble ?

La concernée ne daigna pas lui adresser la parole et tenta d'éloigner la sangsue qui se collait à elle d'un coup de pied, sans succès.

- J'ai eu si peur ! Vous m'êtes si précieuse ! Oh par la déesse, je demeurerai votre serviteur pour l'éternité.

Ran échangea un regard avec Yaé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La Marquée s'apprêta à répondre, mais Volke la devança et attrapa l'évêque par le col pour le jeter un peu plus loin. Puis, sans un mot il se glissa derrière Léisse et plaqua une dague contre sa gorge, l'égratignant légèrement pour faire couler quelques gouttes rouges. Horrifié, Layne voulut intervenir en lançant un sort de lumière, mais Ran fut plus rapide et le bâillonna d'une main tandis que de l'autre il lui maintenait les deux bras derrière le dos.

- Bon, écoute moi bien toi. Si tu nous dis qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez et pourquoi vous êtes là, nous ferons en sorte que ta maîtresse demeure en vie. Dans le cas contraire...

La lame courte entailla un peu plus la chair.

- Enfin, je crois que tu as compris.

L'homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et le Marqué retira la main qu'il avait plaqué sur sa bouche.

- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, commença l'évêque. Je m'appelle Layne et je suis le serviteur dévoué de Dame Léisse. Nous venons tous deux de...

- Tais toi ! ordonna Léisse d'un ton sec. Je t'interdis de parler !

- Mais Dame Léisse, votre vie est en jeu et je ne puis...

- Si tu parles je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer Layne, c'est la règle.

- Tant que vous demeurez en vie, ma vie importe peu.

Léisse pesta et chercha à se dégager, mais la dague effilée menaçant sa gorge l'empêcha de faire le moindre faux mouvement.

- Nous venons d'un endroit appelé Liar, une ville cachée située à l'est de Daein qui a son propre souverain et sa propre cour. Dame Léisse, noble de son état, fait partie de cette cour. Quant à notre objectif... Il consiste à trouver le médaillon en forme d'étoile et à tuer quiconque gênera l'accomplissement de cette mission. Notre souverain nous a aussi fortement recommandé d'annihiler les Marqués que nous croiserons, le peuple maudit qui attire le malheur sur Tellius.

Yaé serra les dents à ces mots, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- A quoi sert ce fichu médaillon que vous recherchez ? s'enquit Boyd.

- Il peut accomplir tous les vœux de son possesseur.

- Et quel est votre vœu ? demanda Sahil.

- Nous voulons être à la tête de Daein et faire régner la paix sur Tellius par nos propres moyens.

- Bien sûr, en tuant les Marqués, dit Ran, sarcastique.

- Ils constituent en partie la racine du mal, insista Layne. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier.

Ran s'apprêta à riposter de nouveau lorsqu'une secousse manqua de leur faire perdre l'équilibre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'enquit Rolf en gémissant un peu.

Sa plaie qu'il peinait jusque là à soigner, venait juste de se rouvrir.

- On aurait dit un tremblement de terre, commenta Boyd.

- Quelle déduction, Boyd, je te félicite, lâcha Ran, moqueur.

- Vous vous disputerez une autre fois, intervint Yaé. Ce n'est pas le moment de...

Une nouvelle secousse plus forte que la précédente leur fit perdre définitivement l'équilibre et les projeta au sol.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que... grommela le guerrier à la hache.

Oscar pointa subitement une direction du doigt.

- Regardez là-bas.

Tous obtempérèrent et restèrent stupéfaits en apercevant au loin un halo rouge sang qui s'élevait jusqu'au ciel.

- Ça a comme des allures de fin du monde, commenta Sahil. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Rebroussons chemin ! intervint Lorth, toute trace de couleur ayant déserté son visage. Nous devons nous éloigner le plus possible de cette lumière !

- Et pour aller où, bougre d'âne ? rétorqua Sahil en le toisant d'un air narquois.

- Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, ça m'est égal, mais je ne mourrai pas ici !

Sur ce, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes sans demander son reste. Aucun membre du groupe ne chercha à le rattraper.

- Quel couard, lâcha le Marqué d'un ton méprisant.

- Je n'aimerais pas jouer les pessimistes, dit le paladin. Mais vous n'avez pas l'impression que le halo s'élargit de plus en plus ?

En effet, le halo avait doublé de diamètre et commençait à ronger peu à peu tous les obstacles qu'il rencontrait sur son passage.

- Courez ! s'écria Ran.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'élancèrent dans la direction opposée. Oscar eut bien un moment d'hésitation en jetant un œil à sa monture blessée qui ne pourrait certainement pas échapper au danger, mais la Marquée le tira subitement par le bras, lui ôtant ainsi la possibilité de faire un choix. L'heure n'était pas aux interrogations et ils devaient augmenter l'allure s'ils ne tenaient pas à y rester.

Ils couraient toujours à en perdre haleine dans les longs couloirs qui ne cessaient de se succéder devant eux. Bien sûr, Tormod avait tenté, à de maintes reprises, de faire demi-tour pour sauver son ami Muarim, mais c'était sans compter Sothe qui le tenait à l'œil. Rageur, il essuya les larmes qui avaient malgré tout franchi le barrage de ses yeux et accéléra la cadence. Juste derrière eux, Marcia peinait à suivre l'allure. En effet, sa blessure avait beau avoir été refermée, la douleur ne cessait de l'élancer et ses poumons, souffrant le martyre, semblaient être en feu. Peinant à respirer, elle dut s'arrêter brusquement pour récupérer un peu. Nephenie ne fut pas de cet avis, la rejoignit rapidement et la tira par le bras pour la forcer à avancer. Derrière eux, les ennemis se faisaient plus nombreux, mêlant Beorcs encapuchonnés et Laguz oiseaux au plumage doré.

- Là ! Tournez à droite ! s'écria Astrid.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans protester et se ruèrent dans la salle qui se présentait devant eux.

- Fermez la porte ! lança Nephenie.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. La noble poussa la lourde porte de fer pour interdire l'entrée de ce refuge à leurs opposants. Astrid ne se faisait toutefois pas d'illusions, un tel rempart ne tiendrait pas longtemps, bien au contraire. Détournant le regard, elle balaya la pièce des yeux, à la recherche d'armes. De son côté, Rhys tentait d'apaiser la douleur de Marcia en lui prodiguant quelques conseils afin de lui permettre de mieux respirer. Sothe, quant à lui, faisait les cent pas tout en ruminant sa haine pour Tessie. Tormod, sans mot dire, se laissa glisser contre le mur aux pierres froides et salies auquel il était adossé, l'air abattu.

- Eh, Tormod ! s'exclama Nephenie en lui lançant un objet rectangulaire.

Ce dernier, surpris, rattrapa l'objet inconnu au dernier moment, lui évitant ainsi la collision avec son front.

- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? s'indigna le mage en regardant le hallebardier d'un air horrifié.

- Désolée, fit-elle dans un sourire contrit.

Tormod se contenta de sourire à son tour, lui démontrant ainsi qu'il lui pardonnait son acte. Rassurée, Nephenie s'éloigna pour aider Astrid dans ses recherches. Pendant ce temps, le mage souffla sur l'ouvrage afin de retirer la poussière qui le recouvrait et commença à le feuilleter. Au fur et à mesure des pages qui défilaient devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, l'air concentré. Complètement absorbé, il en oublia même la situation catastrophique dans laquelle lui, ainsi que les autres, se trouvait.

- Alors ? De quoi ça parle ? s'enquit Marcia, curieuse.

Le mage sursauta violemment en l'entendant.

- Nephenie et toi vous vous êtes passées le mot ou quoi ? Vous tenez à ce que je meure d'une crise cardiaque ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce serait une mort qui te conviendrait, commenta la cavalière pégase.

Tormod fit mine de grimacer.

- Alors, cet ouvrage ?

- Apparemment ce sont des formules magiques. A tous les coups, ça me permettra de lancer des sort plus puissants.

- De quel type ?

- Feu.

- On dirait que la chance nous sourit de nouveau.

Marcia et Tormod échangèrent un regard. Ils s'étaient compris.

- On a trouvé des armes, déclara Astrid en revenant vers eux avec deux dagues et une lance qu'elle lança respectivement à Sothe et à la cavalière pégase.

Elle se baissa ensuite pour ramasser l'arc sculpté qu'elle avait également trouvé dans une pièce adjacente à celle qu'ils occupaient.

- Nous voilà parés pour la bataille.

- Espérons simplement que nous en sortirons vainqueurs, fit Nephenie en faisant tournoyer une lance d'argent entre ses doigts.

- Nous ne pouvons pas échouer, ajouta Rhys, plus déterminé que jamais.

- Oui, approuva Tormod, un ami compte sur nous.

En quelques enjambées, Marcia fut devant la porte qui, heureusement pour eux, ne pouvait être ouverte que de l'intérieur.

- Prêts ? s'enquit-elle.

- Plus que jamais, acquiesça Astrid.

- Il est temps d'aller sauver Muarim, dit Tormod en accentuant la pression sur son nouveau tome.

- Essayez de ne pas mourir, conclut Sothe. Si nous ne les terrassons pas, Tellius ne sera plus.

Ils opinèrent tous du chef. Quelques minutes plus tard, la bataille commençait, plus violente et sanglante que jamais.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29 :** _Un malheur ne survient jamais seul_

Mettant sa main en visière, Shinon plissa les yeux et laissa échapper un " Tss " agacé en voyant l'étrange halo engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, sans compter qu'il semblait s'agrandir de minutes en minutes. Et nul doute qu'à ce rythme, il serait bientôt sur eux. Délaissant sa branche, l'archer d'élite se laissa tomber au sol, se réceptionna sans mal et se dirigea d'un pas hâtif vers Soren qui discutait avec le prince des hérons.

- Nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici au plus vite, lança-t-il. Sauf si tu as envie de mourir désintégré, bien entendu.

- Depuis quand est-ce toi qui donne les ordres ? fit le sage d'un ton sec.

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard sous la mine abattue d'Ely qui espérait intérieurement que la relation entre ces deux là s'améliore avec le temps. Ryo posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter un peu et la jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire.

- Je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour se quereller, intervint Yuko en les fixant d'un air agacé.

- Yuko n'a pas tort, admit Ranulf.

- Bien, alors quelle est votre proposition ? s'enquit Haar en se tournant vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais.

- Et que fait-on pour le roi des corbeaux ? lança Ulki.

- Qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas déjà mort ? dit Tanith en les rejoignant.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, déclara Jill. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi, monsieur Haar ?

L'interpellé tiqua une nouvelle fois à l'appellation, mais s'abstint de toute remarque.

- S'il est vraiment mort, intervint Janaff. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup le regretteront.

- Janaff ! le rappela à l'ordre Ulki.

Le Laguz faucon se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Désolé.

- Naesala n'est pas mort, dit calmement Reyson. Je suis persuadé qu'il est encore en vie.

- Si vous le dites...

- Janaff, lança froidement Ulki, menaçant.

- D'accord, je me tais, fit son ami.

Restés à l'écart, Ilyana, Zihark, Mist, Kleith, Mia, Lara et Stefan les regardaient discuter de loin.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'accord, constata Lara d'un ton posé.

- Si Shinon et Soren parviennent à se mettre d'accord, crois-moi Lara, ce sera déjà un exploit, affirma Mia dans un sourire.

La jeune femme aux yeux de glace lui adressa un regard étonné.

- Tu ne me considères plus comme une ennemie ?

- Tu nous as aidé pendant la bataille. Tu es l'une des nôtres à présent.

Mist appuya les dires de son amie d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'Ilyana échangeait un regard inquiet avec Zihark.

- Penses-tu que ce soit la fin ? murmura-t-elle en cachant maladroitement les tremblements de sa voix.

- Tout ira bien, la rassura le bretteur. Je resterai à tes côtés. Toujours.

Ils échangèrent un baiser.

Pestant et jurant, Kleith, quant à lui, faisait des va et vient à n'en plus finir sous le regard pour le moins attentif de Stefan.

- Tu comptes poursuivre ton petit manège jusqu'au coucher du soleil ?

- A ce rythme, je ne pense pas que nous aurons l'occasion de contempler le coucher du soleil, rétorqua vivement Kleith, sauf si...

- ... nous utilisons le médaillon ? compléta le bretteur aux cheveux verts.

- C'est le seul moyen ! s'emporta Kleith en s'arrêtant brutalement.

- Je te rappelle tout de même que c'est Soren qui l'a en sa possession.

- Dis-lui de nous le rendre.

- Parce que tu penses sérieusement qu'il va m'écouter ? C'est à peine s'il me fait confiance, Kleith. Et de toute manière, il est hors de question que tu l'utilises.

Kleith le saisit par le sol, le regard orageux.

- Emeline ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je laissais tout le monde mourir.

- Emeline, hein... ? répéta-t-il lentement. Tu as bien changé, Kleith.

Agacé par son attitude, Kleith le relâcha et se remit à faire les cent pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêtait de nouveau pour observer au loin. Le halo écarlate avait encore pris de l'ampleur. Emeline détenait-elle donc pareil pouvoir ? Allait-elle bien au moins ? Serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures, il jeta un dernier regard à Stefan avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers l'autre groupe. Sans même s'excuser, il se fraya un passage parmi la foule, écarta l'archer d'élite sans ménagement et saisit Soren par le col. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

- Je te conseille vivement de me relâcher si tu ne tiens pas à te prendre un sort de vent dans la figure, dit-il sèchement.

Faisant fi de sa menace, l'épéiste prit la parole :

- Rends-moi le médaillon.

A ces mots, Yuko fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à intervenir, mais la main de Ranulf qui se posa subitement sur son épaule l'incita à demeurer à l'écart.

- Et pour quelle raison te le remettrais-je ? s'enquit le sage en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le sort de Tellius dépend de ce médaillon, expliqua le plus calmement possible Kleith.

Mais personne ne fut dupe, il bouillait littéralement de rage, d'inquiétude et de nervosité.

- Soren, je pense que tu devrais le lui donner, intervint Ely, sérieuse pour une fois.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis ! lança Soren d'un ton ferme.

La jeune fille se contenta de baisser les yeux tandis que Ryo lui serrait une nouvelle fois l'épaule pour la réconforter tout en adressant un regard réprobateur au stratège qui préféra ne pas en tenir compte.

- Je n'aimerais pas alourdir l'atmosphère, commença Jill, mais le halo se rapproche de plus en plus. Alors vous feriez mieux de trouver une solution et vite !

Tanith se tourna vers le prince des hérons.

- Votre magie seid pourrait-elle nous être d'une quelconque utilité ?

Reyson ferma les yeux et hocha négativement la tête.

- Je crains bien que non. La magie seid est puissante, mais je doute que la mienne puisse rivaliser avec cette... chose.

- Alors nous sommes dans une impasse, conclut Haar d'un air ennuyé tout en caressant distraitement le museau de sa wyverne.

- Nous pouvons toujours fuir comme l'a proposé l'humain, fit Janaff.

- Impossible. Nous ne sommes pas tous dotés d'ailes, Janaff, lui rappela Ulki. Et de toute manière, il n'y aurait aucun endroit où nous pourrions nous réfugier.

Mia s'avança dans leur direction en compagnie du bretteur aux cheveux verts.

- Alors, ça avance cette discussion ? demanda Mia.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle stagne, répondit Ranulf dans un sourire.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin du médaillon ! s'emporta Kleith en fusillant Soren des yeux.

S'écartant de Ranulf, Yuko se rangea aux côtés du bretteur.

- Tu penses que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? souffla-t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il instantanément. Mais tu connais Kleith... il est borné.

- Oui, mais tout de même. On ne connaît que très peu de choses sur ce médaillon. Qu'adviendra-t-il si sa puissance devient démesurée, voire même hors de contrôle ? Sans compter qu'il faudra obligatoirement payer un tribut. Est-ce que Kleith est au courant de tout ça ?

Le guerrier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Tu comptes le laisser agir ? poursuivit Yuko.

- Non. Marwin a bien précisé que ce médaillon ne devait jamais être utilisé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez tous les deux ? lança Mia en leur lançant un regard soupçonneux.

- Rien de bien passionnant, assura la Marquée. Nous discutions de lances et d'épées.

Mia arqua un sourcil.

- Dans un moment pareil ?

Yuko ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers Kleith. Silencieuse, elle le tira en arrière, l'obligeant ainsi à lâcher le stratège.

- Arrête ça, Kleith, ça ne sert à rien. Nous allons trouver une autre sol...

- Nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Enervé, il se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de la Marquée et se précipita vers le campement. Rapidement, il entreprit de fouiller les affaires du stratège lorsque ce dernier fit irruption dans la tente, un tome de vent dans les mains. Le combattant porta aussitôt la main à son épée et la tira lentement du fourreau afin de la brandir devant lui.

- Si possible, j'aimerais que nous ne nous affrontions pas. Le moment est vraiment mal choisi.

Le sage esquissa un pas en avant, l'épéiste s'apprêta à bondir. Mais à sa grande surprise, Soren fit disparaître son tome de vent, le dépassa, saisit le sac de Shinon, plongea la main à l'intérieur et en ressortit la petite boîte contenant le fameux médaillon.

- Je te le donne à une seule condition, dit-il froidement. Réponds à cette question : à quoi sert-il exactement ?

Kleith se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Marwin avait interdit aux Marqués de révéler la moindre information là-dessus à un étranger, mais Soren n'en était plus vraiment un désormais. Et de toute manière, il avait déjà brisé bien des interdits alors un de plus ou un de moins ne ferait pas de grande différence.

- Il réalise les vœux. Tous les vœux.

Soren fronça les sourcils.

- Et d'où tire-t-il son pouvoir ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Bon, de toute manière c'est ça ou la destruction du continent, grommela-t-il. J'imagine que le choix ne se pose pas.

Sans un mot, il quitta la tente bientôt suivi du Marqué. Ce dernier ouvrit la boîte et s'empara du médaillon étincelant. Il le contempla un instant et s'apprêta à penser au vœu qu'il souhaitait voir se réaliser lorsqu'un Laguz panthère se jeta sur lui, les crocs découverts. Trop surpris pour réagir, l'épéiste lâcha le bijou par inadvertance, bijou qui fut aussitôt ramassé par Stefan. Rageur, Kleith essaya de se dégager, mais l'animal le maintenait fermement au sol, lui coupant presque la respiration. Soren se tourna vers le bretteur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Le médaillon ne doit pas être utilisé. C'est l'une des règles primordiales chez les Marqués, annonça-t-il tranquillement.

- Alors tu préfères voir le continent détruit ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ennemi.

- Me considères-tu comme tel ? fit-il, amusé.

- Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance, grogna-t-il en s'emparant de son tome de vent.

Les autres se précipitaient déjà dans leur direction.

- Eh, que se passe-t-il ici ? s'enquit Haar.

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous battre ? fit Jill, désapprobatrice.

Ely esquissa quelques pas et se plaça entre les deux opposants. Sans daigner jeter un œil à Soren, la Marquée tendit la main vers Stefan, paume ouverte.

- Donne-moi le médaillon.

Tous suivaient l'action en silence, certains étaient surpris, d'autres semblaient plongés dans une incompréhension des plus totales.

- Ely, sois raisonnable.

- Je me fiche des règles qu'a bu élaborer grand-frère à ce sujet, continua-t-elle en éludant sa remarque. C'est Tellius qui est en jeu cette fois et tous ceux qui y vivent. Et si nous avons les moyens d'empêcher ça, alors nous...

- Tu ignores les ravages que cela pourrait causer. Après tout, ce médaillon tire son pouvoir du néant.

- Nous ne perdons rien à essayer !

Stefan émit un soupir.

- Kleith et toi êtes vraiment des gens bornés.

Ely se renfrogna et fit la grimace.

- Je ne suis pas bornée.

Amusé, le bretteur s'avança vers elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Bien, je vais m'en charger, conclut-il.

Kleith cessa de remuer pour échapper à l'emprise du Laguz panthère et lui lança un regard médusé. Etait-il en train de plaisanter ?

- Tu as compris quelque chose à ce qu'il s'est passé toi ? s'enquit Janaff en se tournant vers Ulki.

Celui-ci resta silencieux au grand désespoir de son ami. Yuko, quant à elle, grogna encore un peu avant de libérer Kleith et de reprendre sa forme humaine.

- S'il arrive quelque chose de grave à Stefan, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Kleith, pense bien que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à te pardonner.

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! s'emporta-il, agacé d'être accusé si injustement.

- Et pour qui crois-tu qu'il fasse ça ? Il veut t'épargner les conséquences que tout ceci pourrait avoir.

- Quelles conséquences ?

Le regard de Mia était grave, mais Yuko ne s'y trompa pas. Au fin fond de ses prunelles luisaient une terrible appréhension ainsi qu'une terrible inquiétude. Elle avait peur, peur de le perdre.

- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, Mia, la rassura la Marquée.

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? persista l'épéiste.

La guerrière se retourna vivement et ancra son regard dans celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves.

- Stefan est fort. Plus que tu ne le penses.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna tandis que Mist, Ilyana, Lara et Zihark se rapprochaient du groupe.

Le bretteur du désert s'apprêta à se détacher de la foule lorsqu'une main se referma sur son bras gauche, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Étonné, il se retourna pour croiser le regard inquiet de Mia. Refermant ses doigts sur le médaillon, il glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour la calmer un peu.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire comme ça, murmura-t-il. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un Marqué.

Mia tiqua à ces mots.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai que faire de ta condition. Tu es bien plus que ça pour moi, Stefan.

- Ne joue pas avec le feu, tu pourrais très bien le regretter, l'avertit-il.

- Ou pas, conclut-elle dans un sourire en s'emparant de son visage pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Trop surpris par son acte, le bretteur ne put que répondre à son baiser tandis que Yuko souriait en les regardant, attendrie.

- On peut dire qu'ils auront mis le temps, commenta-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu te déclares à Ryo ? s'enquit Ely en surgissant de nulle part.

- Comment une chose aussi petite peut-elle être aussi agaçante, hein ?

- C'est dans ma nature ? proposa la jeune fille aux cheveux sable, les yeux rieurs.

Mia s'éloigna quelque peu et le poussa en avant, sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez va. Sauve le continent et essaie de me revenir en un seul morceau.

Le bretteur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et prit soin de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et le groupe. Il ouvrit les doigts, tendit sa paume ouverte devant lui et formula mentalement son souhait. D'abord rien ne se produisit. Puis ce fut le noir. Le noir complet. Comme si plus rien n'existait, comme s'il était englouti... dans le néant.

Ils se battaient tels de beaux diables, résistant à leurs assaillants avec brio et ténacité. Un nouveau sort de feu fusa à travers le couloir et percuta un Laguz oiseau au plumage doré en pleine poitrine. Marcia fit tournoyer sa lance entre ses doigts et empala un Beorc tandis qu'Astrid achevait un autre Beorc encapuchonné, d'une flèche dans la carotide. Loin d'être en reste, Nephenie parait, attaquait, esquivait avec habileté et souplesse alors que Sothe s'appliquait à exécuter sa danse de la mort, silencieuse, mais atrocement meurtrière. Rhys, quant à lui, s'affairait à soigner tout ce beau monde tout en essayant d'être hors de portée de leurs ennemis, chose difficile lorsque le lieu de combat s'avérait aussi exigu.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Muarim ? s'écria Tormod en assommant un ennemi trop pressant à l'aide de son tome de magie.

Leur progression était lente et difficile. Il fallait dire aussi que leurs ennemis ne leur facilitaient pas la tâche.

Tessie se dressa subitement devant eux, flanquée de Kyle et d'un autre Beorc.

- Cessez donc de résister. Cela ne m'amuse plus. Pourquoi ne vous rendez-vous pas compte que vous n'avez aucune chance de sauver votre ami, de sortir d'ici ou d'empêcher la destruction de ce continent ? Peut-être devrais-je vous tuer maintenant après tout.

La main de Kyle se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Ils seront utiles au sacrifice, Tess. Ne va pas tout gâcher.

- Ils ont tué ma sœur, se sont échappés, alors laisse-moi au moins les amocher un peu. Leur casser un ou deux membres devrait leur faire comprendre la souffrance que je peux ressentir en ce moment-même.

- Le chef ne le voudrait pas, insista l'archer.

- Eh bien il a tort ! s'emporta-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement de sa poigne pour s'élancer vers Nephenie.

Néanmoins surprise, le hallebardier parvint tout de même à parer à la hâte l'offensive en faisant tournoyer sa lance. Astrid vint aussitôt à sa rescousse, banda son arc et tira. Tessie esquiva sans mal le trait et enchaîna les coups à une vitesse effrenée, obligeant Nephenie à reculer sous l'effort.

- C'est assez ! rugit une voix.

La scène parut se figer.

- C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est transformé en statues de glace ? lança Tormod dans un sourire.

- Je ne crois pas que le moment soit très approprié pour plaisanter, commenta Marcia.

- Tu peux bouger Rhys ? s'enquit Astrid.

- Non.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour remédier à cette situation ? Il y a bien un sort ou...

- J'ai déjà essayé, l'interrompit-il. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Maître, je... commença Tessie.

- Silence ! tonna de nouveau la voix.

Pétrifiée de peur, elle se tut instantanément tandis qu'une personne encapuchonnée, plus imposante que les autres, s'avançait.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Tormod, Astrid, Sothe, Marcia, Rhys.

Le voleur plissa les yeux. D'où connaissait-il leur identité ?

Lentement, l'inconnu fit glisser la capuche qui le recouvrait, libérant une masse de cheveux noirs attachés en catogan. Ses yeux brillaient tels deux rubis, son visage était taillé à la perfection et une tache sombre ornait son front.

- Je m'appelle Nephèse. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos exploits à Goldoa.

- Goldoa ? répéta la cavalière pégase, incrédule. Vous venez de la patrie des Laguz dragons ?

- Mieux que ça, Marcia. Je suis un Laguz dragon. Puissant qui plus est.

- Je ne comprends pas, déclara Astrid. Cette patrie n'est-elle pas censée demeurer neutre ?

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis parti. Deghinsea prône la neutralité, mais les Laguz dragons sont nés pour régner sur Tellius. Les Beorcs ou ces maudits sangs-mêlés n'y ont pas leur place. Alors il est temps de tout recommencer à zéro. Et vous allez m'aider dans cette entreprise.

- Dans vos rêves ! s'emporta Tormod.

- Ton ami est mort. Plus rien ne te retient en ce monde, petit mage. Une nouvelle ère commence. Et vous n'en ferez pas partie.

Nephèse relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'ensemble du couloir grâce à sa magie.

- Emmenez les à la salle du sacrifice. Cette fois-ci, ils seront exécutés dès le lever du jour. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils s'évadent de nouveau. Il est temps pour moi de revêtir la couronne qui jusque-là m'a toujours été refusée, même si pour cela Tellius doit périr dans les flammes pour mieux renaître.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sothe pour s'élancer dans sa direction, une dague effilée dans la main, mais Nephèse le repoussa sans effort. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tormod de se jeter avec rage sur lui, les larmes mouillant ses joues, mais une lame de vent le projeta violemment en arrière. Le sage à l'origine de cette attaque s'avança et retira sa capuche d'un geste leste. Aucune étincelle ne brillait dans son regard, il semblait vide et terne.

- Bastian, mais enfin, n'étais-tu pas censé être auprès de la reine Elincia ? lâcha Rhys, pour le moins choqué.

- Je ne connais personne de ce nom là.

Prononçant une nouvelle incantation, une tornade de vent jaillit de nulle part et envoya violemment nos amis au sol.

- Bon sang, que lui ont-ils fait, et d'où vient cette puissance ? maugréa Nephenie en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Tormod se redressa à son tour, le regard orageux.

- Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais. Je vais les massacrer ! s'écria-t-il, fou de rage, en s'élançant une nouvelle fois dans leur direction.

- Ne fais pas ça, Tormod ! s'exclama Rhys en essayant de le retenir.

Trop tard. Déjà la lame de Tessie s'enfonçait dans l'abdomen du mage et en ressortait, maculée de sang. Les cris moururent dans les gorges de nos amis alors que Tormod s'écroulait face contre terre, telle une marionette désarticulée. Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, bientôt interrompu par le rire victorieux et hystérique de Tessie. Nephèse ne daigna même pas accorder un regard au corps transpercé du mage.

- Il était trop faible de toute manière. Son sacrifice n'était pas primordial. Débarrassez-vous de lui et faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Sa voix était autoritaire et ne souffrait aucune réplique.

- Inhumain, songea Marcia alors que les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

- Sans cœur, se dit mentalement Astrid.

Kyle esquissa un pas en avant pour s'emparer du corps de Tormod, mais Sothe était déjà sur lui. Sans un mot, il lui trancha net la carotide et fusa sur Tessie avec laquelle il engagea un duel des plus acharnés. Animés par la rage, Marcia, Astrid, Nephenie et Rhys se jetèrent également à corps perdu dans la bataille, se déchaînant comme des lions et ignorant la fatigue ou les blessures qui les tiraillaient de toute part. Ils luttaient pour leur survie, pour leur camarade tombé au combat, pour Tellius. Ensemble jusqu'au bout. Tous réunis pour les mêmes causes. Ils combattaient. Peut-être que la fatigue aurait raison d'eux, peut-être qu'ils finiraient par s'écrouler, peut-être même qu'ils mouraient, mais peu leur importait. S'ils ne pouvaient vaincre alors ils se battraient encore et encore, allant même jusqu'à dépasser leurs propres limites. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Un miracle pouvait encore survenir.


	30. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30 :** _Dilemme_

D'abord rien ne se produisit. Puis ce fut le noir. Le noir complet. Comme si plus rien n'existait, comme s'il était englouti... dans le néant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut aveuglé par une intense clarté qui l'obligea à les refermer. Puis, lentement, il ouvrit de nouveau prudemment les paupières afin de laisser sa vision s'accommoder à la forte luminosité. Après un court temps d'adaptation, il constata que ce sur quoi il était allongé s'avérait doux et frais. Au-dessus de lui, un ciel bleu s'étendait à l'infini et l'astre solaire brillait plus que jamais, étirant ses rayons orangés au maximum comme pour réussir à réchauffer même les contrées les plus lointaines. Encore quelque peu engourdi, le bretteur du désert tourna légèrement la tête sur sa droite et distingua nettement un champ de fleurs multicolores. Il fronça les sourcils. Où avait-il donc bien pu atterrir ? N'était-il pas censé se retrouver dans un univers sombre et interminable, à savoir dans le néant ?

- Tu comptes rester allongé là encore longtemps ? lança une voix féminine d'un air agacé.

Stefan en chercha la provenance sans rien trouver avant qu'un visage aux traits parfaits ne se penche vers le sien. Les yeux, couleur des ténèbres, de l'individu le toisaient avec sévérité.

- Allez, lève-toi fainéant ! insista-t-elle en lui tapotant le visage du bout de ses doigts fins.

N'attendant pas qu'il s'exécute dans l'immédiat, l'inconnue se redressa et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses pour les remettre en ordre. Nullement satisfaite pour autant par le résultat obtenu, elle plongea sa main dans la poche droite de sa robe aux couleurs de l'astre nocturne et en extirpa un bout de tissu mauve. Elle laissa un instant couler les mèches sombres entre ses doigts pour les observer avant d'entreprendre de les tresser avec application. Le travail achevé, elle noua le tout à l'aide du ruban et reporta son attention sur le guerrier qui la regardait à présent sans pour autant oser se redresser. Lui jetant un regard las, l'inconnue s'approcha de nouveau de l'homme aux cheveux verts et se baissa légèrement pour s'emparer de la dague Katti qui reposait à ses côtés. Puis, sans crier gare, elle la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts d'un geste expert avant de la brandir, pointe vers le bas, au-dessus du torse du guerrier.

- Si tu ne te redresses pas dans la seconde, je te perfore la poitrine, c'est plus clair comme ça ?

Quelque peu amusé par l'attitude de la jeune femme, un petit sourire glissa sur les lèvres du bretteur. Sourire qu'il fit rapidement disparaître afin de ne pas l'énerver davantage. Il se leva ensuite sans un mot et porta instinctivement la main sur la garde de l'épée qui reposait toujours dans son fourreau au cas où il perdrait la précieuse dague Katti.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, fit-elle en lui lançant la lame courte que l'homme rattrapa d'un geste virtuose. Et tu ferais mieux de prendre un peu plus soin de cette arme si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te trahisse un jour.

Stefan préféra ne pas lui demander de s'exprimer plus clairement. Il opta plutôt pour le fait d'aller directement à l'essentiel. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Êtes-vous la déesse du néant ?

- Bien sûr que non, je suis un arbre, ça ne se voit pas ? répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Évidemment que c'est moi. Je suis la grande Kuukyo, déesse du néant. Et tu es ?

- Stefan. Je suis ici pour formuler un vœu.

- J'imagine bien que tu n'es pas ici pour me conter fleurette. Humains, Laguz, Marqués, ce sont tous les mêmes. Tous viennent ici pour voir leurs souhaits se réaliser sans avoir conscience du danger que cela pourrait avoir de faire un pacte avec moi. Mais soit... quel est ton vœu, Marqué ?

- Comm... ?

- Quel est ton vœu ? l'interrompit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Sauver Tellius.

- De quelle menace ?

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils.

- Il y en a plusieurs ?

La déesse se pinça l'arrête du nez, agacée.

- Évidemment. Les fous voulant détruire ce continent se succèdent. Je suis étonnée d'ailleurs que cette portion de terre ait résisté jusque-là. Je répète donc ma question, de quelle menace parles-tu ?

- La colombe.

Kuukyo saisit quelques mèches de cheveux noir d'un air ennuyé et les fit glisser entre ses longs doigts pâles.

- La colombe, dis-tu ? La marionnette de ma très chère sœur Ashera, commenta-t-elle, lasse. Quelle idiote. Vous êtes sa création, mais à présent elle souhaite vous détruire. Et dire que la plupart d'entre vous la vénèrent...

La moquerie brillait clairement dans ses prunelles pourtant aussi sombres que la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Ashera à avoir là-dedans ? s'enquit Stefan en la fixant sans pour autant relâcher sa garde.

Kuukyo reporta son attention sur le bretteur.

- Veux-tu entendre l'histoire de la création de Tellius, Marqué ?

- Cela m'intéresserait, oui, mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Le temps presse et mes compagnons comptent sur moi.

- Des compagnons, dis-tu ? fit-elle, sceptique. Seraient-ils prêts à risquer leurs vies pour sauver la tienne ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, ils ne peuvent pas être considérés comme tels. D'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas que tu leur aies dit à tous qui tu étais réellement. Vivre constamment caché, se méfier sans cesse, n'est-ce pas trop dur ? N'est-ce pas révoltant ? Et tous ces gens que tu méprises et qui te méprisent, méritent-ils vraiment ta clémence ?

Si certains des mots de la déesse avaient fait mouche, Stefan n'en montra rien. Kuukyo cherchait simplement à le faire réagir, à le voir s'énerver afin de se distraire un peu. Mais il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu car des milliers de vies - pour la plupart innocentes - étaient entre ses mains. Le temps n'était pas à la colère.

Ne le voyant pas ciller une seule seconde, la déesse laissa échapper un soupir.

- Je suis admirative. Tu fais preuve d'un tel sang-froid.

- Exaucerez-vous mon vœu ?

Kuukyo s'avança à pas feutrés et approcha son visage du sien. Instinctivement, le guerrier commença à tirer l'épée du fourreau. Amusée par son geste, la déesse esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher vers son oreille :

- Espères-tu me tuer avec une simple lame, Stefan ? Penses-tu vraiment avoir le dessus sur une déesse ?

Le bretteur resta silencieux. Elle poursuivit :

- Très bien, je réaliserai ton souhait. Pour mettre fin à la menace que tu as mentionné, tu auras besoin de la dague Katti. Je la bénirai et ainsi elle te protègera du halo. Tu n'auras ensuite plus qu'à te rendre dans le lieu où se trouve la colombe. Lorsque tu seras face à elle, perce-lui le cœur et ton vœu sera exaucé.

- Si je comprends bien, je devrai la tuer ?

- Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? Tes mains sont déjà souillées, que représente une victime de plus ? Son sacrifice sauvera des milliers des gens, n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle voudrait ? dit la déesse, impitoyable.

- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres moyens ?

La déesse du néant s'écarta de l'homme.

- Oh, il y en a. Mais le tribut à payer sera lourd, beaucoup plus lourd. Mais c'est à toi de voir. Hâte-toi cependant. N'as-tu pas dit toi-même que le temps t'était compté ? fit-elle, un sourire presque cruel sur les lèvres.

- Quel sera le prix à payer si je choisis la première option ? s'enquit prudemment Stefan.

- La dague Katti, après avoir accompli ton office, suffira amplement. Je sais que cette arme est importante pour toi. Te l'arracher sera donc suffisant.

- Vénérer les dieux est un tort, lança-t-il, railleur. Votre cruauté n'a d'égal que votre orgueil.

La déesse se mit à rire.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait osé nous cracher nos quatre vérités au visage. Tu es courageux, Marqué. Ou alors téméraire. J'aime ça. Alors, quel est ton choix ?

- Quelles sont les autres options ?

- Eh bien, commença-t-elle. Je pourrais t'accompagner et mettre fin à tout ceci par mes propres moyens. Néanmoins, je doute que tu accepteras cette proposition.

- Quel est le tribut ?

- La vie de la personne qui t'est la plus proche.

Kuukyo esquissa un sourire qui contrastait fortement avec la cruauté qui étincelait dans ses prunelles.

- Si je ne m'abuse, elle s'appelle Mia, n'est-ce pas ?

Le bretteur du désert fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous interdis de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle.

- Eh bien, on perd son sang froid ? lança-t-elle, provocatrice. Dis-moi, aurais-tu réellement des sentiments profonds pour cette Beorc ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il, froidement.

- En effet, dut-elle admettre. Alors, quel est ton choix, Marqué ? Sacrifieras-tu Mia ou la colombe pour le bien de Tellius ? Trahiras-tu ton cœur ou ton ami ? J'ai hâte de connaître ta réponse. Et n'espère pas que je prenne ta vie à la place de celle de ta chère et tendre. Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le combattant ne daigne prendre la parole.

- Bénissez la dague.

- Bien, fit la déesse. La colombe est déjà gravement blessée, mais le pouvoir octroyé par Ashera la garde en vie pour le moment. Même si tu ne la tuais pas, elle serait condamnée. Considère juste que tu l'aides à mourir sans souffrance.

- Cherchez-vous à m'éviter la culpabilité ? s'enquit Stefan, sceptique.

Kuukyo joua distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux noirs.

- Je n'ai aucune compassion à votre égard, je suis un être cruel qui s'ennuie profondément. Néanmoins, pour une raison qui m'échappe, tu m'agaces moins que tous les autres qui sont venus me voir. C'est pourquoi j'essaie de te réconforter... un peu. Tout du moins, je le crois. Mais trêve de bavardages... Prête-moi cette arme, qu'on en finisse rapidement.

Le bretteur s'exécuta et lui tendit la dague Katti. Sans plus attendre, la déesse s'en empara, passa une main sur le métal et se coupa volontairement. Quelques larmes de sang commencèrent aussitôt à perler de son poignet. Loin d'être effrayé, l'être divin contempla ce spectacle morbide presque avec fascination. Lentement, elle porta le membre blessé à ses lèvres et lécha la blessure en fermant les yeux. Elle se délecta un instant du liquide vital avant de faire en sorte que quelques gouttes écarlates viennent toucher le fil de l'épée. A peine furent-elle entrées en contact avec le métal que la dague commença à briller d'une belle lueur bleue et ténue.

- Voilà qui est fait, conclut-elle en lui lançant l'arme qu'il rattrapa au vol. Retourne d'où tu viens à présent, Marqué. La prochaine fois que tu viendras, si je suis de bonne humeur, je te conterai l'histoire de Tellius.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il perçut avant de s'effondrer.

Des souvenirs commencèrent à défiler dans sa mémoire. Un à un.

_**" Elle courait à vive allure dans les couloirs du château aux teintes ocres, sa longue robe blanche flottant derrière elle au rythme de ses pas. **_

_**- Emeline ! Emeline ! Revenez ici, bon sang ! s'écria une voix féminine.**_

_**Loin d'obéir, la jeune fille accéléra la cadence et bifurqua dans un nouveau couloir en riant aux éclats jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute quelqu'un de plein fouet. Sonnée, elle fut sur le point de tomber lorsqu'une main ferme la retint in extremis, l'aidant ensuite à recouvrer un équilibre stable. N'osant lever les yeux, la jeune fille garda la tête baissée et se confondit aussitôt en excuses.**_

_**- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, princesse Emeline. Je vous en prie, redressez-vous, vous m'embarrassez.**_

_**Timidement, l'adolescente daigna relever la tête pour dévisager l'inconnu. Il était beau et dans la fleur de l'âge, cela va sans dire. Ses traits étaient durs, mais bien dessinés. Son nez, légèrement recourbé, rappelait le bec d'un oiseau de proie et ses lèvres semblaient douces au toucher. Ses yeux, couleur de jade, brillaient comme deux émeraudes. Sa peau était pâle et ses cheveux noirs, s'arrêtant au niveau des épaules, contrastaient fortement avec elle. Vêtu de beaux apprêts - à savoir un pantalon noir et une veste couleur crème - il arborait une épée au pommeau d'argent à son côté.**_

_**- Pardonnez-moi, mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ? s'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.**_

_**Le jeune homme mit un genou à terre et s'empara de la main fine de l'adolescente pour y déposer un baiser. Quelque peu gênée, les joues de l'adolescente prirent une jolie teinte écarlate.**_

_**- Je m'appelle Lozas, princesse Emeline et je suis chargé de votre protection.**_

_**- Ma protection ? Je ne comprends pas, suis-je en danger ? **_

_**- Vous n'avez à vous inquiéter de rien, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de ses interrogations. Je vous protégerai, sachez-le. "**_

Un autre.

_**" Emeline, approche ma fille, j'aimerais t'offrir un présent.**_

_**- Un présent ? répéta l'adolescente, curieuse, en s'avançant pour faire face à l'adulte.**_

_**Sa mère était une femme au port royal, en plus d'être d'une beauté indescriptible. Et toute la tendresse du monde semblait se lire dans son regard azur. Lentement, elle quitta son siège et franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient l'une de l'autre. Doucement, elle passa une main dans les cheveux d'or de sa progéniture avant de plonger la main dans l'une de ses poches pour en retirer un pendentif de couleur pourpre. Emerveillée par la beauté du bijou, Emeline resta sans voix tandis que l'adulte le lui accrochait autour du cou.**_

_**- Ce pendentif te protégera, ma fille. Lorsque le moment sera venu, il t'aidera à révéler tes véritables ailes. Alors n'abandonne jamais, même si la situation semble désespérée. Tu es une colombe, tu représentes tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur en ce monde. Ne l'oublie jamais.**_

_**L'adulte déposa un baiser sur son front en guise d'encouragement."**_

Et un autre.

_**" Tu n'es rien qu'une marionnette, souffla une voix dans ses songes. Ma marionnette. Tes ailes sont aussi noires qu'une nuit sans lune, aussi souillées que les mains d'un tueur sans âme. Tes ailes ne représentent que le chaos. Tu es le chaos, tu apporteras le chaos sur Tellius. Tu es celle qui me permettra de me venger des créatures que j'ai créé et qui ont osé me trahir. Tu es mes ailes du chaos. Les ailes que je chéris plus que tout. "**_

Encore un autre.

_**" Fuyez princesse ! s'écria Lozas en croisant le fer avec deux ou trois individus vêtus de noir. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard !**_

_**- Je ne peux pas ! Ils ont tué ma mère ! s'exclama Emeline, les larmes aux yeux.**_

_**- Et ils vous tueront aussi si vous demeurez ici.**_

_**Sa lame décrivit un bel arc de cercle avant de perforer la poitrine de l'ennemi le plus proche. Celui-ci s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Lozas pour régler le sort des deux autres. Empressé, il s'empara de la main de la jeune fille qui avait détourné les yeux pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle morbide, et la tira à sa suite. Ils coururent à travers un village mis à feu et à sang et parvinrent, avec beaucoup de mal, à dénicher un cheval à la robe noire.**_

_**- Montez, princesse.**_

_**- Mais, et vous ?**_

_**- Je vais rester pour les retenir.**_

_**- Hors de question ! Si vous restez, ils vous tueront vous aussi.**_

_**Le guerrier la prit par les épaules et ancra son regard dans le sien.**_

_**- Avez-vous oublié les mots que j'ai prononcé lors de notre première rencontre ? J'ai dit que je vous protégerai et c'est ce que je ferai. Si nous voulons que notre continent retrouve un jour sa gloire d'antan, il vous faut traverser les mers, trouver des gens aptes à nous aider. Vous devez demeurer en vie jusque-là, c'est ce que votre mère aurait souhaité.**_

_**- Lozas... murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée.**_

_**Le combattant passa une main sur sa joue pour en essuyer les larmes.**_

_**- Vous aurez été la plus belle femme qu'il m'aura été donné de rencontrer. J'espère que vous trouverez un jour un homme digne de vous aimer et de vous protéger. Je prierai pour cela lorsque je serai de l'autre côté.**_

_**- Je ne vous oublierai jamais, souffla-t-elle.**_

_**Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Leur baiser fut doux, tendre, avant de devenir de plus en plus passionné, de plus en plus enfiévré. C'était là leur premier et dernier baiser et ils en avaient conscience tous deux. Alors juste pour un instant, une minute, une seconde, ils ne désiraient plus être Elle et Lui, mais Nous. Deux êtres liés par les mêmes sentiments. Deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. "**_

Et encore un autre.

_**" Le navire commença à s'éloigner dès que le vent eut gonflé les voiles. Les deux mains posées sur la rambarde, Emeline pleurait la perte de son royaume et de ses êtres chers. Mais bientôt les larmes se tariraient pour laisser place à l'espoir. L'espoir d'un renouveau. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur sans violence, sans combat, sans haine, sans discrimination. **_

_**- Je me battrai. Je vous le promets."**_

Puis, ce ne furent plus des souvenirs du passé qui envahirent son esprit, mais le visage de Kleith. Kleith. Elle devait continuer à vivre pour lui. Pour son continent. Pour sa mère et Lozas. Pour elle. Elle devait lutter.

Stefan ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Mia, qui était à ses côtés, s'en aperçut et fit signe aux autres d'approcher tandis que le bretteur se redressait tant bien que mal. Secouant un peu la tête, il tenta de recouvrer ses esprits. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Kleith fut sur lui :

- Alors ? As-tu rencontré la déesse du néant ?

- Oui, approuva-t-il. Et je dois avouer qu'elle est tout sauf charmante, tout du moins au niveau du caractère.

Yuko s'avança.

- Quel sera le tribut ? s'enquit-elle prudemment.

L'homme aux cheveux verts épousseta un peu ses vêtement et étudia les visages de chacun avant de reprendre la parole :

- La dague Katti.

- Et tu as accepté ? Enfin Stefan, tu tiens à cette arme plus qu'à toute autre chose ! s'exclama la Marquée, visiblement mécontente.

- Je sais, mais il faut parfois faire des sacrifices. Et au moins plus personne ne pourra mettre la main dessus, n'est-ce pas Lara ?

Celle-ci, légèrement en retrait, préféra détourner les yeux, coupable, tout en restant silencieuse. Dans un geste de réconfort, Ranulf posa une main sur son épaule et Mist lui offrit un sourire amical.

- Le halo prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, intervint soudainement Ryo. Nous ne devrions pas perdre davantage de temps.

- Ryo a raison pour une fois, approuva Ely.

Le Marqué lui décocha un regard hostile.

- Comment ça " pour une fois " ? Tu insinues que j'ai toujours tort ? lança-t-il en portant la main au fourreau.

Tanith vint se mettre entre eux et leur adressa à chacun un regard plus que sévère.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Ryo, nous manquons de temps et il n'est guère recommandé de le gaspiller avec vos chamailleries.

Les deux Marqués se turent, visiblement peu enclins à recevoir encore une fois les reproches de la guerrière aux cheveux courts. Le Seigneur Wyverne les dépassa afin de se retrouver en face du bretteur du désert.

- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour faire cesser ça exactement ? s'enquit Haar en étouffant un bâillement, ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de Jill.

- Monsieur Haar ! le rabroua-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que vous en ayez connaissance, répondit le combattant.

- Et je pense le contraire, fit Soren d'un ton sec.

Stefan laissa échapper un soupir.

- Je suis aussi de son avis, soutint Shinon.

Zihark se pencha vers Ilyana et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Note ça quelque part, Ilye. C'est bien l'une des premières fois où ces deux-là sont d'accord sur quelque chose.

Ces propos amenèrent un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Alors ? s'impatienta l'archer d'élite.

Stefan hésita, regarda brièvement Kleith qui attendait sa réponse, avant de reporter son attention sur Soren et Shinon. A n'en pas douter, Kleith n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il allait annoncer, ce qui risquerait de les retarder encore une fois.

- Très bien, je vais dire ce qu'il en est, mais uniquement au chef du groupe.

- Depuis quand est-ce que les humains se font des cachotteries entre eux ? interrogea Janaff, resté en retrait.

- Depuis toujours, Janaff, depuis toujours, répondit Ulki d'un ton monocorde.

- Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus vivant quand tu t'exprimes.

- Le protocole, Janaff, le protocole.

- Rah, tu m'énerves avec ça ! s'emporta son ami.

Kleith, resté silencieux jusque-là, parcourut d'un pas vif les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Stefan et le saisit par le col, énervé.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

Soupirant, Yuko reprit sa forme animale et bondit sur Kleith pour lui faire lâcher prise, le plaquant au sol sans préavis.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, Yuko ! cria-t-il. Si tu refuses...

- Tu feras quoi ? s'enquit-elle, moqueuse. Tu vas me tuer, peut-être ? Tu vas tuer l'un des tiens ? Tu crois que Marwin te le pardonnerait ?

Rageur et impuissant, l'épéiste se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang avant d'abdiquer tandis que Stefan et Soren s'éloignaient.

- Alors ? Je t'écoute. Et fais vite, maugréa le sage.

- Tu as toujours un aussi mauvais caractère, dit Stefan d'un ton badin.

- Épargne-moi tes commentaires inutiles avant que je ne te grille par inadvertance. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire pour mettre fin à cette destruction prématurée ?

- Kuukyo, la déesse du néant, a béni la dague Katti. Elle me protégera du halo et je n'aurai plus qu'à tuer Emeline.

- Tuer la colombe ? Bah, j'imagine que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait de toute manière. Et puis, une vie vaut bien d'être sacrifiée si elle permet d'en sauver des milliers d'autres.

- Étrangement, je me doutais que tu resterais de marbre face à cette annonce. Est-ce que tu as vraiment un cœur au moins ? le questionna Stefan, sceptique.

Le sage ignora royalement sa question et poursuivit :

- Ne dis rien à Kleith à propos de ça. Je n'ai pas envie de subir ses jérémiades. Pareil pour Shinon.

Stefan arqua un sourcil, intrigué.

- Pourquoi ne rien dire à Shinon ? Tu le hais tellement que...

- Ca n'a rien à voir, le coupa-t-il, agacé. Cet imbécile s'est épris de ce volatile.

- On parle bien du même Shinon, là ? Celui qui déteste à peu près tout le monde ?

- Peu importe, grogna le sage. Rends-moi le médaillon.

- Il appartient aux Marqués. Je ne peux pas te le donner.

- Je suis un Marqué aussi si je ne m'abuse.

Stefan lui adressa un sourire railleur.

- Tu ne mentionnes ta vraie nature que lorsque ça t'arrange.

Le sage tendit la main, paume ouverte.

- Rends-le moi. A moins que tu préfères que j'emploie la force ? Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde de te mettre une raclée, depuis le temps que l'envie me démange...

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, fit-il en déposant le bijou dans la paume de Soren. Lorsque tu auras fini de l'étudier, assure-toi juste de le remettre entre les mains de Marwin. Enfin, j'imagine que cela ne posera pas problème si tu nous rejoins.

Soren lui décocha un regard hostile.

- Je ne vous rejoindrai pas. Il me semble que j'ai été assez clair là-dessus.

De nouveau silencieux, les deux combattants rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

- Stefan doit se rendre à l'endroit où se trouve la colombe, expliqua Soren. Tanith, prête-lui ton pégase.

- Minute ! s'exclama Kleith. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit se rendre là-bas ?

- Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? rétorqua le stratège, d'un ton acéré. Dois-je te rappeler qui donne les ordres ici ?

- Je me fiche de savoir que tu es le chef ! s'emporta l'épéiste. Dis-moi juste ce que Stefan compte faire à Emeline !

- Lui sauver la vie, c'est tout, mentit le stratège. Et sauver le continent, par la même occasion.

- Lui sauver la vie ? répéta Kleith, sceptique. Comment ? Pourquoi tous ces secrets ?

Il se tourna vivement vers le bretteur du désert.

- Qu'est-ce que la déesse du néant t'a dit de faire ? Parle !

Yuko posa une main sur son épaule, exerçant une légère pression sur celle-ci.

- Ne recommence pas, Kleith.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde une bonne fois pour toute, Yuko !

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Emeline, mais crier sur Stefan n'arrangera rien.

- Je n'arrêterai pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit ce qu'il en est ! Et ce, même si je dois croiser le fer avec lui !

Voyant que la situation commençait à dégénérer, Soren s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Tanith :

- Peux-tu lui prêter ton pégase ?

- J'ignore s'il pourra traverser le halo, fit celle-ci. Un pégase est une créature magique, certes, mais j'ignore si ses pouvoirs seront suffisants.

- Je me chargerai de son transport, lança Reyson, le prince des hérons.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre votre vie en danger, déclara Soren. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le royaume de Criméa souffre de la vengeance du roi des faucons si vous en veniez à mourir.

- Je ne mourrai pas, assura le Laguz. Je pense être en mesure de traverser le halo le temps d'un aller-retour grâce à la magie seid.

- Il me semble pourtant vous avoir entendu dire que la magie seid ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ce halo.

- Si j'y mets toutes mes forces, je pense pouvoir réussir, insista Reyson.

- Je crois que tu devrais accepter son aide, Soren, intervint Mist. Nous n'avons plus vraiment d'autres alternatives.

- Bien, abdiqua le stratège. Faisons ainsi. Ilyana !

La jeune femme s'extirpa des bras de son amant et se dirigea vers le chef du groupe.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Soren ?

Celui-ci lui tendit le médaillon.

- J'aimerais que tu l'examines et que tu fasses quelques recherches dessus.

- D'accord, approuva-t-elle en le prenant, quelque peu prise au dépourvu.

- Stefan ! s'écria le stratège. Reyson va t'emmener à l'endroit où se trouve la colombe.

Le bretteur du désert s'apprêta à le rejoindre lorsque Mia se dressa devant lui, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa délicatement ses deux mains sur les joues du guerrier avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes à peine et se mit à sourire de nouveau.

- Sois prudent surtout.

Stefan passa une main dans ses cheveux mauves et en profita pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça ira.

Il fut sur le point de partir pour de bon cette-fois, mais Shinon lui crocheta le bras droit avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas.

- Ne t'avise pas de faire du mal à Emeline, tu pourrais le payer très cher.

- Je m'en souviendrai, fit Stefan d'un ton neutre, en se dégageant.

Quand il arriva enfin auprès du petit groupe resté à l'écart, le combattant aux cheveux verts remarqua que Reyson avait déjà reprit sa forme animale et l'attendait patiemment.

- Il ne sera pas trop lourd pour lui ? s'enquit Janaff. S'il l'écrase, ça va encore être pour notre pomme. Et connaissant notre roi, il serait bien capable de nous arracher les plumes une à une avant de nous faire rôtir et...

- Janaff, le prévint Ulki d'un ton calme où perçait pourtant clairement la menace.

- Oui ? fit son ami d'un ton mielleux.

- Tais-toi avant que je ne décide de t'arracher la langue.

- Quelle cruauté...

Le bretteur s'assura que la dague était bien à son côté avant d'enfourcher le bel oiseau au plumage aussi immaculé que la neige.

- Accroche-toi bien, souffla Reyson avant de prendre son envol.

- Prions pour que le prince nous revienne indemne, murmura Tanith.

Reyson s'élevait toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, battant des ailes avec puissance avant de se laisser planer de temps à autres. Stefan pesait plus lourd qu'il ne le pensait, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il n'était pas faible contrairement aux dires de la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait. Lui aussi pouvait être fort, lui aussi pouvait se battre pour protéger.

Encore quelques secondes à présent et il se retrouverait face au halo. Il augmenta l'allure tandis que Stefan tirait la dague Katti de son étui afin d'être sûr et certain que la bénédiction de la déesse fonctionnerait et qu'il ne serait pas blessé. Le prince, quant à lui, se mit à chanter de sa voix mélodieuse tout en faisant appel à l'intégralité de sa magie seid. Sa voix était belle. Enchanteresse. Et s'élevait avec grâce et légèreté dans les airs. Les plumes du héron se mirent alors à briller d'une lueur dorée et ténue. Reyson resplendissait à présent, plus que jamais. Tout son être vibrait de magie. Tout en lui n'était plus qu'harmonie. Et c'est sans mal qu'il perça le halo comme s'il n'avait été qu'une simple membrane de papier.

- J'ignorais que la magie seid pouvait faire de tels miracles, commenta Stefan.

- A vrai dire, j'en suis le premier surpris, avoua Reyson.

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du trajet et n'atteignirent l'endroit où se trouvait Emeline qu'au bout d'interminables minutes. Le prince des hérons déposa alors son passager sur une corniche étroite.

- Je reviendrai te chercher dès que le halo aura disparu, dit Reyson. Bonne chance.

Le bretteur du désert le remercia d'un signe de tête. Le Laguz le lui rendit avant de reprendre son envol.

Une fois que Reyson eut complètement disparu de son champ de vision, Stefan pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment délabré et entreprit de partir à la recherche d'Emeline. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'un oiseau de grande envergure fusait déjà dans sa direction, prêt à en découdre. Plus vif que l'éclair, Stefan frappa. Mais l'inconnu fit preuve d'une célérité incroyable et parvint à esquiver à la dernière minute. Le combattant se mit donc de nouveau en garde, s'attendant à une nouvelle offensive, toutefois il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de ça, ce fut un Naesala quelque peu titubant qui alla à sa rencontre.

- Alors c'était vous, l'oiseau qui vient juste de m'attaquer !

- Oui, affirma-t-il. Désolé pour ça, je croyais que c'était un ennemi.

Aucune insolence, aucune arrogance ne transparaissaient dans ses mots, ce qui eut le don de surprendre l'homme aux cheveux verts. Il ne fit pourtant nulle remarque.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore en vie alors que vous êtes au cœur même du halo ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien. On dirait que si l'on reste assez près de la colombe, on ne risque rien. J'imagine que ma magie doit aider aussi.

- Bon, peu importe, conclut le bretteur. Où est-elle ?

Sans émettre de protestation, le roi des corbeaux le mena à Emeline qui, recroquevillée sur le sol, semblait souffir plus que le martyr. Des ailes immenses et écarlates avaient surgi de son dos et émanaient d'elles une aura noire et ténébreuse. La jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux, serra les poings et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, sans pour autant parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait perdu le contrôle, tout simplement. A présent, elle n'était plus qu'une marionnette, comme le lui avait si bien dit Ashera dans ses songes. Une simple marionnette incapable de couper elle-même ses propres fils. Une perle translucide coula sur sa joue et alla finir sa course sur le sol. Elle avait beau lutter, se battre, rien n'y faisait. La vie lui échappait, son pouvoir lui échappait. Tout lui échappait. Elle avait échoué. Elle allait mourir ici et emmener Tellius dans sa tombe. Car elle était le chaos, avait toujours été le chaos, était les ailes du chaos. Ainsi, elle releva à peine la tête lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle.

- Qui... est... là ? murmura-t-elle. Kl... eith ?

La dague Katti gagna en intensité, brillant d'un bleu très clair, presque surréaliste. Stefan raffermit ses doigts sur le pommeau, avança encore tandis que Naesala restait en arrière. Ce dernier avait compris ce que le combattant allait faire. Il ne fallait guère être devin pour le savoir. Mais il n'approuvait guère cette méthode. Toutefois, il ne tenterait rien pour l'arrêter car c'était bien là leur dernière chance de survie. Et que sa vie ainsi que celles de son peuple, de Leanne et de Reyson primaient sur celle de la colombe. Emeline n'était qu'une étrangère. Autrement dit, elle n'était rien, ne représentait rien à ses yeux. Elle n'était qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres de la cruauté du monde. Une martyr. Sacrifiée pour le bien de tous.

- Kl... eith... est... ce... que... c'est toi ? murmura-t-elle.

Stefan brandit l'arme, pointe en avant, au-dessus du corps brisé et désarticulé de la colombe.

- Kl... eith... j'ai pe... ur... ne veux... pas... mourir.

La lame plongea et transperça. Et le sang jaillit.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 :** _Chant et espoir_

La lame plongea et transperça. Et le sang jaillit.

* * *

- Ça s'est arrêté, constata Ran en cessant sa course et en regardant au loin.

- Quelle brillante déduction ! ironisa Boyd à ses côtés.

Yaé leur asséna à tous deux un bon coup de poing sur la tête.

- Eh ! protesta vivement le Marqué en se tournant vers elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore pour mériter ça ?

- Vous me fatiguez tous les deux, grommela-t-elle.

Quelque peu amusé, Oscar ne put étouffer un léger rire tandis que Rolf tentait vainement de dissimuler un sourire.

- C'était quoi à votre avis ? s'enquit Gatorie en les rejoignant.

- Un halo de magie pure, répondit Sahil en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant.

- Oui, fascinant, marmonna Lorth.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui adressa un rictus moqueur.

- Eh bien, te voilà revenu, couard que tu es ?

- Pas de bagarre, les prévint Volke en caressant doucement le fil effilé de l'une de ses dagues.

Yaé, décidant finalement d'ignorer Boyd et Ran, se mit rapidement à observer les alentours.

- Dites, qui était chargé de surveiller les prisonniers ?

Son ton paraissait léger, mais Ran devina aisément la colère sous-jacente qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser au grand jour. Ne souhaitant nullement être la cible de toute cette mauvaise humeur, le Marqué se tourna vers le guerrier à la hache, bien décidé à lui faire porter le chapeau et à préserver sa vie.

- C'est vrai ça, Boyd. Où sont-ils ?

Le guerrier à la hache lui adressa un regard noir.

- Est-ce que tu essaierais de rejeter la faute sur moi par hasard ?

L'archer d'élite afficha un sourire contrit.

- Et c'est reparti pour l'une de leurs joutes verbales. Et dire qu'on était à deux doigts de mourir...

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, déclara le paladin.

Yaé éleva la voix.

- Eh, je vous ai posé une question !

- Bah, quelle importance, fit Sahil d'un ton badin. Ils t'ont déjà dit ce que tu voulais savoir, non ?

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire s'ils rejoignent les leurs et décident de nous éliminer ?

- Pas grand chose, je ne suis pas de ton côté, souviens-t-en. Ça me peinerait de vous savoir morts, c'est vrai, mais ça ne nous concerne pas. Pas vrai, Volke ?

L'assassin esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Cela dépend à vrai dire.

Yaé fronça les sourcils.

- Volke, tu ne comptes pas nous trahir maintenant, pas vrai ? s'enquit prudemment Sahil.

- Il me semblait t'avoir prévenu que je me fichais éperdument des employeurs que je servais.

Il se tourna vers la Marquée.

- Combien serais-tu prête à mettre pour que je te débarrasse définitivement de nos deux fugitifs ?

- Parce que tu en serais capable ? dit-elle, moqueuse.

- Douterais-tu de mes capacités ? J'ai tué bien plus de gens que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Rares sont les cibles qui ont réussi à m'échapper.

- Je reconnais bien là les assassins. Toujours à se vanter de leurs meurtres sans éprouver la moindre petite once de remord.

- Devrais-je aussi te considérer comme un assassin alors ? fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ne me compare pas à toi. Je ne tue pas parce qu'on me le demande. Je ne tue que par nécessité et j'éprouve...

- Des remords ? la coupa-t-il en effaçant définitivement la distance entre eux. Oh, allons... nous savons tous les deux que tu nous détestes au fond, nous, Beorcs. Pas vrai, Marquée ?

Yaé en écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Instinctivement elle serra les poings sous l'œil inquiet de Ran. Comment savait-il ?

- Le langage du corps ne ment pas - ces griffes non plus - et j'en ai côtoyé des Marqués, crois-moi. Et pas toujours des plus amicaux d'ailleurs.

- Combien est-ce que tu veux ? grommela-t-elle.

- 15000 pour garder le secret et aller tuer les deux autres.

- Très bien, approuva-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. Je t'en donne la moitié dès maintenant. Je te donnerai le reste une fois le travail achevé. Si tu n'es pas mort avant, bien entendu.

- Cela va de soit.

Il s'écarta d'elle et reporta son attention sur Sahil.

- Le contrat est rompu. Je change d'employeur.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Sahil. Là, tout de suite ?

- Le travail n'attend pas. Adresse mes salutations au chef.

- Volke ! Attends !

Mais il était déjà parti, aussi vif que l'éclair. Sahil soupira, résigné.

- On dit que les hommes sont souvent volages, mais les assassins ne sont pas mieux dans leur genre.

- A qui le dis-tu, commenta Gatorie.

Ran s'élança vers Yaé et chercha à l'enlacer, mais celle-ci se déroba presque aussitôt avant de lui asséner un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas m'approcher de trop près.

- Si sauvage...

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Où est passé Volke ?

- Parti tuer nos deux fugitifs, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu as accepté ? s'étonna le Marqué. Mais je croyais que tu détestais cet homme, que tu t'en méfiais même.

- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, avoua-t-elle en détournant la tête.

L'expression sur le visage du Marqué se fit plus sérieuse.

- Il t'a menacé ? s'enquit-il en baissant la voix.

- Tu penses réellement que j'aurais cédé face à ses menaces ?

- ...

- Tu as même besoin d'y réfléchir avant de me répondre ? se vexa quelque peu Yaé.

- Alors quoi dans ce cas ?

- Il sait qui nous sommes.

- Quoi ? Tu lui as dit ?

Yaé dut prendre elle sur elle pour ne pas le frapper une nouvelle fois.

- Bien sûr que non, sombre idiot. Il a deviné tout seul. Il est plus attentif que je ne le croyais, mais il fallait s'y attendre avec ce genre d'individu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Rien pour le moment. Je l'ai payé pour qu'il se taise.

Et Ran savait combien ça avait dû lui coûter de prendre cette décision. Elle qui détestait tant tout ce qui avait trait à l'argent...

- Eh bien, vous faites de ces têtes, lança Boyd, railleur, en les rejoignant.

- Boyd, tu tiens réellement à recevoir l'un des mes couteaux entre les deux yeux ? lança Ran en lui envoyant un regard noir. Est-ce que tu ne vois pas qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation privée ?

- Si vous teniez tant que ça à ne pas être entendus, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allés plus loin ? rétorqua le guerrier à la hache.

Oscar se massa les tempes d'un air fatigué. Voilà que ces deux-là recommençaient à se battre. Décidément, leurs querelles n'en finiraient jamais. Certes, elles prêtaient souvent à sourire, mais à force, n'importe qui finirait par s'en lasser. Aussi le paladin préféra-t-il s'éloigner pour partir à la recherche de sa monture qu'il avait dû abandonner à contre-cœur quelques instants plus tôt.

- Attends Oscar ! l'interpela son plus jeune frère. Je t'accompagne.

- Moi aussi, fit Sahil. Hors de question que je reste en compagnie de Lorth !

L'archer d'élite, surpris de percevoir une telle agressivité dans sa voix, ne put réfréner son envie de l'interroger :

- Toi et Lorth travaillez pour la même personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, n'attendait aucune réponse particulière, c'est pourquoi Rolf poursuivit :

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous entendez-vous aussi mal ?

- Les morts, même morts, continuent à affecter les vivants. Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle, Rolf ? répondit le sage d'un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

Rolf fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais été très bon dans la résolution d'énigmes, aussi se tourna-t-il vers Oscar, attendant patiemment un commentaire de sa part.

- Il a tué quelqu'un qui vous était cher ?

Le visage de l'homme aux cheveux écarlates s'assombrit, mais il demeura silencieux et ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant

Un sourire triste passa sur les lèvres d'Oscar. Le silence était parfois bien plus significatif que les mots.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il malgré tout.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, le rassura Sahil. Vous n'y êtes pour rien après tout.

Ils poursuivirent leur avancée dans un mutisme total. Subitement, Oscar aperçut une forme imposante couchée sur le flanc à même le sol. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers celle-ci et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Doucement, il posa une main sur le pelage de l'animal et la retira brusquement comme s'il s'était brûlé. La bête était glacée, la mort l'avait rattrapée et elle avait succombé. Et malheureusement, il n'avait pas été là pour ce compagnon pourtant si courageux et si fidèle qu'il avait nourri et entretenu, encouragé, qui l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois lorsque l'ennemi le dépassait en nombre en leur assénant bon nombre de coups de sabots. Lentement, Oscar passa une main dans la crinière claire du cheval, comme s'il cherchait à le réconforter ou à le consoler.

- Tu as dû avoir peur, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu as dû te sentir trahi, abandonné. Pardonne-moi pour ça.

Une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue. Quelque peu gêné de voir son frère aîné céder ainsi à l'émotion, Rolf préféra se détourner.

- Il aimait vraiment ce cheval, on dirait, commenta Sahil en se rangeant à ses côtés.

- C'est Père qui lui a offert. Ce n'était encore qu'un poulain quand il l'a reçu et il l'a tout de suite aimé. Ils étaient un peu comme des compagnons d'armes. Inséparables.

- La mort nous prend tout, inévitablement, déclara le sage d'un air morne.

- S'il n'y avait pas de guerres...

- C'est comme si tu demandais à un Beorc ou à un Laguz de cesser de respirer, l'interrompit l'homme à la chevelure de feu. Les guerres, pour la majorité d'entre eux, c'est leur air. Un monde pacifique, ça n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une utopie. Tellius ne sera jamais en paix, jamais.

Rolf baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas la fatalité et le désespoir qui perçaient dans la voix de Sahil.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on se rattache tant à l'espoir, continua pensivement le sage. Enfin, parlons d'autre chose, ça commence à devenir déprimant tout ça.

Le ton nonchalant et badin étaient de retour.

- Je peux te poser une autre question, Sahil ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Ton employeur, quel est son but ?

- Méfiant, hein ? Je comprends va, tu as raison de ne pas me faire confiance. Le but de mon employeur, vois-tu, en réalité je l'ignore.

L'archer d'élite parut surpris.

- Tu l'ignores ? Et tu travailles tout de même pour lui sans savoir s'il cherche à faire le bien ou le mal ?

- Le bien, le mal, ce sont des notions bien floues. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que tout soit blanc ou noir, disons que tout est plus ou moins gris.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, rétorqua Rolf sans le quitter des yeux.

- J'ai mes raisons, avoua-t-il simplement.

- Sahil, Rolf ! s'exclama Oscar qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner. Allons rejoindre les autres.

- Et ton cheval, tu ne l'enterres pas ? s'enquit son frère.

- J'aimerais, mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Mist nous attend.

- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas blessée... murmura Rolf pour lui-même.

Le sage posa une main sur son épaule. Réconfortante. L'archer d'élite le remercia d'un sourire. Ce simple geste l'avait fait se sentir un peu mieux.

* * *

- Mè...re... Lo...zas. Mon royau... me... hoqueta-t-elle. Je leur av...ais pro...mis.

Stefan serra les dents, détourna les yeux. Ce spectacle lui était insupportable. Il avait beau avoir pris bon nombre de vies, cette fille ne méritait pas un tel sort et il le savait bien. Mais c'était elle ou Tellius. Et si le choix s'avérait difficile, il était vite fait. Et la vie de la colombe ne pesait pas lourd dans la balance.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le bretteur du désert.

Lentement, il se pencha vers Emeline, empoigna le pommeau de la dague Katti, ignora tant bien que mal le regard paniqué de la Colombe, et tira d'un coup sec.

Le sang jaillit de nouveau et la colombe s'écroula, le regard éteint, alors que les plumes rouges reprenaient peu à peu leur teinte de neige.

- Eh bien, qui aurait cru que tu l'aurais vraiment fait ? lança une voix derrière lui.

Stefan se retourna brusquement, prêt à attaquer et grimaça quelque peu en reconnaissant Kuukyo, la déesse du néant.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venue chercher mon dû comme prévu, répondit-elle simplement en tendant la main.

- Dites, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? intervint Naesala. Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais tout de même...

- Stefan et moi avons passé un marché, voilà tout Naesala, roi des corbeaux.

- Et vous êtes qui exactement ? Et comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ? Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà croisé par le passé ? Non, je ne pense pas, nul doute que je me serais souvenu d'une personne aussi... atypique, déclara-t-il, un sourire quelque peu moqueur aux lèvres.

Faisant fi de son insolence, la déesse répondit simplement :

- Je suis Kuukyo, déesse du néant et sœur détestée d'Ashera. Je réalise les vœux en échange d'un tribut, d'ailleurs en auriez-vous un à formuler Naesala, roi des corbeaux ?

- Désolé, mais j'ai tendance à me méfier des divinités. Une prochaine fois peut-être.

- C'est vous qui voyez. Stefan, donne-moi la dague Katti à présent.

Le regard du bretteur du désert s'attarda un instant sur le fil aiguisé de l'arme spéciale qui avait repris depuis peu sa couleur initiale.

- Es-tu devenu sourd ? insista la déesse.

- Qu'arrivera-t-il si je refuse ?

Un sourire cruel ourla les lèvres de Kuukyo.

- J'irai tuer cette fille que tu aimes tant.

Stefan serra les dents avant de tendre à contre-cœur la puissante lame à la déesse qui la prit sans hésiter.

- Voilà une sage décision. Rassure-toi, je prendrai autant soin d'elle que son créateur et son possesseur. Il est temps pour moi de prendre congé à présent. Si tu as encore besoin de mes services, tu sais où me trouver. Et à ce moment-là, je te conterai l'histoire de ce continent. S'il parvient à résister à la destruction, cela va de soit.

Puis, elle disparut subitement, ne laissant nulle trace derrière elle.

- Allons-y, lança le bretteur du désert en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Naesala jeta un dernier regard vers le corps ensanglanté de la colombe dont le plumage lui rappelait cruellement celui de Reyson et Leanne.

- Quel gâchis, murmura-t-il avant de prendre son envol.

- Eh bien, je commençais à croire qu'ils ne partiraient jamais, souffla une voix féminine.

- A qui le dis-tu ? répliqua une voix masculine. Je commençais à en avoir marre de jouer les fantômes.

- N'empêche, je trouve étrange que Kuukyo, la déesse du néant, ne nous ait pas repéré.

- Elle a dû nous ignorer sciemment. Après tout, elle n'aurait rien gagné à leur révéler notre présence.

- C'est vrai, admit son interlocutrice. Mais assez parlé... du travail nous attend.

- Tu penses qu'elle peut encore être sauvée ? Elle a l'air morte.

- Parce qu'elle l'est, sombre idiot !

- Alors pourquoi devrait-on s'esquinter à la res...

- Parce que notre employeur nous l'a ordonné si ça arrivait, ça te va comme réponse ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui obéit exactement ? Non, pourquoi avons-nous même décidé de travailler pour lui ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il cherche tout comme nous la paix ? rétorqua son amie, exaspérée.

- C'est vrai, dut-il admettre. Mais est-ce qu'on ne risque pas de s'attirer les foudres de quelque déesse en faisant ça ? Elle était la marionnette d'Ashera après tout.

- Eh bien elle sera la nôtre désormais. Ça te pose un problème ?

- Bon, comme tu voudras. Mais si Ashera ou Kuukyo pointe le bout de son nez, je te préviens, je leur dirai que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de le faire.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Mais quel âge as-tu donc ? Rah, oublions ça, tu m'agaces ! Fais ton travail et qu'on n'en parle plus.

- A vos ordres, très chère !

* * *

- Ils en mettent du temps, fit Kleith en se rongeant les sangs.

Yuko, assise à même le sol, nettoyait sa lame tout en l'observant de temps à autres. Agacée de le voir sans cesse tourner en rond comme s'il était en cage, la Marquée se redressa et se mit sur son chemin, l'obligeant à stopper son petit manège.

- Quoi ? s'emporta l'épéiste en la fusillant du regard.

- Tu comptes tourner en rond encore longtemps comme ça ? Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis !

- J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'y aller, marmonna-t-il. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Kleith.

- Et s'il était allé là-bas non pas pour la sauver, mais pour la tuer ? Si c'est le cas, je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner.

- Kleith.

- Comment pourrais-je même vivre sans elle maintenant ? Je n'aurais jamais dû développer des sentiments pour elle. Jamais.

- Kleith ! s'écria Yuko en posant brutalement ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami pour arrêter son flux incessant de paroles.

L'épéiste la regarda à peine, trop inquiet qu'il était. La Marquée soupira. Cette histoire allait mal finir, elle le sentait, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Tuer la colombe était la seule solution, mais comment pouvait-elle lui avouer ça ?

- Eh, Yuko, un petit duel ça te dit ? lança une voix derrière elle.

Yuko se tourna vers Ryo qui marchait dans sa direction et se retint tant bien que mal de se jeter à son cou. Ryo avait vraiment le don d'apparaître au moment opportun, la sortant toujours de situations inextricables ou de tergiversions diverses.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle, malicieuse.

- Bien, dans ce cas allons plus loin.

La Marquée opina de la tête et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux tandis que Kleith reprenait frénétiquement ses va-et-vient.

- Eh, Haar ! s'exclama subitement Jill en caressant distraitement le museau de sa wyverne.

Le silence lui répondit. Elle soupira. Le voilà qui s'était déjà endormi. Encore une fois. Cette sale manie ne lui passerait donc jamais ?

- Haar, tu m'entends ?

Toujours rien.

- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Tu l'auras cherché.

D'un pas leste, elle se dirigea vers l'imposante wyverne à la peau sombre couchée à même le sol et asséna un coup sur la tête de son cavalier qui s'éveilla instantanément.

- Jill ? s'étonna-t-il. Ça te prend souvent d'éveiller les gens en les frappant ?

- Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de t'appeler, mais rien n'y a fait. J'ai donc été obligée d'employer des moyens disons... plus drastiques.

L'homme étouffa un bâillement.

- Bref, que voulais-tu ? J'espère que tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour rien.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour te faire ouvrir les yeux ? fit-elle, excédée. Je voulais seulement discuter un peu avec toi.

- Plus de vouvoiement et de monsieur Haar ? dit-il soudainement, amusé.

La jeune femme s'empourpra quelque peu. Elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à ce petit détail. Le tutoiement lui était venu naturellement.

- Tu tiens réellement à ce que je t'appelle de nouveau monsieur Haar ?

- Je constate seulement que tu as toujours un sacré caractère. Tu es bien la fille de Shiharam, dit-il en ébouriffant quelque peu les cheveux du petit bout de femme.  
- Eh ! protesta-t-elle vivement en s'écartant. Qu'est-ce qui te prend soudainement ? C'est le sommeil qui commence à nuire à ton cerveau ? demanda-t-elle en remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure de feu.

Haar sourit de nouveau, attendri cette fois-ci.

- Dommage que Shiharam ne soit plus là, si tu savais comme il serait fier, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de ses remarques.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà entendu dire ce genre de choses.

- Se répéter peut avoir du bon. Ou préfères-tu refuser les compliments ?

- Ça t'amuse, hein ? lança-t-elle, piquée et amusée à la fois si on en jugeait le sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres.

- Si tu savais...

- Eh bien, vous semblez être devenus vraiment proches tous les deux, déclara Ely en surgissant dans leur champ de vision.

- Oh, arrête Ely, ce n'est pas comme ça, protesta Jill, gênée à présent.

Un immense sourire glissa sur les lèvres de la Marquée.

- N'embête pas Jill, Ely, la prévint Mist en s'approchant d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, se défendit la concernée. Je les taquine, c'est tout.

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer la rougeur sur les joues de Jill. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Ely. Néanmoins, l'appel d'Ilyana permit à la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates d'échapper à une situation des plus dérangeantes. Sans attendre, notre petit groupe la rejoignit pour écouter les nouvelles.

- Reyson et Stefan sont revenus en compagnie du roi des corbeaux.

- Il n'était pas mort finalement ? s'étonna Jill.

- Il faut croire qu'il est plus résistant que nous le pensions, dit simplement Ilyana, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Où sont Yuko et Ryo ?

- Ils s'entraînent un peu plus loin il me semble, répondit Mist.

- Et Kleith ?

- En train de tourner en rond quelque part, fit Ely.

- Je vais les chercher, déclara Ilyana. Allez rejoindre Soren et les autres.

- Bien, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- La déesse soit louée ! s'exclama Tanith en se précipitant vers le Laguz héron. Vous n'êtes pas blessé.

Reyson afficha une moue agacée.

- Évidemment. Je sais me préserver.

Janaff, resté quelque peu en retrait, asséna un coup de coude à Ulki.

- On dirait qu'on va pouvoir garder nos plumes intactes finalement. Imagine ce qui aurait pu nous arriver si notre roi avait appris la mort de Reyson.

- Nous aurions dû accepter sa punition, voilà tout, déclara calmement son compère.

- Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien, toi, fit-il, ennuyé. Tu serais prêt à accepter tout sans broncher.

- ...

- Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ces deux-là ? s'enquit Lara en se tournant vers Ranulf.

- Tout le temps, affirma le Laguz chat, sourire aux lèvres. Mais on finit par s'y habituer.

Mia se dirigea vers Stefan et vint l'enlacer brièvement.

- Contente de te revoir sain et sauf.

- Le plaisir est partagé.

Soren, de mauvaise humeur comme à l'accoutumée, bouscula la guerrière.

- Vous roucoulerez une autre fois, il y a plus urgent pour le moment.

- Tu avais réellement besoin d'avoir recours à la violence ? Le dialogue suffit parfois.

Le sage ne se donna même pas la peine d'argumenter avec elle, préférant l'ignorer.

- Elle est morte ?

Stefan acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Comment ça, morte ? lança brusquement Shinon en se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas vif. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Soren retint difficilement un soupir.

- Nous en avons terminé ici. Nous ferions mieux de rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre l'autre groupe et voir si Tormod et les autres sont encore vivants.

Agacé, l'archer d'élite le saisit brusquement par le col.

- Réponds à ma question ou je n'hésiterai pas à t'arracher la tête !

- Hum... Est-ce qu'il est vraiment utile de dire que la violence ne résout rien ? lança Ely à tout hasard.

- A ta place, Ely, je me tairais pour une fois, la prévint Ryo. Ne mets pas de l'huile sur le feu.

- Vas-tu répondre, oui ou non ? s'impatienta Shinon.

- Elle est morte pour le bien de Tellius. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens.

- Il y a toujours d'autres moyens !

- Pas cette fois, intervint le bretteur du désert. Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà trop tard. Même si je ne l'avais pas tuée, elle serait morte malgré tout, la blessure qu'elle avait reçu était trop grave.

- Tu mens !

- C'est la vérité.

- Emeline... est... morte ? murmura Kleith qui n'arrivait pas y croire.

La main de Yuko vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée pour ça, Kleith. Mais ne va rien faire de stupide. Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Même si Stefan n'avait pas pris sa vie, elle serait morte.

Mais le Marqué ne l'écoutait déjà plus. D'un geste vif, il tira l'épée du fourreau et se jeta, dans un rugissement de rage, sur le bretteur du désert désarmé. La lame n'atteignit cependant jamais son but, contrée par une lame d'argent.

- Ecarte-toi de mon chemin, Zihark ! Je vais le tuer !

- Désolé, mais c'est impossible. Ne fais pas l'idiot Kleith, reprends toi !

- Il a tué Emeline ! hurla-t-il, enragé.

- Je sais, et ça me peine aussi, mais le tuer ne changera rien ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions et je suis certain que c'est ce qu'Emeline aurait voulu. Elle n'aurait jamais souhaité te voir combattre des compagnons d'armes.

Les paroles du bretteur firent mouche et comme vidé de toute énergie, Kleith se laissa tomber au sol à genoux et l'épée glissa doucement de sa main pour heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd. Puis, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se mit à pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Attristée, Ilyana s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui caressa le dos dans une tentative de réconfort.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Shinon relâcha le sage et regagna sa tente d'un pas pressé. Personne ne chercha à le retenir.

- Mist, Reyson, pourquoi ne pas chanter pour elle ? Pour qu'elle puisse reposer en paix ? proposa subitement Jill.

- C'est une bonne idée, en convint Haar.

- Oui, approuva Naesala.

Il se tourna vers le Laguz héron.

- Et puis cela fait longtemps que ne t'ai pas entendu chanter, Reyson.

- Eh bien, si tout le monde est d'accord... dit Reyson.

Et tous fermèrent les yeux, joignirent les mains tandis que Mist et le Laguz héron entamaient un chant des plus merveilleux. Un chant d'espoir. De lumière. D'apaisement. Un chant pour Emeline.

* * *

- Je commence à en avoir assez de ces geôles, maugréa Astrid en cherchant à se défaire des anneaux de fer qui maintenaient ses mains prisonnières.

- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule, déclara Nephenie depuis la cellule voisine.

- Vous pensez qu'il est mort ? s'enquit Marcia, inquiète. Je veux dire... vraiment mort ?

- C'est un battant, éluda la paladine.

- C'est vrai, approuva Nephenie en voulant se rassurer elle-même. Il n'est pas du genre à mourir pour si peu.

- J'ai des doutes, lança Rhys depuis la cellule d'en face. La plaie était profonde et il perdait beaucoup de sang.

- Merci de nous remonter le moral, Rhys, ironisa la cavalière pégase.

- Et Muarim, comment il va à votre avis ? s'enquit la hallebardière. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment mort ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut sortir d'ici, lança Sothe qui se trouvait dans la même cellule que Rhys. Et avant demain matin si possible.

- Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions, dit Astrid.

- Rhys, il te reste quelques fioles d'eau bénite ? demanda le voleur.

L'évêque arqua un sourcil, intrigué.

- De l'eau bénite ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

- Tu en as, oui ou non ? s'impatienta Sothe.

- J'en ai dissimulé une dans mes vêtements, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir l'attraper tant que j'aurai les mains attachées.

- Est-ce que tu serais capable d'utiliser un sort d'Eclat pour briser l'un des anneaux de fer ?

- Je le connais de tête, oui, mais je risque de te toucher en même temps.

- Peu importe, fais-le.

Rhys parut réticent et jeta un regard vers Nephenie, en quête d'un quelconque soutien.

- C'est notre seule option, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

L'évêque soupira, peu enclin à faire couler le sang d'un allié, mais commença malgré tout à réciter le sort en question. Une boule de lumière ne tarda pas à apparaître et à heurter avec violence l'anneau de fer qui emprisonnait la main gauche du voleur. Sothe en profita pour glisser celle-ci dans ses vêtements afin d'en tirer un bout de métal affûté qu'il inséra dans la serrure de l'autre anneau de fer.

Une fois libre, il se dirigea vers Rhys, le fouilla un instant et récupéra une fiole contenant de l'eau bénite.

- Sothe, ta main saigne, lui fit remarquer l'évêque.

Le voleur jeta un regard distrait sur sa main gauche et vit en effet qu'elle avait été quelque peu égratignée par le sort.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il en arrachant un morceau de tunique pour la bander rapidement.

- Eh, Sothe ! l'appela Marcia. Que comptes-tu faire avec de l'eau bénite exactement ? La leur jeter au visage ?

- Exactement.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras bien. Espérons juste que Bastian montrera le bout de son nez.

- Bastian ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

Un cliquetis de porte se fit entendre.

- Quand on parle du loup, murmura Sothe en débouchant la fiole et en s'approchant des barreaux de sa cellule.

Bastian, un plateau contenant de la nourriture dans les mains, pénétra dans leur champ de vision. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, le voleur lui lança le contenu de la fiole en plein visage.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Le sage passa de la surprise à l'effarement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ?

Il embrassa la salle du regard.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites tous dans ces cages ?

- Sothe, comment... ? commença Nephenie.

- L'eau bénite augmente la résistance à la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien grâce à ça il peut à présent résister à l'enchantement de Nephèse.

- Ingénieux, commenta Rhys, impressionné. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

- C'est vrai, par contre il a l'air d'avoir oublié comment il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation, constata Astrid.

- On lui racontera plus tard, intervint Marcia. Qu'il nous libère d'abord. Bastian ?

- Oui, oui, je m'en charge, dit-il en posant le plateau et en fouillant dans sa poche pour en ressortir les fameuses clés.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour libérer nos amis.

- J'avoue qu'avoir les mains libres ne me déplaît pas, commenta Marcia en se massant les poignets.

- Assez traîné, déclara Astrid. Allons-y.

- Une âme charitable pourrait-elle m'expliquer ce qui se passe exactement ? s'enquit Bastian.

- Plus tard, trancha Sothe. Pour l'instant il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit au plus vite et prévenir Soren. Nous n'y arriverons pas tout seul.

- Et pour Tormod et Muarim ? demanda Nephenie.

- Nous reviendrons les chercher, déclara le voleur.

Il ajouta pensivement :

- Du moins s'ils sont encore en vie.

Sothe se dirigea vers la porte, la poussa légèrement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun garde et se retrouva subitement plaqué au sol. Alertés, ses compagnons d'armes s'apprêtèrent à lui venir en aide, mais celui qui venait de s'en prendre au voleur le menaça aussitôt d'une lame au fil effilé.

- Pas un geste ou je lui tranche la carotide ! les prévint-il. Et qu'aucun de vous ne s'avise d'utiliser la magie !

Lentement, l'inconnu se redressa sans pour autant lâcher Sothe et nos amis purent l'observer à loisir. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ aux grands yeux bleus. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond doré étaient attachés en queue de cheval et il portait en tout et pour tout une tunique sombre, un pantalon tout aussi sombre ainsi que des bottes et des gants marrons. A sa ceinture étaient accrochés une dague ainsi qu'un petit sac contenant certainement quelques onguents.

- Bien, à présent vous allez me suivre gentiment et il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

Il amorça un pas en avant sans pour autant libérer son prisonnier.

- Une minute ! s'exclama Marcia. Quel est votre nom ?

- Peu importe, suivez-moi.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? Nous livrer à Nephèse ? insista la cavalière pégase.

Un sourire moqueur glissa sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

- Si j'avais voulu vous livrer à lui, je l'aurais fait depuis belle lurette, ne croyez-vous pas ? Ou alors je vous aurais déjà enfermé de nouveau.

- Quel est votre but alors ?

- Vous faire sortir d'ici.

Nephenie afficha un air étonné.

- Vous allez nous aider ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Votre ami Tormod est entre de bonnes mains, celui que vous nommez Muarim également, éluda le guerrier aux cheveux blonds.

Astrid, Nephenie, Marcia et Rhys semblèrent soulagés par cette nouvelle.

- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre désormais. Un ami va nous libérer la voie alors préparez-vous à courir, les prévint l'inconnu en relâchant finalement Sothe.

- Comment pourrait-on vous faire confiance ? Vous m'avez menacé, dit froidement Sothe.

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez d'autres alternatives. Vous êtes désarmés après tout. Mais si vous préférez moisir ici...

- Suivons-le, Sothe, conclut la paladine. Il a raison sur ce point, nous ne pourrons pas faire grand chose sans armes.

- Et puis, il a quand même sauvé Muarim et Tormod, ajouta la hallebardière.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, grogna le voleur.

Il lança à l'inconnu :

- Passe devant, nous te suivrons.

- Mais enfin, quelqu'un va-t-il enfin daigner me dire ce que nous fai... commença Bastian.

- Plus tard, l'interrompit Marcia.

Et ils se mirent en chemin, suivant précautionneusement les pas de leur éclaireur.


	32. Chapitre 32

**Chapitre 32 :** _Le début de la fin_

- Allons-y, lança leur éclaireur. La voie est libre.

Sans un mot, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir désert.

- Juste une question, fit Nephenie. Qui est cet ami dont vous avez parlé tantôt ?

L'inconnu ne répondit pas et força nos amis à stopper tout mouvement une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans l'angle du couloir.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Marcia.

- Quelqu'un vient, énonça simplement Sothe.

- Tu arrives à l'entendre d'ici ? s'étonna Rhys. Tu as vraiment l'ouïe fine.

- Je suis voleur.

Leur éclaireur fit un pas en avant, lame toujours au poing.

- Il en met du temps, songea-t-il. Il devrait déjà être là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Astrid.

- On le frappe à coups de poing ? proposa la cavalière pégase, sourire aux lèvres.

Des bruits de lutte se firent subitement entendre au loin, suivis d'un sifflement et d'un froissement d'ailes. Puis, plus rien. Le silence total.

- Ah, te voilà toi ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama un Laguz corbeau en surgissant dans leur champ de vision.

Celui-ci paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que leur éclaireur. Il portait des vêtements clairs et un rubis rouge sang ornait le ruban sombre qui entourait sa taille. Ses cheveux noirs de jais qu'il avait courts semblaient enclins au désordre.

L'inconnu aux cheveux blonds se passa une main sur le visage, subitement las.

- Lorenz, bon sang, quand est-ce que tu apprendras à suivre un plan et à lire une carte ?

- Mais je sais lire les cartes ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence en lui présentant une carte apparemment dessinée à la va-vite.

- Elle est à l'envers.

- Ah, vraiment ? s'étonna son compagnon en la consultant de plus près.

- Mais comment est-ce que je peux être ami avec un énergumène pareil ? songea-t-il.

- Je crois qu'on vient de trouver un nouveau Tormod, commenta la hallebardière, amusée.

L'inconnu arracha la carte des mains du Laguz.

- Eh ! protesta ce dernier.

- Par là, déclara-t-il calmement en se mettant de nouveau en marche.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin à l'air libre, nos amis ne purent s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant, essoufflés qu'ils étaient.

- Ne trainons pas, recommanda leur éclaireur. On nous attend non loin d'ici.

- On ? Qui ça " on " ? s'enquit Sothe, méfiant.

- Tu verras bien quand on y sera, déclara Lorenz, les mains derrière la tête.

- Qui êtes-vous au fait ? interrogea Nephenie, curieuse.

- Moi ? demanda le Laguz corbeau en se désignant du doigt. Je m'appelle Lorenz, enchanté Nephenie !

La hallebardière parut étonnée.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, dit-il. Et tout le monde connaît vos noms depuis la dernière guerre.

- Qui est ton employeur ? demanda Sothe d'un ton neutre.

Un grand sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Lorenz.

- Désolé, mais c'est un secret.

- Qu'allons-nous faire pour Nephèse ? demanda Astrid.

- Rien pour le moment, répondit simplement le guerrier blond. De toute manière, nous avons encore du temps devant nous, sans sacrifices il n'arrivera à rien.

- Il pourrait venir nous chercher, dit Marcia.

- J'en doute, répliqua l'inconnu, sceptique.

Sothe l'observa, soupçonneux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Nephenie se tourna vers Lorenz :

- Est-ce toi qui a sauvé Tormod et Muarim ? Où sont-ils ?

- Déjà au campement, répondit-il. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux laisser Aline les soigner, ils étaient vraiment mal en point.

- Tu as réussi à les transporter tout seul ? s'étonna la hallebardière.

- Yep ! s'exclama-t-il, sourire aux lèvres. C'est l'avantage d'être un Laguz.

- Qui est Aline ? demanda subitement Astrid, quelque peu curieuse.

L'inconnu lança un regard noir à son ami qui se passa une main dans les cheveux, légèrement gêné.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne tarderas pas à faire sa connaissance.

Puis, jugeant la discussion close, il se remit au marche.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils aperçurent enfin au loin quelque chose qui ressemblait à un campement. En effet, plusieurs tentes de toile sombre s'alignaient parallèlement les unes aux autres et un feu vif trônait visiblement au centre. Une forêt verte et sombre était également visible non loin et devait regorger - tout du moins on pouvait le supposer - d'animaux et de fruits.

Nul doute que l'endroit choisi pour l'implantation de ce campement avait été stratégique.

- Leur chef doit donc être quelqu'un d'intelligent et de compétent, en conclut Sothe sans pour autant émettre sa pensée à haute voix.

- Allons-y ! les enjoignit l'inconnu en amorçant la descente vers la place occupée puisqu'en effet, ils se trouvaient en hauteur.

Nos amis le suivirent presque aussitôt tandis que Lorenz les devançait en prenant soudainement son envol. De fait, ce dernier fut le premier arrivé au campement.

- Aline ! Aline ! cria-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Surpris, Lorenz décida de se mettre à sa recherche et manqua de peu de heurter quelqu'un qui, visiblement, était au sol.

- Aline ? s'étonna-t-il en la reconnaissant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, Lorenz commença à s'inquiéta et décida donc de se mettre à sa hauteur pour la secouer un peu. Cela n'eut aucun effet.

Voyant son ami dans une étrange position, le guerrier à la chevelure blonde s'empressa de le rejoindre. L'inquiétude glissa brièvement sur ses traits lorsqu'il reconnut Aline.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit l'inconnu en s'approchant de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et clairs qui reposait sur le sol et dont le corps mince et fragile était revêtu d'une simple robe couleur ciel.

- Elle est épuisée on dirait, répondit son compagnon. Pas étonnant après tous les efforts qu'elle a fourni.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

- Aline ? Aline, tu m'entends ?

- Hum... C'est déjà... l'aube ? balbutia-t-elle en peinant à ouvrir les yeux.

- Oui, c'est déjà l'aube, affirma-t-il. Et nous avons des invités.

- Des... invités ? répéta-t-elle en se redressant légèrement. Tu veux dire... ces gens... que j'ai vu ?

Il approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Oh ! Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt. Aide-moi donc à me lever.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. Il se redressa et lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit sans hésiter pour se remettre d'aplomb.

- C'est bon, tu tiens sur tes deux jambes ? Tu ne risques pas une nouvelle fois de tomber sans prévenir ?

La jeune femme parut quelque peu offusquée par ses dires.

- Pour qui me prends-tu voyons ? Je sais rester debout, regarde ça.

Elle fit un pas pour le lui démontrer et manqua de peu de s'affaisser. Heureusement, l'inconnu aux cheveux blonds la retint in-extremis par la taille.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? déclara-t-il dans un soupir. Pourquoi dois-tu toujours n'en faire qu'à ta tête, Aline ? Admets que tu as besoin d'aide, bon sang ! Non, mais quelle tête de mule !

Le Laguz corbeau ne put se retenir davantage et éclata d'un grand rire, visiblement amusé par la scène.

- Ah la la, dit-il en passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. Vous ne changerez jamais tous les deux, vous êtes toujours aussi drôles ! Vous devriez devenir saltimbanques et monter un spectacle basé sur l'humour, vous auriez un succès fou !

Nos amis, restés un peu plus loin, les observaient d'un air quelque peu incrédule (excepté Sothe, bien entendu).

- Pourquoi ai-je la vague impression que l'on tombe sans cesse sur des fous ? commenta Marcia.

- Quelqu'un daignerait-il enfin... ? commença Bastian.

- Plus tard, tranchèrent-ils tous à l'unisson, au grand désarroi du sage.

La dénommée Aline, soutenue par le guerrier aux cheveux blonds, s'approcha de nos amis, son regard vert forêt passant de l'un à l'autre comme si elle les étudiait et les jaugeait.

- Enchanté, fit-elle d'un ton aimable. Je m'appelle Aline.

- Enchantée également, dit Nephenie. Je suis...

- Nephenie, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit-elle.

- Nous sommes décidément très célèbres, déclara Marcia, amusée.

- Où sont Tormod et Muarim ? s'enquit froidement Sothe.

Le blond le fusilla du regard, n'appréciant visiblement pas le ton qu'il avait employé pour s'adresser à son amie. Cette dernière, percevant la colère sous-jacente du guerrier, caressa brièvement sa main qu'elle tenait pour l'inciter au calme.

- Ils se reposent dans la tente là-bas, au fond, répondit-elle en la désignant du doigt.

- Peut-on aller les voir ? demanda la cavalière pégase.

- Avant ça, j'aimerais discuter un peu avec vous, dit Aline.

Elle se tourna vers l'inconnu à la chevelure d'or.

- Akira, dis à Fu et à Akane de renforcer la sécurité, juste au cas où.

- Entendu, déclara celui-ci en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

- Je vais surveiller la tente de nos deux endormis, décida le Laguz corbeau. Essaie de ne pas t'écrouler en notre absence, Aline.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard courroucé, mais loin de s'en formaliser, Lorenz lui rendit un sourire amusé avant de partir à son tour.

- Alors, que vouliez-vous nous dire ? s'impatienta le voleur.

- Je vais aller droit au but, répondit-elle simplement. Nous aiderez-vous ?

Cette question eut l'air de désarçonner la plupart d'entre eux.

- Vous aider ? répéta prudemment la hallebardière.

- Je crois que davantage d'explications seraient de mise, intervint Bastian. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre pareille décision sans avoir tenu compte de...

- C'est hors de question, l'interrompit le voleur.

- Sothe, le réprimanda la paladine.

Un pâle sourire glissa sur les lèvres d'Aline.

- Un refus était prévisible j'imagine.

Un léger étourdissement la prit par surprise et elle dut prendre sur elle pour n'en rien montrer. Cependant, nos amis ne furent pas très dupes.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda la cavalière pégase, inquiète.

- Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura immédiatement Aline. Je vais bien.

- On ne dirait pas pourtant, insista-t-elle. Vous devriez peut-être...

- Vous êtes gentille, Marcia, mais croyez moi, ça ira. J'ai l'habitude.

- Vous êtes de faible constitution ? s'enquit Astrid, curieuse.

- Allons Astrid, ce genre de propos n'est pas digne d'une dame de la nobl... commença Bastian.

Mais il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu avant même d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase :

- On peut dire ça, oui, répondit pensivement Aline.

- Peu importe qu'elle soit faible ou non, grogna le voleur. Là n'est pas la question. Vous nous avez sauvé pour nous obliger à vous aider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez une bien piètre image de nous, commenta simplement Aline.

- Répondez.

- Nous ne vous obligeons à rien. Si vous souhaitez partir et ne pas nous aider, c'est votre droit. Mais Tellius aura alors de fortes chances de sombrer dans le chaos.

- Vous jouez la carte de la culpabilité à présent ? C'est méprisable, fit Sothe d'un air mauvais.

- Vous voulez dire que Nephèse, les aigles et la colombe ne sont pas les seules menaces ? intervint Nephenie.

- Les aigles ont été anéantis, dit Aline. En ce qui concerne Nephèse... disons que nous nous en occuperons en temps et en heures. Quant à la colombe...

Elle posa ses mains de nacre sur son cœur comme si une souffrance terrible lui tiraillait subitement la poitrine.

- Je regrette qu'elle ait dû tant souffrir, souffla-t-elle. Les déesses sont parfois bien cruelles.

- Et vos propos sont bien énigmatiques, fit Sothe d'un ton dur. Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup, beaucoup trop si vous voulez mon avis.

- Sothe, le réprimanda une nouvelle fois la paladine.

Sans succès. Le voleur repartait déjà à l'assaut.

- Révélez-nous qui vous êtes, quels sont vos objectifs et les savoirs que vous détenez, et peut-être alors parviendrons-nous à un accord.

- Vous êtes bien exigeant.

- Disons plutôt prudent, corrigea Sothe. Et Soren agirait de la même façon s'il était ici.

- Soren, commença-t-elle, rejoindra notre cause.

Nephenie, Astrid et Marcia en écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était insensé, tout à fait insensé ! C'était de Soren dont on parlait après tout !

- Ne me faites pas rire, lança Sothe, moqueur. Soren ne prendrait jamais une telle décision.

- Pourtant il s'agit belle et bien de la décision qu'il prendra, insista Aline.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Je le sais. C'est ainsi, déclara-t-elle en caressant le plumage de l'oiseau qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. Je vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir. Si vous souhaitez contacter votre ami, sachez que Lorenz vous y aidera.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et s'éloigna, laissant nos amis seuls.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? s'enquit la hallebardière.

- Rester ici, j'imagine, répondit Rhys. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner combattre Nephèse avec nos forces actuelles et je pense qu'il serait peut-être bon d'informer Soren de la situation.

- Je suis d'accord avec Rhys, approuva Marcia. Hors de question que je retourne dans cette forteresse insalubre !

- Sothe ? lança Astrid en se tournant vers lui.

- ...

- Je pense qu'il veut dire que ça lui est égal, traduisit la cavalière pégase.

La hallebardière lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais traduire les silences, Marcia ?

La cavalière pégase afficha un air faussement désespéré en pensant à son crétin de frère.

- Si tu savais...

- J'espère que tu ne pensais pas à Makalov lorsque tu as adopté cette expression, dit Astrid, réprobatrice. Makalov est un grand seigneur, un preux chevalier.

- Un preux chevalier, tu parles, marmonna Marcia. Il est couvert de dettes et c'est toujours moi qui doit payer les pots cassés.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Rien du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Et si nous allions voir Tormod et Muarim ?

- Très bien, approuva Rhys. Sothe, tu te charges de contacter Lorenz, histoire de prévenir Soren ?

Le voleur se contenta de hausser les épaules, montrant ainsi que ça lui importait peu.

- Bastian, et si tu nous racontais comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ce pétrin au juste ? dit subitement Nephenie.

- Plus tard, racontez-moi d'abord ce qui vous est arrivé.

- Tu peux t'en charger, Astrid ? s'enquit Marcia.

- Très bien.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent.

- Allons voir nos amis à présent, déclara la cavalière pégase en traînant l'évêque et la hallebardière dans son sillage.

* * *

- Toujours pas réveillée ?

- Ça fait au moins la centième fois que tu demandes, grommela-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu as utilisé le bon sort au moins ? poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de sa réponse.

- Tu doutes de mes compétences maintenant ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change si...

- Notre employeur va nous passer un savon.

- Eh, comment as-tu fait pour savoir ce que j'allais dire ? fit-il, abasourdi.

- Trop prévisible.

- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il, vexé.

Il laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on ferait mieux d'aller manger un morceau, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ventre à pattes !

- Moralisatrice !

- Crétin !

- Tête de...

- Oh la, oh la, ça suffit vous deux, intervint une troisième voix.

Tous deux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le nouvel individu.

- On t'a rien demandé Loki ! Ferme-la ! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le dénommé Loki se passa une main derrière la tête, visiblement un peu gêné.

- Très bien, très bien, concéda-t-il. Continuez alors, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il ne reste plus rien à manger.

Sur ce, Loki s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

- On le suit ? s'enquit-il.

- On le suit, approuva-t-elle.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

- Loki, attends-nous ! hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

L'intéressé s'arrêta un instant, se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un sourire empli de malice.

- Je constate qu'on a changé d'avis.

- Oh, ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter, maugréa-t-elle.

- Au fait, quand est-ce que vous comptez arrêter de vous étriper tous les deux ? poursuivit Loki, sur un ton désinvolte, en reprenant sa marche vers la pièce où les attendaient les victuailles. Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas censés être frère et s...

- N'utilise pas cette expression, l'interrompirent-ils en chœur.

- Bien, bien, comme vous voudrez.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne où avaient été dressées deux tables de forme rectangulaire. Sur celles-ci, des couverts assez ordinaires avaient été disposés ainsi que des plats remplis de victuailles en tous genres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à nos deux amis pour s'attabler, avides de nourriture. Loki se montra un peu plus mesuré et alla saluer une jeune fille qui se tenait devant l'entrée et qui semblait monter la garde. Celle-ci était grande et svelte, si bien qu'à première vue elle semblait aussi fragile que du verre, ce qui n'était assurément pas le cas. Son visage, légèrement halé, présentait deux marques verticales - sûrement causées par une arme extrêmement tranchante - sur la joue gauche. Ses cheveux bruns, qu'elle avait longs, étaient prisonniers d'un carcan violet. Et à sa taille pendaient une épée d'argent ainsi qu'une dague d'acier au fil particulièrement effilé.

- Salut Silvia, des nouvelles de...

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Loki se passa une main derrière la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui à me crier dessus ?

Silvia ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre, préférant l'ignorer. Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ivoire se contenta de hausser les épaules et de rejoindre les deux énergumènes qui, loin de se priver, s'emparaient de sommes colossales de nourriture comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des siècles.

- Eh, allez-y doucement, recommanda Loki en attrapant un morceau de pain - seul survivant dirait-on - dans l'un des plats. Une mort par étranglement serait vraiment stupide.

- Ce serait toujours mieux que de se faire transpercer, philosopha le garçon à sa droite en avalant une longue gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le tout.

Le regard azur de Loki s'attarda un instant sur lui, puis sur la jeune fille. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même tignasse rousse, mêmes yeux verts et farouches, même bouche ferme, mêmes traits et même couleur de vêtements - à savoir bleu marine - il ne faisait donc nulle doute qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Le terme " jumeaux " serait même préférable. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là, Loki le savait bien à force de les côtoyer. En effet, leurs caractères étaient parfaitement dissemblables. Alors que l'un s'emportait facilement, l'autre avait une forte tendance à la paresse. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison d'ailleurs que ces deux-là avaient parfois autant de mal à s'entendre. Mais au fond, Loki le savait bien, ces deux-là tenaient l'un à l'autre, cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'est pourquoi il ne fallait guère s'étonner de les voir former un tandem, un tandem des plus efficaces qui plus est dans la mesure où tous deux étaient des sages de haut niveau.

- Où est Alvin ? s'enquit la jeune fille en portant son attention sur Loki.

L'homme mordit dans son morceau de pain, en appréciant la saveur, avant de répondre d'une voix calme :

- Je crois qu'il avait quelque chose à faire à Daien.

- Toujours en vadrouille, grommela-t-elle. Un chef ordinaire ne devrait-il pas rester avec ses subordonnés ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Cassandre. Alvin n'est pas un chef ordinaire.

- Pff.

- Inquiète ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! rétorqua-t-elle avec vivacité. Il fait ce qu'il veut, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Si adorable, fit Loki, le ton léger. Le rouge te va très bien.

- Je ne suis pas en train de rougir !

- C'est vrai que tu es un peu rouge, appuya son frère.

- N'en rajoute pas, Zack !

Une veine se mit à palpiter sur la tempe de Silvia alors qu'elle les observait d'un œil plus que sévère. Étaient-ils donc obligés de parler aussi fort tous les trois ? Est-ce qu'ils tenaient si peu à la vie ?

Sans plus attendre, elle amorça un pas en avant, prête à dégainer sa lame courte, mais une main se posant subitement sur son épaule lui fit suspendre son geste.

- Du calme, Sil', je ne tiens pas à voir de luttes internes et encore moins à voir le sang des nôtres couler impunément.

La guerrière se contenta d'acquiescer et de reprendre sa position initiale, non sans émettre un léger grognement, visiblement frustrée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sil', je te promets de te laisser découper l'ennemi en morceaux pour te défouler, ajouta Alvin, un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est un grand honneur, Sieur Alvin, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, dit-elle en lui accordant un bref regard.

L'homme, qui ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans, semblait fatigué si on en jugeait ses traits tirés et la lueur terne qui brillait difficilement dans ses yeux d'argent. Ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs, retombaient sur ses épaules de manière désinvolte et quelques mèches cachaient une tache sombre qu'il avait au front. Plutôt musclé, un haut noir recouvrait son torse et une cape tout aussi sombre flottait dans son dos, cape qui - Silvia le savait d'expérience - dissimulait une immense épée au tranchant prodigieux. Personne n'en connaissait d'ailleurs le créateur, mais il ne faisait nulle doute qu'elle devait avoir de la valeur.

- Couper un type en morceaux ? Vous êtes vraiment tous fous dans cette guilde.

- Lorenz, je ne pensais pas te voir ici si tôt, comment va notre prêtresse ? s'enquit Alvin en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Lorenz passa distraitement une main dans ses plumes noires pour en retirer les quelques morceaux de feuilles qui y étaient restés accrochés, puis reprit la parole :

- Un peu lasse, mais rien d'alarmant.

- J'imagine qu'utiliser son pouvoir ne doit pas être de tout repos. Présente-lui mes excuses les plus sincères quand tu retourneras à ses côtés.

- Ce sera fait.

- Quelle est la raison de ta venue ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'allais oublier ! s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux de la main, sourire aux lèvres. Le plan poursuit son cours comme prévu. Le groupe de Soren ne devrait plus tarder à nous rejoindre et dès que ce sera fait, les autres suivront.

-Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

- N'était-ce pas ce qui était prévu ? s'étonna le Laguz.

- On peut toujours s'attendre à tout lorsqu'il s'agit de Soren, mais j'imagine qu'il y trouvera son intérêt. Tu as raison, cela ne devrait poser aucun problème.

- Que faisons-nous concernant... ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Alvin le coupait déjà :

- Ignorons-les pour le moment. La dague Katti étant aux mains de la déesse, ils se retrouvent dans l'incapacité de mener à bien leurs desseins - quels qu'ils soient - pour le moment.

- Très bien. Au fait, comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de ça ? Moi-même je l'ignorais.

- Un chef se doit d'avoir les oreilles un peu partout, se justifia-t-il simplement.

- Et concernant ce semblant de noblesse qui... ?

- Ignorons-les également. Je suis allé étudier leur force de frappe et nous n'avons vraiment rien à craindre de ce côté.

- Et pour Nephèse ?

- Je vous laisse vous en charger.

- Une dernière question.

- Cela fait déjà beaucoup de question Lorenz, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Marwin et ses Marqués risquent de nous faire barrage, ils nous considèrent encore comme une menace.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'irai moi-même parler à Marwin.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama subitement le Laguz. Y aller seul, c'est de la folie !

- Qui a dit que j'irais seul ? lança-t-il, amusé. Silvia, Loki et les jumeaux m'accompagneront, cela va de soit. Et nous n'emploierons la force que si cela s'avère nécessaire.

- Bien, vous m'en voyez rassuré.

- A présent, tu ferais mieux d'aller trouver Soren, ils se trouvent au Nord-Ouest d'ici.

- J'y vais de ce pas, déclara le Laguz en se retirant.

Alvin se tourna vers Silvia qui semblait avoir recouvré son calme.

- Dis aux trois autres de se préparer, nous partons dans une demi-heure.

- Bien, Sieur Alvin, approuva-t-elle. Que faisons-nous de la colombe ?

- Assignez Makalov à sa garde, qu'il se rende utile pour une fois. Et faites-le surveiller par Makka.

Un couple vint à leur rencontre.

- Calil, Largo, vous tombez bien. Pourriez-vous aller à la rencontre de Rolf et des autres ?

- Et leur conseiller de nous rejoindre ? compléta Calil dans un sourire. Je crois que c'est dans nos cordes, qu'en penses-tu, Largo ?

- Je le pense aussi. Et une sortie en plein air ne nous fera pas de mal. J'ai hate de me dégourdir un peu les muscles.

- Bien, le point de rendez-vous est connu, je pense, conclut Alvin. Inutile de le rappeler ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tout était dit.

* * *

Emeline était morte et Shinon n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment cela avait-il pu être possible ? Pourquoi de toutes les personnes était-ce elle qui avait dû perdre la vie ? Un sifflement agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment, ce poids, cette souffrance qui lui déchirait la poitrine. L'amour. Quelle futilité. Il ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais aimée, n'avais jamais aimé personne. Alors pourquoi devait-il souffrir de sa perte ?

- Tu peux pleurer si tu veux ! lança une voix claire.

L'archer délite n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner l'identité de son interlocuteur.

- Tu ferais mieux de quitter cette tente au plus vite, gamine, si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je te mette une flèche entre les deux yeux.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

- Tu oserais ?

- Ne tente pas le diable.

- Emeline serait fâchée.

Cette douleur. Encore. Insupportable.

- Je me fiche de...

- Menteur, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Tu l'aimais, pas vrai ?

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas cette gamine qui lisait décidément trop facilement les gens qui l'entouraient. C'était comme si tout lui apparaissait aussi clair que de l'eau de roche.

- Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, mais j'imagine que c'était une personne qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer. C'est dommage, en quelque sorte, poursuivit Ely. Mais il faut continuer à avancer, il n'y a rien d'autre que l'on puisse faire.

- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de la part d'une gamine enjouée comme toi ! cracha-t-il.

- Bien, comme tu voudras. Dans ce cas, je vais rejoindre les autres et te laisser te morfondre en toute quiétude.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle se détourna et se retira.

- Tu as recommencé, pas vrai ? fit Ryo en se dirigeant vers elle.

Ely lui accorda un sourire joueur.

- Recommencer quoi ?

- A embêter les autres, à mettre de l'huile sur le feu comme tu es si bien accoutumée à le faire.

- A t'entendre, j'ai l'air d'un démon.

- Un démon farceur, précisa le guerrier.

- Hum... Au fait, quand est-ce que tu te déclares ? s'enquit-elle dans un grand sourire innocent en joignant les mains derrière son dos.

Le combattant, soudain gêné, détourna brusquement le regard.

- Ne dis pas de pareilles idioties.

- Yuko ne t'attendra pas toujours, tu sais ?

Ryo se rapprocha d'elle et lui tira l'oreille.

- Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ?

- Comment oses-tu brutaliser quelqu'un de plus jeune que toi ? protesta-t-elle en cherchant à se dégager.

- Tu n'es plus si jeune que ça.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Allez, ne sois pas comme ça Ryo, je dis juste ça pour t'aider.

- Eh bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse par ici, constata Yuko en quittant l'arbre dans lequel elle était perchée.

Le guerrier lui jeta un regard prudent.

- Qu'as-tu entendu exactement, Yuko ?

- Rien.

- Ne mens pas, tu as l'ouïe fine, je le sais.

- Bon, eh bien, je vous laisser régler vos affaires entre vous, moi, déclara Ely en cherchant une nouvelle fois à échapper à la poigne de Ryo.

Sans succès. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que l'imprévisible ne se produise, à savoir la transformation en Laguz.

Surpris, Ryo s'écarta alors que Yuko jetait un regard appréciateur sur la forme provisoire adoptée par Ely, soit un Laguz chat au pelage sable dont le front présentait une petite étoile noire.

- Un Laguz chat, hein ? J'imagine que ça te va plutôt bien, commenta la guerrière. Qu'en penses-tu, Ryo ?

- Exactement elle, répondit-il une fois la surprise passé. Jolie à contempler, mais teigneuse à l'intérieur.

- Prends garde à ce que je ne te fasse pas tâter de mes griffes, le prévint Ely. D'autant plus qu'elles m'ont l'air sacrément acérées.

Le guerrier tira la lame de fourreau.

- Je ne serais pas vraiment contre un combat avec un Laguz.

- Malheureusement il va devoir être retardé, lança Stefan en venant à leur rencontre.

Il ajouta ensuite, après avoir vu le Laguz chat :

- Est-ce que c'est Ely ?

- En chair et en os, confirma Ryo en rengainant.

- Comment a été la transformation, pas trop douloureuse ?

- Étonnamment, non, répondit Ely en observant les alentours. En dehors de ça, mes sens se sont véritablement accrus, je sens que je vais commencer à apprécier cette forme.

- Un problème, Stefan ? s'enquit Yuko. La raison de ta venue ?

- Notre charmant Soren organise une réunion et souhaite que tout le monde - sans exception - soit présent même s'il faut pour cela en tirer certains, je cite : " par la peau du cou ".

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, maugréa Ryo.

Une morsure au mollet gauche manqua de peu de le faire crier.

- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant le Laguz chat d'un brusque mouvement de jambe. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me mordre comme ça Ely, je ne suis pas un morceau de viande !

Ely lui jeta un regard hostile.

- Ne dis pas de mal de Soren, c'est mon ami.

- En définitive, je crois qu'elle est pire sous cette forme, soupira le Marqué à la chevelure sombre.

Yuko posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Il va falloir t'y faire, la première transformation dure souvent plusieurs jours.

- Plusieurs jours tu dis ? Et comment va-t-on faire pour expliquer ça aux autres ?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua Yuko, soudain songeuse.

- Laissez-moi m'en charger, décida le bretteur du désert. Ely, pas un mot.

Le Laguz chat lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je... ?

- Il a raison, Ely, l'interrompit Ryo. Te connaissant, tu risquerais de tout gâcher. C'est simple, dès que tu ouvres la bouche, je suis prêt de redouter une catastrophe.

Plus vif que l'éclair, Le Laguz chat bondit dans sa direction, crocs en avant. Le Marqué l'évita sans trop de problèmes et lui asséna un bon coup de pied dans le flanc gauche qui l'envoya valser au loin. Ely parvint malgré tout, en faisant preuve à la fois d'habileté et d'agilité, à retomber sur ses quatre pattes.

- Eh ! C'est pas du jeu ! protesta-t-elle vivement. Tu n'étais pas censé bouger !

- Tu aurais préféré que je me laisse mordre une fois encore sans réagir ? Hors de question, sale bête.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Yuko laissa échapper un soupir.

- Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de se chercher tous les deux maintenant ?

- Un problème ? s'enquit Ranulf, en les rejoignant, accompagnée de Lara qui avait pris l'habitude de le suivre comme son ombre.

- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre la Marquée. Tout va bien.

Les yeux de Ranulf allèrent s'attarder sur le Laguz chat au pelage sable qui se dressait devant Ryo, le poil hérissé, visiblement prêt à attaquer. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'homme de main du roi des bêtes pour prendre sa forme Laguz et se jeter devant le Marqué à la chevelure d'encre en optant pour une position offensive.

- Je crois qu'on a vraiment un problème cette fois, murmura Yuko à l'adresse de son comparse. Que fait-on, Stefan ?

- N'as-tu pas envie de les voir combattre ? dit simplement le bretteur du désert, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh ! N'était-ce pas toi qui disait que Soren nous attendait ? Si nous tardons trop...

- Laissons-le donc fulminer un moment. Et puis, je crois qu'on a besoin de se divertir un peu pendant ces temps troublés.

- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu avais vraiment une notion atypique du divertissement ?

L'homme afficha un air faussement étonné.

- Vraiment ?

- Si ça va trop loin, sois sûre que j'interviendrai. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Marwin nous fasse la peau si on lui ramène le cadavre de sa sœur bien aimée.

Ranulf montra les crocs et Ely esquissa quelques pas en arrière, adoptant par là même une position défensive. Ryo profita du fait que son attention soit détournée pour rejoindre Stefan et Yuko qui se tenaient un peu plus loin en tant que spectateurs.

- Vous ne comptez pas les arrêter ?

- Déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui mettre une raclée toi-même ? s'amusa le bretteur du désert.

- Il y a un peu de ça aussi, mais je crains surtout qu'Ely ne fasse une nouvelle gaffe et en vienne à révéler sa véritable identité.

- Eh bien, nous l'en empêcherons avant que cela n'arrive.

- Si tu le dis.

Ely esquissa encore quelques pas en arrière, balayant l'air de sa queue et agitant les oreilles tout en jetant des regards frénétiques vers les trois Marqués en quête d'un peu d'aide. Aide qui, apparemment, ils n'étaient pas prêts de lui apporter.

- Cela vous amuse, pas vrai ? songea-t-elle, légèrement agacée. Eh bien vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir, je vais me battre contre Ranulf et gagner.

Certes, cela était un peu présomptueux de sa part, mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi bondit-elle sur le Laguz chat bleu, toutes griffes dehors. Ce dernier l'évita cependant sans problème et riposta avec un coup de patte qui manqua de peu d'atteindre sa cible, mais Ely s'était déjà carapaté, adoptant de nouveau une position défensive tout en tournant autour de son opposant.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'enquit Haar dans un bâillement.

Jill, qui se tenait à ses côtés, émit un soupir.

- Que font-ils à ton avis ? Ils jouent aux cartes ?

- Eh, du calme jeune fille, pas la peine de m'agresser ainsi.

- Tu es incorrigible.

Un peu plus loin, Ilyana se mit à sourire en les toisant.

- N'ont-ils pas l'air d'un vieux couple marié tous les deux, Zihark ?

- Hum. Tu trouves aussi ?

Le sourire d'Ilyana s'agrandit en guise de réponse.

- Qui est son opposant ? voulut savoir Janaff en s'approchant du bretteur aux cheveux gris.

- Maintenant que tu en parles, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Un ennemi ? Un espion ? proposa Ulki en les rejoignant à son tour.

- Reyson, vous ne pouvez pas aller par là ! s'exclama une voix au loin. Vous ne supportez pas les combats alors je vous prie de...

- Je combats moi aussi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voul...

- Laissez-le un peu en paix, une petite lutte de temps en temps est toujours divertissante, intervint une autre voix.

- Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi, Naesala ? s'indigna la détentrice de la voix féminine qui n'était autre que Tanith.

- Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne les arrête ? demanda Mist en se mettant au niveau de Lara.

- Tu veux essayer ? rétorqua la guerrière quelque peu froidement.

Pour seule réponse, Mist laissa échapper un soupir. N'étaient-ils donc tous que des brutes épaisses dénuées de la moindre parcelle de raison ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? s'emporta Shinon en sortant subitement de sa tente.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi, ajouta Soren en les rejoignant à son tour, l'air très sombre.

D'ailleurs, si les yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, nul doute qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tous auraient fini troués et brûlés au cinquième degré.

- Oh, détends-toi un peu, Soren, fit Stefan sur un ton badin. Un peu de divertissement n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

- Qui l'emporte pour le moment ? s'enquit Mia, curieuse, en s'emparant de la main gauche du bretteur du désert.

Un peu surpris par son geste, Stefan resta un moment interdit avant de se mettre à sourire légèrement. Cette femme était vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus imprévisible.

- Il semblerait que Ranulf ait l'avantage pour l'instant.

- Est-ce que vous comptez m'ignorer ? fit Soren, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur son front. Est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler qui donne les ordres ici ?

- Ne sois pas rabat-joie, Soren, déclara Mia en se tournant à peine vers lui. On parlera dès que ce combat sera achevé.

- Non, mais je rêve, maugréa l'archer d'élite qui avait écouté leur conversation.

Il s'éloigna sans plus attendre.

Ely se jeta de nouveau sur Ranulf, crocs en avant, mais ce dernier se déroba une nouvelle fois et contre-attaqua immédiatement, la touchant au flanc droit.

- Il faut arrêter ça, tout de suite ! commanda Mist en sortant son bâton de soin, prête à intervenir.

Lara lui barra la route.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, tu pourrais être tuée par inadvertance.

- Mais c'est absurde ! insista la jeune fille. Ce Laguz est blessé.

- On ne sait même pas si c'est un allié. Laisse Ranulf se charger de ça, il ne la tuera pas.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai vu... dans ses yeux, termina-t-elle.

Son regard était compréhensif. Admiratif. Voire...

- Lara, murmura Mist, comprenant enfin. Tu...

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase qu'un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre non loin, détournant l'attention de tous du combat.

Le nouvel arrivant leur adressa un bref signe de la main en guise de salutation.

- Désolé de vous déranger en plein spectacle, mais j'ai à parler à Soren. Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Qui est-ce ? murmura Mia à l'adresse du bretteur du désert.

Stefan fronça les sourcils.

- Je l'ignore, mais je sens que les ennuis se profilent.

- Intuition de Marqué ?

Le ton qu'elle avait employé en prononçant ce mot était quelque peu joueur. Rien de désagréable, rien de méprisant. Aucune trace de préjugés. La main de Stefan serra davantage celle de la combattante aux cheveux mauves qui lui lança un regard étonné. Yuko, qui se tenait aux côtés de Ryo, se contenta de sourire en les voyant.

- Si beaux, murmura-t-elle en apercevant là un monde plus tolérant, plus juste se dessiner. Peut-être que cette espèce d'utopie que souhaite le chef au fond de lui est peut-être accessible finalement.

Shinon banda son arc, ramenant l'empennage contre sa joue, prêt à tirer si nécessaire.

- Je te conseille juste de lever les mains en l'air avant que je ne te plume ! cracha l'archer d'élite à l'encontre de leur étrange visiteur, à savoir un Laguz corbeau.

- Si possible, j'aimerais que tu n'agresses pas un membre de mon peuple, intervint Naesala, subitement sérieux, en se dirigeant vers l'étranger.

Ce dernier en écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Apparemment, une certaine personne avait omis de lui dire que son roi serait là, plus charismatique que jamais. Instinctivement, il se mit à genoux malgré la menace qui pesait sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'étonna Mist.

- Il s'agenouille devant son roi, c'est un geste normal, ne fait-on pas la même chose devant la reine de Criméa ? déclara Janaff qui s'était approché.

- C'est vrai, dut admettre son interlocutrice après un bref instant de réflexion.

-Il faut avouer que c'est assez étrange tout de même, commenta Lara en haussant un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment roi ? Il n'en a vraiment pas l'air, surtout lorsque l'on considère son attitude disons... particulière.

- Il est clair que ce n'est qu'un roi misérable si on le compare avec le nôtre.

Une tape sur la tête lui fit pousser un gémissement plaintif.

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, vieille corneille ? s'emporta Janaff.

- Ne médis pas sur les autres, encore moins sur un roi, le prévint son acolyte de toujours, c'est-à-dire Ulki.

- Toujours aussi rabat-joie, grommela-t-il.

- Je le serai moins lorsque tu apprendras à te tenir.

- Qu'insinues-tu par là exactement ?

- Veuillez-vous vous taire un moment, j'aimerais entendre ce qui va se dire ! les interrompit Reyson d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

L'effet fut instantané et tous deux firent silence sans tarder.

De leur côté, les deux Laguz chat cessèrent là leur lutte pour s'intéresser à l'étrange scène qui semblait avoir lieu.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, la prévint malgré tout Ranulf en reprenant sa forme humaine.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie.

- Quand t'ai-je autorisé à me tutoyer ?

- Encore une erreur, se morigéna-t-elle. J'entends déjà les commentaires sarcastiques de Ryo.

Un sourire amusé glissa sur les lèvres de Ranulf en voyant l'expression ennuyée sur les traits du Laguz chat couleur sable.

- Je plaisantais. Tu peux me tutoyer si l'envie t'en prend, après tout, tu es un adversaire à ma mesure.

Ely dressa les oreilles, se demandant si elle avait mal entendu.

- Tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne suis pas ton ennemie ?

- Bien sûr. Si tu l'étais, tu t'en serais déjà pris aux autres sans même te soucier de ma personne.

- Je me suis battue avec toi.

Ranulf se passa une main derrière la tête.

- Il faut avouer que c'était plutôt amusant... Ely.

Le Laguz chat en écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Comment savait-il ?

- Ton odeur, fit Ranulf comme s'il avait deviné ce à quoi elle pensait. Tu as la même que celle d'Ely. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment un Laguz, pas vrai ?

Ely baissa les oreilles.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne dirai rien aux autres.

- Tu ne me détestes pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Le devrai-je ?

- D'ordinaire, vous nous détestez.

- D'ordinaire oui. Ai-je l'air d'être ordinaire ?

Un air mutin s'épanouit sur la face d'Ely.

- J'imagine que non.

- Reprenons notre combat une autre fois et si je gagne, j'aimerais entendre ton histoire.

- Et si tu perds ?

En réponse : un simple sourire. Énigmatique. Ely voulut insister, mais l'homme de main du roi des bêtes s'éloigna.

- Tu es bien trop confiant, murmura-t-elle, soudain déterminée à le vaincre quoiqu'il advienne.

- Je t'entrainerai, souffla Yuko qui s'était agenouillée devant elle et s'amusait à lui caresser la tête.

Ely se mit à ronronner, appréciant visiblement le geste.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée pour une première fois.

- Merci.

Elle hésita un moment à poursuivre, histoire de lui dire que Ranulf était au courant de sa vraie nature, mais elle s'en abstint, ne souhaitant visiblement pas les foudres noires de la guerrière qui venait de lui adresser ses encouragements et de lui proposer son aide.

- Au fait, que se passe-t-il, Yuko ? Il semble y avoir de l'agitation.

- Un étranger désire s'entretenir avec Soren.

- Un étranger ?

- Oui, approuva la combattante. Un Laguz corbeau.

- Comme Naesala ?

- Comme Naesala, oui.

- Allons voir.

- Quel est ton nom ? Ton visage m'est inconnu.

- Je m'appelle Lorenz. Je suis né esclave et je suis demeuré esclave jusqu'à la dernière guerre. C'est la raison pour laquelle mon visage ne vous dit rien. Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous, ma mère vous louait sans cesse.

- Quel était son nom ?

- Izana.

- Qu'est-elle devenue ?

- Elle est morte à la tâche.

Le visage de Naesala se ferma. Il n'ignorait pas, bien sûr, que beaucoup de Laguz avaient été asservis au sein de l'Empire de Begnion, mais connaître la souffrance des siens sans forcément pouvoir l'apaiser ou avoir pu l'apaiser, lui était toujours une épreuve.

- Je connaissais Izana. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Sa mort est regrettable.

- Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, un roi est très occupé après tout, déclara Lorenz sans redresser la tête.

- Rejoindras-tu les tiens ?

- Quand il sera temps. Tout cela dépendra des événements à venir.

Un sourire moqueur prit naissance au coin des lèvres de Naesala. Il n'était pas toujours aisé de refouler sa vraie nature.

- Tu parles comme une déesse. De façon énigmatique.

Lorenz se mit à sourire lui aussi.

- C'est plutôt ironique. Je les ai en horreur.

- Heureux de l'entendre.

- Vous reprendrez cette discussion plus tard, les interrompit Soren dont la patience avait atteint ses limites. Tu avais demandé à me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Qui t'envoie ?

Lorenz hésita un instant à se redresser, ne souhaitant visiblement pas offenser Naesala, mais celui-ci lui indiqua d'un simple regard qu'il pouvait se remettre debout. Aussi s'exécuta-t-il sans tarder.

- Ainsi, c'est toi Soren.

Il ajouta pour lui-même :

- Sa description est plus exacte que je ne le pensais.

- Qui t'envoie ? répéta le stratège, nullement décidé à perdre son temps en tergiversions.

Le Laguz corbeau s'avança et s'arrêta une fois arrivé au niveau du jeune homme.

- Je suis Lorenz. Celui qui m'envoie est celui qui t'a prévenu du danger il y a bien longtemps maintenant.

Le déclic se fit presque immédiatement dans l'esprit de Soren.

- La lettre ?

Ce n'était pas une réelle question, néanmoins Lorenz crut-il bon d'acquiescer d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Quelle est la raison de ta venue ?

- Cette personne souhaite que tu rejoignes ses rangs.

Soren esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne.

Lorenz émit un soupir. Aline ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'elle lui avait dressé son portrait psychologique. Soren était vraiment du genre asocial et doté d'un sale caractère qui plus est.

- Si je te dis que Criméa est en danger, changeras-tu d'avis ?

Le stratège fronça les sourcils.

- Rien ne m'oblige à te croire.

- Tu tiens donc si peu à ta Reine ou à Ike ?

Visiblement il venait de toucher une corde sensible à en juger l'expression sombre qu'afichait dès à présent son interlocuteur.

- Seraient-ce des menaces ?

- Tu te trompes d'ennemi. L'adversaire ce n'est pas nous, mais celui qui arrive de par delà les mers. Une guerre de grande envergure se profile, seras-tu des nôtres ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, songea Lorenz.

Il ajouta à haute voix cette fois-ci :

- Nous détenons la colombe.

Cette information eut l'effet escompté et des murmures ne tardèrent pas à fuser parmi la foule.

- Tu mens ! s'écria Kleith en se jetant subitement sur lui pour le saisir par le col.

- Pourquoi ai-je la vague impression que tout est en train d'aller de travers ? songea Lorenz. Ah... si j'échoue, Aline ne va pas me rater.

Il déclara d'une voix intelligible :

- Je ne mens pas.

- Elle est morte ! Stefan l'a tuée !

- Oui... eh bien, d'un point de vue théorique elle le serait, mais... Enfin, peu importe, elle est vivante.

- Du chantage, nota Soren, sarcastique. Je comprends mieux le bien fondé de la requête. Je refuse.

- Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, tu ne peux pas refuser ! s'emporta Kleith en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

- Je ne vais pas me jeter dans une bataille à corps perdu sans détenir davantage d'informations.

- Toi ! grogna le Marqué en serrant les dents avec force.

Une voix fluette interrompit leur joute verbale.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai une missive de la part de la Reine Elincia à remettre au Premier Ministre.

Le messager, qui semblait être surgi de nulle part, tendit d'une main tremblante le parchemin comme s'il cherchait à s'en débarrasser au plus vite avant qu'il ne lui brûle les doigts.

Soren l'observa un instant. Il était plutôt menu, jeune surtout, extrêmement jeune et la sueur perlait abondamment sur son front. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut sa monture, un cheval de belle facture. Il aurait dû donc entendre le bruit des sabots marteler le sol, mais leur attention avait été si focalisée sur le nouvel arrivant que plus personne n'avait pris garde à surveiller attentivement le campement. Mégarde qui, à n'en pas douter, aurait pu leur coûter cher, vraiment cher.

Silencieux, il prit la missive des mains du jeune homme et la déplia soigneusement avant d'entamer sa lecture après avoir bien vérifié que le cachet royal y avait été apposé.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, attendant le verdict, alors que Soren poursuivait attentivement sa lecture, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autres.

Dès qu'il en eut terminé, il replia soigneusement le morceau de papier.

- Criméa est en guerre !annonça-t-il d'une voix suffisamment puissante pour que tout le monde l'entende. La Reine demande, de ce fait, à ce que nous rentrions au plus vite.

- Alors, doutes-tu encore des mes paroles, Soren ? s'enquit Lorenz dans un sourire pour le moins victorieux. Nous rejoindras-tu à présent ? Après tout, nous sommes dans le même camp.

- Où serait mon intérêt ?

- Nous mettrons des hommes compétents à votre disposition et ce, sans rien demander en retour. De plus, aucun mal ne sera fait à la colombe.

- Bien.

- Bien ?

- Le marché semble convenable. Et nous y gagnerons beaucoup, néanmoins j'apposerai quelques conditions. Je souhaite entrer en contact avec votre chef et me réserver le droit de défaire notre alliance à n'importe quel moment.

- Très bien, fit Lorenz. Tu es vraiment dur en affaires.

Sur ce, il se défit de la poigne de Kleith qui s'était quelque peu relâchée et tendit sa main à Soren pour conclure l'accord. Ce dernier, loin de la lui serrer, s'en détourna.

- Tu nous guideras à votre campement dès ce soir, décida-t-il.

Le stratège se tourna vers le messager :

- Quant à toi, attends-moi là, je vais rédiger la missive que tu remettras à la Reine.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint Lorenz. Je me chargerai de la mener à bon port.

- Accepter l'alliance ne signifie pas que je te fasse confiance.

- Crains-tu que je ne tue ta Reine ? lança le Laguz corbeau, l'air joueur. Je doute que ton ami Ike me laisse même l'égratigner. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas là mon attention, je ne désire que la paix.

- Je demeure sceptique.

- Crois ce qu'il te plaira.

Kleith sembla sortir de sa léthargie.

- Où est Emeline ?

- En sûreté. Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer la moindre information à ce sujet.

Le guerrier tira la lame du fourreau.

- Alors je te ferai parler par la force s'il le faut.

Sur ce, il se jeta sur Lorenz, épée au poing, mais une silhouette gracile se positionna précipitamment devant lui pour le protéger. Le sang de Naesala ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit la lame entailler le bras droit de la nouvelle arrivante. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une voix douce et claire alors qu'elle réprimait tant bien que mal la douleur occasionnée par l'arme tranchante :

- Toi... Pas faire de mal à... Lorenz... Lui être de notre côté... Lui travailler pour la paix... Les siens nous aider à défendre peuples oiseaux... Et...

Elle ne put poursuivre sur sa lancée et se serait certainement écroulée si le roi des corbeaux ne s'était pas précipité pour la rattraper. Avec douceur, il écarta une mèche dorée qui couvrait ses yeux et caressa sa joue veloutée avant de reporter son attention sur le Marqué qui avait osé porté la main sur elle, même si c'était par accident. Son regard était noir, flamboyant, terrifiant. Nul doute que si personne n'intervenait, tout se terminerait dans un bain de sang. Tout du moins, c'est ce qui se serait passé si Mist n'avait pas jugé bon d'intervenir. Celle-ci sortit son bâton de soin, le passa au dessus de la blessure et les chairs ne tardèrent pas à se refermer.

- Leanne, souffla Naesala.

Celle-ci ouvrit lentement ses yeux d'émeraude.

- Tu devrais être auprès de Tibarn. Que fais-tu ici ?

Les yeux - si beaux - du Laguz héron se remplirent de larmes. Naesala passa une main dans ses cheveux, il n'aimait décidément pas la voir pleurer.

- Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Père ou à Tibarn ? s'enquit Reyson, inquiet, qui les avait rejoint d'un coup d'ailes dès lors qu'il avait reconnu la silhouette de sa sœur.

- Phoenicis... Phoenicis... est en flammes... et Kilvas... être pas loin de subir le même sort... tant de morts... de cris... de larmes... Vous devoir faire quelque chose... Ou alors... être la mort qui nous attend.


	33. Chapitre 33

**Chapitre 33 :** _Utopie_

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt lorsqu'une lumière vive la heurta de plein fouet. Elle patienta donc un moment avant de répéter l'expérience, avec plus de prudence cette fois-ci.

Sa vision se fit d'abord trouble avant de s'éclaircir peu à peu au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la clarté ambiante. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, voulut parler...

- A ta place, je n'essaierai pas, la prévint une voix froide. Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remise.

La blessée tourna la tête et accrocha un regard rubis. Elle dévisagea sa détentrice. Il s'agissait d'une femme à la carrure fine et ciselée dont les cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient retenus par un carcan mauve. Vêtue de noir, une lame de belle facture - à en juger le fourreau finement ouvragé qui l'abritait - était accrochée à sa ceinture ainsi qu'une bourse de cuir. De la poche droite de son pantalon dépassait un tome de magie.

- Je suis Makka, mais tu peux m'appeler Mak. Tu es en sécurité ici alors ne parle pas et repose-toi. Tu auras bientôt ton rôle à jouer dans ce conflit.

- Con... flit ? murmura-t-elle difficilement.

- Makalov, assomme-la.

L'homme en question, avachi sur une table, une bière non loin de lui, lui jeta un regard torve.

Makka quitta la chaise où elle était assise, rejoignit le paladin et lui asséna une gifle monumentale qui en aurait fait vaciller plus d'un.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'indigna Makalov en massant sa joue meurtrie du bout des doigts.

- Cela t'apprendra à faire ton travail correctement et à suivre les ordres que l'on te donne. Souhaites-tu rembourser ta dette avec ta vie ? Je doute que tu aies l'argent nécessaire pour l'instant.

Elle tira l'épée du fourreau, prête à mettre sa menace à exécution.

Makalov agita les mains devant lui en guise de reddition.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, tu as gagné.

Il ajouta à voix basse :

- Vieille mégère, va.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

Le ton était glacial. Nul doute que s'il répétait ces mots à voix haute, sa vie ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil. De fait, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la couche où se trouvait la colombe.

- Tu m'as bien dit de l'assommer, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il, espérant ainsi faire diversion.

Cela eut l'air de fonctionner puisque la guerrière rengaina.

- Pour quelle raison ?

Makka poussa un soupir, visiblement exaspérée.

- Comptes-tu contester encore longtemps mes ordres ? Je vais vraiment finir par te tuer si tu continues.

Elle amorça de nouveau un geste vers le pommeau de son épée, mais le stoppa net lorsque Makalov s'exécuta enfin.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, reprit Makalov. A quoi bon tout ceci ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser en paix ? Je vous rembourserai, c'est promis, mais de là à devoir mettre encore une fois ma vie en j...

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que déjà une lame au fil aiguisé venait à la rencontre de sa gorge, provoquant une légère estafilade sur le cou de sa victime.

- Je n'aime pas ceux qui n'ont aucune volonté. Je n'aime pas ceux qui n'ont aucune fierté. Mais ceux que je hais encore plus, ce sont les lâches. Es-tu un lâche, Makalov ? Si tel est le cas, je n'hésiterai plus à te couper la tête.

Une perle de sueur glissa sur la tempe du paladin. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Décidément pas.

- Je... je ne suis pas un lâche, dit-il faiblement et sans réelle conviction.

La lame quitta sa gorge, mais un puissant coup de pied le projeta au sol.

- Au fond de toi, je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche, Makalov. Mais tu es faible, et cela ne fait aucune doute.

Elle rangea l'épée dans son fourreau.

- Je ne hais pas les faibles. Parce que même au fond du gouffre, même lorsque la situation semble désespérée, ils se raccrochent toujours à leur semblant de vie. Ils se battent pour leur vie, même un tant soi peu, et se tiennent debout face à la mort, prêts à lutter jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est pas le cas des lâches qui ne savent que fuir, et en quelque sorte je trouve cela admirable. D'autant plus qu'un faible a toujours les moyens de progresser un jour s'il s'en donne véritablement les moyens. Chercheras-tu à progresser, Makalov ? Ou resteras-tu au fond du puits pour le restant de ta vie ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Sans en rajouter, elle se détourna et quitta la pièce.

Resté seul, Makalov baissa la tête. Pensif, pour la première fois.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, répandant ses rayons brûlants sur Tellius et plus particulièrement sur le désert de Grann. Mais la chaleur n'était pas l'unique obstacle auquel ils se retrouvaient confrontés, les bourrasques de vent chaud chargés de grains de sable leur fouettaient également le visage, provoquant bien des éraflures. Pourtant ils ne se plaignaient guère, visiblement habitués à la souffrance et à la rudesse du climat.

- Leur tanière est encore loin ? grommela Zack. Je commence à en avoir marre de tout ce sable.

- Veux-tu bien te taire pour une fois et cesser de gémir ? rétorqua sa jumelle. Tu me fatigues !

Son frère fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Et si on utilisait la magie pour se protéger du...

- Hors de question ! l'interrompit-elle. Il faut préserver nos forces au cas où nous devrions nous battre.

A bout de patience, Silvia s'apprêta à porter la main à son épée, mais un simple mouvement de tête de la part de son chef l'en dissuada. Frustrée, elle les dépassa, souhaitant de cette manière retrouver un semblant de calme.

Loki, les mains derrière la tête, laissa échapper un rire léger.

- Sil' est vraiment de méchante humeur aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

- Je pense que les jumeaux ont leur part de responsabilité là-dedans, déclara Alvin, amusé lui aussi.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta Cassandre en ralentissant quelque peu pour se retrouver à leur hauteur. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si cette fille n'a jamais appris à sourire et ne connaît rien à l'humour. Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment humaine d'ailleurs ? Quel humain apprécierait de vivre dans un silence perpétuel ?

- Moi ? proposa Loki dans un sourire moqueur.

- Toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Si personne ne t'adressait la parole, tu serais triste comme les pierres.

- Ah ? Et depuis quand les pierres éprouvent-elles des sentiments ? riposta-t-il, taquin.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, ne te fiche-pas de moi, maudit Loki !

Elle accéléra le mouvement, rejoignant son frère qui se trouvait un peu plus avant.

- Tu l'as fait sortir de ses gonds on dirait, Loki, constata Alvin.

- Non, tu crois ?

- Avoue que cela t'amuse.

- Peut-être bien. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de source de distraction ces temps-ci.

- Il faut l'admettre, oui.

Loki s'arrêta un bref instant, le visage soudain grave.

- Tu penses réellement que... ?

Il s'interrompit, hésitant.

- Bah... ça n'a guère d'importance.

- Il y aura beaucoup de morts, dit Alvin en le toisant de son regard acier. Une guerre est toujours synonyme de pertes.

Loki l'observa un moment, silencieux, puis reprit la parole :

- Je t'admire, Alvin, avoua le guerrier, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne crains pas la mort.

- La crains-tu ?

- Ne pose pas de telles questions alors que tu connais déjà la réponse.

Un sourire indulgent glissa sur les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux argent.

- Tu as raison d'en avoir peur. Ceux qui ne craignent pas la mort sont des imbéciles.

- Oh, cela signifie donc que tu te considères comme tel ? s'enquit Loki, soudain intéressé.

- Qui sait ?

- Est-ce que c'est un oui ? insista-t-il.

Seul le silence du désert lui répondit.

- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être aussi énigmatique ? songea-t-il pour lui-même en reprenant la route.

Leur avancée se fit plus rapide et il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une heure pour atteindre la forteresse.

Un homme taillé comme un géant vint aussitôt à leur rencontre, hache au poing.

- Vous êtes ?

- Des invités ? proposa Loki.

Silvia l'écarta d'un coup d'épaule, n'appréciant visiblement pas ses pointes d'humour.

- Nous venons en paix.

Le Marqué la toisa brièvement, son regard s'attardant un instant sur l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture.

- En paix vous dites ? Vous m'avez l'air bien armés pourtant.

- Vous l'êtes aussi, lui fit remarquer Loki en désignant sa hache du doigt.

- Loki, ferme-la pour une fois ! s'exclama la guerrière.

Le nommé leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Je plaisantais, c'est tout, pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu.

Silvia vit rouge.

- M'énerver ? Ai-je l'air d'être en colère ?

- A l'instant, oui, admit-il.

- Et après il vient se plaindre parce qu'on agace Silvia... non, mais je rêve ! grogna Cassandre.

- Ne devrions-nous pas intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère ? demanda son jumeau.

- Mais je t'en prie ! fit sa jumelle, sarcastique. Si tu souhaites intervenir - et te faire tuer au passage - je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

Faisant fi de leurs disputes, Alvin s'avança vers l'homme qui les observait à présent d'un air quelque peu médusé.

- Pardonnez-nous pour tout ce remue-ménage, mais ce que vous a dit ma subordonnée est vrai. Nous venons en paix et nous souhaiterions traiter avec votre chef, Marwin.

- Vous connaissez Marwin ? s'étonna-t-il, méfiant.

- En effet.

La main du géant caressa la surface métallique de sa hache.

- C'est d'autant plus suspect.

Alvin émit un soupir. Visiblement, ils n'arriveraient à rien s'ils décidaient d'user de la parole. Et quand la parole ne suffisait pas alors ne restait plus que...

Le géant s'écroula soudainement au sol, dévoilant un Loki goguenard tenant un lourd tome de magie de feu et une Cassandre plus qu'agacée qui tentait vainement de le récupérer en sautillant sur place. Le spectacle aurait pu être drôle s'ils n'étaient pas aussi pressés, néanmoins leur chef ne put contenir un rire.

Cassandre vit rouge.

- Ne te moque pas, Alvin ! s'emporta-t-elle en essayant de nouveau d'attraper son bien que Loki faisait - bien entendu - exprès de maintenir en hauteur, hors de sa portée.

- Cassie va encore être folle de rage, commenta Zack d'un air désintéressé. Eh, Silvia, récupère donc son tome !

Une veine apparut sur le front de la guerrière.

- Depuis quand est-ce que je suis ton larbin exactement, Zacky ? énonça-t-elle d'une voix aussi glaciale - si ce n'est plus - que la glace elle-même.

Le garçon à la tignasse rousse fronça les sourcils.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Zacky, répéta-t-elle. Cela te pose un problème, Zacky ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sage déclame quelques incantations. Un éclat de tonnerre résonna dans les airs et un jet de foudre s'abattit brusquement aux pieds de Silvia qui avait déjà tiré l'épée du fourreau, prête à combattre elle aussi.

Alvin se gratta l'arrière du crâne, quelque peu las, mais apparemment habitué à ce genre de scène.

- Hum... Devrais-je intervenir ?

Il parut peser un instant le pour et le contre.

- Bon, je passe devant, décida-t-il. Rejoignez-moi à l'intérieur lorsque vous aurez fini de vous étriper.

Ce fut en chœur qu'ils lui répondirent :

- Compte sur nous.

Et leurs combats respectifs de reprendre.

- Lorenz n'a pas vraiment tort finalement, songea Alvin. Mes hommes sont vraiment fous parfois.

Sur ces dernière réflexions, il pénétra dans la forteresse. Le comité d'accueil ne se fit pas attendre et se furent deux Laguz chat au pelage sombre qui se jetèrent sur lui gueule ouverte et toutes griffes dehors.

Comme si de rien n'était, le guerrier au regard acier s'empara de son immense épée et leur asséna un coup latéral qui les projeta - littéralement - au moins cinq mètres plus loin.

- Désolé pour l'entrée en force, mais je suis assez pressé. Pas que j'aime particulièrement user de mon épée, mais avouez que vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je ne peux tout de même pas me laisser tuer sans réagir, cela ferait mauvais genre. Et mes hommes m'en voudraient, à n'en pas douter, déjà qu'ils ont peur quand je m'absente quelques jours alors imaginez si je leur revenais ne serait-ce qu'avec une égratignure.

- Es-tu toujours aussi bavard ? l'interrompit une voix masculine.

Alvin parut surpris de voir son détenteur apparaître subitement à ses côtés, ne l'ayant en aucun cas vu arriver et n'ayant encore moins perçu sa présence. Il s'était coulé comme de l'eau - tranquille et silencieux - près de lui sans faire la moindre vague. Guerrier furtif. Presque parfait. Parce qu'Alvin ne reconnaîtrait jamais totalement qu'un homme puisse être meilleur que lui dans l'art du combat.

- Tu fais ça souvent ?

Le Marqué à la chevelure cuivrée et aux grands yeux ambre mêlés d'or esquissa un sourire. Sourire beau. Sourire léger sur un visage à l'apparence encore juvénile et pourtant déjà si adulte si on en jugeait les traits durs qui l'ornaient.

- Quoi donc ?

- Surprendre les gens de cette manière ?

L'inconnu sembla réfléchir, esquissa quelques pas agiles sans pour autant quitter Alvin des yeux. Chacun de ses mouvements était mesuré, calculé, jamais anodin. Alvin le sentait, ou tout du moins le ressentait dans tout son être, au creux même de sa chair. Et il aimait se fier à son instinct. Et son instinct, à l'instant même, lui disait que cet homme n'était décidément pas à prendre à la légère.

- Cela m'arrive, il est vrai, admit l'inconnu en s'immobilisant devant son adversaire. T'es-tu perdu voyageur ?

Alvin fit un léger écart tout en raffermissant sa poigne sur le pommeau de l'immense épée.

- Je suis venu voir ton chef, Marwin.

Le regard de l'individu se ficha dans le sien, inquisiteur.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

De nouveau un sourire. Amusé cette fois-ci.

- Tu ne manques pas de répartie pour quelqu'un qui vient se jeter seul dans la gueule du loup.

- Mes hommes ne sont pas très loin.

- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te laisser voir Marwin, il ne reçoit personne.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- C'est dommage parce que je suis un peu pressé, vois-tu ?

L'inconnu avança d'un pas, Alvin bougea de nouveau, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part.

- Vas-tu te battre contre moi ? s'enquit-il sans s'en inquiéter le moins du monde.

- Si cela est nécessaire...

- Je n'aime pas vraiment les effusions de sang. Pourquoi ne pas mettre un terme à cette affaire de manière pacifique ? Fais donc demi-tour et je tenterai d'oublier les menaces que tu as osé proférer à mon encontre.

Son ton n'était ni hautain ni suffisant, ce qui étonna assez Alvin d'ailleurs. Ses mots semblaient vexants, voire méprisants, mais son ton demeurait modeste, presque doux.

- Cela ne va malheureusement pas être possible.

L'individu émit un soupir désolé.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Les Exclus ne se plient pas facilement aux ordres donnés par autrui, après tout, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils sont partis ou ont trahi.

La main d'Alvin fusa comme l'éclair, cherchant à saisir sa gorge, mais le Marqué se déroba sans mal, fuyant comme de l'eau.

- Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet.

- Je lis beaucoup.

La lame fendit l'air à la verticale et l'inconnu dut bondir précipitamment en arrière pour ne pas finir coupé en deux. Profitant de la proximité du mur , il s'y appuya et se jeta sur son adversaire, désarmé.

Étonné par cette méthode - allait-il le combattre à mains nues ? - Alvin se prépara néanmoins à parer. L'inconnu évita de peu la lame, s'appuya sur ses épaules et se propulsa derrière lui, agile et serein. Il se réceptionna sans mal et se redressa, un sourire toujours accroché au coin des lèvres.

- Est-ce une plaisanterie ? s'enquit Alvin en le toisant de ses orbes grises. Si tel est le cas, il me semble t'avoir dit que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

- Et je t'ai entendu, sois-en sûr.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour sortir ton arme, quelle qu'elle soit ?

- Pourquoi devrait-on toujours combattre avec une arme ?

Alvin l'observa avec étonnement, toutefois intéressé par sa réponse.

- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit que je n'aimais pas les effusions de sang. Écoutes-tu réellement ce que je te dis ou fais-tu semblant ?

Alvin se prit à sourire suite à la question posée. Ce garçon lui plaisait.

- Qui sait ? répondit-il simplement.

Il attaqua de nouveau, vif comme le feu, avec précision, mais la lame ne fit encore qu'effleurer l'individu qui répliqua d'un coup de pied qui manqua de peu de briser quelques côtes chez son adversaire. Poursuivant sur sa lancée, il se coula sur sa droite, tenta une balayette, mais Alvin l'évita sans mal et répliqua aussitôt d'un coup d'estoc qui parvint à effleurer de peu le bras gauche de l'homme aux yeux d'ambre.

Et le combat se poursuivit ainsi longuement entre offensives, parades et défenses jusqu'à ce qu'une transformation ait lieu. Et bientôt l'individu laissa place au Laguz, à savoir un tigre imposant couleur or, aux muscles puissants et à la mâchoire redoutable.

En signe de prévention, il poussa un rugissement terrifiant, balaya l'air de sa queue et se prépara à bondir. Prédateur redoutable. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Alvin pour se mettre en garde, épée en avant.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? s'enquit Cassandre en le rejoignant, tome de feu à la main.

Silvia, Zack et Loki ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre à leur tour, eux aussi armés.

Un sort de feu fusa sur le fauve qui fit un écart pour l'éviter. Souple, il glissa aisément sous la lame de Silvia, repoussa d'un coup de patte Zack et se jeta sur Cassandre, refermant ses crocs sur son bras droit pour l'obliger à lâcher son tome.

- Bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle. Débarrassez-moi de cette chose !

- Tu pourrais apprendre à être un peu plus polie, commenta Loki.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire preuve de politesse, cette bête va finir par m'arracher le bras si tu continues à regarder sans rien faire !

- Ah la la, fit-il dans un soupir, pourquoi dois-tu toujours être aussi colérique ?

- Et toi, pourquoi dois-tu toujours être aussi flegmatique ?

- Je suis assez d'accord avec elle sur ce point-là, reconnut Silvia.

- Pareil ici, ajouta Zack.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! s'emporta la rousse. Sauvez-moi, c'est tout !

L'air ennuyé, Zack se décida enfin à formuler un sort. Aussitôt, une tempête de feu éclata et percuta l'animal de plein fouet, l'obligeant à lâcher sa proie et à battre un moment en retraite.

A présent, le combat n'était plus aussi égal qu'alors. A un contre cinq, l'inconnu paraissait clairement désavantagé pourtant il n'avait rien perdu de son instinct combatif, bien au contraire. Une flamme densément vive continuait à brûler au sein de ses magnifiques prunelles couleur d'ambre.

La bête esquissa quelques pas en arrière sans les quitter du regard. Néanmoins son action suivante surprit nos amis. En effet, au lieu de bondir de nouveau sur l'un d'eux, le Marqué reprit sa forme humaine et remit d'un air nonchalant une mèche couleur cuivre derrière son oreille.

- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas la moindre chance contre vous, nota-t-il en souriant de nouveau. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si apprécié, voyageur, c'est assez surprenant je dois dire.

- Voyageur ? répéta Loki en jetant un regard interrogateur à son chef.

- Ou devrais-je dire Alvin, rectifia l'inconnu sans se départir de son sourire.

Cassandre s'avança, tome de magie à la main.

- Comment est-ce que tu connais notre chef toi ? Je n'ai jamais vu ta tête auparavant. Et ça t'arrive souvent de mordre les gens jusqu'au sang comme ça ?

Loki apposa une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter au calme. En réponse, la rousse lui adressa un regard noir qui ne fit que l'amuser.

L'inconnu l'ignora, portant toute son attention sur l'homme aux orbes grises.

- Tu es connu par ici, qui aurait pensé que tu étais le chef de cette organisation dont Marwin se méfiait tellement...

- Je te trouve bien familier, commenta son interlocuteur. Qui es-tu ? Je ne te reconnais pas.

Le Marqué se déplaça une nouvelle fois, léger comme le vent, Silvia approcha à son tour, une main sur le pommeau de sa dague.

- Juste au cas où, songea-t-elle intérieurement.

Percevant son mouvement, le Marqué lui accorda un bref intérêt avant de reporter son attention sur Alvin.

- Je me nomme Kerwan. Mais ce n'est guère étonnant si je te suis inconnu, il faut dire qu'à l'époque je passais souvent inaperçu. Une tare que je garde encore inconsciemment aujourd'hui.

Silvia fit encore un pas en avant, féline et prête à bondir au moindre écart de la part de l'individu aux yeux couleur d'ambre.

- Les gens sous tes ordres me semblent bien protecteurs envers ta personne, commenta le Marqué en observant les faits et gestes de Silvia.

Sans prévenir, il fusa dans sa direction, le pas vif. Silvia eut tout juste le temps d'exécuter une parade pour échapper à l'assaut immédiat. Toutefois, Kerwan n'abandonna pas pour autant et son poing fusa en direction du visage de la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'évita sans mal et exécuta un coup vertical à l'aide de sa dague. La lame étincelante ne rencontra pourtant que le vide, d'un pas agile l'homme s'était déjà déplacé pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans les côtes. La guerrière bondit, tira l'épée du fourreau et entama une série d'attaques vives, rapides et précises, forçant l'assaillant à se tenir tranquille. Ce dernier, pourtant, ne semblait éprouver aucune inquiétude, bien au contraire, le sourire sur son visage ne fit que s'accentuer.

- Il est dommage que je me refuse à user d'armes, nul doute qu'un combat à l'épée se serait avéré très intéressant.

Profitant d'une ouverture dans sa garde, Silvia plaqua la lame courte sur sa gorge tout en tentant de crocheter ses bras pour l'empêcher de riposter.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche exactement ?

- Je n'aime pas me salir les mains.

- Tu as mordu Cassandre !

L'homme ne répliqua pas suite à cette remarque, demeurant étonnamment silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

- Ouah ! s'exclama Loki, c'est bien la première fois que je la vois aussi bavarde - si on peut dire - j'avoue être un peu jaloux.

- Tu crois réellement que la situation se prête à la plaisanterie ? le rabroua brusquement Cassandre.

- Tu es trop tendue, Cassie, la situation est sous contrôle voyons. Il est seul.

- Jusqu'à ce que ses amis rappliquent, maugréa-t-elle.

- Oh, tiens donc, serait-ce de la crainte que je perçois dans ta voix ?

- Ne rêve pas, imbécile de Loki !

Zack toussota légèrement pour attirer leur attention.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-t-ils à l'unisson.

- On a de la visite, les informa-t-il simplement.

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin se tenait apparemment l'homme qu'ils recherchaient à en juger sa posture et le charisme qui semblait s'échapper de tous ses pores. D'un pas tranquille et mesuré, il s'avança non sans toiser Alvin avec insistance. Ce dernier soutint son regard, ne cillant pas un seul instant.

Kerwan profita de cette distraction pour repousser Silvia et remettre de la distance entre eux. Lorsque Marwin arriva à sa hauteur, il inclina légèrement la tête, mais d'un bref signe de main, Marwin l'invita à redresser le chef. Il n'aimait pas vraiment toutes ces formes de politesse.

- Kerwan, je vois que tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Désolé, mais j'ai toujours été curieux quant à la puissance du célèbre Alvin et j'avoue ne pas être déçu. Ses amis dégagent également une certaine puissance, mais aucun signe de malveillance.

Marwin arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu les a lu ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Et c'est donc là ton verdict ?

- Je pense. Il a beau être un Exclu, il me paraît meilleur que la plupart d'entre nous.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais le mener dans mon antre. Kerwan, je te charge des autres invités.

- Bien.

D'un bref signe de tête, Marwin invita Alvin à le suivre, ce qu'il fit après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers ses compagnons. Regard qui signifiait clairement qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas baisser leur garde pour autant.

L'homme à la chevelure cuivrée esquissa un sourire.

- Votre chef fait vraiment preuve de bienveillance, c'est un Exclu assez surprenant je dois dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Exclu ? s'enquit Loki, soudain curieux.

Leur hôte ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat et les conduisit dans une salle de taille moyenne où une table rectangulaire avait été dressée. Il les invita à s'asseoir et fit signe aux quelques occupants vêtus de tuniques crème d'aller quérir de quoi restaurer ses invités.

Prudemment, Silvia rangea ses armes sans pour autant quitter des yeux Kerwan, ce qui n'échappa pas à celui-ci et lui tira même un rire.

- Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, inutile d'être aussi braquée.

- Tu n'as pas hésité à le faire il y a un instant, rétorqua durement la guerrière.

- C'était le meilleur moyen pour vous tester et vous lire, je n'ai aucune intention belliqueuse à votre égard. Je n'aime pas plus que ça faire couler le sang, c'est pourquoi je me bats sans armes.

- Le combat à mains nues peut également provoquer de graves dégâts.

- Peut-être.

Il n'en dit pas plus, préférant rester vague sur le sujet. Apparemment, il ne souhaitait pas se dévoiler davantage.

- Peu importe qu'il aime ou non les armes, j'exige réparation ! s'exclama Cassandre, de mauvaise humeur.

Sa blessure au bras n'avait toujours pas cessé de saigner et les marques de crocs paraissaient plus visibles que jamais.

S'en apercevant, Kerwan détourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre avant de faire appel à une petite fille à la chevelure blonde qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce avec deux plats en argent remplis de mets appétissants. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et souffla quelques mots à son oreille. La fillette acquiesça, déposa les plats et se retira d'un pas pressé.

Quelques secondes - à peine - plus tard, un homme au torse puissant, tout de blanc vêtu, faisait son entrée.

- Qui est blessé ?

Kerwan désigna la rousse d'un bref signe de tête.

- Tu as encore fait des siennes, Kerwan ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas te retenir quand tu es sous cette forme.

- Ne m'en parle pas, dit-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Ce qui étonna nos invités qui se l'imaginaient toujours souriant.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, va, le rassura le prêtre.

Il murmura quelques mots en ancien langage et une lumière chaude et bienveillante entoura la plaie. Les chairs ne tardèrent pas à se refermer.

- L'instinct sauvage est difficile à réprimer, conclut-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'inclina et prit congé.

Kerwan émit un soupir avant de s'attabler lui aussi.

- Les Exclus, commença-t-il en les prenant quelque peu au dépourvu, sont des Marqués qui refusaient d'obéir aux ordres, violaient le code et reniaient toute croyance envers une quelconque divinité. On peut haïr une divinité, mais pas cesser de croire en elle. De fait, les Exclus sont souvent mis de côté, craints même parfois. La plupart du temps, ils trahissent - en rejoignant les Beorcs en temps de guerre par exemple - ou fuient. Ils s'exilent aussi parfois. C'est pourquoi il est étonnant de voir Alvin ici. Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait renié ses frères, on dirait que les liens sont plus tenaces qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

- C'est idiot ! cracha la rousse. Les Marqués sont déjà peu nombreux, pourquoi se disperser davantage pour des raisons aussi insensées ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fait les règles.

- Et ce symbole ? s'enquit Zack en désignant l'espèce de triangle inscrit sur le mur d'en face.

- Secret de Marqué, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Cette réponse frustra le roux au plus haut point, mais il n'en fit rien paraître.

- Pourquoi Alvin a-t-il choisi de devenir Exclu ? demanda Loki, curieux.

- Qu'en sais-je ? Pourquoi ne pas lui demander à l'occasion ? rétorqua-t-il en s'emparant d'une pomme bien juteuse qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts fins et agiles.

- Que voulais-tu dire par lire ? lança Silvia d'une voix sèche.

Kerwan plissa les yeux, la toisant sans rien dire.

- Tu es une personne intéressante, Silvia, commenta-t-il simplement en croquant dans sa pomme.

La guerrière se redressa vivement, arme au poing.

- Comment sais-tu mon nom ?

- J'ai lu ton âme, répondit-il simplement comme si cela paraissait tout à fait évident.

Si Silvia et Loki demeurèrent incrédules, en revanche, les deux jumeaux, eux, paraissaient très intéressés à présent.

- Tu peux lire les âmes ? C'est un don rare ! s'exclama Zack, enthousiaste à l'idée. Tes parents en étaient aussi capables ?

- Aucune idée.

Voyant son regard surpris, il crut bon d'ajouter :

- Je ne les ai pas connus.

- Désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

- Comment t'y prends-tu ? Pour lire les âmes je veux dire, précisa Zack.

- Je ne fournis pas d'effort particulier, il me suffit de me concentrer et elles m'apparaissent aussi claires - enfin, aussi claires qu'elles puissent être - que de l'eau de roche.

- Ouah ! J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir lire les âmes, mais le sort pour le faire n'est pas encore toute à fait au point, et même s'il était achevé il n'aurait pas d'effet durable. Tu as de la chance.

- Si on veut. Mais il y a toujours des contrecoups.

- Quel genre ? voulut savoir Cassandre.

- Si je vous le disais, ce serait comme dévoiler mes faiblesses. Or, tout combattant sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses à n'importe qui.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, grommela la rousse. Que fais-tu lorsque tu lis nos âmes, hein ?

- Je ne peux pas les lire intégralement sans votre accord alors ne vous en faites pas, vos secrets les plus importants sont bien gardés, je ne pourrai pas y avoir accès.

- Encore heureux !

L'homme aux yeux d'ambre pencha la tête sur le côté :

- Auriez-vous fait des choses graves dans le passé dont vous ne seriez pas fiers ?

- Cela ne te regarde en rien ! rétorqua brutalement Cassandre en s'emparant d'un morceau de viande grillée qui dépassait du plat.

L'individu sourit, visiblement amusé par la réaction de la rousse et son fort caractère. Nul doute qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher impunément sur les pieds.

Son regard glissa sur son frère qui avait également commencé à se restaurer. Un peu plus réservé, celui-ci semblait être très enclin à la curiosité et paraissait avoir meilleur caractère. Nul doute que la conversation devait s'avérer plus aisée avec lui qu'avec sa jumelle. Aucune mauvaise pensée ne paraissait ternir son esprit, il semblait pur, tout du moins d'après le peu qu'il avait pu lire chez lui. Il était toujours plus ardu de lire les âmes des mages, sages ou tout autre être capable d'user de magie dans la mesure où celle-ci agissait comme un brouilleur. Plus elle s'avérait puissante, plus la lecture s'avérait difficile. Il en avait d'ailleurs eu pour ses frais puisqu'un début de mal de crâne avait aussitôt pointé le bout de son nez lorsqu'il avait tenté de pousser un peu plus loin les investigations. De fait, il avait tout de suite renoncé.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent ensuite sur Loki. Mystérieux. Il n'avait pas mauvais fond lui non plus, il avait bon cœur à vrai dire, mais son âme était comme un puzzle dont il n'avait pas la clé. C'était à la fois surprenant et déconcertant, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un être capable d'user de magie. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il qu'à lire la surface de son âme ? Il soupira. Ce qui lui valut d'être fusillé du regard par Silvia.

Silvia... Il sourit en y pensant. Cette femme semblait être d'une richesse surprenante. A peine avait-il essayé d'effleurer son âme que celle-ci s'était repliée sur elle-même et lui avait opposé résistance. Kerwan ne s'en étonnait pas. Une guerrière de son gabarit avait forcément appris à se protéger de tout type d'attaque, mentale comme physique. Et tout ce qu'il avait pu tirer d'elle c'était son prénom.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous mettre au service d'Alvin ? s'enquit subitement le Marqué.

- La paix dans le monde, répondit Cassandre, sarcastique.

Kerwan ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé malgré lui.

- Vraiment ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi noble d'esprit.

- Elle ne l'est pas, ajouta Loki. En fait, elle est amoureuse de lui.

- Loki, tu vas mourir ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle s'adressa vivement à Kerwan :

- N'écoute pas ce faux-rejeton !

- Il n'y a pas de mal à éprouver de tels sentiments, commenta Kerwan dans un pâle sourire.

Sourire paisible. Sourire un peu triste.

Surprise par cet étrange tableau et l'étrange beauté qu'il semblait à présent dégager, Silvia préféra détourner la tête et retourner à son office, à savoir : se restaurer.

- Cette conversation semble avoir éveillé de mauvais souvenirs, nota Loki.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Kerwan d'un simple geste de la main. C'est juste que pour les Marqués... Bah, peu importe.

- Non, je t'en prie, continue, ça nous intéresse, l'encouragea Cassandre, jubilant rien qu'à l'idée de le voir aussi gêné.

- Les histoires entre Marqués et Beorcs se terminent toujours mal, c'est tout, énonça-t-il simplement.

- Tu me sembles bien pessimiste, déclara Zack en s'intéressant soudainement à la discussion.

- Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

- Parce que ça t'est arrivé ?

Le Marqué resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre :

- Pas à proprement parler, mais c'est arrivé à une certaine personne que je chérissais.

- " Chérissais ", releva Loki. Tu en parles au passé, serait-elle... ?

- Morte ? acheva Kerwan. Tout à fait, oui.

Il ne poursuivit pas, ne souhaitant visiblement pas ressasser davantage le passé.

- Mais changeons de sujet, qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ?

- Quérir l'aide des Marqués, répondit Silvia d'une voix ferme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Intenses. Et s'affrontèrent en silence.

- Une guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Les Marqués n'aiment pas prendre part à ce genre de conflit.

- Pourtant certains des vôtres semblent s'être mêlés aux différents groupes qui parcourent Tellius, dit Silvia. De fait...

- Ils n'étaient pas censés rester aussi longtemps à leurs côtés, l'interrompit brutalement Kerwan.

- Mais le fait est là, répliqua-t-elle. Et ils se battront, j'en suis persuadée. Pour le bien de Tellius.

- Pour le bien de Tellius... Pourquoi justifiez-vous ainsi toutes vos guerres ? De quel droit pouvez-vous dire ce qui est bien ou non pour Tellius ? Ne vous êtes jamais vous dit que peut-être...

- Que peut-être quoi ? l'interrompit Loki. Que ce continent devrait être détruit ?

Kerwan demeura silencieux avant de reprendre :

- Rien n'est éternel. Et un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien payer pour nos erreurs.

- Pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste subitement ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec de l'optimisme ou du pessimisme, il s'agit juste de la triste réalité. De toute manière, rien n'attend les Marqués dans cette vie. Nous sommes rejetés comme des parias et nous le serons toujours. Même les Marqués se rejettent parfois entre eux. A quoi bon demeurer plus longtemps dans ce genre de monde ?

Silvia lui saisit brusquement les mains et ancra son regard dans le sien. Surpris par ce contact, Kerwan la toisa étrangement.

- Nous changerons tout ça. Nous changerons ce monde. Nous en ferons une utopie. Notre utopie.

Sourire beau. Sourire léger. Sourire confiant. Sourire chaleur.

Silvia rayonnait.


	34. Chapittre 34

**_Après tant de mois d'attente, je vous offre enfin le chapitre 34 qui est assez long histoire de me faire pardonner. ^^ Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. Bonne lecture. ^^_  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 :** _Guerre en approche  
_

- Quelle est la situation ?

Le ton d'ordinaire calme était inhabituellement empressé, comme si le sang froid de sa détentrice s'égrenait peu à peu au fil du temps.

- Malheureusement, elle ne s'avère pas être aussi positive que nous le pensions, Majesté. Ils ont déjà bien percé les défenses galiennes et ne vont pas tarder à jeter toutes leurs forces contre Criméa.

- Mais enfin, qui sont-ils ? Que cherchent-ils ?

Inconsciemment elle s'était redressée, sa voix gagnant encore en emphase, trahissant quelque peu sa nervosité.

Esquissant un sourire compatissant, la jeune femme à la longue chevelure bleue ouvrit de nouveau la bouche :

- Nous l'ignorons, Majesté, mais ils sont puissants.

- Assez puissants pour défaire nos soldats les mieux entrainés ? C'est invraisemblable ! Que fait Soren ?

- Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il sera là avant plusieurs jours, lui répondit-elle.

- Évidemment.

Retenant difficilement un soupir, la Reine serra plus fermement de ses mains les accoudoirs en or forgé.

- Qu'en est-il de Ike ?

- Il résiste. C'est un valeureux guerrier, tout comme ceux qui l'accompagnent.

- Et la chevalerie royale ?

- Toujours à votre entière disposition, elle se tient prête à combattre pour défendre chèrement votre vie et son pays.

Il y eut un silence avant que la Reine ne reprenne :

- Pourquoi doit-on en arriver là, Lucia ? Je ne comprends pas.

Lucia perçut un tel désarroi dans les propos d'Elincia qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. En effet, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

- J'aimerais avoir une réponse à vous fournir, mais malheureusement...

- ... tu n'en as pas et je comprends. Merci d'être toujours là pour me soutenir, Lucia, sans toi je ne saurais...

- Ne dites pas ça, Majesté, la réprimanda Lucia. Il s'agit de mon devoir.

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage d'Elincia.

- Dans ce cas, battons-nous jusqu'au bout pour nos idéaux et pour notre peuple. Prépare ma monture, Lucia, ainsi que mon armement.

Elle se leva. Majestueuse et charismatique, mais douce à la fois.

- Quoi ? s'emporta Lucia en se positionnant devant elle pour l'empêcher de partir. Vous n'y pensez pas !

- Il n'est pas question que je reste sans rien faire alors que tous se battent et que mon peuple souffre. De plus, Gallia est notre alliée, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner.

- Mais enfin, c'est de la folie ! Qu'apportera votre mort si ce n'est...

Le regard que lui lança Elincia la figea sur place, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres. Jamais, au grand jamais, Elincia ne lui avait lancé un regard aussi glacial et résolu.

- Lucia, je compte sur toi pour garder le trône en mon absence, sois sûre que je reviendrai pour le reprendre une fois mon devoir accompli.

Elle sourit.

- C'est une promesse, Lucia.

La bretteuse ne put qu'abdiquer, impuissante devant pareille détermination.

* * *

- Repliez-vous ! Bon sang, vous êtes sourds ? s'emporta une voix féminine.

Un tonnerre du diable retentit lorsqu'une énième boule de feu heurta le sol, explosant dans le même temps, provoquant encore maintes victimes. Des grognements ainsi que des rugissements retentirent et les bêtes s'élancèrent vers l'ennemi, toutes griffes dehors.

- Ils ne m'écoutent pas en plus ! gronda le Laguz chat en laissant échapper un feulement agacé. Bon, tant pis pour eux. Mordecai, on se replie.

- Mais Lethe... tenta de protester son ami.

- Il n'y a pas de " mais " qui tiennent ! On doit revoir notre plan de bataille si on espère obtenir la victoire, Ranulf serait du même avis.

- Mais...

- Vas-tu la fermer, Mordecai ? Tiens-tu tellement à mourir aussi pitoyablement que ces soldats incapables d'écouter les ordres de leur commandant ? Ton sacrifice sera vain, je peux te l'assurer.

Ces arguments eurent le don de saper les dernières ressources du Laguz tigre qui s'empressa de suivre son acolyte dans sa fuite. Toutefois deux soldats couverts de fer et armés de haches se dressèrent soudainement devant eux. Grognant, Lethe se jeta à la gorge du premier, agile, et lui brisa littéralement la carotide comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple brindille. Mordecai ne tarda pas à l'imiter après avoir renversé le second. Les crocs dégoulinants d'hémoglobine, ils disparurent dans l'immensité de la forêt sous les cors victorieux de leurs ennemis.

* * *

Alors que la discussion se poursuivait entre Kerwan et ses différents protagonistes, celle entre Marwin et Alvin, quant à elle, peinait à démarrer.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu aurais le culot de revenir ici, déclara enfin le chef des Marqués en s'installant sur une chaise.

Il invita distraitement l'autre à en faire de même d'un signe de la main.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? poursuivit Marwin en croisant les mains sous son menton. J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour faire du tourisme ou saluer quelques amis.

Un rictus amusé naquit sur les lèvres d'Alvin.

- Ton sens de l'humour s'est quelque peu amélioré à ce que je vois.

- Sache seulement que je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser alors viens en au fait avant que je ne te fasse parler par la force.

- J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que tu n'arrives toujours pas à me pardonner, constata calmement Alvin.

- Si c'est mon pardon que tu recherches, tu peux quitter dès maintenant cet endroit.

Alvin émit un soupir.

- Bon, très bien, puisque tu es si pressé, venons-en aux faits si c'est ce que tu désires tant.

Il ancra ses orbes gris dans les siennes, le regard déterminé.

- Nous requérons ton aide à toi et aux Marqués.

Marwin ne se contint plus et éclata de rire. Un rire des plus sinistres.

- Non seulement tu as le culot de revenir, mais en plus tu veux que nous prenions part à la guerre ? Alvin, il me semblait pourtant t'avoir déjà dit que les Marqués ne prenaient jamais part aux conflits.

- Et c'est un tort, contra son interlocuteur. Les Marqués sont restés neutres beaucoup trop longtemps alors que leur puissance pourrait très bien faire la différence. Peut-être même que nous arriverons à créer cette utopie que tu désires tant au fond de toi.

- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne nourris plus ce genre d'espoir. Les Marqués ne rejoindront pas ta cause, pas tant que je serai leur chef.

- Marwin, ne sois pas si entêté, je ne tiens pas à lever mon arme contre toi.

Marwin lui adressa un regard noir.

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Seulement un avertissement, le contredit-il doucement.

- Tu auras beau argumenter, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et s'il faut me battre contre toi alors je n'hésiterai pas. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir... pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi as-tu trahi les tiens ?

- Je n'ai jamais trahi personne, le contesta-t-il. Là n'était pas ma place, tout simplement. Contrairement à toi, je ne tiens pas à rester passif, je ne tiens pas à regarder Tellius sombrer dans les flammes de la guerre sans réagir.

Marwin esquissa de nouveau un sourire sans joie.

- Quel optimisme stupide.

- Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis Marwin, nous ne l'avons jamais été et au fond de toi tu l'as toujours su, j'en suis persuadé. Nous œuvrons pour la paix.

- Sans rien demander en retour ? Quelle noblesse d'esprit !

- Je ne te savais pas si rancunier.

Il ajouta d'un ton qu'il voulait dégagé :

- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'Ely vagabondait aux côtés de Beorcs à la recherche d'un certain Kleith il me semble.

Marwin fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant visiblement pas le ton de sa voix.

- Kleith a été retrouvé ainsi que le médaillon. Tu dois te sentir soulagé.

- Kleith n'aurait jamais dû voler le médaillon, peu importe ses raisons. Il sera puni en conséquence.

Alvin sourit.

- S'il revient un jour à tes côtés.

- Que cherches-tu à insinuer ?

- Je doute que les Marqués que tu as envoyé sillonner les routes reviennent sagement à tes côtés. Ils se battront, j'en suis persuadé.

- Ely et les autres ne prendront pas part à cette guerre insensée ! protesta-t-il vivement en se levant, toisant son interlocuteur de toute sa hauteur, plus charismatique que jamais.

- Fais-toi une raison, Marwin. Ils n'abandonneront pas les Beorcs, pas aussi facilement, qu'ils le veuillent ou non des liens se sont noués, énonça tranquillement Alvin.

Marwin serra les dents. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il savait qu'Alvin n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais se l'entendre dire de la sorte...

- Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi égoïste. Ne décide pas pour eux !

- Alors pourquoi ne pas demander leur avis ou faire un vote ? La majorité l'emporterait.

- Depuis quand es-tu le chef de ce peuple, dis-moi Alvin ? Tu es parti, leur sort ne te concerne en rien.

Cette fois ce fut à Alvin de rire.

- Et tu oses me traiter d'égoïste... N'ont-ils pas droit à leur libre-arbitre ?

Marwin serra de nouveau les dents. Encore une fois, son adversaire venait de faire mouche, passant tranquillement sous sa garde, l'air de rien. Mais le chef des Marqués ne s'en étonna pas. Après tout, Alvin avait toujours eu lui aussi de grandes prédispositions à être un jour dirigeant. Ce n'était toutefois pas une raison pour le laisser gagner.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé en fin de compte, tu es toujours aussi borné.

Il se leva à son tour et porta la main à son côté, prêt à dégainer.

- Il semblerait que nous ne puissions pas régler cela à l'amiable. Dans ce cas, battons-nous, Marwin. J'aurais préféré éviter d'en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses plus le choix et le temps presse.

- Tu penses réellement que le fait de me battre t'assurera les faveurs des Marqués ? Je te pensais plus intelligent que cela, Alvin.

Alvin sourit. D'un sourire de prédateur.

- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les Marqués n'obéiront qu'à leur chef, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas mettre cette place en jeu ?

Les deux regards s'affrontèrent. Intenses. Brûlants. Intransigeants.

- Ceci n'est pas un jeu, Alvin. Je ne te céderai jamais ma place et tu le sais.

- Je ne joue pas non plus, Marwin, pas quand la sauvegarde de la paix est en jeu. Aurais-tu peur de perdre contre moi ?

Le regard de Marwin se fit orageux, mais il ne céda pas à la rage pour autant, habitué en tant que chef à garder le plein contrôle de ses émotions.

- Ne pense pas réussir à me faire sortir de mes gonds de cette façon.

- Bien, alors cessons ici le fair-play. Si tu refuses de mettre en jeu ta place de chef alors c'est ta charmante sœur qui en pâtira.

Cette fois il sentit qu'il était allé trop loin et s'en réjouit intérieurement lorsque Marwin le saisit brusquement par le col, les yeux remplis de colère.

- Je t'interdis de toucher au moindre de ses cheveux !

- Eh bien, je constate que tu es un grand frère toujours aussi protecteur.

Il ajouta plus calmement :

- Quelle est ta décision ?

Marwin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apparaître la silhouette noueuse de Kerwan. Étonnamment, ce dernier était seul.

- Kerwan, qui t'a permis d'entrer ? le rabroua vivement le chef des Marqués tout en relâchant légèrement sa prise sur Alvin. Et où sont les autres ?

- Silvia et les autres continuent à se restaurer, je les ai laissés en compagnie d'Emrik.

Il s'avança, de sa démarche souple et discrète. Silencieuse.

- Plus important encore. Je ne pense pas qu'un combat soit des plus appropriés. Vous aviez promis d'éviter de faire couler le sang inutilement tant que vous seriez le chef des Marqués, l'avez-vous oublié ?

- Cette personne...

- ... a proféré des menaces à votre encontre, conclut tranquillement Kerwan. Je le sais, toutefois je doute qu'il fasse réellement du mal à votre sœur. Je l'ai lu et c'est une personne bien, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Tu écoutais ?

- Vous avez haussé la voix, répondit simplement Kerwan en haussant les épaules. J'ai l'ouïe fine, j'étais bien obligé d'écouter.

Il s'avança encore sous le regard prudent d'Alvin.

- J'ai entendu de la bouche de Silvia que vous souhaitiez faire connaître à Tellius une nouvelle ère de paix, poursuivit-il en s'adressant plus particulièrement à l'homme aux yeux gris.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les ouvrir de nouveau.

- Personnellement, je pense qu'une utopie reste une utopie, soit une illusion. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que la situation puisse être pire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi je crois qu'il serait bon de les aider.

Marwin s'écarta définitivement du guerrier aux orbes gris pour porter sa complète attention sur l'un de ses plus précieux subordonnés.

- J'avoue que ce sont là des paroles bien surprenantes de ta part, Kerwan.

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle aurait dit dans ce genre de situation.

Un sourire triste glissa sur ses traits en la mentionnant, même s'il essaya de n'en faire rien paraître.

- C'est pourquoi nous devrions lutter à leurs côtés.

- Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable, commenta Alvin avec un sourire amusé cette fois-ci.

Kerwan s'avança encore de manière à se retrouver près des deux combattants.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le menacer pour obtenir ce que vous vouliez. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, il est vrai, mais je n'approuve pas pour autant vos méthodes, lança Kerwan à l'encontre d'Alvin.

Et bien que ces paroles aient semblé assez neutres, Alvin ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement en les entendant.

- Quel étrange personnage, songea-t-il.

Pas qu'il ait peur de lui, loin de là, mais cet homme dégageait une aura assez particulière qui avait tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il soit doté de ce pouvoir consistant à lire les âmes, qui sait ?

- Très bien, conclut Marwin.

- Très bien ? Tu vas réellement céder ?

- L'avis de Kerwan m'est bien plus précieux que le tien, il est le Gardien attitré de Stefan après tout, même si ce genre de décision me revient entièrement.

- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.

- Toutefois, j'émets une condition, poursuivit Marwin en souriant d'un air espiègle.

Alvin n'aima définitivement pas ce sourire.

- Je veux que Stefan prenne la tête de votre groupe. Ce n'est pas négociable. En cas de refus, je te fiche définitivement dehors, Alvin.

Marwin avait repris les rênes de la danse et s'en réjouissait pleinement.

- Tu es décidément plein de ressources, n'est-ce pas ? fit Alvin, sourire aux lèvres. Je te reconnais bien là. Soit, à ta guise, mais je doute qu'il parvienne aussi aisément à se faire respecter des miens.

- Ne le sous-estime pas, Alvin. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Stefan est loin d'être un simple Marqué. Après tout, c'est du sang de lion qu'il a dans les veines.

A ces mots, la stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage du guerrier au regard acier.

- Du sang de lion ! Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! Seule la famille royale...

Il se tut un instant, parut réfléchir...

- Un membre de la famille royale de Gallia, souffla-t-il.

- Un descendant de l'un des quatre fondateurs de Tellius pour être plus précis, ajouta Kerwan.

- Soan.

- Exactement, approuva Marwin.

- Mais alors...

- ... il pourrait revendiquer le trône de Gallia, continua Kerwan. Néanmoins il n'en fera rien, Stefan n'est pas intéressé par ce genre de chose. Toutefois il a tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir un chef hors-pair, il a cela dans le sang après tout. Il saura bien vous guider.

- Et s'il refuse ?

- Kerwan saura le faire changer d'avis, répondit simplement Marwin.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était son Gardien attitré, qu'entendais-tu par là ? s'enquit Alvin, subitement pris de curiosité. Et si c'est réellement le cas, pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà ses côtés ?

- Il ne craignait aucun danger jusqu'alors, déclara tranquillement Kerwan. Tout cela va changer à partir de maintenant.

- Une dernière chose...

- Tes questions commencent à m'agacer, Alvin, maugréa Marwin en se rasseyant. Pourquoi ne disparaitrais-tu pas de ma vue à présent ?

- Allons, ne sois pas si rabat-joie, Marwin, répliqua son interlocuteur. Je ne vais pas non plus te demander d'aller décrocher la lune pour moi.

- Encore heureux.

- Que signifie réellement ce symbole ? s'enquit Alvin, sérieux.

Il avait beau avoir séjourné pendant des années et des années, il n'en avait jamais su la signification.

- Que crois-tu qu'il représente ?

- Un triangle ? proposa Alvin sarcastique.

- Force, sagesse et courage. En quelques mots : l'espoir d'un renouveau, répondit calmement Kerwan.

Le regard d'Alvin alla s'attarder sur le visage subitement baissé du chef des Marqués.

- Je vois...

Et c'était tout. Nul besoin de mots pour comprendre. Le véritable cœur de son ancien ami était vraiment trop facile à lire parfois.

* * *

- Et si on faisait une pause ? s'enquit Boyd.

Yaé lui lança un regard assassin en guise de réponse.

- On vient juste de se remettre en marche alors hors de question de s'arrêter !

- Heu... Yaé ? intervint Ran en portant la main à l'un de ses couteaux au cas où elle viendrait l'attaquer. Cela fait déjà plus de deux heures en réalité que nous marchons.

- Nous sommes ici pour retrouver Mist au plus vite, non ? C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes ici ?

- C'est vrai, mais...

- Silence et avance !

Ran soupira tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Elle semble être d'une humeur exécrable, commenta Rolf en se mettant au niveau de son ami.

- Et encore, tu ne l'as jamais vue lorsqu'elle entre dans une colère noire.

Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant, amenant un sourire étrange sur les lèvres de l'archer d'élite.

- Malgré tout, tu demeures toujours à ses côtés. Pourquoi ?

Un doux sourire glissa sur les lèvres du guerrier spécialisé dans le maniement des couteaux. Un sourire que Rolf n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sur son visage. Sourire chaleur. Sourire lumière.

- Yaé a tout changé. Elle a mis fin à ma solitude et m'a montré que tout n'était pas noir en ce monde.

- A en juger son caractère, on a du mal à y croire.

- Crois-moi, j'en reste toujours le premier étonné, avoua Ran. Mais Yaé est plus gentille qu'elle n'y paraît, c'est juste qu'elle a beaucoup souffert et qu'elle a fini par se renfermer.

- Comment ça ?

Ran leva les yeux au ciel tout en ralentissant un peu histoire de ne pas être entendu par la Marquée à l'ouïe particulièrement fine.

- Elle a été vendue.

Rolf ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Vendue ?

- Chut, pas si fort ! le rabroua le Marqué. Tu veux me faire tuer ?

- Désolé, fit l'archer d'élite dans un sourire contrit. C'est juste surprenant. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle elle semble autant détester l'argent ?

- Oui.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a tant de mal à supporter Volke.

- Hum.

- Qui l'a vendue ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Ses parents, répondit son ami. Sa naissance n'était pas désirée. Puis, en voyant ce qu'elle était...

Il n'en dit pas plus, préférant visiblement ne pas aborder le sujet et l'archer d'élite ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, compréhensif.

- ... disons que ça n'a fait que les conforter dans l'idée de s'en séparer. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint l'âge de huit ans, ils mirent leur plan à exécution. Mais à quoi bon se séparer de quelque chose sans rien obtenir en retour ?

Il avait presque craché ses mots tant la hargne y était présente.

- Alors ils l'ont vendue comme esclave. Comme du simple bétail.

Ses mains tremblaient à présent, contenant tant bien que mal sa rage. Rolf ne put que baisser la tête.

- Si tu savais tout ce qu'elle a enduré à partir de là... elle n'a jamais voulu tout me raconter en détails, mais on pouvait facilement le deviner. Ses yeux sont toujours hantés et ne parlons pas des cicatrices qu'elle doit certainement dissimuler sous ses vêtements.

- Tu tiens vraiment à elle, n'est-ce pas ? déclara simplement Rolf, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu cherches sans cesse à l'ennuyer ? Pour la distraire ?

- Peut-être bien.

L'archer d'élite se tourna vers lui, soudain espiègle, en dépit de l'histoire grave qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Ou bien l'aimes-tu simplement ?

Pris de court, Ran ne put empêcher le rougissement qui vint envahir ses joues. Et Rolf de rire.

- Et toi et Mist alors ? contra-t-il. Ne va pas me faire croire qu'il y a juste de l'amitié là-dessous.

Cette fois ce fut à l'archer d'élite de rougir. Et au Marqué de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rire tous les deux ? lança Boyd en les rejoignant.

Il dévisagea son petit frère, soudain intrigué.

- Et pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge, Rolf ?

L'archer d'élite, encore gêné, se contenta de l'ignorer et d'accélérer le pas sous le regard toujours aussi amusé de Ran.

- Si facile à taquiner... murmura-t-il en augmentant à son tour l'allure.

Il songea :

- Il n'empêche qu'il a raison en fin de compte.

- Eh, attendez-moi ! protesta Boyd en se précipitant pour les rattraper tous deux.

Lorth, en avant du groupe, émit un grognement. Tous ces gens étaient bien trop bruyants à son goût. Sahil, situé un peu plus en retrait, en revanche, ne put retenir un sourire devant pareille agitation. C'était ainsi qu'on devait concevoir la vie à l'état pur : pleine de rires et de chaleur. L'homme à la chevelure écarlate se sentit subitement nostalgique tout en levant distraitement les yeux au ciel. Il l'entendait encore... le fantôme de son rire. Qu'elle aimait rire elle aussi, elle qui était toujours si pleine de vie... Lia...

- Tu sembles triste, constata calmement Oscar.

Sahil ne sursauta pas en l'entendant, il l'avait senti arrivé bien qu'il ait été plongé dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit-il de son éternel ton badin.

- Ton expression.

- Ah. Tu es un fin observateur. Je m'en souviendrai.

- A qui pensais-tu ?

- A qui, dis-tu ? Pourquoi s'agirait-il d'une personne ?

- Une simple intuition.

- Hum...

Il croisa les bras derrière son dos et porta son regard au loin. Malgré les dégâts provoqués par le halo, la végétation était toujours là, omniprésente. Belle. Verte. Vivante.

- Lia.

- Lia ? répéta Oscar, curieux à présent.

- Ma sœur, précisa Sahil.

- Ta sœur ?

Sahil émit un léger rire, prenant le paladin quelque peu au dépourvu.

- Elle adorait faire cela, elle aussi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Répéter tout ce que je disais, expliqua-t-il tranquillement. C'était à la fois agaçant et adorable. Je ne pouvais jamais lui en vouloir.

Il soupira.

- Elle avait ce don rare de rendre ce monde bien meilleur qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Le monde que tu voyais à travers ses yeux paraissait tout bonnement incroyable.

Oscar sourit légèrement.

- Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

- Beaucoup de gens la prenaient pour une personne naïve ou idéaliste. En réalité, elle était juste gentille. Gentille et courageuse. Dotée d'un cœur d'or. Malheureusement, à cause de cela, elle était facilement manipulable et facilement blessée. Elle n'était pas du genre à se méfier. Elle souhaitait toujours venir en aide à son prochain même s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi ou que ça devait lui coûter la vie.

- Je pense que c'était...

Le paladin hésita un instant avant de poursuivre une fois qu'il eut trouvé les mots :

- ... une personne extraordinaire.

Sahil laissa échapper un nouveau soupir alors qu'une légère bourrasque lui caressait doucement le visage.

- Peut-être bien. Mais son entêtement à vouloir aider lui aura valu la mort. Je crois que je lui en veux un peu pour ça, même si le principal responsable reste cet imbécile de Lorth.

Le regard d'Oscar alla s'attarder un bref instant sur le dos du dénommé Lorth avant de se reposer sur son compagnon de route.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Disons qu'ils étaient tous deux partis en mission histoire de récupérer un certain objet, mais les bandits qui le détenaient se sont avérés beaucoup trop nombreux. Et lui a fui, comme un lâche, la laissant seule derrière lui.

Le paladin parut un instant songeur.

- Crois-tu qu'il ne ressent aucune once de culpabilité suite à cette histoire ?

Sahil ricana.

- Pas la moindre, assura-t-il. J'en suis persuadé.

- Je me le demande.

Intrigué, le sage le questionna :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse rester complètement insensible après avoir vécu pareille situation. Je ne crois pas non plus que Lia aimerait te voir nourrir autant de rancœur à son égard.

Sahil serra les poings.

- Je sais. Je le sais bien !

Sur ce, il préféra s'éloigner, le cœur agité.

Le paladin le regarda partir sans rien dire et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il perçut un bruissement de feuilles. Instinctivement, il attrapa sa lance, prêt à parer à toute éventualité. Rolf, Boyd et Ran, restés en retrait, le rejoignirent aussitôt, armes également au poing.

- Un problème Oscar ? s'enquit Boyd.

- J'ai entendu du bruit.

- Sûrement le vent qui joue dans les branches des arbres, déclara le Marqué.

- Si tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens aussi fermement ces couteaux ? lui fit remarquer le guerrier à la hache, sarcastique.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent. De plus, les sages peuvent invoquer le vent, de ce fait...

- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! s'exclama Rolf en bandant son arc. Quelqu'un vient.

En effet, deux silhouettes surgirent brusquement d'entre les arbres. Ran s'apprêta à bondir, mais l'archer d'élite le retint in extremis par le bras.

- Largo ! Calil ! lança Oscar, étonné, alors que les deux nouveaux protagonistes se dirigeaient vers eux, l'air tranquille.

Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, la sage leur adressa un sourire.

- Ravie de vous revoir en vie.

Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant de venir se poser de nouveau sur le paladin.

- Que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit Rolf, curieux.

- Mist va bien, vous n'avez plus à vous en faire pour elle.

- Vraiment ? Quel soulagement !

Yaé leur lança à tous deux un regard hostile lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'à eux.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Des amis, répondit l'archer d'élite. Calil, Largo, voici Yaé, Lorth et Sahil.

Ces deux derniers avaient également rejoint le petit groupe.

- Et tu connais déjà Volke. Yaé, Lorth, Sahil, je vous présente Largo et Calil. Ils nous ont bien aidé pendant la dernière guerre.

- Qu'importe leurs brillants exploits, grommela la Marquée. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Il n'est plus utile de chercher Mist, elle se porte très bien.

- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, la reprit Yaé. Je vous ai demandé le réel but de votre visite.

- Yaé, modère un peu tes ardeurs, la réprimanda légèrement Ran. Ce sont des amis de Rolf tout de même !

- Peu importe. Qu'avez-vous derrière la tête ?

Calil lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

- Vous êtes bien perspicace, Yaé.

- Je n'aime simplement pas qu'on me cache des choses.

- Nous irons droit au but dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas, chéri ?

Largo se contenta de hausser les épaules, lui démontrant ainsi qu'il lui cédait le plein contrôle des événements.

- Une grande guerre se profile. Gallia, Criméa et les peuples oiseaux ont déjà été attaqués.

- Quoi ? Mais par qui ? s'emporta Boyd.

- Nous ignorons encore leur réelle identité, mais il ne fait nul doute que l'ennemi est extrêmement puissant. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour...

- " Nous ", releva le paladin. Qu'entends-tu par là, Calil ?

- Ce sont des gens qui souhaitent lutter contre l'oppresseur, ce sont également eux qui ont prévenu Soren du danger.

- La lettre, se souvint l'archer d'élite. C'était ça.

Calil acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Vous devez vous battre vous aussi. C'est la décision de Soren.

- Je refuse, déclara froidement Yaé. Les conflits de cette envergure ne me concernent en rien.

Elle se tourna vers son acolyte.

- Ran, notre rôle s'arrête ici. Nous partons.

- Les Marqués prendront également part à la guerre, l'informa Calil. Vous en aurez la preuve très bientôt.

- Ce n'est...

- Yaé, tu ne comptes pas fuir, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit Ran, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Tu as la possibilité de permettre enfin à cette utopie de naître, ne comptes-tu pas saisir cette chance ?

- Ran, souffla doucement la Marquée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma Yaé adorée, si le combat devient trop rude, je te protégerai de mon corps s'il le faut !

Le poing de sa coéquipière s'abattit sur son crâne sous le regard plus ou moins exaspéré de l'assemblée - exceptés Calil et Largo qui ne purent malgré tout pas réprimer un sourire -.

- Volke ? lança Calil en se tournant vers l'assassin.

- Yaé est mon employeur, si elle compte financer mes services alors je serai de votre côté.

- Gatorie ?

Ce dernier s'était fait si discret en dépit de sa lourde armure que nos amis en avaient presque oublié jusqu'à sa présence parmi eux.

- Tout pour ma Reine et ma patrie.

- Sahil ?

- Je vais me battre à vos côtés.

La stupeur gagna Rolf, Boyd, Oscar et même Lorth.

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu devais... commença l'archer d'élite.

- C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Lia. Et c'est ce que je souhaite aussi.

Oscar esquissa un sourire. Les ombres commençaient peu à peu à s'effacer, dévoilant les cœurs pour donner naissance à la lumière.

- Lorth sera également de la partie, ajouta l'homme à la chevelure écarlate.

- Je refuse ! contra vivement le dénommé Lorth. Il est absolument hors de question que je prenne part à ce genre de conflit ! Pas question que je trahisse mon employeur pour...

Sahil le saisit brusquement par le col, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu as une dette envers Lia. Je l'ai finalement compris. Elle t'a demandé de fuir, histoire de te sauver la vie, c'était bien son genre. En ce sens, tu as une dette envers elle. Ne comptes-tu pas la payer ?

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard, Lorth baissa les yeux, soudain honteux.

- Très bien, marmonna-t-il.

Calil tapa dans ses mains, un grand sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde semble d'accord...

Elle attrapa le bâton de téléport accroché à sa ceinture.

- ... mettons-nous en route.

- Essaie de viser juste cette fois, ma chérie, murmura Largo à son oreille. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient une chute à travers les arbres ou une petite baignade improvisée.

Le sourire de Calil ne fit que s'accentuer.

- Allons, tu me connais !

- Justement.

Et tous de disparaître dans une éblouissante lumière blanche.

Le trajet jusqu'au campement de la dénommée Aline se fit dans un silence de plomb. La nouvelle de la grande guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon avait été la principale cause de cette ambiance lourde et pesante. Seule Ely semblait échapper à la mauvaise humeur ambiante, gambadant gaiement aux côtés de Yuko et Ryo sous le regard quelque peu amusé de Ranulf.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, tous se dispersèrent.

Le Prince des hérons, apercevant sa sœur près de l'une des tentes, se dirigea vers elle :

- Leanne, qu'en est-il de père ? s'enquit Reyson, inquiet.

Elle répondit en ancien langage :

- Tibarn l'a mis en lieu sûr. Il m'a promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et je lui fais confiance. Il a toujours tenu ses promesses.

- C'est vrai, admit le Laguz héron. Et de toute façon, nous allons personnellement nous assurer de sa sécurité. Puis nous regagnerons la forêt de Serenes, notre maison, et pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je ne laisserai personne nous barrer la route !

Et à en juger la détermination qui brûlait dans son regard, le Prince des hérons ne plaisantait pas.

Leanne sourit légèrement en le voyant ainsi, c'était comme ça qu'elle espérait le voir chaque jour. Reyson était fort, l'avait toujours été, pouvait même être fort pour deux. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, cherchant de cette manière à gagner un peu de ce courage qui lui manquait. Elle aussi souhaitait devenir aussi forte que lui, garder la tête haute et se battre pour défendre Tellius, mais avant tout pour défendre sa famille et ses amis. Se battre dans l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur et paisible, sans guerre et sans haine. Se battre pour pouvoir enfin vivre pleinement, pour ne plus jamais voir de morts inutiles. Se battre pour que le sang cesse enfin de couler, pour que plus aucun enfant ne soit tué, pour que plus aucune larme n'entache les joues des blessés et des familles esseulées. Pour tout ceci, elle souhaitait devenir forte et posséder la même détermination que son frère. Elle souhaitait pouvoir être apte à supporter n'importe quel type de souffrance, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale. Elle souhaitait se tenir à l'avant et non plus à l'arrière durant les combats. Elle voulait lutter avec les moyens qu'elle possédait, faire bénéficier de ses chants de soutien à ses alliés, se battre et lutter à leurs côtés. Voilà tout ce à quoi elle aspirait désormais.

- Vouloir se battre est louable, mais ne va pas te mettre en danger pour autant. Ta mort ne serait que souffrance pour les autres, sans compter que ton frère et Tibarn ainsi que ses ouailles ne manqueraient pas de m'arracher les ailes. Chose que je ne désire absolument pas.

Cette voix la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir que Reyson n'était plus à ses côtés et que Naesala avait pris sa place. Machinalement, elle lui adressa un sourire. Doux, réconfortant, rempli de chaleur, le mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise, même s'il chercha à ne pas le montrer.

- Ma mort, commença-t-elle, toujours en ancien langage, te rendrait-elle triste, Naesala ?

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix paisible tout en ancrant son regard vert dans le sien.

- Tu poses la question ? Je pense surtout que ton frère ne serait pas prêt de me pardonner.

Elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, démontrant ainsi que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle s'avança vers lui, leva les bras et posa ses petites mains sur les joues du Roi des corbeaux, l'incitant à ne regarder et à ne voir qu'elle.

- Pas mon frère, pas Tibarn, toi, est-ce que tu serais triste si je venais à perdre la vie ?

- Bien sûr, Leanne, tu poses de ces questions...

Il chercha à s'écarter d'elle, mais loin de le laisser partir, elle raffermit sa prise.

- Je ne t'en veux plus du tout, tu sais, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu penses toujours à ton peuple en premier, je le sais à présent, et tu es un bon Roi.

- Je ne crois pas mériter autant de compliments, fit-il quelque peu sarcastique.

Un air peiné glissa sur les traits du Laguz héron.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours ainsi ? Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à dissimuler tes véritables sentiments ?

- Le pouvoir des hérons, songea Naesala. J'avais presque oublié.

Une nouvelle fois, il voulut s'éloigner, espérant ainsi échapper au regard perçant de Leanne. Sans succès. Il aurait très bien pu utiliser la force, mais il ne souhaitait pas la blesser.

Non consciente de son combat intérieur, la main gauche de Leanne glissa sur la joue du monarque avant de venir se poser contre sa poitrine, juste à l'emplacement du cœur.

- Tu as un cœur magnifique, Naesala.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'avis de tout le monde.

Pour seule réponse, elle avança d'un pas et apposa sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant patiemment les battements un peu précipités de son cœur.

Un peu gêné par cette proximité, Naesala hésita à effectuer un geste de recul, puis finit par refermer ses bras puissants sur la silhouette gracile de Leanne, au grand bonheur de celle-ci à en juger le plaisir qu'elle semblait prendre à être pressée contre lui. Il soupira. Heureusement que Reyson n'était pas dans les parages ou nul doute qu'il lui aurait déjà arraché les yeux. Après tout, quand il s'agissait de sa sœur, il devenait incroyablement possessif et protecteur. Et il comprenait bien pourquoi. Leanne avait toujours été si belle, si pure... la laisser rester près de lui ne risquait-il pas de l'entacher à jamais ? Ne risquait-il pas de la souiller à long terme ?

- Tout ira bien, je crois en toi, souffla-t-elle comme si elle avait perçu son désarroi et ses pensées chaotiques. Et je resterai auprès de toi et des autres quoi qu'il arrive, je ne mourrai pas.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre à présent que la croire sur parole ?

Non loin, Reyson les observait, désapprobateur. Pourtant il n'esquissa aucun geste pour aller les séparer. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il ne finirait que par s'attirer les foudres de sa sœur. En effet, celle-ci avait beau être douce, belle, charmante même, elle n'en gardait pas moins son petit caractère. Et si elle décidait de faire confiance à Naesala, il ne pouvait que croire en elle, à défaut de croire complètement en lui. Certes, il lui avait pardonné ses fautes, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait oublié. Lui aussi avait son petit caractère. Et il fallait l'avouer, il avait toujours été quelque peu rancunier et entêté. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Pestant, il préféra se détourner définitivement de ce spectacle et heurta dans la manœuvre une jeune femme qui lui était inconnue de plein fouet.

- Oups, désolée, chuchota cette dernière en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Loin de lui faire des excuses ou d'accepter les siennes, le Laguz héron la dévisagea. Elle était agréable à regarder, il fallait l'admettre, même si sa courte chevelure rousse constituée de piques sombres tendait à jurer sur ses habits qu'elle avait d'un blanc immaculé. Ses yeux, quant à eux, semblaient pareils à deux puits sans fond malgré l'étincelle chaleureuse qui paraissait y briller. Les traits ordinaires de son visage ainsi que de petites fossettes gommaient avec efficacité son côté adulte, mettant davantage en relief son côté juvénile. Elle ne devait pas excéder les vingt-cinq ans, tout du moins d'après le peu de connaissances que possédait Reyson sur les Beorcs.

- Je suis Akane ! lança-t-elle vivement en lui tendant la main. Tu dois être... hum... attends... je suis sûre que ça va me revenir... qu'avait dit Aline déjà... ah...

Agacé, le Laguz héron crut bon de prendre la parole avant de laisser éclater sa mauvaise humeur au grand jour :

- Je suis Reyson, Prince des hérons.

- Ah !

Elle frappa sa paume ouverte du poing, victorieuse.

- C'est ça ! Reyson ! Bien entendu, comment ai-je pu oublier ? Tu savais que des récits avaient été écrits sur toi ? Ils relatent tes exploits et chantent tes louanges. Il faut croire que la guerre rend vraiment les gens célèbres.

Le Prince des hérons cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Cette fille avait-elle souvent tendance à parler autant ? Et dans le vide qui plus est ?

- Au fait, je me suis toujours demandée... est-ce que les Laguz hérons étaient tous aussi beaux que toi ? Ou est-ce seulement le cas de la famille royale ? Ah, mais je ne devrais pas demander ce genre de choses. C'est peut-être un manque de respect vis-à-vis de tous ceux qui sont morts. Non, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre finalement. Oui, oublie ce que je viens de dire. J'étais juste un peu curieuse, c'est tout, ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais...

- Dois-tu toujours débiter autant de paroles à la minute ? l'interrompit-il l'air ennuyé.

- Ah ah, c'est un défaut que j'essaie de corriger, confia-t-elle légèrement gênée. Mais visiblement ce n'est pas encore ça.

- Je vois ça, en effet.

La voix de Tanith surgit subitement non loin.

- Prince Reyson, où êtes-vous ?

Le dénommé serra les dents.

- Voilà qu'elle recommence. Ne peut-on donc jamais avoir la paix ?

Sans un mot de plus, il s'envola, bien décidé à fuir son assaillante sous le regard plus qu'amusé d'Akane.

- Excusez-moi, n'auriez-vous pas vu le Prince Reyson par hasard ? s'enquit l'adulte en secouant presque la jeune femme.

Cette dernière lui indiqua la direction opposée à celle prise par le Laguz.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle en s'éloignant en toute hâte.

Restée seule, Akane souffla :

- Tu me revaudras ça, Prince Reyson.

Dans la tente de la prêtresse, la discussion allait bon train.

- Alors ? Qu'envisagez-vous de faire exactement ?

- Nous allons défendre les peuples oiseaux pendant que vous sauverez Criméa, répondit calmement Aline.

- Avec vos seules troupes ? ironisa Soren. Je doute que vous obteniez un quelconque succès.

- D'autres nous rejoindront. D'autres également se chargeront de Nephèse.

- Qui exactement ?

- Le groupe mené par Rolf. Des Marqués ainsi que des guerriers aguerris lutteront aussi à nos côtés.

Soren parut surpris par cette nouvelle même s'il chercha à le dissimuler.

- Rolf se trouve dans les parages ?

La prêtresse ferma un moment les yeux, comme pour récupérer un peu d'énergie, avant de reprendre doucement :

- Il s'inquiétait pour Mist et lui et son groupe sont à sa recherche depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Même si c'est le cas, je doute qu'il vous suive, déclara-t-il sévère.

- Calil et Largo le feront changer d'avis.

Évidemment, elle avait tout prévu. Il fallait s'en douter, il était loin d'avoir affaire à un amateur. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait informé des événements à venir en premier lieu.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne trouve rien à redire. Nous partirons dès ce soir, il vaut mieux rallier Criméa au plus vite, Ike pourrait avoir besoin de notre aide.

A la mention du prénom du fameux guerrier, Aline ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

- C'est adorable toute l'affection que tu portes à cet homme.

Soren ne répondit pas, se détourna et prit congé.

- Quel horrible caractère, souffla-t-elle amusée malgré tout.

- Devrais-je le corriger ? demanda Akira en portant la main au fourreau.

- Tu t'emportes toujours trop, Akira, tu n'as pas besoin de me surprotéger de la sorte, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir dans un coin de la tente, le souffle un peu précipité.

Inquiet, Akira se précipita aussitôt vers elle, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur pour porter la main à son front.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mal ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Tout va bien, Akira, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Peux-tu préparer nos affaires ? Nous nous mettrons également en route dès ce soir vers le point de rendez-vous fixé avec Alvin.

- Bien, mais tu penses réellement qu'Alvin aura réussi à convaincre les Marqués de nous rejoindre d'ici là ?

Pour toute réponse, elle émit un léger rire.

- Tu l'as vu, j'imagine ?

- Tu as tout compris, approuva-t-elle malicieuse.

- As-tu vu la conclusion de tout cela ? poursuivit-il, sérieux.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

- L'issue reste encore assez floue, je ne peux guère me prononcer.

Son visage s'assombrit brusquement.

- Mais j'ai vu des morts et du sang, beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Des deux côtés ?

- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, sachant très bien où cette question allait la mener.

Il glissa sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille, la forçant à redresser le regard pour mieux la scruter.

- As-tu vu ma mort ?

- Akira...

- Pas d'échappatoire ! claqua-t-il plus sèchement que prévu. Réponds à la question, Aline !

- Tu es devenu bien autoritaire, Akira, où est donc passé le petit garçon peureux de mon enfance ?

Le visage du blond s'assombrit à son tour, comme empli de ténèbres.

- Il n'existe plus, tu le sais bien.

- Parfois, il me manque pourtant.

- Nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière, Aline. Nous avons fait des choix. Et ces choix exigeaient certains sacrifices.

- Peut-être, admit-elle en le toisant pensivement. Mais je me demande ce qu'aurait été notre vie si nous n'avions jamais quitté le village. Peut-être aurions-nous été heureux ?

Il sourit, d'un sourire triste.

- J'en doute, la guerre aurait bien fini par nous rattraper. Elle nous rattrape toujours.

- Et si je décidais de ne plus me battre ?

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, contesta-t-il gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Tu es forte, Aline, plus forte peut-être que je ne le serai jamais.

- Tu te dévalorises.

- As-tu vu ma mort ?

Pourquoi devait-il toujours revenir à cette question ? Aline aurait largement préféré la laisser sans réponse.

- Quand ? Par qui ?

- Ce n'est pas ta mort que j'ai vu, avoua-t-elle enfin.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est la mienne.

Suite à son annonce plus qu'inattendue, le combattant écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, la regardant sans la voir, livide. Tout aussi inconsciemment, il passa une main sur la joue pâle, trop pâle, de la prêtresse comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, avec lui, et bien vivante.

- C'était peut-être un peu cruel de te l'annoncer de la sorte, mais tu as insisté.

Il la saisit brutalement par les épaules et se mit subitement à la secouer, la terreur ornant ses traits.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes Aline, dis-le moi !

- Akira, souffla-t-elle en retenant tant bien que mal un gémissement. Cesse de me secouer ainsi, tu me donnes le tournis.

- Comment ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? N'étais-je pas là pour te protéger ?

- Akira...

- Réponds !

- Eh, Akira ! lança une voix non loin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu molestes Aline comme ça ? Elle est fragile tu sais.

- Lorenz, ne te mêle pas de ça !

Le Laguz corbeau haussa les épaules.

- D'accord, d'accord, c'est vous qui voyez. Je venais juste aux nouvelles. Juste par curiosité, qu'a vu notre liseuse d'avenir aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, rien du tout, répondit rapidement le guerrier à la chevelure dorée. Laisse-nous à présent.

- Bien.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la tente. Certes, il aurait pu insister, mais considérant l'humeur exécrable dans lequel se trouvait son ami, il valait mieux battre en retraite. Avec lui, il serait bien capable d'en venir aux mains, mais même hors de lui, il ne s'en prendrait jamais sévèrement à Aline. De cela, Lorenz en était sûr. Ces deux-là étaient très liés après tout, même s'ils s'obstinaient tous deux à le nier la plupart du temps.

- Ca a l'air de chauffer là-dedans, un problème ?

La jeune femme qui venait de l'aborder devait tout au plus avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Vêtue de vêtements d'un vert sombre, sa longue natte brune s'agitait au gré du vent. Distraitement, elle écarta quelques mèches de son visage au teint mat, dévoilant deux magnifiques prunelles couleur turquoise.

- Fuu, toujours en quête d'informations ?

- Toujours, confirma-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice. Dispute de couple ?

- Aucune idée, avoua-t-il. J'ai préféré ne pas insister, tu sais comment est Akira lorsqu'il est en colère...

Elle grimaça rien qu'à l'idée.

- Je plains cette pauvre Aline.

- Oui, comme tu dis. Comment vont nos blessés ?

- Ils se sont remis on dirait. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Akane y est pour beaucoup.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont eu droit à cette mixture étrange ?

- Je préfère ne pas y penser ou je risque de faire des cauchemars.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait ingurgité cette chose, elle avait cru mourir tant le goût était horrible.

- Oui, définitivement, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Dans la tente des blessés à présent remis de leurs blessures et de leurs émotions...

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette folle ait réussi à me faire ingurgiter cette chose ! s'exclama Tormod en tentant vainement de se débarrasser de l'arrière-goût en buvant beaucoup d'eau.

- Au moins tu es de nouveau en forme, lança Marcia, sourire aux lèvres. C'est l'essentiel, non ?

Tormod pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle.

- Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas eu droit toi aussi ? Tu as été blessée aussi, non ? Je suis sûr que ça t'aurait fait du bien.

La cavalière pégase agita les mains devant elle.

- Heu... sans façon.

Nephenie émit un léger rire. L'atmosphère s'était clairement détendue avec le réveil du sage. A croire qu'il avait le don de véhiculer la bonne humeur par sa simple présence. C'était un don rare et enviable.

- Au fait, quelle est la situation maintenant ? On ne va pas devoir retourner dans cette forteresse j'espère ?

Astrid lui conta tout du début à la fin, lui assurant dans le même temps qu'ils n'auraient plus à remettre les pieds dans ce lieu maudit étant donné que d'autres allaient reprendre la relève.

- Eh bien je leur souhaite bien du courage, dit Tomord en se laissant tomber en étoile sur sa couche.

- Muarim, tu te remets ?

Celui-ci émit un grognement.

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus laisser cette Beorc m'approcher.

- Cette mixture est vraiment une arme redoutable, reconnut Marcia. Réussir à mettre à terre même un Laguz... Impressionnant, vraiment impressionnant.

En voyant les regards clairement assassins de Tormod et de son ami, Nephenie eut un rire gêné.

- Je ne crois pas que tu devrais l'encenser trop en leur présence.

- Mais tout de même ! insista la cavalière pégase.

- Tu l'auras voulu Marcia ! s'écria Tormod en se jetant littéralement sur elle pour lui procurer des chatouilles.

Marcia éclata d'un grand rire, demanda à ce qu'on la laisse en paix, sans succès. Le sage ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin au supplice de si tôt.

- Encore des enfants, marmonna simplement Sothe en quittant le tente.

Muarim ne put que sourire.

- Ils vont mieux j'ai l'impression, commenta Rhys, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

- On peut dire ça, oui, approuva le voleur.

- Je suis soulagé de les savoir sains et saufs.

Le regard de Sothe se perdit dans l'horizon.

- Moi aussi Rhys, moi aussi.

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber avec son lot d'étoiles et sa lune scintillante et les discussions allaient bon train autour du feu crépitant, chacun venant toujours ajouter son grain de sel.

- Il faut agir ! s'exclama Naesala d'une voix forte.

- Pour l'instant, il faudrait juste penser à réfléchir calmement à la situation, intervint Stefan.

- Il n'est plus temps de réfléchir ! rétorqua vivement le roi des corbeaux. Je ne laisserai pas mon peuple se faire décimer.

- Eh, il n'y a pas que votre peuple qui soit en jeu je vous signale ! lança Janaff, de mauvaise humeur.

Une main lui pressa fortement l'épaule, lui tirant une grimace de douleur.

- Janaff, fit Ulki, réprobateur.

- Quoi ? rétorqua son acolyte, agacé. Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour notre patrie et notre roi ? Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ce fichu volatile !

Nouveau pincement, nouvelle grimace de douleur.

- Avec le roi des corbeaux, rectifia-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Il est temps d'intervenir. Je vais leur botter le cul moi, à ces fameux ennemis !

- Leur rentrer dans le lard sans plan de bataille serait tout simplement suicidaire, intervint Lorenz. Ne nous laissons pas submerger par nos émotions.

- Est-ce que tu suggères donc que nous n'allions pas secourir nos frères, intervint Reyson, de très mauvaise humeur.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, protesta vivement le Laguz corbeau.

- Ne vous battez pas ! s'exclama Tanith en s'interposant entre les deux au cas où la situation finirait par dégénérer.

Lara, assise sur une souche d'arbre mort, observait toute cette agitation d'un air quelque peu désintéressé tout en astiquant sa lame d'acier. Ranulf, sourire au bord des lèvres, se laissa tomber sur l'herbe à ses côtés, ses oreilles s'agitant légèrement au gré du vent.

- Pourquoi se battent-ils ? Ne sont-ils pas censés être dans le même camp ?

- Les avis divergent souvent, répondit calmement Ranulf.

Elle se tourna vers lui, franchement interrogatrice.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il y cherchait une réponse.

- Parce que nous sommes tous différents.

Un pâle sourire glissa sur ses lèvres à ces mots, un sourire beau, mais étrangement triste. Infiniment triste.

- Mais nous vivons tous sous le même ciel, intervint Mist en les couvant tous deux du regard. C'est ce que ma mère me disait toujours.

Ils rirent. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Rires légers, insouciants, enfantins, presque irréels. Comme dans un rêve.

- Les autres avaient raison à ton sujet, Mist, souffla Lara. Tu es une personne bien meilleure que je ne le serai jamais. Tu es vraiment une guérisseuse.

Une légère rougeur vint orner les joues de la jeune fille alors qu'elle serrait fermement son bâton de soin contre elle.

- Tu sais, la magie curatrice, n'importe qui peut l'apprendre, ce n'est pas...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, l'interrompit l'épéiste.

Mist cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise et curieuse. Lara posa son doigt sur la poitrine de la jeune clerc.

- Tu soignes les blessures, mais tu soignes aussi les cœurs, explicita-t-elle. Ton sourire agit comme un baume sur eux. C'est un don rare.

Elle fit une brève pause avant de poursuivre :

- Je suis contente de vous avoir rejoint finalement. J'ai beaucoup appris à vos côtés.

- Tu parles comme si tu allais bientôt disparaître, lui fit remarquer Ranulf.

- Parce que tu penses réellement que nous en ressortirons tous vivants ? Ne feins pas l'optimisme, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

Le Laguz chat n'osa pas la contredire. A quoi bon mentir de toute façon ? Une guerre ne se faisait jamais sans morts. Et lui, en tant que guerrier aguerri, en avait plus conscience que quiconque.

- Au moins limitons les pertes, lança Ilyana qui s'était glissée subrepticement à côté de Lara.

- Entièrement d'accord avec elle, commenta Zihark en se coulant dans le dos de sa moitié qu'il enlaça de ses bras puissants.

Ranulf les observa un instant avant de toiser Lara avec insistance. Agacée d'être subitement devenue le sujet de tant d'attention, celle-ci crut bon de demander tout en demeurant sur la défensive :

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec mon visage ?

Pour seule réponse, Ranulf se redressa, s'empara de son visage et vint chercher ses lèvres. Au bout d'une bonne poignée de secondes, l'épéiste, incrédule, parvint à le repousser.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un sourire espiègle avant qu'il ne s'éloigne en direction des argumentateurs. Et Mist de laisser échapper un rire cristallin qui résonna longtemps dans les airs, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Zihark et Ilyana. Lara, elle-même, finit par se relâcher, caressant distraitement ses lèvres légèrement humides, le regard soudain rêveur.

- C'est ce que signifie être aimée donc, songea-t-elle.

Shinon et Kleith, de leur côté, restèrent silencieux, digérant encore la nouvelle concernant Emeline.

La conversation entre les autres protagonistes, en revanche, aurait pu durer encore longtemps quand le bretteur du désert perçut subitement une présence. Lorsqu'un bruit de pas distinct parvint à ses oreilles, Stefan porta presque aussitôt la main au fourreau tout en mettant de côté le vague sentiment de nostalgie qu'il venait de ressentir en constatant véritablement l'absence de sa lame favorite.

- Qui va là ? lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

La lune défia les nuages, les esquivant habilement pour transmettre ses rayons argentés au monde, dévoilant dans le même temps la silhouette du nouvel arrivant.

Deux yeux ambre plongèrent sur eux, les transperçant sans pitié, les laissant quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Soren s'avança, prêt à fondre sur sa proie comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais l'individu le dépassa sans lui accorder un regard et mit un genou à terre devant Stefan avant de courber la tête en guise de soumission.

- Il est temps pour vous de nous prêter votre force, Eclair de jade. Marwin souhaite que vous vous teniez à la tête de l'armée d'Alvin.

Lorenz se tourna vivement vers la prêtresse qui souriait d'un air espiègle.

- Tu étais au courant de ça ?

- Plus ou moins, oui.

- Alvin, destitué ? Mais ce n'était pas prévu !

- Le chef des Marqués est malin, mais notre objectif demeure le même. Stefan fera un bon chef, il possède du sang royal après tout.

Le Laguz corbeau arqua un sourcil, visiblement sceptique.

- Cette chevelure d'émeraude ne te rappelle donc rien, Lorenz ?

- Il n'a jamais été très bon en histoire, commenta Fuu, quelque peu moqueuse.

- Disons plutôt que les cours dispensés par Akane étaient plutôt ennuyeux à mourir, rectifia Lorenz, quelque peu vexé.

- Eh, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi !

- Sérieusement Aline, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Il est le descendant de Soan.

- Quoi, sérieux ?

Le coin de la main d'Akane s'abattit sur son crâne.

- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me frapper de la sorte ?

- Cela t'apprendra à ne pas écouter ce que je raconte.

- Allons, sois un peu indulgente, Akane, dit Fuu, sourire aux lèvres. Au moins il sait qui était Soan.

- Encore heureux ! S'il ignorait même cela, ce serait définitivement un cas désespéré.

Le Laguz corbeau soupira devant cette avalanche de reproches.

- Je vous entends, vous savez ?

Ranulf, ayant entendu leurs chuchotements, fronça les sourcils. Si ce qu'il venait d'entendre était vrai, cela risquait de poser bien des problèmes à l'avenir. D'autant plus si...

- Un problème ? demanda Lara, légèrement inquiète, le tirant dans le même temps de ses réflexions.

Le Laguz chat lui adressa un sourire.

- T'en ferais-tu pour moi ?

La guerrière détourna brusquement la tête, quelque peu gênée, les joues rougissantes.

- J'imagine que ça veut dire oui.

Yuko, de son côté, fronça les sourcils.

- Si le Gardien est de sortie, c'est que la situation doit être plus grave que nous le pensions.

- Cela signifie également que Marwin a décidé d'agir cette fois-ci, ajouta Ryo.

Ely, toujours sous sa forme animale, vint enfoncer ses canines dans la jambe gauche du bretteur qui retint tant que mal un gémissement de douleur. Yuko émit un soupir avant de se pencher et de saisir le Laguz chat par la peau du cou. D'un coup sec, elle parvint à libérer - non sans mal - le combattant de son emprise.

- Allons Ely, sois gentil avec Ryo, souffla la jeune femme en faisant mine de la gronder.

Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, cette situation l'amusait plus que de raison. Et comme le disait souvent sa mère, mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer.

- Quelle petite peste, maugréa le Marqué à la chevelure d'ébène.

Suite à l'insulte, Ely s'apprêta de nouveau à bondir sur lui, bien décidée à lui faire payer chèrement cet affront, mais Yuko la retint fermement.

- Désolée, mais je préférerais que tu ne l'amoches pas trop. Il serait bien capable de prendre cela comme excuse pour se défiler.

- Tu me prends pour un lâche doublé d'un narcissique ? protesta Ryo, indigné.

- Je plaisantais, déclara-t-elle d'un ton léger. Tu as vraiment besoin de revoir ton sens de l'humour.

- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?

- Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, affirma Yuko.

Stefan, la main toujours à portée de main du fourreau, fit signe au nouvel arrivant de se redresser d'un bref signe de tête. Ce dernier s'exécuta en silence et ancra un instant son regard dans les prunelles de Mia qui demeurait dans l'ombre du bretteur du désert. Un léger sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle détournait les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard incroyablement perçant.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelé ainsi, Kerwan.

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé.

- Et à vrai dire, j'aimerais ne plus jamais à avoir à entendre ce nom.

- Comme il vous plaira.

- Et cesse de me vouvoyer.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, fit Kerwan, vaguement amusé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Jill donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du Seigneur wyvern, le regard grave.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie à ton avis, Monsieur Haar ?

Celui-ci se contenta d'étouffer un bâillement avant de reprendre d'un ton ennuyé :

- Aucune idée.

- Franchement, je me demande parfois comment tu as pu devenir capitaine avec un désintérêt pareil, déclara Jill sur un ton quelque peu désapprobateur.

Il posa une main sur la tête de la jeune femme, l'amenant doucement près de lui au grand étonnement de celle-ci.

- Parfois il vaut mieux prendre les choses comme elles viennent et aviser en conséquence. La patience est souvent primordiale.

- Ou alors as-tu juste envie d'aller piquer une sieste. Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas la peine de te chercher des excuses.

L'homme sourit. Il aimait l'expression qu'elle arborait dès à présent. La colère lui allait bien.

- Plus important, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me tenir de cette façon ? s'enquit-elle, dissimulant sa gêne évidente sous une couche d'agacement.

Haar ne manqua pas pour autant le rougissement qui venait d'envahir ses joues. Il sourit face à ce constat. Au fond de lui, il sentait bien qu'il ne devrait pas, la différence d'âge était là, bien présente, mais à quoi bon lutter contre les sentiments ? De plus, la guerre n'était plus très loin et elle amènerait bientôt son lot de souffrances. Son sourire s'effaça légèrement à cette pensée. Est-ce qu'il allait de nouveau voir le sourire de Jill disparaître au profit de cette mine si dure et inébranlable ? Risquait-il de revoir ses larmes ? Sa détresse ?

- Jill ?

Elle leva la tête, intriguée par l'intonation étrange de sa voix.

- Un problème, Haar ?

Haar. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Ou si elle l'avait déjà fait avant, il ne s'en souvenait plus.

- Tu vas encore te battre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'ai promis à Père lorsque je suis allée sur sa tombe. Je lui ai promis que je lutterai jusqu'au bout pour la paix, mais avant tout pour mes idéaux.

- Tu as grandi.

- Tu sembles vraiment bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète à présent.

Il la relâcha, glissa une main sur sa joue, inclina légèrement la tête et la fit taire d'un baiser.

- Je le savais ! songea Ely en les toisant de loin.

L'homme aux yeux d'ambre reprit de nouveau la parole, interrompant les chuchotements qui parcouraient l'assemblée.

- Nous sommes sur le pied de guerre à présent, tu ne peux pas refuser Stefan.

Le bretteur du désert émit un grognement, visiblement peu satisfait par la tournure que venaient de prendre les événements.

- Comme si tu me laissais le choix de toute façon... C'est le désir de Marwin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Au fait, qu'est donc devenue la dague Katti ? Je pensais que tu ne t'en séparais jamais.

- Kuukyo la détient.

- La déesse du néant ?

- J'ai dû avoir recours au médaillon pour éviter la destruction de ce continent par le pouvoir de la colombe.

La colombe. Il est vrai qu'il en avait entendu parler, Alvin avait lui-même abordé le sujet.

- Je vois... c'est bien dommage. Cela nous fait un atout en moins dans notre manche. Néanmoins nous en avons encore pas mal en main.

Il se tourna vers Soren.

- J'imagine que tu as déjà élaboré notre stratégie ?

- Ne me parle pas aussi familièrement ! grommela le dénommé Soren en lui envoyant un regard glacial.

Ils s'affrontèrent un long moment du regard, mais aucun ne céda. Sentant pleinement la tension dans l'air, Mia préféra se mettre entre eux deux histoire de calmer le jeu.

- Allons, allons, nous sommes dans le même camp, non ? A quoi bon se battre maintenant ?

De nouveau, Kerwan la dévisagea. Il se dégageait d'elle une force tranquille et généreuse. Son regard dériva de nouveau vers Stefan avant de revenir sur elle.

- Pas étonnant que ces deux-là se soient liés, songea-t-il.

Il dit à haute voix :

- Bien, je répugne à faire couler le sang de toute manière.

Cette réplique eut le don d'amener un air incrédule sur le visage de Zihark.

- Il refuse de faire couler le sang ? Comment compte-t-il prendre part à cette guerre alors ? Comment se battra-t-il ?

Ilyana posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Il se dégage de lui une grande force, ne la sens-tu pas, Zihark ?

- Quand bien même, comment compte-t-il... ?

- Il est possible de se battre sans forcément tuer, cela explique certainement le fait qu'il soit désarmé.

- Même s'il ne fait pas couler le sang, d'autres le feront à sa place.

Un sourire triste passa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle le contredire sur ce point ? Les guerres propres n'existaient pas après tout.

Kerwan fit mine d'occulter leurs dires pour se concentrer uniquement sur le stratège.

- Nous t'écoutons, Soren. Sache seulement que quoi que tu décides, je serai dans l'obligation de rester auprès de Stefan, je suis son Gardien attitré après tout.

Soren lança un sourire moqueur au bretteur du désert.

- J'ignorais qu'un guerrier de sa trempe avait besoin de protection.

Stefan s'apprêta à répliquer, mais la sœur de Ike le devança :

- Gardez vos railleries pour plus tard. Le temps presse.

Il était rare qu'elle s'impose de la sorte, mais cette scène commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

- Je remettrai à chacun des groupes une carte de Tellius sur laquelle sera inscrite leur destination ainsi que quelques instructions, commença le stratège. J'ai également effectué quelques modifications concernant les groupes histoire d'atteindre plus efficacement nos différents objectifs.

Il fit quelques pas.

- Je resterai le chef du groupe 1. Comme prévu, nous irons à Criméa histoire de contenir l'ennemi, de l'éliminer au mieux. Ceux qui m'accompagneront seront : Ryo, Yuko, Shinon - il grimaça légèrement en prononçant ce nom, mais la tactique passait avant toute adversité -, Jill, Haar, Mist - il était certain que Ike serait ravi de retrouver sa petite sœur -, Rhys, Sothe, Tormod, Muarim.

Il poursuivit sans tenir compte des éventuelles protestations.

- Le groupe 2 sera mené par Ranulf et sera chargé de se rendre à Gallia. Il sera composé de Lara, Tanith, Astrid, Nephenie, Ely...

Un feulement l'interrompit.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'Ely n'apprécie pas le fait d'être séparée de Soren, murmura Yuko, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

- Aurais-tu oublié la promesse faite à Marwin ? intervint Stefan, malicieux.

- Cette promesse n'a plus lieu d'être.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas encore rempli tous les termes de l'accord.

Soren lui adressa un regard noir, mais consentit malgré tout à passer Ely dans le premier groupe.

- Zihark, Ilyana, Marcia, Kleith...

- C'est hors de question ! s'emporta celui-ci. Je dois retrouver Emeline !

Il ne récolta qu'un regard assassin de la part du stratège.

- Elle va bien, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Tu la reverras quand tu devras la revoir, cesse de contester mes ordres !

- Quelle autorité, commenta Kerwan, vaguement admiratif. Il est rare de réussir à le faire taire.

Il porta son attention sur l'épéiste.

- Pas vrai Kleith ?

Ce dernier lui lança un regard peu amène. Kleith connaissait peu l'individu, il l'avait déjà croisé à maintes reprises au sein de leur repaire, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le saisir complètement.

- Puis-je me permettre de terminer ? grogna le stratège, clairement frustré d'être sans cesse interrompu.

Kerwan lui accorda un sourire qui manqua de peu de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Sa patience avait des limites !

- Akane les accompagnera également.

La concernée se désigna du doigt, étonnée.

- Moi ?

- Non, l'arbre là-bas, fit Fuu. Evidemment que c'est de toi dont il parle.

- Oh ?

Fuu émit un soupir.

- Franchement, toi et Lorenz ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre.

- Le groupe 3, celui de Rolf donc, se chargera de mettre Nephèse définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

- Je leur transmettrai le message, annonça fièrement Lorenz.

- Les autres se chargeront de venir en aide aux peuples oiseaux. J'aimerais également que Volke se charge de garder un œil sur la noblesse de Liar ainsi que sur ceux qui tenaient à mettre la main sur la dague Katti.

- Voilà un plan qui me plaît, commenta Lorenz.

- Le plus gros de nos troupes va donc se diriger vers Kilvas et Phoenicis, dit Akira. Je dois admettre que c'est un plan plutôt judicieux, l'ennemi venant principalement par la mer.

- Quand partons-nous ? lança Mia.

- Dès maintenant, répondit simplement Soren.

Et chacun de s'affairer presque aussitôt.

- Mais qui va protéger le Prince Reyson à présent ? s'épouvanta Tanith.

- Enfin libre, songea le Prince des hérons.


	35. Chapitre 35

_Pour commencer, je souhaite vraiment m'excuser pour mes longs délais de publication (mea culpa T_T). Cela étant dit, je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur ceux qui continuent à me suivre malgré tout. Un grand merci également à ma plus fidèle lectrice, j'ai nommé Angedusommeil, qui m'est toujours d'un grand soutien. Un grand merci également aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont prix de leur temps pour me laisser un petit commentaire. Merci à toi Ana pour ta review très positive qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur et qui m'a donné envie de me remettre à cette fiction au plus vite. J'essaierai à l'avenir de raccourcir le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre, mais cela ne pourra se faire que lorsque j'en aurai réellement terminé avec mon rapport de stage et mon mémoire (études obligent !). Malgré tout, je vous rassure tout de suite, je compte bien aller au bout de cette histoire. Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de votre attente. ^^  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 (Partie 1) :** _Sombre avenir_

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher qu'Aline se levait déjà en sursaut, le front en sueur. Quelque peu désorientée, son regard oscilla légèrement, ne s'attardant que brièvement sur l'intérieur sommaire de la tente qu'elle occupait avec Fuu avant de se stabiliser enfin au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes.

- Encore cette vision, songea-t-elle en retenant un soupir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la couche de Fuu. Celle-ci dormait toujours à poings fermés. Ce constat amena un faible sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Fuu avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd et Aline n'était même pas sûre qu'une explosion parvienne à la réveiller. Aussi ne chercha-t-elle pas à se faire discrète lorsqu'elle s'extirpa des couvertures. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête et un peu d'air frais lui ferait certainement du bien.

Un vent glacial lui gifla le visage lorsqu'elle fut hors de sa tente, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et alla s'asseoir près du feu qui ronflait doucement sous le bois qu'il léchait goulûment.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? s'enquit une voix derrière elle.

- Tu viens de me faire frôler la crise cardiaque, répondit simplement la prêtresse à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

- Désolée pour ça, poursuivit Mia en prenant place à ses côtés tout en jetant quelques morceaux de bois dans le feu afin de l'alimenter. Je suis de garde pour le moment. Et par prudence, tu ferais mieux de ne pas quitter ta tente sans prévenir.

- On croirait entendre Akira, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- En parlant d'Akira, commença la bretteuse, est-ce qu'il a toujours été aussi protecteur envers toi ?

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais Mia ne pouvait pas toujours taire sa curiosité maladive. Et sans elle, nul doute qu'elle ne serait jamais parvenue à passer les barrières que Stefan se plaisait à ériger autour de lui.

- Akira et moi avons grandi ensemble, révéla Aline en se tournant vers elle. Et depuis nous avons toujours été proches.

Mia voulut reprendre la parole, mais la prêtresse l'interrompit :

- Pas comme toi et Stefan.

- Comment… ? bredouilla Mia interloquée.

- Je vois l'avenir.

- Même l'avenir immédiat ?

Elle approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Et tu ne peux pas empêcher ça d'arriver ?

- Si je le pouvais, crois-moi que je le ferais. Ce don est loin d'être un cadeau, il n'y a pas plus lourd fardeau que celui de voir le futur.

- Tu es née avec ce don ? demanda Mia dont la curiosité était à présent pleinement éveillée.

- Non. Un sage me l'a transmis avant de mourir afin que je puisse un jour, à mon tour, transmettre son héritage.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Mais comment pourrais-je imposer une telle chose à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ce sage, qui était-il pour toi ?

- Je crois que nous devrions cesser là les questions. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser dans le passé.

Mia retint un soupir déçu. Visiblement elle n'en apprendrait pas davantage sur la mystérieuse prêtresse ce soir-là.

- Je suis encore surprise que Stefan se soit ouvert à toi, dit Aline en changeant sciemment de sujet.

- A t'entendre, ça relevait de l'impossible, déclara Mia en masquant difficilement les rougeurs qui ornaient ses joues suite à l'évocation du nom de son aimé.

- Stefan a toujours été un être très secret, précisa-t-elle, je le connais depuis des années, mais je ne sais toujours pas grand-chose sur lui.

- Excepté son avenir.

Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une question, mais Aline sentit sans peine l'interrogation sous-jacente.

- Connaître l'avenir ne t'aidera pas forcément à le changer, le changer pourrait même t'amener à faire empirer les choses. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux continuer à suivre tranquillement le courant et profiter de chaque moment. _Carpe diem_. Cueille le jour. Profite du moment présent.

- Tu ne me donneras même pas un indice ? insista tout de même Mia.

- Pas un seul, confirma Aline.

Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et se mit à contempler pensivement les flammes, signifiant ainsi qu'elle souhaitait mettre un terme à leur conversation. Saisissant le message, la bretteuse se leva et partit faire le tour du campement, reprenant sa surveillance là où elle l'avait laissée. Restée seule, la prêtresse émit un léger soupir. Elle avait espéré que cette distraction offerte par Mia aurait suffi à mettre un terme à ses idées noires, mais des images plus sombres les unes que les autres ne cessaient de se succéder dans son esprit.

- Vers quel enfer nous dirige-t-on ? songea-t-elle le cœur empli de doute et de culpabilité.

Un peu à l'écart du campement, Stefan avait entrepris de parfaire sa technique, si c'était encore possible, en usant d'une lame d'argent. L'arme lui était assez familière, mais la sensation de vide qu'il éprouvait suite à la perte de sa fameuse dague Katti ne semblait pas près de s'évaporer.

- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de tes talents d'escrime, lança Kerwan qui le toisait du haut de son perchoir, soit la branche d'un arbre. Pas étonnant de la part du célèbre Eclair de Jade.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de cesser de m'appeler ainsi, le reprit sévèrement Stefan en poursuivant son enchaînement de bottes.

- Pourquoi donc ? C'est un titre honorifique.

- Raison de plus.

- Tu as changé, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Toi aussi, contra le bretteur.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu sembles plus optimiste.

- Impressionnant, le félicita son interlocuteur. Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

- Tu n'aurais jamais obéi à l'ordre de Marwin si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

- Je suis ton Gardien.

Stefan interrompit un instant son entraînement pour le regarder.

- Exactement. Et tu as toujours détesté ce rôle.

Kerwan laissa échapper un léger rire à ses mots avant de se laisser tomber souplement de son perchoir. Il atteignit le sol avec la grâce d'un chat et fit mine de s'ébrouer lorsqu'il se redressa.

- Si je ne te savais pas aussi perspicace, je penserais que tu as toi aussi le don de Lecture.

- Tu es peut-être une énigme pour les autres, mais pas pour moi, déclara calmement Stefan en le pointant de son épée. Depuis quand n'as-tu plus manié une lame ?

- Quel adroit changement de sujet, Eclair de Jade.

- Tu semblais plus enclin à suivre mes ordres devant les autres, constata le bretteur du désert en faisant remonter sa lame de manière à ce qu'elle atteigne le cou découvert de son vis-à-vis. Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, je ne suis plus le tueur sans âme que j'étais alors.

Kerwan ancra son regard dans le sien, scrutateur.

- Pourtant je la vois toujours à travers tes yeux, cette bête féroce tapie en toi.

- Toi et moi sommes similaires sur ce point sauf que j'ai toujours eu un meilleur contrôle sur elle. J'imagine que tu ne parviens toujours pas à réprimer l'instinct sauvage lorsque tu te transformes. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu cherches à évacuer ta frustration sur moi ?

L'homme aux cheveux cuivre fit un pas de côté pour échapper à la lame de son adversaire et s'élança si vite dans sa direction que Stefan dut faire un brusque écart pour esquiver son attaque surprise.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, poursuivit calmement Stefan en évitant une fois encore l'offensive de son agresseur.

- Tu es plus rapide qu'avant, fit Kerwan en gardant quelque peu ses distances afin de pouvoir mieux étudier son adversaire.

- Ou c'est toi qui manque tout simplement d'exercice, contra-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sourire que son opposant lui rendit.

- Tu as sûrement raison sur ce point.

Saisissant une faille dans la garde de son adversaire, Stefan fusa en avant, plus vif que l'éclair. Déjà Kerwan réagissait, se coulant comme de l'eau hors du champ de vision du bretteur afin de lui asséner un violent coup de poing par derrière sur l'épaule. Stefan se remit hâtivement en garde tout en ignorant la souffrance causée par l'impact. Kerwan avait toujours été doté d'une sacrée force et le bretteur se maudit d'avoir dû être si sévèrement frappé pour s'en souvenir.

- J'ai toujours détesté ton style imprévisible, commenta l'homme aux cheveux verts d'un ton badin.

- Avoue que je suis le partenaire idéal en ce sens, cela t'évite de maintenir cette monotonie qui a parfois tendance à habiter ton style, répliqua le Marqué d'un ton léger.

- Je maintiens tout de même qu'un duel à l'épée serait bien plus intéressant.

- Tu m'as toujours surpassé dans ce domaine. Ce serait là chose inutile.

Nouveau coup d'estoc. Nouvelle parade.

- Laisse-moi donc en juger.

- Est-ce cette jeune femme, Mia, qui t'a rendu si entêté ? s'enquit Kerwan taquin.

- Cela ne te regarde en rien, rétorqua-t-il agacé.

Stefan avait toujours détesté ça chez lui, son expertise dans l'art de la fuite. Il avait toujours excellé à ce jeu, répondant à ses questions par d'autres questions ou changeant toujours de sujet l'air de rien lorsque celui-ci le dérangeait. Obtenir une véritable franchise de la part de Kerwan relevait toujours ou presque du miracle.

Il dissimula un sourire railleur à cette pensée. Pas qu'il soit véritablement différent en réalité. C'était en grande partie leur nature de Marqué qui voulait ça, qui tendait à les rendre plus secrets qu'ils ne le devraient.

Usant de la frappe stellaire, son arcane ultime, le bretteur du désert parvint enfin à faire plier l'échine à son adversaire pourtant tenace qui dut bientôt s'avouer vaincu.

- Tu as gagné, comme toujours, conclut simplement Kerwan. Je t'appellerai Stefan désormais. En échange ne me demande plus jamais de manier une lame.

Écartant le tranchant de l'épée de sa gorge, l'homme aux cheveux cuivre esquissa quelques pas en arrière avant de disparaître dans la pénombre sans un bruit. Seul avec lui-même, le bretteur du désert soupira tout en rangeant l'arme dans son fourreau. Il avait remporté cette bataille et pourtant il ne parvenait à sentir que le goût amer de la défaite.

Akira, de son côté, arborait aussi une mine de vaincu. Aline allait mourir et elle refusait de lui en dire plus. Cela avait-il même un sens ? Il avait toujours été son plus fidèle confident, l'avait toujours soutenue dans les moments difficiles et avait sans cesse veillé à sa protection. Et pourtant elle refusait désormais de se livrer à lui, pire encore, elle envisageait d'accepter sa mort sans même chercher à lutter. Où était donc passée la gamine pleine de vie prête à se nourrir d'ordures et à voler pour survivre à tout prix?

- Cela ne te ressemble pas de te morfondre de la sorte, lui fit remarquer Lorenz en croquant dans la pomme qu'il tenait à la main. Que se passe-t-il ?

Son ami le dévisagea un moment, hésitant à le mettre dans la confidence.

- Ne sois pas comme ça ! s'indigna Lorenz frustré. Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse continuer de se faire confiance si tu commences à taire certaines choses ?

- Aline a vu sa propre mort et refuse de m'en dire plus.

S'attendant à une vive réaction de sa part, Akira fut nettement surpris quand Lorenz n'exprima pas la moindre surprise. Subitement, la compréhension fit jour dans son esprit, rapidement suivie par l'indignation.

- Tu le savais déjà ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- J'ai peut-être l'air simple d'esprit, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne sais pas si tu avais déjà remarqué, mais le sommeil d'Aline est souvent agité et elle a tendance à dire certaines choses qu'elle ne nous révélerait pas d'ordinaire.

Il tapota légèrement son oreille droite de sa main libre avant de poursuivre :

- Et comme tu dois bien le savoir, j'ai l'ouïe fine.

- Quand bien même, n'aurais-tu pas pu me le dire plutôt que m'obliger à la harceler pour obtenir enfin une réponse à mes questions ?

Lorenz croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme.

- Parce que tu penses que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Regarde-toi, à t'énerver encore.

- C'est une critique ?

- Avoue que tu as parfois le sang chaud.

- Je te trouve bien désinvolte. La mort à venir d'Aline ne te fait donc rien ?

- Ne me fais pas passer pour un être insensible, répliqua Lorenz en montrant pour la première fois une pointe d'agacement. Tu sais très bien que les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami.

- Oui, je sais, désolé, je ne devrais pas crier sur toi, avoua-t-il un peu honteux de son comportement.

- Tu es inquiet, je peux le comprendre, le rassura le Laguz corbeau. Et puis j'ai toujours fait avec ton fichu caractère.

Akira fronça les sourcils à ses mots, mécontent, mais préféra ne pas en rajouter. Il était inutile d'entamer une dispute à ce sujet maintenant, il y avait des choses bien plus graves à régler comme découvrir le moyen de sauver Aline du sort funeste qui semblait lui être réservé.

- On trouvera le moyen de la garder sauve, déclara Lorenz comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. On l'a toujours fait. N'est-ce pas là également le rôle de son chevalier servant ?

Akira rougit légèrement en comprenant sans mal le sous-entendu du Laguz.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Mais oui, mais oui, l'interrompit Lorenz d'un ton léger en jetant son trognon de pomme et en prenant aussitôt son envol pour aider Janaff et Ulki à faire le guet.

Le bretteur jeta un regard noir à la silhouette de plus en plus floue de son soi-disant ami avant de regagner sa tente où il continua à ruminer de noires pensées.

- Comptes-tu me fusiller encore longtemps du regard ? s'enquit Naesala en toisant le Laguz héron dont les yeux ne cessaient de lancer des éclairs.

L'expression de colère présente sur le visage de Reyson s'accentua davantage, toutefois il demeura silencieux. Devant cet ennuyeux spectacle, le roi des corbeaux ne put qu'émettre un soupir. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour connaître la raison pour laquelle le Laguz héron paraissait lui en vouloir. Celle-ci pouvait même se résumer en un mot.

Leanne.

- Froncer les sourcils ne convient vraiment pas à un membre de la royauté, intervint subitement une voix.

Surpris, Reyson se retourna vivement :

- Que faites-vous là, vous ? Ne devriez-vous pas être avec le groupe de Ranulf ?

- Le devrais-je ? s'étonna Akane soudain pensive.

- Vous me posez la question ? ajouta Reyson toujours pris au dépourvu.

- Non, je me parlais à moi-même. Si la question était en effet dirigée vers vous alors le ton de ma voix aurait sans doute été quelque peu différent, ne croyez-vous pas ? En même temps, il est vrai que je n'ai peut-être pas suffisamment modulé le volume de ma voix, en ce sens il serait alors normal qu'il y ait eu méprise.

Akane se gratta vigoureusement la tête, énervée à présent.

- Bon sang, je devrais vraiment garder mes pensées pour moi-même au lieu de toujours les dire à voix haute ! On ne cesse de me le répéter pourtant. Mais il n'est jamais facile de changer sa vraie nature alors si vous pouviez me pardonner, prince Reyson, j'avoue que…

Déjà son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait plus, ayant perdu depuis un bon moment le fil de la conversation. Mais comment cette Beorc faisait-elle donc pour parler autant sans jamais reprendre son souffle ? Etait-ce un don ? Il secoua négativement la tête. Dans son cas, cela devait être très clairement une malédiction.

Naesala qui avait suivi toute la scène de loin avec intérêt ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ainsi il existait bel et bien quelqu'un en ce monde capable de tenir tête au Laguz héron. Cette pensée le réjouit et c'est avec soulagement qu'il accueillit cette distraction que lui offrait la nouvelle venue. Tant que Reyson restait prisonnier de ses griffes, il n'aurait pas à subir ses remontrances silencieuses à propos de la relation naissante entre sa sœur et lui.

Il frissonna subitement quand de douces lèvres vinrent se poser contre sa tempe. Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, Leanne venait de se glisser à ses côtés, le réchauffant par sa simple présence.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça en présence de ton frère, la réprimanda légèrement Naesala.

- Je t'aime, Naesala, murmura-t-elle en ancien langage.

Ces mots eurent l'effet escompté sur le Laguz corbeau dont les battements de cœur se firent beaucoup plus précipités.

- Leanne, souffla-t-il réprobateur.

- Mon frère devra bien l'accepter un jour, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de ses reproches.

Distraitement, il passa la main dans ses longs cheveux d'or, admirant leur texture ainsi que leur éclat sous le clair de lune.

- Tu es aussi têtue que lui, murmura-t-il non sans un sourire.

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans son sourire que Leanne ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, complice.

- Mais tu m'aimes malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était surprenant pour Naeasala de voir brusquement naître une telle crainte dans les yeux émeraude de Leanne. Même si elle cherchait tant à la dissimuler, l'émotion était clairement visible pour lui. Et voir une telle inquiétude chez elle, pourtant si confiante d'ordinaire, lui brisait le cœur. Pensait-elle donc qu'il puisse avoir le courage de la rejeter, voire de ne plus l'aimer ?

Faisant fi de la présence de Reyson un peu plus loin, il l'attira contre lui et enfouit son visage contre son cou, humant sa délicate odeur de rose.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime idiote, ne le ressens-tu pas ?

Soulagée par un tel aveu, la princesse des hérons se laissa davantage aller contre lui. Noir et blanc se fondant l'un dans l'autre avec une harmonie telle qu'ils semblaient ne former plus qu'un.

- Quel tableau magnifique, songea Mia les yeux brillants avant de reprendre sa ronde.

En s'éloignant, elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'écraser une larme.


End file.
